Dragon's Tear
by WildCard555
Summary: set 5 years after the 7 year time skip.  It started out like any other day for a Fairy Tail Celebration.  The Sakura Festival was only hours away from starting.  They thought is was going to be a regular day until Natsu and Lucy arrived at the party.
1. It Begins?

Hey this is my first Fan fiction. I have it labeled as Mature, but in all honesty most of this story will be rated T for language, violence, mature themes, use of tobacco/alcohol, and potential lemon (even though I have no confidence at this point to write a lemony scene.).

I own Nothing.

* * *

><p>This Fairy Tail fan fiction is set 5 years after the 7 year time skip so most of the main characters are in their early to mid twenties some the have matured (some more than others obviously. Looks at Natsu). Pairings set for this Fan Fic are Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Erza x Jellal, Gajeel x Levy. I know these are the more popular pairings so no real excitement there, but these are the parings that I like. Other pairings maywill be introduced later, and this fan fic will have original characters. I like to believe everything I put into this story leads up to a bigger picture,

Again I own Nothing. Bows down to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

**It Begins.**

She began to wake up as the sun began to creep though her blinds making contact with her still shut eyes. She knew she had to wake up soon, but after the tough mission her team had just gotten home from the day prior all she wanted to do was continue to lie down and drift back to sleep. To get more of the sleep she desired she rolled over quickly so the sun coming though the blinds would be shinning on her blonde hair. Unfortunately for the man she was sharing a bed with was smacked on the face (not hard enough for it to hurt him though) effectively waking him up.

The said man who was woken us slowly sat up to look at the clock on the dresser and saw that it was a half an hour from noon. He wasn't shocked that it was so late in the day after all his team just got back from a rough S-class mission less than 24 hours ago. He was more so shocked that the two lying down on the bed had a lot of things to do that day with time continuing to disappear on them.

"Hey sleepy head time to wake up." Said the man as he gently shuck the blonde's shoulder.

"5 more minutes Natsu." Groaned the blonde attempting to cover herself with the blankets.

"Sorry Lucy, but we have a lot of things to do today." As he removed the blankets from over her face.

"No we don't, the rest of the guild can take care of the preparations." Failing to gain a grip on the blankets that where being taken away from her.

"Come on now ya know that we gotta help them out or else Mira will get upset, and then Erza will punish us."

"She'll punish you dummy after all the only reason we got volunteered in the first place is because of you." Said Lucy as he began to sit up, and rub her eyes. "Or do you not remember nearly burning down 7 Sakura trees at last years festival."

"Oh common Gray was the one who started that fight." Said Natsu while he was putting on his pants.

"Yeah well he wasn't the one DUMB enough to use magic that close to the trees." Said Lucy as she got out of bed grabbing a towel.

"Owe why don't you try taking my side." Said the now fully dressed Dragon Slayer (in his usual get-up).

"I would, but there was only fire damage after the flames were put out with no signs of ice. Plus I wasn't even there last year because of that high fever. By the way why are you getting dressed so quickly for?"

"I need to talk to Gramps, and the Stripper at the guild before we get things set up" said Natsu as he kissed Lucy on the forehead. "See ya at the guild." As he quickly headed out the door waving goodbye leaving the blonde alone in their rented house.

"Please don't let him start a fight today." Prayed the blonde as she began her morning rituals. After 20 minutes of doing various things she was dressed in a light blue mini-skirt with a white and blue stripped top. After grabbing her keys and the spirit whip Fleuve d'Etoile there was a knock at the door.

"Owe Nastu, Lucy you two better not be sleeping in" yelled Erza as she entered the front door.

"What's the point of knocking if you're going to just break-in" sighed Lucy as she met Erza in the living room.

"Are you ready to start helping out or to I have to drag you and Natsu back to the guild." Said Erza in one of her usual irritated voices.

"Natsu just left about 20 minutes ago to talk to Gray and Master Makarov. Say Erza can I talk to you about something before we go?"

"If you can make it fast." Said Erza who was already sitting on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Gramps" grinned Natsu as he exited the old mans office. "Now I just have to find Gray" Natsu walked down to the main hall of the guild which wasn't as loud as it normally was. After all most of the guild was off doing something for tomorrows Sakura Festival. After a quick look around the hall Natsu saw what he was looking for. He saw Gray talkinglaughing with Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, and Warren at the table at the far end of the hall.

"Yo brain freeze nice to see you still fully clothed for once." Yelled Natsu as he walked towards his fellow male wizards while all but was laughing hard at the comment.

For the one that wasn't laughing he quickly turned around with one fist covered in ice as he jumped towards his rival. "What was that flame-brain?" Yelled Gray as his jacket and shirt somehow got removed.

Natsu was expecting this reaction as he caught Gray's hard punch in the palm of his hand. "Think I could talk to you alone?" asked Natsu with his trademark grin as he pointed over towards the bar. Before Natsu's words registered in Gray's ears he already threw his free hand at the fire wizards face connecting hard sending him through a table 6 feet away.

"Drinks on me." Said a vary dazed Natsu as he slowly got up from the wrecked furniture.

"Manly" explained Elfman. As the rest of the men at table were in shock that Natsu took the hit from Gray with no retaliation at all.

"If you say so." Said gray as he walked towards the bar that was being attended to by everyone's favorite barmaid. "The usual for both of us." As he pointed back towards Natsu as he took a seat at the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Asked an angry Mira. "you should be hauling all of this to the festival." As she pointed to 12 barrels of alcohol, 11 bundles of rolled up blankets, 10 boxes of fire-works, 9 folding tables, 8 crates of dishes, 7 books of Bingo sheets, 6 lacrime powered crock pots, 5 monstrous racks of ribs, 4 canopies, 3 basket filled with gifts, 2 dozen various rolls of streamers, and a giant bingo tumbler.

"Holly Shit!" said the fire wizard with his eyes popping out of socket.

"That's what you get for nearly burning down 8 Sakura trees last year."

"It was se."

"Were lucky the mayor is letting the guild still have our personal celebration in the park. Let alone our usual area." Interrupted Mira.

"Mira could you please give me 15 minutes to talk to Gray?" Yelled Natsu hoping the former she-devil wouldn't end up ending him.

"I'll give you 10 minutes." Said Mira as she angrily made four glasses of beer for the two elemental mages. "But after that you're going to be my slave for the rest of the day." Mira walked back into the kitchen behind the bar slamming the door hard.

"So." Said Gray as he took decent size gulp of his drink. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

* * *

><p>"Erza what I'm about to tell you I haven't anyone else yet. Not even Natsu." Said Lucy as she set a tray of tea down on the coffee table between where the to two wizards sat down.<p>

"What is it?" Asked Erza in her usual serious mode as she took a sip of the freshly made tea.

"I'm Pregnant." Said Lucy quietly as she looked into her cup of tea as if looking into her reflection.

Erza spat out half of the tea in her mouth while she choked on the rest of it. "What? How far?" Coughed the equip mage as she began to get her breathing back too normal.

"About three and a half weeks. The last time Natsu and I did it."

"Impossible!" Explained Erza. "Is that even far enough in to have morning sickness? How did you even find out so early?"

"I haven't had morning sickness yet." Said the blonde thankfully. " As for how I guess its an ability I've some how picked up over the last year or so."

"What kind of ability." Erza finally recomposed herself,

"Well as a celestial wizard I can tell whenever there is a spirit around. Apparently now that ability has somehow evolved to where I can detect a every person around me within a 20-50 foot radius depending on how I'm felling on that day without really trying. If I truly only focus on it the distance can be as high as 200-300 feet."

Erza was trapped in a trail of thoughts thinking about all the missions they had been over the last year. "So that's why we haven't been hit by any sneak attacks for such a long time. Why did you wait until now to reveal such a unique gift?"

"Honestly I thought you all would have thought I was crazy. After all I was still testing out its capabilities and range. But now I know for certain the nature of this gift." During the entire conversation Lucy never took her gaze off of her cup of tea which now felt cool to tough. " During the entire three weeks of our last mission I kept detecting some type of life vary close beneath us. Once I focused on it I felt it inside me" Lucy placed the still full cup of tea back on the tray then placed both hands over where she felt her baby growing as tears stated to build up in her eyes.

Erza was having a hard time trying to think of what to say next. She was a girl too but to be honest she was more like a guy in that she usually kept her emotions to herself or in quick outbursts, and didn't really know how to comfort someone who was about to become all emotional. The words finally escaped her mouth before her mind could tell her no. "Why did you tell me first before Natsu?"

"Because you're my best friend (female wise, sorry Levy my Fan Fic.). Plus I know with you there will be damage control compared to if I told Natsu first. If I told him first I know he'd scream it to the town that he was going to be a father. Then I wouldn't get to tell any of my friends the news"

"Yup! That's defiantly out Natsu."

"That and I'm hoping he asks me first before I tell him." Lucy buried her face between her legs

"Natsu would end up asking you why you got so fat somewhere around 6 months, before he asks you if you're pregnant."

"Not that question." Said Lucy as she looked out the front window seeing how gorgeous the day truly was and then into her friends eyes tears still forming in her eyes threatening to fall down her face. "I saw that he spent a huge chunk of money about two months ago, and has been checking his pockets ever 10-15 minutes."

"You mean Natsu's going to pop the question?" Erza's head began to spin. 'When did Natsu decide to grow up.'

* * *

><p>On the counter of Mira's clean bar laid a small hinged box opened up revealing the ring inside of it. The ring was made of a fine mixture of gold and silver blended together with a design of a golden dragon head with its mouth opened which was silver on the inside holding the diamond tightly between the dragon's mouth. The Diamond had a faint red sparkle coming from the center making it appear as the dragon could truly cast a flame. The ring stayed on the table for a couple of minutes after Natsu had removed it form his pocket to show Gray who was entirely speechless not even bothering to lift up his drink as he stared at it.<p>

"So you're going to propose to Lucy finally?" Asked Gray as he finally found the words to break the silence.

"Planning on asking her tomorrow while those make their last explosions." Said the fire wizard pointing at the fireworks he would soon be moving to the park. "Gramp's agreed to have someone fire them off so they end up saying Lucy Will You Marry Me."

"Well at least you're asking her to marry you before you get her pregnant." Said Gray as he thought of his Girlfriend/soon to be Wife Juvia. Juvia made it clear to him, and everyone in the guild that day that was there she wouldn't marry him until after the baby was born. Not wanting the walk the aisle with a pregnant belly.

"How's Juvia doing by the way?"

"She's 5 months along now. Unfortunately she's having complications with her being a water-woman and all. Poluchka has put her on bed-rest until the child is born to minimize any complications that may occur." Said Gray in a solemn voice as he pushed both of his beers away from himself.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Thanks to those last couple of missions I have enough money put away to stay afloat for six months. I don't want to leave her alone for too long in case something happens." Gray was thinking of his childhood, and how he lost his family at such a tender age. "I really don't want to miss my child being born, and eventually growing up."

"That's fine you deserve a break after those last few jobs." Said Natsu trying to cheer his friend/rival up without offending him.

"When are you planning of having the wedding?"

"I was planning on getting it rushed so we could tie the knot in about a month or two, but after hearing about Juvia we'll try for a couple of months after the baby is born."

"Thanks, but you don't have to hold it off for Juvia, and myself."

"Gray it's a celebration. You can't have a celebration without all of your Nakama being there. Besides I don't want my best-man being all distracted the entire day of the wedding."

"Thank you, Natsu." Said the ice wizard who finally smiled his first real smile since Juvia's first complication occurred.

"NATSU!" Yelled Mira as she walked from the kitchen back into the Bar. "Times Up."

"Aye!" Yelled Natsu back as he quickly put the ring back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Asked Mira as all her anger turned to joy when she saw Natsu put the small box into his pocket.

"N-NOTHING."

"Was it what I think it was?"

"NO!"

"Yes it was." Yelled Warren over to the Bar who was all smiles.

"Damn you Warren." Who soon felt a hard punch hitting him in the face by Natsu.

Everyone at the table did their best to try to restrain Natsu, but ended up getting struck by him a well. With how Fairy tail is a brawl soon broke out between all the men. Mira who saw the whole thing still had her mind wrapped around the box she saw not caring that her hall/bar was being destroyed again without her defending it.

"ENOUTH!" Yelled Erza fairy tails most frightening member. "Natsu why has none of the supplies been moved to the park." Not even giving him the change to explain himself Erza quickly dealt out his punishment. "Not only do you have to move all the supplies now you have to help set them up as Mira sees fit.

"Aye!. Wait What? I thought Lucy had to help set it up."

"The supplies where supposed to be there two hours ago." Threatened Erza. "Your original punishment was just to move the supplies. Now you have to set them up."

Knowing there was nothing that could change Erza's mind Natsu quickly got to work loading the cart he would be dragging to move the supplies. While the rest of the men involved in the brawl where forced to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Erza making me have to move and set up." Complained Natsu as he loaded the tenth barrel of booze onto the cart. Who stopped as he turned around to see his girlfriend sitting on the next barrel.<p>

"Don't worry about it I'll still have Taurus give you" said Lucy as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thanks Lucy." He said while he picked up and loaded the barrel right next to her onto the cart, which was now half way filled with tomorrow's supplies.

"Why do you keep on breaking things, and here I thought you where getting better about damage control." She complained as she got off the final barrel of alcohol.

"I know I promised you I'd try harder not to, but it's a hard habit to break."

"I know it is for you, but we can't keep on paying so much of the reward money for missions. Other wise we won't be able to move forward with the thing we haven't done yet." Lucy stood behind Natsu as he wrapped both of her arms around his chest.

Natsu turned himself around, and hugged the girl back. "Don't worry." He said as he kissed her forehead "You've seen me on the last couple of missions. I didn't even have to payback more than 5% (My guess is that he has to end up giving back 20-40% back on most missions he ends up doing, and that might be generous) back for collateral in what we got out of the share." He gave her another kiss this time on the lips.

"I know you've been doing better. It's just that you can't just be so reckless." She started to tear up.

"Is something else wrong Lucy?" He asked while grabbing hold of her shoulders to make the distance so he could see her more clearly.

"Natsu Those Supplies aren't going to move themselves." Barked Erza. Before Lucy could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Natsu Got back to work loading the cart up while Lucy, Mira, and most of the Fairy tail girl's who had just arrived started to head towards the Park to set things up for tomorrow. It took Natsu 3 trips to get everything to the park. Each time Taurus and Natsu made the drops he saw the park slowly getting set up by the girls. By the time they brought the last load there was a handful of men helping the ladies with the final preparations. With everyone focused and working together it only took twenty minutes to unload and set up everything that was in the final cart. They all said their good-byes for the night, as they would all be seeing each other again before noon tomorrow.<p>

_Little did they know that that would be the last day of their carefree happiness. Little did they know how long it would be until they would all smile the way they did that day again. L_ittle did they know how the true feeling of loss_ would end up hitting them. Little did they know that soon Fairy Tail would soon face its greatest enemy. No how little _did they know how huge this loss_ would truly be._

* * *

><p>The next day. The day of the Sakura Festival.<p>

"Hurry up Natsu." Said Lucy as she was pulling on her boyfriend's arm.

"Relax will ya. Its not like were going to be going anywhere else today." Sighed Natsu trying to free his arm as they arrived at the outskirts of Magnolia Park.

"You know I still haven't had a change to celebrate the festival with the rest of the guild since I joined." Frowned the Blonde. "Something always comes up that prevents me from enjoying the event with the rest of the guild.

"What about the time I dug up the Sakura tree, and floated it down the river for you during your first year here in Magnolia." Said Natsu as both wizards remembered how beautiful the sight truly was.

"I remember." She smiled. "How could I forget it was one of the best gifts you ever gave me. "

"Say does something seem off to you?" Asked the fire mage as he stopped walking.

"What do you mean?"

"It's too quite." The fire mage was getting serious.

Lucy began to use her ability to feel what was going on around them. She felt the rest of the guild, but there was no movement going on at all. "Natsu you're right something is off." Replied the stellar mage.

"Let's hurry." Both mages ran towards the party grounds that should have been filled with joy and laughter of nearly a hundred guild members. Instead when they got there they saw the sight of a massacre. All the tables broken. Barrels smashed to pieces with puddles of alcohol waiting to be absorbed in to the ground. Blankets torn. Plates and utensils broken/scattered all over the ground. Food to be seen covering practically any and everything. The trees though were somehow left unharmed.

To their greatest horror every member of the guild who had arrived before them which was nearly everyone. lying on the ground beaten and unconscious. Only one person was left standing. The figure was dressed in a long, black cloak facing away from them looking at the sun through the Sakura trees.

"Oh my God." Said a fearful Lucy covering her vision from the sight that lay before. Try as she might though she couldn't look away.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done to our Nakame?" Demanded Natsu as he was preparing himself for battle.

"Good that wasn't everyone." Said the clocked figure as he turned to face his new adversaries. "And here I thought I had taken on another easy mission." The figure grabbed at the chest area of his cloak and quickly took it off. "You look strong. Maybe you can give me what I want." Once the clock was removed it revealed a man dressed in white pant that had red sewing where the leggings were sown together. He wore an equally white long-sleeved shirt that was tight with blue linings all over the shirt showing where the muscles would be. By the looks of his face he couldn't be any older than thirty. He had shoulder length black hair that was as dark as a starless night. His eyes were as blue as the azure sky. "Please don't disappoint me like the rest of your guild did." Smiled the mystery man.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Natsu as the charged the Black haired man.

**END CHAPTER ONE.**

* * *

><p>I apologize if this chapter was overly long, andor if any character used in this chapter was out of character. I just wanted to get thing set for the main plot and set up for the next 4-5 of chapters.

I plan on trying to do a new chapter every week or two unless something comes up. Just in case I don't (look around and pulls out a whip.) feel free to punish me.

I just realized Happy was not in this chapter, and honestly I don't know how to write him in with this chapter. So now I don't even know if I'm going to even use the exceed(s) at all.

"You're Meannie WildCard555" teary eyed Happy

"Get over it Happy. Beside would it really kill anyone to have one Fairy Tail FanFic without you in it?"

Happy flies away crying. "Meannie!" :((

"That why I hate cats." :(


	2. Fairy Tail's Strongest team?

Hi and thank you everyone who read the first chapter. It's me WildCard555 with the second chapter to Dragon's Tear. This chapter will contain quite a lot of fighting, and I apologize in advance as this was my first time writing a fight scene (It was a lot tougher than I thought it would be:( ). Also unless I mention wardrobes assume all characters are in their normal outfits. Gray will at minimum be wearing boxers.

I own NOTHING. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

**Fairy Tail**'**s Strongest team?**

Natsu Charged at the black-haired man with his trademark reckless style aiming his right fist at his face. Unfortunately for Natsu the man easily caught the wild punch with relative ease while taking a strong grip on his hand. Quickly Natsu swung with the left only for the man to simply to duck his head out of the way. With Natsu now wide open the Black-haired man hit Natsu hard at the bottom of the left rib cage. The force of the punch sent Natsu back several feet landing with one knee on the ground as he held the hit area.

"Don't tell me that's all you got Pinky? Didn't I just tell you not to disappoint me." Frowned the Black-haired man.

"Don't worry I'm just getting fired up" said Natsu as he stood up. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist." He yelled as he charged the man again this time with flaming fists.

"Natsu be careful." Yelled Lucy watching her boyfriend fight the mystery man.

Natsu once again opened up by throwing his right hand forward at the man. Instead of trying to catch Natsu's fist this time he simple stepped backward with his left foot so his body was out of the way while the flaming fist missing it's mark.

"Same reckless attack with some magic behind it will only result in a similar ending." This time instead of a punch he delivered a hard knee to the same spot he hit before and sent him back to the same spot he landed before again landing on one knee. "I truly am going to be going back home disappointed. Here I was told that Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Fiore."

"What did you say?" Asked Natsu with a strained voice this time not getting back up to his feet as quickly.

"Natsu hold up." Said Lucy as she got herself beside him. "We don't even know who he is let alone what kind of magic he uses."

"What does it matter he hurt our Nakame." He said as he gently moved Lucy back to prevent her from getting in the way.

"Seyru. The names Seyru Alabaster." Revealed the man dressed in white. "And you should listen to Blondie. You don't even know the situation you're truly in.," he said with a cocky grin.

"Seyru then huh? Take this Fire Dragon Iron Talons." Natsu once again charged headfirst only this time leading with a flaming left kick.

"You just don't learn do you Pinky." Said a now irritated Seyru as he caught Natsu leg and quickly tucked it under his right armpit. "Guess I'm just going to have to hammer this lesson into you." Soon a flurry of left fists began to batter Natsu's left rib cage from top to bottom until he heard ribs crack.

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Yelled Natsu in pain as Seyru finally let go of his leg while taking a couple of steps backwards. Without the other man holing him up anymore Natsu collapsed onto his knees as he hugged his rib cage coughing hard.

"NATSU!" Yelled Lucy as she ran toward the Pink-haired mage putting one arm over his back and the other one under his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Broken ribs." He coughed with blood beginning to trickle down the corners of his mouth. A small pool of blood began to form under the dragon slayer was coughing.

"Please leave him alone." Pleaded Lucy as she looked into Seyru's eyes. "Why did you even attack us in the first place?"

"Believe me its nothing personal. I'm just doing the job I was hired to do." Said Seyru with a bored tone in his voice. "100 million jewels to destroy Fairy Tail. And I've got to say from what I heard of your guild I have yet to be impressed."

"Who would even put out a job like that?"

"None of my business. So long as I get what I want from them I could care less about the job."

"Money. You did all of this money?" Asked Lucy as she tried to prevent Natsu from getting up.

"The money is irrelevant. Usually the higher the pay the more difficult the job. This time however it just looks like I'm going to get over-paid."

"You Bastard. Don't you dare look down on Fairy Tail!" coughed Natsu as he struggled to get to his feet, despite Lucy trying to stop the fight. Natsu then began to take a deep breath.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned Seyru.

"Fire Dragon's..." As Natsu tried to call out the name of his attack a surge of pain filled his entire left side of his chest as he began to cough violently. Natsu succumbed to the pain as he dropped down to all fours as he painfully coughed up some more blood.

"I warned you."

"Natsu don't move." Ordered Lucy as she tried to comfort the kneeling wizard. '_This is bad. He beat Natsu, and most likely the rest of the guild without even using any magic_.' Thought the stellar mage as she shifted her attention to Seyru. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing I just hit him in the ribs a couple of times **hard**."

"Why?"

"When you've been in as many fights as I have knocking people out tends to get a little boring." He said with a frown on his face. "The human body is a resilient piece of work, but it can only take so much. If you continue to hit someone in the face eventually they get knocked out. Move those hits to a different part of the body however you see what someone is truly made of." He continued as he moved his gaze to the boy on his knees.

Lucy stayed silent as she listened to Seyru's explanation. His tone was that of one who is completely bored, but it sounded as if there was something deeper in his explanation than he was letting on.

"When you get knocked out the fight is obviously over. So if you aim your attack to somewhere else like the ribs the opponent still feels the pain, but they won't get knocked out. No they have to continue on as the pain begins to build up until it gets to the point they break-down and can't move." He kept his gaze on Natsu as he continued. "Or you pass out from the pain." He began to look at the rest of the fallen guild members.

Lucy finally realized what he was talking about. "You handicapped yourself against us."

"Only because my employer insisted on giving me all the information he had on your guild. The bastard took away the surprise factor I love when it comes to fighting. For example he told me the Sakura Festival would be the perfect time to catch you all off guard. That Pinky here is the dragon slayer of fire so I took away his strongest attack. I know that you Blondie are currently in possession of no less than ten of the twelve celestial Zodiac keys. And that I shouldn't let my guard down around the woman with long scarlet hair." At those last word he threw both of his arm up to the right side of his head as he blocked a sword from cutting off his head. "Erza Scarlet I presume. Or should I call you Titania? No I think I'll just call you Scarlet. As for me the name is Seyru Alabaster."

Erza pulled her sword back as she jumped back several feet. "How did you block that?" She was shooting a death glance at the man before her. "Your arm should have been cut off at the vary least."

"Don't tell me an equip-mage doesn't recognize armor." Replied Seyru as he pointed to where Erza's sword had cut his transparent armor over is clothing. It was hard to see with the sun beaming down on his long-sleeved white shirt, but Erza saw it. Dust and rocks were falling down where the sword made impact. "You should be proud of yourself. Out of the 96 guild members I fought today you're the only one who cracked my armor." He looked up at the beautiful spring sky. "If it weren't for the sun glaring off of your sword you would have taken my head."

'_96. There's no way he could have taken down so many by himself_.' Thought Erza seeing that the man in front of her virtually unharmed. "Lucy he must have someone helping him out. Find out how many there are, and how close are they."

"You sure you want to fight me alone?" He said with a cocky grin. "As for you I wouldn't leave that boy by himself. He might worsen the wounds." He turned his attention to Lucy.

Lucy shut her eyes not even listening to what Seyru was saying as she focused on her power. She felt her mind being pulled in every direction with so many people around her as she began to search for anyone unfamiliar. She felt all her unconscious nakama around her still breathing. She felt Natsu's magic growing weaker by the second as more of his blood was being coughed up. She felt ferocity in Erza that few enemies ever walked away from. She then felt something she knew was already there. This stranger holding in an enormous amount of magical energy. It was making it difficult for her to extend her range, as she felt like it's power would simply swallow her if she couldn't find what she was looking for soon. She finally found what she was looking for.

"Erza he has four allies within the park." Lucy finally answered.

"So you he didn't do this all by himself." Said Erza with little relief in her voice.

"Sensory magic huh? Looks like my employer didn't know everything." Smiled Seyru as he turned his attention back to the armored wizard. "Yes I have four other mages with me, but I assure you I'm the only one any of you will be fighting." As he finished his sentence a small figure dressed in a long black hooded cloak walked through the park. "Shoka?"

As the smaller cloaked figure got closer the magic Lucy felt from her a moment ago seemed to be vanishing quickly. Then she saw why. Green magic circles were surrounding all of the unconscious guild members.

"What are you doing to them?" Asked both girls.

"Shoka locked them inside a barrier." Answered Seyru. "I wouldn't worry about that too much if I were you though. Those barriers are only meant to keep those inside locked up until the caster runs out of magic or is separated from consciousness."

"I thought you said that you'd be fighting alone?" Barked Erza

"Don't worry about her." The small wizard sat down against a Sakura tree. "It's her way of preventing those who have already fallen from re-entering the fight. Now then let's continue were we left off Scarlet."

Erza began to glow as she re-equipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor with one sword in each hand. "This time I'll take something with me." Erza flew toward Seyru swinging the swords at him to make an X. Both swords were stopped by his forearms as more rocks and dirt fell to the ground. "What kind of armor is that?"

"Earth-Magic Gathering Armor." He answered as the swords on his arms kept applying more pressure. "It takes the strongest material from the ground below and covers my body in a transparent layer." He pushed the swords-woman away. "As you can see it give me a major defensive advantage. As well as offensive."

Erza began to ponder the offensive part, as he didn't even touch her. She then heard a cracking sound as both of her swords turned into metallic dust. '_How?_' thought Erza.

"I'm a master of Earth-Magic one of the four original elements. I can manipulate it ways you've never seen. The magic you use allows you to summon the magical armor for you to wear. The armor itself is just some enchanted metal. Metal-Magic is a direct branch off of the Earth-Magic family tree. By knowing what metal is being used I can use my magic to break down the metal back into the material used to forge it."

"Try this on for size then." Said Erza as she flew up into the air. "Circle Sword." In an instant several blades appeared behind Erza as they began to spin behind her. "Dance my Blades." Sending nearly fifty swords at her adversary.

Seyru clapped his hands together. "Earth Pillars." Several pillars shoot straight out the ground intercepting most of the swords launched by Erza. As soon as the swords settled into pillars each one let out a cracking sound right before turning to dust just like the first two swords. Knowing he didn't catch all the blades he began to jump back only to be caught off guard.

"Ice-Make Floor." Shouted an unseen mage. The ice appeared quicker than Seyru could move so he nearly tripped on the ice making him jump awkwardly.

Erza saw an opening and took it. "Trinity Sword." Aiming her crossed attack at her airborne target.

Seyru managed to get his right arm up in time to block the twin sword attack. He heard a cracking sound from the armor and arm right before being slammed into the hard iced ground. "Ice-Magic huh? That must have been Gray Fullbuster who just joined the party." He said as he carefully stood up on the iced ground.

"Seems you were well informed about your target. Too bad it didn't stop you from getting hit that time." Said Gray with a smirk.

"Quite well informed indeed." Looking away from Gray.

"If you're going to talk to me at least look at me." Shouted Gray.

"Only if you put some god damned clothes on!"

Gray looked down to see his boxers were down around his ankles. "Not again!" He said as he quickly pulled his boxers up around his waist.

"Interesting. The only mages still conscious is Fairy Tail's Strongest team. Pinky(Natsu), Blondie(Lucy), Scarlet(Erza), and Stripes(Gray)." Smiled Seyru. "Although Pinky is pretty much already down for the count."

"Screw you!" Coughed Natsu.

"Hey why does everyone get a color name while I get Stripes?" Yelled Grey.

Seyru pointed at Gray's boxers. "Because you have a white stripe on both sides of your black boxers" explained Seyru.

Erza looked at Lucy real quick who was still tending to a hunched over Natsu. "Lucy won't be fighting you!" Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"So its just two on one then. That makes things a little less interesting." Sighed Seyru as he began to ponder with his eyes shut. "Lets see here how can I make this more interesting?"

"Are you making fun of us?"

"I know." He clapped as he opened his eyes as a large light green magic circle surrounded him, with strong gusts of wind coming from the circle.

"What's going on?" Shouted Gray as the wind from the circle began to roar.

"Fūjin God of wind, I Seyru a master of Wind-Magic call upon the power of your eye. Give warning to my enemies that soon your wrath shall strike them down. Eye of Fūjin." The magic circle on the ground began to shrink to the size of an apple, and then moved itself right over Seyru's heart.

As quickly as the winds started they had just as quickly died.

"What was the point in that? You didn't even do anything." Said Gray.

"Look there." He pointed. The group looked towards the direction their enemy pointed to see the guild. "And above." They then saw what he had done. There was a massive gray magic-circle that formed over the guild. As they saw the massive circle they saw that the gray was slowly turning a dark green like a clock.

Team Natsu looked at the magic circle in the sky in amazement. They had seen magic circles that big before, but it usually came from a group of wizards or someone on the level of a Saint-Wizard. The question then popped into all of their heads. '_Just how strong is this man_.'

"The Eye of Fūjin. It's a master level wind spell that works like a time bomb." Explained Seyru as he took a cigarette out of his pocket. "In thirty minutes when all of the gray in that circle has changed to green it will summon a massive tornado right underneath itself." He lit the cigarette with a match and inhaled. "And like every bomb there's a way to defuse it." Exhaling the smoke. "It's quite simple really. All you have to do is separate me from my consciousness before the thirty minutes expire." He then tapped the magic circle that was over his heart with the cigarette. "This here will represent how much time you have until the Eye of Fūjin opens." The small circle was slowly turning dark green.

At those words Gray and Erza each took one side of the man threatening to destroy their home. Gray not worrying about tripping on the ice he had just created joined his hands together to prepare for his next Ice-Make spell. Erza walked a little further to keep off the ice as she re-equipped into her Black Wing Armor now holding a mostly purple sword in both hands. Seyru took a big pull on the cigarette and slowly exhaled dropping the bud on the ice.

(28 minutes)

"Ice-Make Lance." Shouted Gray as several spears of ice went hurdling towards their target.

Erza using the wings of her armor flew nearly twenty feet into the air before she began to nose-bomb at the same target. "Moon Flash."

Seyru stomped on the ice with his right leg cracking the ice, and sending chunks of ice all around himself. He then caught a chunk of ice the size of an orange in his left hand, and then smashed it as he clapped both hands together. "Twin-Cast." He shouted as he directed each hand at one of his targets. "Wind-Scar, and Water-Lock (Ice-Magic is a fusion of wind and water)."

Erza was imprisoned in the water lock with the enemy only a couple of feet out of her range. The spears of ice and slashes of wind meet halfway between the two casters. The spears of ice were cut in half wherever the wind made contact. The ice spears stopped immediately after being cut as the wind continued on where its master sent it.

Gray realizing his attack had just lost jumped as fast as he could to just barely dodge the wind attack. "That was close." Said Gray as he started to fall back to the ground only to realize his enemy had somehow gotten behind him. "Crap!"

"Nice try Stripes. Unfortunately for you your sneak-attack became my weapon." Gray then spun around missing a back elbow. "Sorry, but the Eye made me a little to serious for you." Seyru then place both his hands of Gray's Chest. "Wind-Scar."

With no way to dodge the attack this time Gray closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst as the high pressured winds made two large cuts on his chest with several smaller shallow cuts covered the rest of his torso and arms. The green magic circle surrounded him before he even touched the ground.

"That makes 97." Said Seyru as he landed of the ground next to the fallen ice mage. Once he landed though he felt he left knee buckle. The ice that had covered it temporally shattered when he touched the ground. "Looks like you managed to damage my leg with that last attack." He said as he got back to his feet, and started to limp toward Erza. "So what will you do Scarlet? Will you just give in and let that Water-Lock take you, or do you still have some fight left in you?"

Erza was slashing at the walls of her watery prison as she struggled to get a breath of air. After several seconds of fighting it she began to slow down and tire._ 'Crap! I got careless. Am I really going down to something the simple?_' Erza stopped her struggling to conserve energy. She then opened her eyes to see that Gray had been knocked out. '_So it's only me left then_.' Then she saw Lucy still at Natsu's side. '_I can't leave her alone to fight this man. Not with her condition._'

Seeing that Erza was no longer moving in side his Water-Lock Seyru sighed. "I guess that was too much for you to handle Scarlet. To bad. From what the boss said I thought you would have given me the toughest fight. 98."

"No way. Natsu, Gray, and even Erza were no match for him." Said Lucy shaking with fear.

"That just leave you and me Blondie." Said Seyru disappointedly as he started to limp towards her.

"Wait I said I wouldn't fight you." The shaking became worse.

"Believe me I'd rather not fight someone who doesn't want to. But if my employer finds out I left one of the targets still conscious he may not honor the agreement." He began to dig through his pockets.

The fear inside of her had gotten to her so bad that she let go of her grip on Natsu. She was completely paralyzed with fear not knowing what he was going to do to her. '_Somebody anybody please save me_.' Lucy then felt something light hit her legs. It was a small bottle with a clear liquid inside.

"It's a sleeping potion. Please use it."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Everyone I fought today had the look in their eyes that said they wanted to fight." They both looked around at the men, women, seniors, and children of fairy tail all surrounded by the green barriers. "You on the other hand don't have the look in your eyes. You look like you just want to give in. That potion is your way out."

"Lu-Lucy." Whispered Natsu in pain.

"I'm sorry Natsu. It's not that I'm not strong enough." She said as tears began to fall down her face still shaking in fear. "I just can't." Lucy took the cap off of the bottle. Right as she was about to put the bottle to her lips she saw something glowing. A knife then flew towards Lucy shattering the bottle in her hands.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else." Said Erza slowly as she was still catching her breath. Erza was now wearing her Sea Empress Armor.

"Tough talk coming from someone who can barely stand." Seyru slowly turned towards Erza. "So many sets of armor yet none of them seem to be doing you any good. Why don't you stop wasting time and use your strongest armor already." He taped on the magic circle over his heart that was now over a quarter of the way green.

(23 minutes left)

Erza's body began to glow once more. She was now wearing the Armadura Fairy Armor with a sword in each hand. "Armadura Fairy Armor this is my most powerful armor I own." She was still trying to catch her breath

Seyru stretched out his arms in front of himself. "Earth-Magic Gathering Sword." A metallic great-sword formed in his hands. "I really should thank you for this magnificent weapon Scarlet. After all this sword right hear is made up of all your swords that were turned to dust."

"I thought you said to stop wasting time?"

"Indeed I did." He smiled.

The two charged at each other. In three quick flashes it was over. Both fighters were several feet away from the other with their backs to their opponent, both fighters on one knee. The great-sword shattered into pieces while Erza's two swords remained unscratched as well as her armor. Dirt, rocks, and several small pieces of metal surrounded Seyru as his magical armor was completely destroyed.

"That was simply a beautiful attack Scarlet." Breathed Seyru. He was clutching his bear right arm that was cut from the base of his knuckles all the way up to his shoulder. "Too bad."

Lucy was in shocked. Not with fear, but with amazement. Erza just beat Seyru. She started to run towards her friend to congratulate her. When she was three feet away she felt like she ran into a tree as she feel down on her rear end. "What was that?" Lucy looked down on the ground and saw the green magic circle surrounding Erza. "No way." The fear that had temporally left her came back ten folds. She then saw blood starting to come out of the armor on Erza's right arm.

With the wearer now unconscious the armor faded away leaving the master dressed in a blue-skirt with a white blouse. Lucy then saw the damage caused to her friend. Erza's entire right bicep had somehow been cut off from the bone. Blood was flowing freely from the wound.

"This time it's 98 for sure." Breathed Seyru as he began to limp toward Lucy with his right arm hanging limp. Now then were where we Blondie."

Lucy froze up so bad this time that she temporarily forgot how to breathe. All she could do was watch as the man got closer and closer to her.

Finally there was only a foot separating the two. His azure-blue eyes staring into her chocolate-brown eyes. "And those are the eyes of defeat." He finally spoke after a minutes of silence. "Still no one seems ready to fight me." He placed the palm of his left hand on Lucy's forehead. "Now Sleep."

(21 minutes)

Lucy began to feel light headed as she soon found it hard to keep her eyes open.

"It's alright just give in."

She knew she couldn't fight it off. Not if she wanted to keep her unborn child safe. The call of sleep nearly had her until she heard a roar. She could live to be a hundred and never forget the sound of that roar or how the man looked each time he released it.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Shouted Natsu who had somehow gotten back to his feet despite the punctured lung. Natsu was completely engulfed in his own flame as the blood still trickled from his mouth. His face and arms began to change as it looked like his body was now covered in scales

"You just won't stay down will you Pinky?" Said Seyru completely irritated except for some reason he was smiling.

"I won't let you hurt the woman I LOVE." Natsu's normal red fire at those words turned into a golden flame.

"Natsu, please just stay down. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Pleaded Lucy as more tears threatened to fall.

"He won't listen to you." Said Seyru as he pulled a glove out of his pocket. "Look at his eyes." He bit down onto the opening of the glove with his mouth as he shoved his left hand into the glove. "Those eyes are that of the destroyer. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants right now. In this case it's my head." '_How did this kid obtain the power of the golden flame? The flame that burns everything_' he thought to himself.

"Natsu, Please." Begged Lucy as the tears began to fall.

Her words fell on death ears. Natsu was lost in his own draconic rage. "Fire Dragon's…" The pain in his lungs filled his body with pain again. Natsu would have lost the attack if not for the state of rage he was in. Instead he would gut it out despite what the consequences were. "Fire Dragon's Golden Roar." The golden fire streamed out of Natsu's mouth heading directly towards Seyru, and unknowing to himself Lucy too.

End Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes that I missed. Like I said at the top this is the first time I've written any type of fight scene so hopefully it turned out well. As you can tell how I left this chapter off this fight is a two, or possibly three chapter fight depending how long I make the next chapter.<p>

P.s. I really didn't know were to end this chapter so I left it on a cliffhanger.

"So when are you going to write me into the story." Asked Happy.

"Still don't know if I need you at all cat."

"What about comic relief."

"Do you even watch your own anime? I can get comic relief from just about anyone."

"Meannie!" Happy flies away again.

"That cat won't leave me alone will he?" :(


	3. Not as I Planned?

Hi and Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Once again it's me WildCard555 this time with the third Chapter to Dragon's Tear. The war between Fairy Tail and Seyru continues. I realized I never mentioned Seyru's height. I'm making him a little taller than Natsu who I'm guessing is about 5ft 8in to 5ft 10in so he is about 6ft even. Shoka is 4ft 6in

Not as much action in this chapter as the last one.

Warning: I have a dark side that tends to pop out every once in a while, and it popped up while I was writing this chapter.

I own Nothing. Hiro Mashima Does.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"Natsu, please just stay down. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Pleaded Lucy as more tears threatened to fall.

"He won't listen to you." Said Seyru as he pulled a glove out of his pocket. "Look at his eyes." He bit down onto the opening of the glove with his mouth as he shoved his left hand into the glove. "Those eyes are that of the destroyer. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants right now. In this case it's my head." 'How did this kid obtain the power of the golden flame? The flame that burns everything' he thought to himself.

"Natsu, Please." Begged Lucy as the tears began to fall.

Her words fell on death ears. Natsu was lost in his own draconic rage. "Fire Dragon's…" The pain in his lungs filled his body with pain again. Natsu would have lost the attack if not for the state of rage he was in. Instead he would gut it out despite what the consequences were. "Fire Dragon's Golden Roar." The golden fire streamed out of Natsu's mouth heading directly towards Seyru, and unknowing to himself Lucy too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

**Not as I Planned.**

Natsu in his state of mind was completely lost to the world. He knew only two thinks at this point. One that he was in the middle of his strongest/last attack. Two he wouldn't let it up until he ran out of magic, or the pain in his lungs becomes to great for him to bear anymore. Fortunately it ended up being the first as the adrenaline from his rage kept the pain in his lungs at bay for a little while longer.

When he finally snapped back into reality all he saw, smelt, tasted, and felt was smoke completely engulfing him. Being a fire dragon slayer he could handle being engulfed in the smoke. What he couldn't stand though was the anxiety of not knowing if his attack had finished off his opponent. All he could do is wait until the smoke dispersed to see the damage that he had done.

For some reason the longer he waited the hotter it seemed to get. It was supposed to be a hot day to begin with, with the temperature supposed to be in the nineties that day. Still it shouldn't be feeling this hot especially for himself.

After what seemed to be an eternity the smoke finally began to fade away. He then saw the source of the heat. He had high walls of earth on both side of himself. He turned his head back long enough to see that the walls had connected behind him. Well calling them wall of earth right now wouldn't be accurate at this point. With all the fire they had contained it was more like lava than earth as the wall were still burning before his eyes as the walls continually began to melt, and exert heat all around him as they melted back into the ground.

Finally he began to see his opponent as the smoke finally dispersed into the air. At first he saw his hair, which if he didn't already know it was black he would have thought it to be scourged. He was leaning against the earth wall behind him that wasn't burning like the ones surrounding Natsu, but still slowly phasing back into the ground. His face was covered in ash, as well as the rest of his body. Black smudges were all over his once white clothing. Blood was still pouring out of his right arm from the cut made by Erza. To Natsu's greatest dismay Seyru was still breathing with no signs of being burnt as he opened his eyes.

"How?" asked Natsu as his body began to shake, as his rage was no longer fully protecting him from the pain.

Seyru was breathing heavily unknown whether it was due to the smoke or an over use of magic. "Do you even realize what you just did?"

"Yeah I just used my breath attack."

"No you Idiot. Do you realize what you just did?" For the first time that day anger filled Seyru's voice. "Or should I say what you almost did?"

"Beat you?" Natsu was confused by the question. The top of the Molten Earth walls were now eye level for the two fighters.

Seyru stomped on the ground hard with his left leg, which buckled again dropping him to one knee. "Look around you!" He ordered as he got back to his feet. The walls returned to the earth.

Natsu did as he was told seeing that he was still in the park. The Sakura Trees looked just like they did the previous day. He then saw all supplies he had hauled over the previous day destroyed, and scattered all over the ground. His nakama all around him lying down unconscious still trapped in Shoka's barrier. "I don't get what you're saying everything is the same as before."

"That's right. Everything is the same as before because of me." The anger in his voice was growing stronger. "Do you even know what flame you just used." His left arm began shake.

"It was just my regular fire." Said Natsu almost defensively.

"I knew it. You're not even aware that you unlocked that flame."

"What flame?"

"THE GOLDEN FLAME. The flame that burns everything it touches."

Natsu dropped down on all fours. Not from the pain, but from finally realizing what Seyru was driving at. "I almost burned my Nakama." His voice was shaking from the guilt. "Wait those barriers. They would have kept them safe right?"

"Shoka's barriers are strong, but those ones wouldn't have been able to stop those flames for more than a couple seconds before being destroyed." Seyru answered coldly. "You held onto that attack for to long. It literally would have been a wildfire. They would have all be burned alive."

Natsu felt hollow to the core after hearing those final words. "I-I-I al-almost k-ki-kill-killed my nakama." Tears began to flow freely down his face faster than the blood from his mouth.

"Your lucky that I knew a way to counter the golden flame."

Natsu remained silent from both guilt and fear from Seyru that only Makorav had been able to put in him from the rare occasions the old man was truly pissed.

"It took a duel cast(the ability to perform two spell at the same time) to truly stop that flame. First I cast Earth Wall to contain the flame from spreading out and burning everything. Next I did this." Seyru snapped his fingers with his gloved hand producing a blue flame. "I produced the Blue-Flame to shield myself."

"I thought you said the Golden-Flame burns everything?" Natsu's words barley came out louder than a whisper, but Seyru still heard them.

"There is always an exception. In order for a fire to burn something it has to be hotter than the thing its going to burn." As he was explaining to Natsu he used the flame in his hand to cauterize the massive cut on his right arm. "The Blue-Flame I used it the hottest fire known to magic." Pain was etched in his voice. "So in other word your Golden-Fire is unable to burn my Blue-Flame. Any damage you did to me was from the smoke."

"You were hired to destroy Fairy Tail. Why would you save us?"

"Take another look around you." Natsu did as Seyru said. "I may have beaten them down, but I didn't kill a single person today. It's a rare situation if I have to kill someone. My employer may have thought that was in the job, but there's more than one way to destroy something without killing anyone." He took a look at the Eye of Fujin that was now nearly halfway full.

"Why not dodge the fire?" Natsu knew nothing was in the area behind Seyru.

"Because then you would have killed her." Seyru stepped to the side to reveal that Lucy was right behind him.

Lucy was still on her knees. Starring at Natsu with a blank expression as tears continued to fall down her face. Her body was shaking as she soaked in the conversation between Natsu, and Seyru. She let her face fall to the ground as she clutched at her stomach. '_Natsu almost killed me…and our child_.' Lucy thought to herself. '_How reckless is he? Did he not even see me?_'

The adrenaline that was running through Natsu's body came to a screeching halt. The pain that was briefly set to the side returned ten folds due to how hard he just pushed himself. But compared to the pain stabbing his heart it was nothing at all.

Seyru took the moments of silence to try to recompose himself. Unfortunately what just happened a few minutes ago wouldn't stop replaying itself in his mind. "Pinky you know what the most dangerous thing in this world is?" He waited for a response from Natsu only to get silence. "It's a person who can't fully control their own power. You have some of the strongest magic I've ever felt from someone as young as you, but your unwillingness to grasp full control over them is holding you back. In order for you to control your magic you have to be able to control yourself. Unfortunately though I can't let something that wild be aloud to be free."

Natsu remained silent as he removed his hands from the ground. He looked hard at Seyru through teary eyes. He'd been on the receiving end of some pretty bad one-sided beat downs before, but never before had a defeat felt this bad. He didn't even know if he wanted a rematch against him.

"For the second time today I've seen the eyes of defeat." Seyru had a look of sympathy on his face. "I'm sorry kid, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." Seyru adjusted his stance to one better suited for running. "I'll make this quick."

At those words Seyru charged at a still knelling Natsu. Each time he took a step with his left leg he felt it wanting to buckle, but he had to finish what he started. The pain felt like it doubled each time he put weight on it during this short run. Only a couple of feet away now close enough to strike. The distance was misjudged so now he would have to kick with his right leg while putting all his weight on the left. This time the pain was bad enough it forced him to shut his eyes for a split second. When they reopened he saw something that truly shocked him.

Lucy was now standing in front of Natsu to shield him from the blow_. 'Shit! How did she get in front of me_' thought Seyru. He had invested too much into the kick to stop now. His right foot left the ground in preparation for the kick. '_Even after what he just did she still loves him that much_.' His leg was now half way between the ground and the blonde mage. '_If I hit her with this kick it will cut her in half. Fuck!_' With his left hand he punched himself in his weakened knee buckling it instantly. Even after damaging his leg further it wasn't enough to stop the kick, but it wouldn't be a lethal blow.

Lucy was kicked in the stomach. It wasn't a hard kick like she was expecting to take to save Natsu. Instead she felt several shock waves all throughout her body after the impact of the kick. She remained standing until all the shock waves had faded away. After it was all said and done the kick hadn't even hurt her at all. But still something felt weird. Like something was missing. She looked down at were she was kicked.

Seyru was on the ground rolling around in pain as he clutched his left leg as it throbbed. "!" He yelled in pain for a while. "Why the FUCK did I hit myself like that?" He continued like this for several moments until the pain faded enough for him to check out his surroundings. All he saw was the Pink-haired boy and the Blonde girl staying as still as statues. The boy most likely out of shock. The girl however he had no idea because at the last second he managed to stop the kick from doing any real damage. If anything the impact would have just sent shock waves throughout her body. Stunning her for a while, but still no real damage should have been done.

"I can't feel it anymore." Lucy said in a state of shock.

"Can't feel what? You're still standing so I didn't paralyze you." Said Seyru in pain still clutching his left knee.

Lucy slowly lowered herself to her knees, while placing both hands over her abdomen. "I can't feel it anymore." She repeated her voice barely audible. "I can't feel it anymore." She continued to say it over and over again.

Seyru began to stand up slowly. _'What can't she feel. She's moved every part of her body so I didn't paralyze her_.' He finally got back to his feet putting all of his weight on his right leg. "What can't you feel?" He saw that she was holding onto her stomach. '_Wait she could use sensory magic._' "Oh, God." A wave of guilt flooded his body. "Blondie you were Pregnant. Weren't you?"

(Writers note: Hello dark side. This is where I wanted to end the last chapter, and probably should have ended this one. But I'll continue. I'm that nice of a guy. Kind of.)

Natsu snapped out of his guilt like trance when he heard those words. "Lucy's pregnant." Some joy returned to Natsu, as he looked a Lucy. "Wait. Were pregnant?" Even from behind he could see Lucy was holding on to her stomach. He then slowly realized that in process of Lucy blocking that last attack she must have scarified the unborn child to save him. "NO!" Natsu began to cry harder.

(16 minutes left)

Seyru looked at the couple in grief. "Shoka let's go. I've caused more than enough damage to satisfy the boss." He turned his back to the pair as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" said Natsu using the last of his strength to stand back up. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did." He said weakly.

"Don't you dare blame this on me." The furry returned to Seyru's voice. "You're the one who pushed it this far."

"NO I…"

"She **begged** you to stop." He pointed angrily at Natsu. "But you wouldn't listen to her. You just kept on fighting regardless of what happened." Natsu tried to argue, but Seyru wouldn't let him speak. "If you had just stayed down that child wouldn't have had to die."

Those words stung at Natsu's heart. There wasn't one part of Natsu that didn't ache whether it be physical of emotional. All the events replayed in his head. Every action replayed multiple times. Every time he came up with the same conclusion. Seyru was right. Ultimately it was his fault. "It was my fault." Those words barely escaped his lips as the combination of magical drain, pain, and guilt was finally too much for him to take/bear as he finally passed out. The green circle finally captured its 98th fairy.

Seyru looked on as Natsu finally went down for the last time. "I'll give you this Pinky. You had more heart than the rest of your guild. Too bad heart isn't enough. It was a shame your guilt was what finally did you in." He turned his attention back to Lucy who was still sobbing with her face barely above the ground. "I'm so sorry Blondie."

Shoka walked up next to her partner and tugged on his healthy arm.

"I know. Let's go."

(14 minutes left)

"Hold it right there you little shit." Shouted an angry elderly voice.

The two mages turned to the direction of the voice to see that two more mages had shown up. One was a small elderly man who had gray hair on the sides of his head, yet was bald on top. He was emitting an ungodly amount of magical energy. The other was a tall younger woman with long silver hair. Her face was mixed between anger and sorrow at the sight see saw before her.

"Great…just my luck. The Saint finally shows up." '_Crap! I've taken way too much damage to fight him_'

Mira was about to transform into her Satin-Soul mode until Makarov grabbed a hold of her arm. She looked at the old man as if asking why he had stopped her.

"Mira I want you to get Porlyusica, and every doctor the hospital can spare." Said Makarov.

Mira did as she was told. She knew better than to disobey the master when he was this angry. "Please be careful." She said as she left.

"Makarov the master fairy. One of the ten legendary Saint-Wizards. So you finally decide to show up." Said Seyru as he grabbed his forehead as he began to have a headache.

"Tell me, did you do this by yourself?" Taking in the full view of the massacre.

"I take credit for all 98 of your fallen fairies Saint." At the final word his vision began to blur. _'Yup, defiantly used up too much magic as well._'

"I see. You've spilt too much of my children's blood. This is beyond unforgivable." The magic aura Makarov was giving off intensified even further.

Makarov took a step forward cracking the ground beneath him with the pressure of his magic. Before he could take another step he was surrounded by six magic circles each one a different color. Shoka tugged on Seyru's arm once again harder than the last time. Though only her green eyes were visible under the black cloak she wore he could still see the look of concern through only her eyes.

"Sorry Saint, but my friend here doesn't want me to fight you." He made himself sound as confident as possible regardless of how bad he looked.

"You think something like this can contain a fathers wrath?" Said an infuriated Makarov. He raised he right hand as it began to glow with magic. He shot a yellow light at the duo shattering four of the six barriers before the blast stopped.

Shoka stepped in front of Seyru as he began to work more barriers around the old man. This time she made five on the ground with five more overhead. She was determined to keep the old wizard at bay so they could escape. She looked back at Seyru giving him a look telling him to run, only to see the mage flat on his ass holding his head in pain.

"Sorry Shoka. I really pushed myself too hard this time." Seyru said weakly.

Shoka knew there would be no way he could escape by himself as she tended to the barriers as the old wizard was smashing them just as fast as she could erect them. She then placed both hands on the lining of her hood preparing to remove it when someone grabbed her hand to prevent her from doing so.

She looked up to see that three figures had appeared in front of her. The three of them were all wearing black hooded cloaks as well. Two of them were just shorter than Seyru while the other one stood seven feet tall. She didn't worry about there sudden appearance. After all they were her allies.

"You look pretty pathetic there Seyru." Said the tallest one in a rough-gravelly voice.

"I don't know, it's kind of nice to see him in this sorry a state every once in a while. He he he." Laughed a female voice.

The hooded figure in the center stayed silent as he removed the hood from his face. He had short silver hair, hazel eyes, and a cross-shaped scar under his left eye.

Makarov continued destroying the barriers as he saw that more enemies had shown up. "So more have shown up." He said looking at the group. "Regardless none of you shall be forgiven."

"But don't you know that forgiveness is divine?" Said the silver-haired mage in a soft-caring voice as he walked over toward Seyru. "Sorry we waited so long to join you my friend."

"Don't forget I requested you guys to stand back Samuel." Replied Seyru weakly.

"Hold still." Samuel removed a pair of black gloves from his hands. Once uncovered they began to glow white. "Now were else are you hurt?" he asked as he place one hand over Seyru's burnt right arm.

"My left knee." He said, as the pain in his arm was fading as well as the burn marks on his arm.

Samuel placed his other hand over to the injured knee. He remained silent for about ten seconds. "There you go. You should be able to stand up now." Samuel stood up and walked to the front of the group. "Sorry but I'm afraid Seyru will need some more time to recover so I'll be your opponent my dear Elder."

Makarov was still tearing down the barriers as Samuel started to walk closer to him. Annoyed by how quickly the barriers kept repairing themselves Makarov ceased in destroying more of them. "My heart considers all of you my enemy." Said Makarov furiously. He positioned his hands as if he was holding onto a ball as a golden light began to form in the middle.

"Is that the legendary Fairy Law you're about to use there Elder?" Asked Samuel as he stopped twenty feet in front of Makarov.

"If you know the name then you know of its power?" Samuel nodded his head. "Then do you know that I would normally count to three to warn you to stop?" He nodded his head again. "This time I give you to the count of three to say your prayers." Threatened Makarov. "ONE!"

"It does feel like a good time to pray." Said Samuel as he kneeled down in a praying position shutting his eyes. "Dear Heavenly Father please forgive me for all sins I have committed since I last prayed to you."

"TWO." Magic was radiating from the ball of light.

"Sammy you might want to stop him." Shouted the tall hooded man.

"Please help guide me through this battle as you have in the past." Continued Samuel.

"THREE!" The small golden light grew until it touched the casters hands.

"Seriously do something besides pray. He he he." Laughed the hooded woman nervously as the light continuously got brighter

"However, if you see fit that I should fall here to today I pray that you accept me into the pearly gates of heaven." Samuel stood back up. "In your name father. AMEN."

"Fairy Law activate." The light once contained in his hands began to grow even more as he let go of the ball of light.

Samuel nearly blinded by the light saw as it continued to expand outward. "Give me strength." His hands began to glow bright red. The light now only a few feet away from him when he finally lifted his glowing hands towards the light.

The light of Fairy Law collided against the holy man's hands and stopped expanding once they touched. He felt as if the light would tear him apart at any second as he kept the spell at bay. After only a few seconds the light of the magic began to shove him back as it expanded once more. The two opposing magics were tearing at each over as the light of Fairy law began to glow on Samuel clothing tuning the once black cloak white wherever it shined through. It was now pushing the younger mage back even harder as it was now pushing back by feet instead of inches.

"Samara, Saiga I could use a hand here." Pleaded Samuel almost being tripped while still being shoved backwards. The next instant both hooded figures placed a hand on both of his shoulders.

"Unison Reid!" Said all three mages at once. A white magic circle surrounded the three of them as all there magic was being put into Samuel's hands (literally). The light that only a few seconds ago that was pushing him back was now being absorbed into his red glowing hands. In the matter of seconds the light of Fairy law vanished mysteriously into his hands.

Makarov looked on in astonishment as he saw that the silver-haired boy was still standing while his friends were hunched over breathing heavily behind him. Never before had Fairy Law not ended a fight for him. Yet he knew it was the only spell he could use without the risk of hurting his children. "Once more then." He said as he prepared a second Fairy Law.

"Not so fast Elder." Said Samuel as he too began to breathe heavily. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He threatened softly as his hands now began to glow blue. He then mimicked Makarov's movements. Both of them now had the light between their hands.

"How?" Asked a wide-eyed Makarov.

"My name is Samuel Stonewall. Its not known very well in the magical community, however the name I go by in the underworld is. The Living Mirror." He gave of an evil smile.

"The man who is said to be able to negate any spell, and then use it against its master." He replied.

"That one. Except this time I needed quite a bit of help." Looking back at Samara and Saiga.

"Regardless of who you are, you won't survive a second one." The magic began to build up in his hands again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." This time the treat came from Seyru as he stepped in front of Samuel. "Or do you want to find out what will happen if two Fairy Law's are set off at the same time from opposing sides?"

Makarov stopped investing more magic into the ball of light in his hands. A look of concern covered his face.

"I take it that you don't know the answer to my question." Confidence was building in his voice. "Will the stronger spell simply wipe out the weaker one? Will they cancel each other out? Or will both sides be taken out?" He continued.

Makarov stood still for even he did not know the answer to this question. And in this scenario he didn't want to find out. "Looks like we have a stalemate."

"Not quite. Fairy Law only targets those who the user's heart considers an enemy. So in all likely hood both would go off at the same time. My friend Shoka over there can drop her barriers at any time. Tell me how many of your children could survive an attack like Fairy Law right now."

The old man looked at his children all unconscious except for Lucy who was still sobbing on the ground. Only ten of his children weren't there that day (Laxus, Evergreen, Fried, Bickslow, Gildards, Levy, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, and Wendy. Well actually eleven since Juvia is on bed rest due to her pregnancy.) He then saw a small bottle with a clear liquid inside being thrown at him. He caught it with ease.

"Relax its just a sleeping potion."

"Why give me this?"

"It's my way of having you surrender." The old man gave him a death glance. "I can't trust you'll stay down if you don't take it. Or do you want him to use it?" he pointed back at Samuel who was still in position to use Fairy Law.

"Do you swear not to hurt my children anymore?" Asked the old man as his anger began to simmer.

"I swear non of your children will be hurt anymore than they have right now." The look on Seyru's face said he was telling the truth.

Makarov removed the cap from the bottle and looked at it defiantly. "You better hope we don't meet again." He gave his final threat as he drank the potion in one quick gulp. The effects of the potion took action immediately as the old man fell asleep. The Green magic barrier then claimed it's 99th Fairy.

He turned around to face his friends. "Thank you, Samuel." He said as he placed his right hand on his shoulder. "You're the only man I know who could hold onto a spell even after passing out." Samuel's eyes were rolled back into his head with only white visible in his eyes. He placed his unconscious friend on Saiga's back piggyback style. "Now sleep peacefully."

(8 minutes left.)

"So are we done here, or should we clip these fairies wings? He he he." Asked Samara. As she began to unsheathe a sword on her back.

"No they've had enough. Besides the Eye of Fujin will open up in about Seven minutes." Seyru looked at the magic circle on his chest still ticking away. "It's almost like rubbing salt in the wound right now, but the boss said destroy Fairy Tail, and that just so happens to be the name on the building."

"Then why not destroy it while they were all asleep. He he he."

"Everyone should have an opportunity to save their home. They just happened to fail in defending it.

"What about her?" Saiga pointed towards the nearby Lucy looking eager to fight the only member not captured by the magic barriers. He began to set Samuel on the ground.

Seyru turned his attention to the blonde wizard. "Leave her." He ordered. "I've done more damage to her than anyone else here." He then signaled for them to leave. "Shoka set a timer to release those barriers in fifteen minutes." The group began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Despite her continual sobbing she had heard everything that had gone down since she could no longer feel her child inside her. They were taking pity on her. She knew that she had to look like the most sorry excuse for a mage to ever live. Still she gathered the courage to look up and take everything in.<p>

It was pretty much identical to the way it was when she first saw it that day. All her Nakama still out cold. All supplies destroyed. For some strange reason the trees remained unharmed, a few patches of dirt were Seyru had used earth magic. A large area of Ice from were Gray had caught Seyru off guard. The master willingly surrendered to prevent any more harm to his children. The hardest thing to look at was her two closest friends, and her love all lying down in a pool of there own blood. She then looked towards the Guild to see that the Eye of Fujin that threatened to destroy their home was ¾ of the way full.

Lucy saw one final thing. The man who caused all the damage surrounded by his allies as they began to walk away. "It's too much like before." She said as the sorrow that had engulfed her was slowly being replaced by anger. "It's too much like before." She repeated as she finally stood back up. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done.

A wave of memories began to flood her mind. The memories of when Phantom Lord nearly destroyed Fairy Tail. The damage Gajeel did to the guilds original headquarters. Shadow Gear beaten and hung up on a tree. Makarov having all his magic drained in the initial fight nearly killing him in the process. Being taken prisoner by her now friend Juvia. Natsu catching her as she jumped off of Phantom Lords highest tower to escape going back to her father who started the war. Erza taking the full force of the blast from the Jupiter Cannon. Her Nakama struggling to keep Jose's Shades at bay. All the damage Gray, Elfman, Natsu, and Erza took fighting Element four, Gajeel, and Jose himself. Through their collective determination they had barely managed to defeat Phantom Lord. But none of those memories haunted her more than the one that came last.

During that entire war Lucy never actually fought. Sure she had taken a beating from Gajeel, and gave Natsu the energy needed to defeat him. But the fact still remained that entire war was a cause of her running a way from home. Her Nakama did everything they could to keep her safe regardless of how much pain they took. Every one of them had told her there was nothing for her to be sorry about. All she did was watch as the whole thing unraveled before her eyes.

Lucy made herself a promise that day. A promise that nearly made her leave the guild several times to become strong enough to fulfil it. She would never again stand by as her Nakama fought to their last breath. A promise she had just now almost broke. Lucy refused to shed anymore tears.

"Never again." Lucy whispered. "Never again." Her voice was at normal speaking levels with confidence building. "Never Again." Nearly at a shout now. "**NEVER AGAIN**!" This time yelling as her shouting caught the attention of her enemies.

The group turned around in surprise. Only a few seconds ago the blonde mage was baling her eyes out. Now she was standing up filled with confidence, and anger despite how red her eyes were from said crying. They then felt a strong aura of magic surround her. It wasn't nearly as powerful as Makarov's, but still stronger than most of the guild members had put off before they fell.

"YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ALL OF US YET!" Her eyes shooting death stares at Seyru.

"I'll take care of her. He he he." Said Samara as she unsheathed her sword.

Seyru put his hand in front of her to stop her from advancing any further. "No it's me she wants." He said emotionlessly. Samara backed off as Seyru walked towards Lucy. He stopped twelve feet away from her. "Once this start I won't stop."

Both mages were piercing each other with their eyes as the prepared for the final battle.

"I don't care what happens to me." Lucy said coldly. "But I won't just stand by as my Nakama fall before me. Not this time."

Seyru placed a finger on the timer on his chest as he dragged the ticking hand back. "You have ten minutes to knock me out. If you don't the Eye will open up, and destroy your guild. If that happens you lose.

There are two main rules in Fairy Tail. Never do anything that would compromise the guild or any of its members. The second rule Lucy was willing to break, just this once. "Knock you out. You'll be lucky if I don't kill you."

**End Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>I apologize for any and all grammarspelling mistakes I missed. As you can tell by the ending the next chapter will be Lucy vs. Seyru which will be the final chapter of this battle. Yes I killed the baby in this chapter. Please don't hate me too much (on my knees begging.) my dark side made me do it.

Again thank you everyone who read, reviewed, added to favorites, and added to alerts. The next chapter will be up by next Sunday at the latest.

"What's your dark sides name?" Asked Happy.

"His name is Rellek (my last name spelt backwards)."

"Can I be in the story if I showoff my dark side?"

"Happy do you even have a dark side?" I ask curiously.

"Please write me into the story." Happy clinging to my leg.


	4. Stellar Mage vs Elemental Mage?

Hi and thank you everyone who read, reviewed, added to favorite/alerts. Once again its the WildCard with the forth chapter of Dragon's Tear. The battle between Fairy Tail and Team 5S(Seyru, Samara, Shoka, Seiga, and Samuel.) will be concluding in this chapter.

Before I type any further I would like to make an apology to anyone who might have been offended when I killed Natsu and Lucy's child. This may have been a sore subject for some readers out there. Only after I got some reviews back did I remember that three of my family members lost a child that was still in the womb within a year of each other, so I know how painful it can be. Again if I happened to offend any of you out there I'm sorry.

Once again I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Both mages were piercing each other with their eyes as the prepared for the final battle.

"I don't care what happens to me." Lucy said coldly. "But I won't just stand by as my Nakama fall before me. Not this time."

Seyru placed a finger on the timer on his chest as he dragged the ticking hand back. "You have ten minutes to knock me out. If you don't the Eye will open up, and destroy your guild. If that happens you lose.

There are two main rules in Fairy Tail. Never do anything that would compromise the guild or any of its members. The second rule Lucy was willing to break, just this once. "Knock you out. You'll be lucky if I don't kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Stellar Mage vs. Elemental Mage.**

Still staring daggers at each other Seyru lifted his now healed right arm at full extension constantly opening an closing his fingers signaling Lucy to make the first move. "Don't forget Blondie you have a time limit."

"Open gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio! I summon thee " shouted Lucy as she pulled out her first Celestial key.

A golden light appeared from the key. As the light disappeared the spirit known as Scorpio appeared. "We are! What do you need Lucy?" Scorpio looked back at his master to see that her eye were red from crying yet they were full of determination, her face as serious as he's ever seen almost as if she were possessed. "We are! I see." He turned his attention to the black-haired man ten feet from him. "We are! You'll pay for making her cry. Taste our sand, Sand Buster!" Scorpio's massive tail straitened overhead aiming at the opposing mage as the sand began to exit the cannon like tail.

As he saw the sand forming at the tip of the cannon Seyru did a back flip to create more distance between himself and the spirit. "Bad choice to start this off Blondie." He claimed half way through the flip. As soon as he landed on his feet he smacked his hands on the ground. "Earth Wall." He shouted as a wall of earth erupted out of the ground before him nearly ten feet tall.

When the sand left his tail like a tornado Scorpio's sand collided with the earthen wall. The force of the sand tornado was too much for the wall as it soon punctured through the wall. Though it was able to blast through the wall by the time it got to the other side it had lost nearly all of its force so when it hit its target it was only sand in a gentle breeze doing next to no damage at all.

"We are! Our sand?" Said Scorpio seeing his attack had broke through the wall yet did no damage when it finally hit its target.

'_Shit I must have used all the useful material underground already. No matter he just gave me what I need_.' "How appropriate you call it 'our sand' because now it's my turn to use it." Seyru clapped his hand together. "Earth-Magic, Gathering Armor." All of Scorpio's sand started to fly towards Seyru as it began to cover his body slowly turning transparent. "Because now it's my sand." He grinned evilly.

"We are! Sorry Lucy." Scorpio looked back as Lucy realizing his attack would now be used against his owner.

"It's alright." she lifted his key back overhead. "I should have known he'd use your sand after seeing him make a sword of his own out of all of Erza's broken ones." Lucy said irritated at herself for her stupid mistake. "Gate of the Scorpion, Close!" Scorpio disappeared in the same light he first appeared in.

"Thanks for the new armor Blondie." Seyru was stretching out his arms getting used to the new feel of the armor. "That's one of your ten minutes down. Nine to go!"

'_This is bad. This guy can use Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire magic. If I only use one spirit at a time he'll use that diversity to take them down individually_.' Thought the Stellar Mage. "If that's the case." Lucy pulled out three golden keys. "Gate of the Golden Bull, Giant Crap, and the Ram: Taurus, Cancer, and Aries. I summon thee three!"

"I will protect Lucy's hot body." Stated the giant bull as he readied his axe.

Cancer had a pair of Scissors in both hands taking a battle stance. "Scorpio informed us of his new armor Ebi."

For some reason Aries who was usually bashful had a look of confidence on her. "We won't let him hurt you again sumimasen."

Lucy expected Taurus and Cancer to come out ready to fight, but she never expected nor has she ever seen Aries look that confident in the six years she had her as a friend. '_They really do feel my pain_' thought Lucy, as she became lightheaded. '_I need to be careful not to use my magic up to quickly._' She grabbed her forehead taking a quick look at the guild. '_No I have to stop him no matter what_.'

"Three Zodiacs out at one time. Maybe I'll have some fun now." Seyru again motioned for the spirits to come and attack.

Aries was the first to make a move. "Wool Shot!" A stream of pink wool shot towards her enemy.

Seyru tried to smack the attack away with his left arm only for his arm to get covered in the pink wool. His instincts told him to shake it off, but it felt way to relaxing to remove it so quickly. Closing his eyes. "This is so comfortable." He opened his eyes to see a giant axe swinging down at his head.

"MOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled the Giant Bull as he swung his axe down with all of his might.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" saying in a nevus, relaxed, nevus order. He raised his right arm to block the axe as his left arm was so relaxed that he couldn't lift it up. He was able to stop the axe with his arm, but not without damage. The sand armor wasn't as strong as he hoped it would be as the sand on his arm bleed to the ground. Also on the collision he heard two cracking noises from the arm. '_Crap, this bull fractured both my Ulna, and Radius (the two bones between your elbow and wrist)_'

Taurus continued his attack as he kicked Seyru in the gut sending him backwards. "MOOOOOOOOO." He took swing after swing with his axe missing his target each time. "Hold still." Ordered the great bull.

"Sorry, but I'm not getting hit by that thing again." Said Seyru as he continued to dodge the axe attacks while slowly but surly removing the pink wool from his left arm. '_What's going on here. Samuel healed my arm it shouldn't have cracked that easily._' He then remembered he blocked every one of Erza's attacks with his right arm_. 'Samuel only saw the burn and cut. The bone never got healed_. _Doesn't help that his spirit is strong as well.'_

"Wool Bomb." Shouted Aries as she shot several pink balls of wool at her enemy.

Said enemy jumped up to avoid both the pink balls of wool heading his way and the barrage of attack from the Golden Bull. Once he started to slow down on the jump he felt something behind him.

"Not the normal way I cut, Ebi." Said Cancer as he used his scissors to cut through the armor on his enemies back also making two long shallow cuts in the process. Before he could get away from his target he felt a strong grip on his left pectoral muscle.

Seyru turned around mid-air so he was now facing the celestial spirit. "Burn!" was all he said as he flattened his gloved left hand over the Spirit's chest and then quickly dragging his hand down to its stomach.

Cancer was instantly ignited. "AGGGHHHHHH! EBIIIIIIIIIII!" Yelled Cancer who was engulfed in flame before fading back to spirit world.

"Cancer!" Yelled Aries and Lucy as they watched their friend disappear in the flame. Taurus remained silent as he charged his enemy.

"I really hate using fire magic, but that's what this situation calls for." Said Seyru as he landed on the ground. He saw the bull charging at him again. He then pointed his left hand at the bull shaping it like a gun. "BANG!" Snapping his fingers with Taurus only two feet in front of him.

Before Taurus could swing his axe he felt something smack into his gut that was incredibly hot. Then it became painful instantly dropping the bull to its knees as he held his stomach. Taurus then looked up seeing a finger pointed right between his eyes. He then heard the man yell out "Bang!" as he snapped his fingers again. Another wave of pain knocked him out sending him back to the spirit world.

Lucy looked on in horror as two of her spirits were painfully sent back to Spirit World. "I'm so sorry you had to go back that way Cancer and Taurus." Said Lucy as her confidence was starting to fade.

"Lucy don't lose your focus," yelled Aries. "Sumimasen. I didn't mean to yell at you." Apologizing to her master sheepishly.

"Thank y-" began Lucy before being interrupted.

"Bang, Bang, Bang." Shouted Seyru as he shot three more fire bullets at the two girls talking.

Aries just barely regained her focus as she pushed Lucy out the way before casting her next spell. "Wool Wall." This time a wall of pink wool appeared before in attempt to stop the approaching bullets. The bullets tore right through the wall before setting it ablaze. Aries was hit in the left leg, stomach, and right shoulder by all three bullets. "Sumimasen!" Yelled Aries before the flames sent her back to spirit world as it had her brothers.

(Seven Minutes left.)

Lucy felt the urge to cry as she saw her third spirit being set ablaze before going back to the spirit world. Normally she would have shed tears for her spirits, but two things were holding her back. The first being she didn't want to show any more weakness before Seyru. The second being that she was physically unable to produce a tear due to all of her previous crying. "You're a monster." She finally spoke. "How can you do that to them."

"There Spirits. Immortal beings, its not like I could kill them even if I tried." He pointed his left index finger at Lucy. His right arm hung to his stomach.

"They're not just spirits they are my friends. And they still feel pain." Shouted Lucy. "They even fell my pain."

"Is that so. Bang!" He shot another fire bullet this time aiming at Lucy's right shoulder.

Lucy didn't have time to react as the bullet made impact with her shoulder. Instead of splattering and setting her on fire like her spirits the bullet went straight through her shoulder. Making her right arm fall limp as she fell back against a tree behind her grabbing hold of the area shot. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain Lucy bit down hard on her lip drawing some blood to prevent the noise from escaping her lips.

"Usually when I use force against a woman I try to make it a knock out blow. However I want to see if those spirits of yours actually feel your pain. Now call out your next spirit."

Lucy knew time was running out. She let go of her injured shoulder to see that the wound instantly cauterized itself. She then reached her left arm over to grab three more keys from their pouch hanging on her right hip. "Gate of the Goat, the Archer, and the maiden: Capricorn, Sagittarius, and Virgo. I summon-"

"Bang, Bang." Seyru shot two keys out of Lucy's hand before she could summon them.

"Thee three." She felt Capricorn and Virgo's keys being shot out of her hand as they were imbedded into the tree behind her.

"Hello Lucy Moshi Moshi." Saluted Sagittarius as he appeared by himself.

"Guess they don't feel your pain." Said Seyru seeing no damage on the centaur's body.

"We don't feel her pain physically Moshi Moshi." Replied Sagittarius. "We feel her pain through emotions Moshi Moshi." He readied an arrow to shot with his bow.

Lucy was trying to pry the keys out of the tree to no avail. "Why did you do that." She complained.

"Sorry Blondie, but its much easier if I just deal with one spirit at a time. Bang!" Aiming the shot at the centaur.

Sagittarius shot an arrow that collided with the fire bullet mid-air. The arrow was set ablaze before it burned away in the air. Both men readied their next shot.

"That was pretty impressive spirit."

"Of course he is. Sagittarius is the best archer in the world." Claimed Lucy proud that her friend could stop the bullet.

"Thank you Lucy Moshi Moshi." Said the spirit.

"Is that so." He pointed his finger at Lucy again. "Bang!" Firing a shot at the stellar mage. Sagittarius's arrow once again intercepted the shot. "Bang, Bang, Bang!" Firing three shots this time.

Sagittarius shot three arrows at once stopping all three bullets from hitting his master.

"I won't let you hit Lucy Moshi Moshi." His hand perched right above his quiver of arrows reading himself to fire however many number of arrows it would take for the next barrage of bullets.

"I accept that Challenge Spirit." Seyru pulled out a second glove from his pocket and put it on his injured right hand/arm. He extended the left arm out all the way in front of himself as he kept the right hoisted to his hip as he could barely move it with his fractured bones.

There was a brief moment of silence as the two mentally prepared themselves for a fast pace firefight. Then all hell broke lose as arrows collided with bullets as smoke began to interfere with their sight. After what felt like hours of fast paced offensive and defensive shots both marksmen ceased fire for the smoke between them could disperse. Once the smoke was gone both of them saw that neither man made a hit as they had successfully stopped each other attacks.

Lucy looked on in astonishment as Sagittarius had stopped all of Seyru's attacks. A couple of seconds later she realized that Seyru had also stopped all of Sagittarius's arrows as well. She took a look at both men seeing a heavy amount of sweat perspiring from their brows. Then she saw that her spirits quiver had less than ten arrows remaining. '_This is bad._' Lucy thought holding onto her shoulder. '_I'm starting to run low on magic. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep going._'

Sagittarius could sense Lucy's doubts. "I'll get him with these last eight shots Moshi Moshi." He loaded his bow with his last eight arrows aiming them up at the sky.

Seyru looked at the spirit wondering what he was planning. His vision blurred once more_. 'I'm almost out of magic._' He looked at the timer on his chest. _'Five and a half minutes. I just have to last that long and I'll win._'

The Spirit released his final barrage of arrows into the air. His opponent shot five bullets three at the spirit, and two at the girl. "Do it now Virgo Moshi Moshi." Yelled Sagittarius as he moved himself in front of Lucy so he would take all five shots sending him back to spirit world.

At that command Virgo jumped out of the earth at Seyru. She ended up driving her shoulder into his gut that sent him flying up into the sky.

On the impact though Virgo did something that surprised Lucy momentarily. Virgo had destroyed the Sand armor in that one shot. "That's right Virgo can dig through earth like its nothing, of course she would destroy his earthen armor." Said Lucy as she saw Seyru being launched into the sky.

Still flying upward from Virgo's attack Seyru saw four arrows falling down at him. He shot the four of them, but for some reason they didn't burn out like all the others had as they continued to fall to the ground, right towards the patch of ice on the ground melting it almost immediately. For some reason the ice that melted disappeared from sight. '_What happened there?_' He thought as he saw the last four arrows coming at him. "Bang!" He shouted, but no bullets were fired. '_Crap I'm out of magic._' With his reaction time now gone he had no chance of dodging the last four arrows while still mid-air. The first two arrows cut his gloves from the knuckle all the way down to the end of the glove rendering them useless. The third arrow went through his right arm right between the Ulna, and Radius (the two bones between your elbow and wrist) while the forth one got stuck in his right shoulder making him lose all feeling in his right arm. Finally he hit the ground hard

(Five minutes left.)

Lucy shot a quick look at the Eye of Fujin that was still ticking away. "He's still awake, damn it!"

"Princess will I be punished for not finishing him?" Asked Virgo appearing at Lucy's side.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. Lucy then saw something forming around Virgo's feet. It was the melted ice. Virgo was standing in a pool of water. "Thank you Virgo you just gave me the finishing blow."

"Anything for you, Princess." The petit maid bowed before she went back to the spirit world.

Lucy grabbed her eighth sprit key that day (only 6 opened as Virgo summoned herself and Capricorn was never summoned at all). Even before she could call out the aquatic spirit Lucy began to have a strong head-ache from summoning such strong spirits back to back, but at this point she had no choice but to tough it out. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius. I summon thee." Her vision blurred for the first time that day as her most powerful magical spirit appeared above the pool of water.

Aquarius looked at Lucy with a death glare. "Why did you summon me while I was on a date with my boyfriend Scorpio?"

"You know I have a boyfriend now too so that insult doesn't work on me anymore." Lucy protested.

"You mean you have a little kiddy relationship with someone. My relationship with Scorpio is the real deal."

"We've been going out for over four years now."

"Scorpio and I have been going out for over four hundred years."

"At least we share the same bed." Both girls argued at the same time.

Seyru finally got back up. Completely out of magic, and at the point of near physical exhaustion. He heard the two girls arguing as he checked the timer on his chest_. 'Just over four minutes to go. Keep arguing. Keep arguing_.' He thought as he watched the two women continuing to bicker at each other.

"At least I have sex with my boyfriend." Both girls again said at the same time.

"I don't have to worry about my boyfriend dying on me." Aquarius said with a triumphed look on her face.

"At least my boyfriend has the courage to propose to me." Said Lucy pulling out her trump card.

"I don't see a ring on your finger." Protested the spirit.

"You don't spend XXX,XXX jewels and check your pockets every ten minutes if you don't have ring in them."

Aquarius paused for a second costing her the argument. Lucy smiled at her victory over her spirit. "What do you want." For the first time giving into her owner.

"Wipe him away." Lucy ordered pointing at Seyru who just then realized the argument was over.

Aquarius raised her urn over her head preparing her attack.

Seyru knew this attack would be the end of him in his current condition so he had to fight dirty if he wanted to win. "Shoka drop all the Barriers now." He ordered his teammate.

Lucy was quick to realize what he just did. "Gate of the Water Bearer Close." Aquarius was sent back to the spirit world before she could unleash her typhoon of water. "That was a dirty move!" Growled the blonde.

"I'll admit that was a low blow right there, but you knew what the consequences would have been if you hadn't called off your spirit."

"Yeah, she would have ended up drowning everyone." Lucy knew from experience being wiped away into the waves several times in the past. How she survived it every time she would never know.

"Beauty, Brains, a large magical tank, a high tolerance for pain. I think I'm starting to like you Blondie." He smiled at the stellar mage.

"You're so not my type." She answered coldly. "Since I can't use an attack with a big radius I'll just have to use one I can control more precisely." She pulled out her ninth golden key in the span of seven minutes. "Open Gate of the Twins: Gimi and Mini. I summon thee." A second Lucy appeared next to the original one. The real Lucy grabbed her head as her magically induced head-ache worsened, as her vision remained blurred.

"Are you alright Lucy." Asked the twins as they helped her remain standing up.

"I'm alright for now." She answered as she interlocked her fingers with Gemini's fingers on both sides as the two leaned on each other back to back. A golden magic circle surrounded the two girls. Several stars began to appear around them.

'_The magic coming from them feels as if it could one day rival Fairy Law_.' Thought Seyru as the felt the magic coming from the girls. '_If this hits I'm done for. No escape route this time._' He loosened his stance knowing he would be unable to resist the attack. "This is it give me what I've been searching for." He yelled at Lucy and Gemini.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine.O Tetrabiblos...I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect became complete...Open thy malevolent gate.O 88Stars of the heaven...Shine! Urano Metria!" All eighty-eight stars shot straight at Seyru. Before they made impact all the stars disappeared, as did Gemini. Lucy fell to the ground holding onto her head as her headache hit its peek forcing the mage on her knees. Her vision still blurred.

(Two minutes left.)

Seyru looked at Lucy with no surprise on his face. "Too bad, you were so close to finishing me. But just like me you just ran out of magic. Fortunately for me though I can continue to fight without the use of magic." He picked up the blonde and leaned her against the nearest tree. Pinning her against it in the process. She didn't put up a fight as her headache slowly began to let up, and vision slowly returning to normal. He lifted her chin up with his good hand so see was forced to look at him.

Lucy using the last of her strength spat at his face.

"Defiant even to the end. I like that." He gave an evil smile.

"You can never crush a fairy tail wizards spirit." Her words no loader than a whisper.

"So much magic, and determination at this young of an age." Not bothering to wipe the spit off of his face as he moved his mouth just over her ear. "I apologize for that initial kick that killed your child. But I wonder. Did I save you from mediocrity?"

Lucy felt a strong urge to cry despite her body unable to produce anymore tears.

"If you had had that child you would have hit the an early ceiling for your potential. But now that it's gone perhaps now you might be able to reach your true potential." His head moved so now his lips were hovering above hers.

"What are you talking about? You took my baby from me and then talk as if you did me a favor. What kind of a person are you?"

"The kind of person who knows what he wants." He moved his lips closer to Lucy's

In the corner of both mages eyes they saw a glowing light. "Don't you dare touch her you Bastard." Shouted an Orange-Haired man as he punched Seyru square in the jaw sending him back several yards.

Lucy looked on as Loke sent Seyru flying back. Without the other man holding her against the tree she slowly slid down until her rear end was on the ground. "Thank you Loke." Looking to where she thought the lion was as her vision was still returning.

(One minute left.)

"I should have come sooner." He said as he watched the man he just punched getting back up slowly. "I need to get you out of here." He tried to pick up Lucy, but she somehow fought him off.

"No!" she said as she tried to push herself back to her feet with the tree only to fall on her knees.

"Lucy you're in no condition to fight now." Trying again to pick up Lucy.

"I have to stop him to save the guild." Her voice was shaking with emotion as she pointed to the Eye of Fujin now nearly complete. "If I don't knock him out then that will destroy the guild."

Loke looked at the massive magic circle over the guild seeing that they were nearly out of time. "Shit!"

"That's not all." She pointed at her fallen guild members. "He hurt everyone of them."

Loke saw his brothers and sisters lying all around him including team Natsu and Makarov.

"Loke today was supposed to be a celebration. We should be laughing and having a good time right now. We should be playing Bingo and eating and drinking like we always do for the Sakura Festival. We should be watching fireworks going off at night as we rest under the Sakura Trees. Natsu should have proposed to me under the starry night. And I should have told him we were going to be starting a family." On that final word Lucy placed her hands over where she last felt her child. "I should have been a mother in eight months time."

Loke soaked in every word Lucy had told him as he removed his glasses and suit jacket. "Lucy I admit I'm jealous of Natsu being the one you confessed to." He loosened his tie until it slipped over his head. "I wanted to be the one you would call your love." He started to unbutton his under shirt. "But I accepted it because it's what made you the happiest." His shirt now completely unbuttoned. "When you're happy we spirits are happy, when you're sad were sad, when you are in pain we feel it." Loke's entire upper body now exposed. "When you push yourself to the extreme our true strength is unleashed." His body began to glow as all twelve Zodiac Constellations appeared on his body. "As the Leader of the Zodiac, a member of Fairy Tail, as your friend I won't allow anyone who has hurt you this bad be aloud to draw a breath of air." His right hand began to glow brighter than the sun itself. " O Regulus…Grant me your strength! Regulus Supernova." He shouted as he charged his weakened foe.

(Ten seconds left)

Seyru saw Loke's blinding light coming closer.

(Nine seconds left.)

Loke was now five feet away from his prey.

(Eight seconds left.)

Seyru braced himself for the worst.

(Seven seconds left)

Loke stopped one foot for his prey as he cocked back his right fist for the attack.

(Six seconds left.)

Seyru lifted his left hand up in an attempt to block the attack.

(Five seconds left.)

Loke threw his right hand with Regulus Supernova with all his might.

(Four seconds left)

Seyru's left hand intercepted the attack only to be broken on contact as the attack continued on like nothing happened at all.

(Three seconds left)

Loke's fist made contact right under Seyru's left orbital bone.

(Two seconds left)

In one instant there were three images of Seyru. One of him standing there as he took the hit. The second image of him hitting the ground fifteen feet back making a nine-foot wide crater in the ground. The third image was of him smacking into a Sakura Tree cracking the entire tree base to top. That tree lost all of its petals in that same instant.

(One second left)

A golden light surrounded Loke calling him back to spirit world as he had used up all of his magic. "My job here is done." He said smiling at Lucy. "See you later Lucy." '_My love_.' He thought the last two words as the light transported him back home.

**End Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>This was the toughest chapter to write so far. I really had a hard time trying to capture the celestial spirits personalities, most of them any way. I hate to ask this but which chapter do you prefer in a fight perspective between chapter 4 and chapter 2? Now the question is how will the aftermath of the battle play out? As usual I apologize for all spellinggrammar mistakes I missed.

"Now that the fight is over can you write me into the story?" asked Happy.

"No, now leave me alone."

"Good thing I brought a friend this time to convince you."

"Who could you bring that would convince me to write you into the story?" Feels a tight grip on my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." Said Panther Lily transformed.

"Crap!"


	5. Aftermath?

Hi and thank you everyone who read, reviewed, added to favorites/alerts. By now you know it's the WildCard here with the fifth chapter to Dragon's Tear. The battle between Fairy Tail and Team 5S is now over. The only question now is how will the after math fall out.

Once Again I own Nothing.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

(Two seconds left)

In one instant there were three images of Seyru. One of him standing there as he took the hit. The second image of him hitting the ground fifteen feet back making a nine-foot wide crater in the ground. The third image was of him smacking into a Sakura Tree cracking the entire tree base to top. That tree lost all of its petals in that same instant.

(One second left)

A golden light surrounded Loke calling him back to spirit world as he had used up all of his magic. "My job here is done." He said smiling at Lucy. "See you later Lucy." _'My love_.' He thought the last two words as the light transported him back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

**Aftermath.**

Lucy looked at the damage Loke had done with the final attack. She saw the crater in the ground from the second image, and then she saw the Sakura Tree bare and cracked. Finally she saw the man who caused so much pain lying against the tree. The entire left side of his face swollen up, blood gushing out of his surly broken nose, with a cut from his nose all the way to his ear bleeding profusely. Most importantly both eyes were shut tight.

Lucy turned around to see that the Eye of Fujin had disappeared from over the guild. "Yes, I did it. I saved the guild." Lucy jumped to her feet in celebration, only to fall flat on her ass due to exhaustion. She removed the pouch holding her keys from her hip as she kissed it. "Thank you my friends." She looked up at the clear blue sky soaking in her victory. "If only my nakama could have seen me win this fight."

"Nice job Lucy." Said a familiar worn down male voice.

"Thank you." Said Lucy as she turned her head in the direction she heard the voice. She saw that the voice was coming from the destroyed Sakura Tree. "No Way." Horror filled her voice.

"I gotta admit it's been a while since someone put me through the wringer like that." Said a bloodied Seyru who opened his right eye.

Lucy was in complete shock. '_How is he still conscious?_'

Seyru painfully slow got up to his feet as best as a guy could do who was highly disoriented, with two broken arms could do. He slowly stumbled over to where Lucy was sitting.

The stellar mage couldn't move. She could only look on in fear as Seyru got closer to her. '_How is he still standing? Loke should have broken his neck with that kind of power? Is he even human?_' after several minutes Seyru was finally standing in front of Lucy. "How are you standing? That last attack should have killed you." She said with a trembling voice.

"Believe me he almost did." He said slowly with pain etched all over his voice. Blood trickling out of the conrers of his mouth. "It would have if I didn't call off the Eye of Fujin."

"What?"

"I was out of magic when Leo charged me. I felt the power behind the punch before it even got close. By calling off the Eye I regained some of the magic I used to create it. I then used that magic to create three wind cushions to soften the punch, hitting the ground, and then the tree. Still hurt like a sonuvabitch."

"It still should have knocked you out." Lucy's headache was returning as her vision began to blur once move.

"Technically it did." He looked at the crater in the ground. "Until I hit that." Moving his face at the destroyed tree. "Somehow hitting that tree knocked me back into consciousness. Kind of funny isn't it? The only tree that got destroyed was by you fairies."

Lucy couldn't believe it. He was only standing because Loke hit him to hard (imagine that.). "You really are a monster."

"Maybe I am, but you still managed to win my game Lucy."

"What game? Wait you didn't call me Blondie like you have been?"

"I only call people who I respect by their real name."

"Like I want your respect." Lucy's vision wasn't returning as she found it hard to stay awake.

"Regardless you won it. As for the game I mentioned it was stopping the Eye from destroying your home, which you also won. Unfortunately this isn't a game…it's a real fight." Seiga who was still carrying Samuel appeared right behind Lucy, while Shoka and Samara had positioned themselves to be holding up Seyru with his broken arms over their shoulders.

"And in a real fight the winner is the last man standing." Said the Gravelly voice of Seiga.

"Your side is the only ones left standing." Said Lucy realizing that three of their members could still fight. Fairy Tail only had her left, and she was struggling to stay awake.

"Precisely. He he he." Laughed Samara.

"Should I finish her off?" Asked Seiga.

"No…nobody dies today." Answered Seyru.

"Why not?"

"I promised the Saint I wouldn't hurt his children any further."

"You fought her though. He he he." Replied Samara.

"I asked for it knowing the promise made. And I don't regret it either." Said Lucy as she passed out. No barrier surrounded her, as Shoka must have run out of magic. However the 100th fairy had fallen.

Shoka gave a signal saying that they should leave.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. We don't really have any magic left. He he he." Samara laughed at the situation.

"I hate leaving like this, but more people should be arriving soon to clean up the damage. I'd rather not be here if another strong mage shows up." Seiga silently admitting his teammate was right. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait." Seyru's voice still etched with pain. He was looking down at Lucy "Take her with us." Those were his finally words before he finally passed out.

"What do you know. The monster finally passed out. He he he." Samara laughed. She then felt Seyru's full weight, as she was the only one carrying the unconscious man. Shoka had picked up Lucy bridal style. "Should we leave a message? He he he"

"No. I'll tell them myself in two days time." Answered Samuel as he woke up. "You can leave me here in Magnolia. I'll catch up with you guys later. Plus I already know what Seyru would want me to tell them.

"How long have you been awake for?" Asked Seiga as he dropped Samuel on his feet.

"Long enough to know the outcome of today's battle. Thank you Lord for guiding us to victory." He softly spoke his hands in a prayer position.

"How many times have I told you to leave your God at home. We don't need him."

"You may not, but I do."

"Enough boys. He he he." Interrupted Samara. "What about healing this mess up first before we leave? He he he." Referring to the bloodied Seyru on her shoulder.

Samuel's hands began to glow white. He placed both hands over Seyru's face as the white light began to restore his face back to normal. After he was done he placed one hand on each of his shoulders, as he healed his arms as well. "There we go now all he needs is some rest."

Shoka tugged on Samuel's cloak, and nodded down to the blonde girl in her arms.

He quickly looked down at the girl. "Let's see here." Looking at his patient head to toe. "Injured right shoulder, and a head-ache caused by extreme magical strain. Simple enough to heal." He placed one hand over Lucy's shoulder, and the other over her head. He was about to heal her until someone pulled his hand away from her shoulder.

"Why heal her she's our enemy?" Asked an angered Seiga.

Samuel pulled his hand back and placed it back over his patient's shoulder. "Once a fight is over I hold no grudges." His hand glew white once more as he began to heal Lucy's wounds.

"By us taking the girl with us we are turning this fight into a war. She is still our enemy."

"I know that. Even though she may still be our enemy it doesn't mean I can't show some compassion to them."

"Do you mean to heal all these people out of compassion then? Do you think they would do the same for you if the roles were reversed." Saiga asked mockingly.

"Why else would I ask for two days to deliver a message?" He removed his hands from over Lucy. "And yes I would hope they would show the same act of kindness if the roles reversed."

Seiga was about to continue the argument until Samara stepped in between the two. "You know you can't argue with him when he's like this. Let's just get out of here. He he he." Said Samara.

At that Saiga, Samara, and Shoka left carrying the unconscious bodies of Seyru and Lucy. Leaving Samuel to heal his fallen enemies. And in two days time deliver a message to Fairy Tale.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was near chaos as Porlyusica, and nearly twenty doctors arrived at the scene of the non-fatal massacre. Half of the Fairy Tail members were being taken to the hospital on stretchers, while the over half were slowly heading back to the guild after Porlyusica or Samuel healed them on the spot. Out of all the members of the guild only three members were in critical condition. Those three happened to be three of the four members of Fairy Tail's strongest Team: Natsu, Gray, and Erza.<p>

The guild remained Silent for the rest of the day as the members who didn't require a trip to the hospital themselves arrived as they were waiting for someone to tell them what had happened after they lost consciousness. Other members slowly began to trickle into the guild as they got released from the hospital, and followed the other lead sitting and waiting for someone to tell them what happened. They waited in near silence as they pieced things together as they told each other all they could about that day's incident. It remained this way until the sun began it's slow descent over the horizon telling them that they should head home. Ending what could be considered Fairy Tail's darkest day.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

Nearly all of the guild members were released from the hospital that morning bandaged up. Only three remained in the hospital as the others left. Erza was having surgery on her right bicep muscle as the doctors reattached it to bone as it was separated the day before. In the room parallel to her Natsu was in intensive surgery as they had to reconstruct his entire left rib cage, and sew up three spots were the broken ribs had punctured his lung. Gray sat outside his friend's rooms waiting to hear form the doctors after the surgeries were completed, his entire upper body covered in bandages from all his cuts.

The rest of the guild spent the entire morning cleaning up the massacre from yesterday. After they had removed everything they had brought two days prior there was only a few patches in the park damaged. The underground tunnel unknownst to them created by Virgo, a nine x three foot crater in the ground, and one Sakura Tree damaged beyond repair.

The afternoon was spent in the guild nearly as silent as it was twenty-four hours ago. Makarov interviewed every member one at a time as he slowly pieced together yesterdays fight. After hours of questioning only four remained to be questioned, but he knew he could only ask three of them as he had been the last to see the forth. The only member who was missing after the battle was Lucy Heartfilia. No one had been able to find her anywhere in Magnolia.

Lucy had been the only one left after Makarov had taken the sleeping potion. "What have those stranger in the black cloaks have done to her." He said to himself. The only person who could fill in the story as it was right now was missing. "That Bastard swore to me he wouldn't hurt my children anymore. Flesh and bone can heal in time, but taking someone who everyone loves that pain can't be healed." The old man heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Mira. "Master the doctors informed me that Erza has woken up after her surgery. Natsu's surgery was also a success, but he still hasn't woken up yet."

"Has anyone found Lucy yet." Makarov was preparing to go to the hospital to check on his children.

"Still no sign of her." Mira looked away from the old man.

"Something bothering you Mira?"

"I feel like I should have been there to help you out. If I had been there then maybe Lucy would still be here." The barmaid began to tear up.

"You did as you were told." He extended his arm and placed it on her shoulder. "If you hadn't gotten the doctors like I asked Natsu, Gray, and Erza would have bleed out. You ended up saving more people by leaving." Using as soothing a voice as possible to calm the girl.

"I just feel like I could have done more to help." Wiping the tears from here eyes.

"Take the rest of the day off child. Tell everyone to head home for the day." The old man exited his office stopping in the hallway. "Tell them to all be here tomorrow by noon. I'll be revealing everything I know then." He began to walk down the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Mira asked as she caught up to Makarov.

"I'm going to see what Gray and Erza know." He left the guild that had been as quite as it had ever been.

* * *

><p>At the Hospital:<p>

Erza was sitting up in her hospital bed. Her right arm was in a sling, and would remain that way for three months. At least that's what the doctors told her. Erza's response was it would be one month, scarring the doctors in the process. Gray was sitting next to her. The two remained silent. Normally when they had been sent to a hospital it was to heal their wounds after a victory. This time however the wounds would be healed in defeat.

Gray was the one to break the silence after nearly an hour of silence. "How's the arm feeling?"

"Still numb thanks to all the pain killers." No emotions in Erza's voice, as she looked out the window. "How's about your chest."

"Still stings a little bit." He scratched at the bandages.

"You don't have to be here. You can go home to Juvia."

"Porlyusica is doing a check up with her since Wendy is out of town. She still won't let me in the room when she's checking up on Juvia. Take your clothes off one time around her and she declares you unsanitary for life."

Erza smiled at the last comment. She moved her gaze to Gray. "Is that all that's keeping you here?"

"I volunteered to inform Natsu about Lucy when he finally wakes up." Sighed the ice mage

"Still no sign of her?" Erza's face turned into a mixture of guilt and concern.

"Lucy's a strong mage. She should be able to handle her situation no matter what it may be. Try not to worry to much, there's not much we can do right now anyway."

Erza hugged her legs to her chest, and buried her face into her legs. If it weren't for her hardened mentality she might have cried right then and there. "You don't understand Gray. Lucy's pregnant right now."

Gray was caught off guard. "Does Natsu know about this?"

"I'm the only one Lucy told. She was going to wait a little while before telling Natsu. She was hopping he would propose to her soon."

Gray sat silent for nearly a minute before he next spoke. "Yesterday would have been a special day for them." Erza looked at Gray again still hugging her legs to her chest. "Natsu was going to ask her using the fireworks." Silence once again filled the room.

"A-hem." Someone coughed at the door.

"Master!" Both mages said together.

"How long have you been there?" Asked Gray.

"I just now arrived." Answered Makarov.

"Is there something we can help you with?" This time the question came from Erza.

"I came to ask you about your encounter with the black-haired mage from yesterday."

In less than five minutes Gray and Erza told Makarov everything they could about the fight.

"So his name is Seyru Alabaster." Said the old man finally learning the mage's name. "From everything I have heard he can use Earth, Wind, and Water magic. Is Capable of fighting large crowds of people. Has four team mates most likely from a dark guild. And from my best guess has taken Lucy with them when they left."

"Master we have to track them down as soon as possible." Shouted Erza trying to detach all the machines attached to her. Three doctors ran into the room instantly trying to restrain her from re-opening her wounds. It took a while but they finally had to knock her out with more drugs.

"Why was she so frantic Gray?"

"Lucy told Erza two days ago that she was pregnant. She's worried they might hurt the baby."

"Gray the information about Lucy's pregnancy stays a secret between Erza, Natsu, yourself, and me for now. You got that?" Makarov took a deep sigh before speaking again. "Also I'll be the one to tell Natsu about Lucy when he wakes up. Go home to Juvia. Porlyusica should be done with her check up by now."

"Why do you want this to be kept a secret?" Asked a groggy Erza

"Yeah! Why do you want it kept secret? Gray asked as well, un-surprised that Erza was awake again.

Wait how did Natsu find out?"

A tear began to form in the corner of Makarov's eye. "Right when I got there Seyru was about to deliver a killing blow to Natsu. Somehow Lucy managed to get between the two before the fatal blow was struck. For some reason he tried to stop the attack, but he ended up kicking Lucy in the stomach." Tears were now falling down both side of the old man's face. "From what you told me Erza she must have stopped feeling the baby with her new-found magic. She sacrificed her baby to save the father."

Both Gray and Erza followed Makarov as tears began to fall for them as well. They then understood why the old mage wanted it kept a secret. If this news hit them this bad they could only imagine how the whole guild would take the news.

"Erza get some rest. Gray go home to Juvia, and count your blessings." Makarov softly ordered the two. "I'll be informing the guild of everything I know tomorrow in exception to Lucy's pregnancy." He left the room as the other two mages cried for their Nakama's lose. After nearly twenty-minutes of crying they followed the master's orders as Erza fell asleep in her hospital bed, while Gray walked home to his pregnant girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The next day at Fairy Tail:<p>

It was 11:30 and everyone was at the guild. Well everyone except for Natsu who still hasn't woken up. Team Shadow Gear with Wendy and Gajeel had returned home last night, The Thunder God Tribe got in early that morning, and Gildarts got back only fifteen minutes ago to his quietest return ever. Everyone was waiting anxiously for Makarov to share the information he had been gathering over the last day.

Makarov saw that all his children where at the guild now so he decided it was time to inform them of the situation. He stood right in the middle of the side stage they used for concerts and other performances. He cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"As we all should know by now two days ago we were attacked during the Sakura Festival by a black-haired man named Seyru Alabaster. From what Erza told me he was hired to destroy Fairy Tail for 100 million Jewels. This can only mean that he belongs to a dark guild, and that someone out there hold a strong grudge against us. He's strong enough to take down several opponents down at the same time, also he is capable of using high level Earth, Wind, and Water magic."

"Wait are you telling me every single one of you fell to one man? Even you Gramps?" Asked Laxus.

"He had four allies with him." Answered Makarov. "However they only made their presence known when I tried to confront Seyru. One of them was a small girl called Shoka. She's a barrier expert who managed to keep me at bay until I threatened to use Fairy Law." The whole guild dropped their jaws at that. "His other Three allies appeared right before I activated Fairy law. Two of them remain unnamed at this time. The forth one goes by the name Samuel Stonewall, a.k.a. the Living Mirror." the guild began to trade whispers most of them being they thought he was only a myth. "He has the power to negate and redirect magic at his opponents. In this instance with a unison raid with the two unnamed enemies he was able to stop Fairy Law, and learned how to use it."

All the whispering stopped. None of them knew how to react to the news of Fairy Law being nullified. It had always been the end of any fight it was used in. Even Laxus couldn't say anything.

"In all Seyru ended up destroying all the supplies at the Festival. Knocked every one of you out. Put Gray, Erza, and Natsu in critical condition. His ally Samuel managed to learn Fairy Law. And as many of you may have already have realized…" there was a decent size pause before the old man continued. "They have taken Lucy with them."

Most of the guild remained silent, while others started yelling. Asking why they were just sitting around while their Nakama had been taken prisoner. Makarov was about to speak again until someone started to clap. It caught everyone off guard after all what part of this meeting even called for clapping to begin with. They all turned their heads to the source of the noise. It was coming from a man dressed in a long black cloak at the entrance of the guild.

"Nice job there elder." The hooded man spoke softly "You almost told the whole story. You're just missing two pieces, one in which I will share with you. The other you'll have to wait for the dragon slayer to wake up."

The guild almost didn't hear a word he said, as they were being loud like usual, and preparing to attack the man. Laxus was the first to make a move quickly sending a lightning bolt at the hooded man. The bolt was caught in his glowing yellow hand as it was redirected toward the ceiling. Gajeel was the next to make a move launching his Iron Dragon's Club, which like Laxus's lightning was easily caught in a glowing red hand this time stopping the blow. Gray and Erza each took one side as they flanked the hooded man. Erza with a sword in her left hand, Gray preparing an ice-make spell. Before they could strike the hooded man caught a hold of Erza's injured Bicep who let out a scream of pain, and placed his other hand over Gray's bandaged chest stopping the ice wizard in his tracks.

"Are we done with the fighting for now?" Asked the hooded man with a tight grip on Erza and Gray.

"Cease your attacks immediately." Makarov ordered his children. "What do you want?" Turning his attention to the man.

"I came to deliver a message, but I ask you give me a minute first." Keeping his grip on the two wizards. He turned his head towards Gray. "Let's see here. Two deep cut on both sides of the chest, with several shallow cuts over the rest of the torso and arms. Doctors did a good job stitching you up. Small cuts will heal, but the two big ones will remain as scars. Not much I can do for you." He shoved Gray back as he turned his attention to Erza.

Erza tried to break his grip on her only for him to squeeze tighter on her reattached bicep. The tightened grip forced Erza onto one knee as she let out a scream of pain. "AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Relax! My name is Samuel. I'm just trying to help you." He said loosening his grip as his hand began to glow white. He remained silent for twenty seconds. "Your doctors didn't do a good job on your arm. They didn't clean the wound properly before reattachment. Infection highly probable with follow up surgeries to clean up infection."

Erza stayed put as she listened to Samuel's diagnosis. The pain in her arm was starting to fade a little bit.

Samuel let go of Erza. "Infection all cleaned up now. Sped up healing a little bit to your arm. Should be able to begin rehab in a month. Recommend keeping the arm in your sling until then." Samuel stood up and walked to the center of the guild.

Erza looked up at the man puzzled. _'Why would he heal my arm? Aren't we supposed to be enemies?'_

"What message do you have for us Samuel Stonewall?" Asked Makarov.

Samuel removed his cloak revealing his short silver hair, hazel eyes, and the cross-shaped scar under his left eye. He wore a black priests suit underneath the cloak. "First off let me congratulate your guild. It's been quite some time since Seyru has been put in such a tight spot. Even though he fought nearly all of you. That young woman named Lucy nearly sent him to the next world."

The guild began to whisper again. Spreading questions most of them asking how much damage did they do to him if Lucy almost finished him off.

"It's such a shame though that she couldn't unlock that power until after…"

"I'd rather that subject not be brought up." Interrupted Makarov with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Vary well then Elder." Samuel gave a small bow at the request. The guild whispered again wondering what the master was hiding. "Let's just say that we were impressed by what we saw of her."

"You said you come bearing a message."

"Yes I did, however I'd rather discuss it privately."

Makarov started to walk to the stair, giving Samuel the signal to follow him. After a quick walk up the stairs the two men entered the masters office. Makarov took a seat behind his desk while his unwanted quest took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "Now what do you want to tell me?"

"First off I know you have a telepath in your guild. I want him to drop out of our conversation."

"Warren drop your magic immediately!" Shouted the old man. Both men heard the young man say sorry before doing as he was told. "First off tell me. Is Lucy safe." Makarov's face was covered with concern.

"I healed all of her injuries she sustained in the fight. Although she probably won't wake up for a couple more days." Makarov shot him a piercing look. Samuel pulled out a pouch filled with Celestial keys from his pockets and placed them on the table. "Yes she's safe."

Makarov took the keys, quickly placing them in his pocket. "Good! Now for you message."

"I come to say that we will return the girl so long as you agree to one request and answer me one question honestly."

"Shoot."

"For the request. We wish for you to fight with us again, under our conditions. And before you ask we will return the girl right before the rematch begins."

"Name your conditions."

"We name the time, place, and who may par take in the battle."

"Those are pretty high demands."

"It's not like you have any cards in your hands right now."

"Who can 'par take' in your rematch?"

"Anyone who wasn't here that day, yourself, the last two to attack me, and even though I don't think he's worthy that fire dragon slayer. The location will be the Warth Woodland, and for the time." Samuel pulled a single die from his pocket and placed in before Makarov. "I'll let you decide that."

Makarov ended up rolling a six.

"Oh, boy. Three years from now (multiplied the number rolled by six months)."

The old man slammed his fist down on his desk, breaking it on impact. "You expect me to let you keep Lucy a prisoner for three years?"

"No I don't. Think of it this way though. Do you really think anyone in your guild outside of yourself and Gildarts would be able to beat Seyru or myself without a significant amount of time to train?" Makarov thought about the question for a while. "I'll take that as a no."

"So the condition for Lucy's return is that we fight you in three years time at the Warth Woodland."

"Plus you have to answer my question honestly." Samuel waited a couple of seconds before asking. "Do you know the anything of the Platinum Key?"

"Would you mind if I ask you a question before I answer yours?"

"As you said 'shoot'."

"What guild do you belong to, and who sent out that job."

"Were a relatively new guild with less than ten members currently. Currently we are going by the name of Shadow Angel, but the name is still up for change as for who normally I don't give the clients name, but we already have our payment so I'll tell you the name. It was the former Saint Wizard known as Jose Porla."

"How did he come up with those kind of Jewels?"

"Please now Elder I answered two of your questions. Please answer mine."

"All I know of the Platinum Key is its existence is real. As for its location I don't know."

Samuel got up from his seat as he headed for the door. He grabbed the handle, stopping before he opened the door. "I'm sorry we killed that baby. I know you want it kept it a secret for now." He paused before continuing. "I planted a Sakura Tree at the far end of the cemetery to serve as a grave for the child, and gave last rites. Please know that I am truly sorry." A small tear made its way down his cross-shaped scar. He headed out of the office and down the stairs into the main hall. All eyes where on him. "Your master will inform you of what we spoke of. For now may the lord smile upon you all." He made his way out of the guild.

Before he could reach the door Gildards bumped into his shoulder. A quick shock wave of magic erupted from the two on contact breaking several glasses throughout the bar startling nearly everyone. "Tell me can this Seyru guy use Fire magic as well?" Asked Gildards

"Yes he can." Samuel walked passed Gildarts and out of the guild.

"Nobody follow him!" Shouted the Makarov before anyone could.

It stopped everyone except for one man. Gray had gone off running after him alone as everyone else followed the master's order.

"Wait!" Shouted Gray as he grabbed a hold of the man's shoulder.

Samuel turned around to face his follower. "What do you want?"

"You're a healer right? I'd like to ask you a favor." Gray had a look of desperation on his face.

"Only if you answer all my questions honestly." He answered softly like always.

"Follow me then." Gray started to lead the way.

**End Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>I apologize for any and all grammarspelling mistakes I missed. This chapter probably played out pretty differently than most of you thought it would huh? Should that punch from Loke have killed Seyru? Yeah it probably should have, but I can't go and kill one of the main villains in the first fight can I? As for him getting knocked out some people can just recover super when it comes to getting knocked out. As for the three years before the rematch with team 5S Erza is probably 3-6 months before her arm is back to 100%, and Natsu Probably has close to a year before he's fully recovered.

PS. I'm going to try to get Future Chapters out on Saturdays from now on instead of Sundays.

Due to issues of the last chapter Lily and myself are in the middle of negotiation, and by negotiations I mean his fist against my face.


	6. Melted Ice?

Hi and thank you everyone who read, reviewed, added to favorites/alerts. Here's Dragon's Tear chapter 6 from the WildCard. I'm Sorry for this coming out so late. Had a scary incident at work were 2 trays of bread(roughly 25 pounds) fell on the back of my neck that made me unable to get any decent amount of time to type last week. Luckily it only bruised the muscles (thank you God, or who ever you do/don't pray to).

I own Nothing.

* * *

><p>Previously.<p>

"Wait!" Shouted Gray as he grabbed a hold of the man's shoulder.

Samuel turned around to face his follower. "What do you want?"

"You're a healer right? I'd like to ask you a favor." Gray had a look of desperation on his face.

"Only if you answer all my questions honestly." He answered softly like always.

"Follow me then." Gray started to lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

**Melted Ice.**

Gray was leading the mysterious healer to his home. He was nervous as each step brought him closer to home. His heart was beginning to beat faster with each step. '_What am I doing? Am I really about to let this guy into my home to check out Juvia's condition._' Gray looked over he shoulder to see if the healer was still following him. '_He could probably kill me at any moment if he wanted to._'

"Where are you leading me?" Asked the Healer.

"To my home." Gray answered.

"Sorry I don't believe we exchanged names yet."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Nice to meet you Gray Fullbuster, my name is Samuel Stonewall."

"Under the circumstances that we met I wouldn't call it nice."

"True, but I would like to point out all I did during the fight was cancel out the Elder's spell."

"You're still part of the team that beat down my guild." Gray keeping his eyes on the path while readying himself for a potential fight.

"If it weren't for me a third of your guild would still be in the hospital right now instead of just one." Samuel voice remained eerily soft.

"How can you let that monster do that to my Nakama, and then claim to have saved them as well." Gray turned around to face Samuel. In the instant Gray turned Samuel grabbed at his bandages digging into some of the cuts sending a wave of pain through Gray's chest. "AGGHHH." Gray let out a grunt of pain.

Samuel flattened his hand over where he grabbed Gray's chest, as his hand began to glow white. "This is how I helped your Nakama."

Gray felt the pain that had quickly reappeared over his cut begin to fade away. "You actually healed us after the fight."

"Yes I did. I would like to remind you that you asked me for a favor, so don't try to attack me again."

"Alright." Gray turned around and started to lead the way to his house again. The two men stayed silent for a long stretch of time before speaking again.

"How much further to our destination?"

Gray turned to the left as he dug out a pair of keys from his pockets. "Were here." Gray's house was a blue single-story house(2 bedrooms, and 1 ½ bathrooms), with a brown slanted roof. The door was brown as well with a large window on each side. Right next to the door was a mailbox with Gray Fullbuster written in blue, with Juvia Lockser written in pink right underneath his name.

"Is it safe to say that I'm here to check out Miss Juvia Lockser?"

"Yeah." Answered Gray questioning himself. '_Is it really a wise move to let someone like him near Juvia?_' Gray put the key in the door unlocking it. Before he turned the handle Samuel stopped him.

"I'd like to ask you a question before I enter your home." Gray turned to face Samuel. "Why didn't you fight seriously?"

Gray was caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't really strike me as the kind of person who would fall to such a simple spell so easily."

"He caught me point blank." Gray defended.

"When you spun around mid-air you choose to freeze his knee. You easily could have aimed for his face following that back elbow instead." Samuel's tone getting serious.

Gray again was caught off guard. '_Could he have really seen my hesitation?_' Gray turned back, and opened the door. "Follow me inside, and you'll see why I threw the fight." Both men walked into the house.

"Gray-Sama is that you?" Asked a female voice.

"Yeah, I'm home Juvia. I brought someone here to see you." Gray lowered his voice so only Samuel could here him. "Don't say anything to her about the fight from two days ago. She's still worried about Lucy like the rest of us. It took me three hours to calm her down when I got home yesterday, and told her everything I knew."

"Do the two of you know of Lucy's previous condition?" He whispered back to Gray.

Gray was walking towards the bedroom with his guest right behind him. "I know what happened, but she doesn't so please don't bring that up either." Gray opened the bedroom door. "How you feeling Juvia?" His voice back up to normal speaking levels.

"Juvia is feeling alright Gray-Sa…" Juvia said as he looked up from the sheets of paper she was reading(Lucy's latest novel in progress). She saw the man behind Gray mid-sentence, dropping the pages on her five-month pregnant belly. "Gray-Sama Juvia thought she told you to hold off on our marriage until the baby is born." Juvia said angrily.

Gray didn't know what she was talking about until he actually took a look at what Samuel was wearing. '_Ah Shit_!' Samuel was wearing a black priest suit. Gray tried to explain he brought him as healer and not as a priest, but Juvia cut him off before he could speak.

"Juvia told you already Juvia's not walking down the isle with a pregnant belly. Juvia told you…Aggghhhh!" Juvia's face squinted in pain as she placed both hands over where her baby was growing, crinkling the pages in the process.

Both men rushed over to each side of the bed. Gray on Juvia's right took her right hand in both of his. "Relax Juvia! This man may be dressed as a priest, but he is also a healer." Gray spoke as calmly as he could as Juvia let out another scream of pain.

Samuel placed both of his hand over Juvia's belly as they were glowing white. "Tell me was that just the baby kicking or something else?" Asked Samuel.

"Something Else." Screamed the water mage. The pain on her was slowly beginning to fade, only to come back stronger. She moved her free hand over Gray's bandages grabbing tightly. "Gray Juvia is not having thirty babies with you!"

"I never said I wanted that many kids." Gray protested gritting his teeth in pain.

"Fine cause this may be your only one. Aggghhh!" another wave of pain shot through Juvia's body like the first.

"Please calm down you two." Said Samuel.

"This wouldn't be happening right now if you hadn't brought a priest home with you."

"I already told you I brought him here as a healer. I wasn't even paying attention to what he was wearing." Gray again defending himself.

"Please calm down you two." Samuel said loader.

"At least he's wearing a shirt." Juvia Pointing out that Gray had once again removed his.

"Since when have you ever complained about me taking my clothes off?" Gray continued to argue with Juvia.

"Would You Two Calm Down?" Shouted Samuel. Juvia and Gray both looked at the priest in silence. "Mr. Fullbuster please go make some tea for the three of us while I Heal Miss Lockser."

Gray released Juvia's hands as he got up to leave the room. "I'll be back in a little bit." He said as he exited the room.

Juvia looked at the priest as he had both hands hovering over her baby. "You must look down on us having a child while not being married." She looked away from the priest as he began to answer her.

"I'm a healer first, and a priest second. Besides I'm not your traditional Priest." He replied smiling. "I don't follow what the others translate from the bible. I follow what the original Ten Commandments told us."

"So you don't look down at this." Juvia sighed with relief as she felt the pain fading away.

"This doesn't go against my Lords original Ten Commandments." Samuel removed his hands from over Juvia's belly. "Tell me what kind of magic do you use."

"Juvia is a Water Woman. So that should tell you everything you need to know there."

"I think I may know what's causing you pain with your pregnancy then, but I want to confirm it first. When Gray walks into the room I want you to yell at him about anything you want. Got it." He shot her a quick wink.

"What?" she asked as Gray opened the door carrying a tray of tea. Doing as she was told she yelled at Gray. "Gray-Sama would you try to keep your clothes on while we have company."

Gray moved the tray ahead of himself so he could look down to see that he was only wearing boxers. "It's not like you haven't seen more of me."

"Not while we have a new gue…AGGGGHHH!" Juvia started to yell while a new wave of pain flowed through her.

Gray dropped the tray of tea as he bolted over to Juvia's side. "Juvia calm down." He pleaded taking her right hand back into his two. He glared at the healer. "I thought you could heal her."

"In order to heal someone you must first find out what is wrong with them. I just needed to confirm my theory." He explained to the ice mage. "Miss Lockser, Mr. Fullbuster calm yourselves down, and stay silent." Silence took over the room for the next minute as Samuel kept his hands over Juvia.

"The pains gone." Said Juvia breaking the silence. "So what's wrong with Juvia?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Miss Lockser."

"Then there's something wrong with the baby?" Asked Gray, as the couple's faces became full of concern.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby either."

"Then what is it?" The expecting parents asked in unison.

"The magic between the mother and child are incompatible."

"What?" The two again said in union.

"Miss Lockser why do you suppose you're called a water woman?"

"Because I can use, and turn myself into water?" She answered confused as if answering a rhetorical question.

"And why do you think you're called a water woman?" Both mages looked at him confused.

Gray finally got it. "You mean we're going to have a son?" A smile covered Gray's face.

"Yes, you two are going to have a little boy." Samuel smiled back.

"Juvia doesn't get it." Said Juvia confused.

"Simply put you're called a water woman because only women are blessed with your kind of magic." He explained. "You're capable of turning your entire body into a liquid any time you want. Your son however doesn't have that kind of magic so he stays solid at all times. From what I can tell your magic it tied directly to your emotions so whenever you get upset parts of your body turn to water, so your son is free to move around you until you turn yourself solid again, an your body puts him back in his proper place." Samuel paused for a moment. "Juvia you have to keep your emotions in check or your son might fall out of you before he's ready to."

"So you mean to tell me I have to keep my emotions in check for the remaining four months of my pregnancy?" Groaned Juvia as she grabbed her head.

Before she could continue potentially have another emotional outburst Samuel placed his left hand that was now glowing green on Juvia's head. "Sleep!" He said as Juvia closed her eyes. He quickly moved his eyes to Gray. "Don't worry I just put her to sleep."

Gray situated Juvia's head on her pillow, and put Lucy's wrinkled papers on the nightstand. "So is she really going to have to keep her emotions in check for the remainder of her pregnancy to keep the baby safe?" Asked Gray with a look of concern, as he knew just how emotional she could be without any hormones added into the equation.

Samuel face showed that he was lost in a deep thought. He looked at the clock on the nightstand to see it was One 'o Clock. "I'll be back in an hour." He said as he stood up. "If you would be kind enough to cook I think the three of us could use a good meal."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some ingredients." Before Gray could say another word Samuel had already exited the room, and shortly after opened and closed the front door.

Gray stayed at Juvia's side for minutes thinking about what he had just learned. He was overjoyed to learn he was going to have a son, but honestly it didn't matter too much to him so long as the baby was born healthy. It worried him however that in just one emotional outburst from Juvia and he could pop out of her not ready to be born into the world yet. It made him feel powerless despite being one of the most powerful mages in the guild. All he could do is hope that Samuel could do something to help his family.

Gray finally stood up. "If he really can help Juvia then the least I could do is give him a good meal." On his way out of the room his right foot became wet. He looked down to see the tea he had prepared earlier had covered the floor, luckily though none of the dishes were broken. "Guess I'd better clean this up first."

After cleaning up the mess in the bedroom Gray kissed Juvia's forehead before heading to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge to see he had four large chicken breasts that needed to be used, and all the ingredients to make an Alfredo sauce. "Guess I'm making Chicken Alfredo(damn it I just made myself hungry for some C.A. now). "

* * *

><p>Fifty minutes later.<p>

Gray had just finished making the pasta dish, and left it sitting in the cooking pot letting it stay warm as he went to go check on Juvia. The water woman was still sleeping peacefully just as he left her. He sat himself down right beside her as he gently caressed her check. "Why did I wait so long to notice your feelings for me?" He asked himself as he remembered how their relationship had begun.

* * *

><p>Flash back: Two years ago.<p>

"Squinty Eyes!" Yelled Natsu. His forehead pressed against Gray's

"Droopy Eyes!" Gray countered.

"Ice Freak."

"Flame Brain."

"Are you two fighting again?" Asked Erza glaring at the two boys.

"No Sir." The two boys answered in union with one arm over the others shoulder.

"Good, carry on then." Erza walked away from her teammates.

Gray and Natsu sat down at the table they both currently standing on. Natsu sat down next to Lucy placing one arm over her shoulder. Gray sat down placing both his arms behind the back of his seat.

"Do you two always have to have an argument every seven minutes?" Asked Lucy

"We can go longer than that without having an argument." argued Gray

"No we can't" Natsu throwing Gray's previous comment out the window.

"You boys can be so dense." Sighed Lucy removing Natsu's arm from her shoulder.

"Don't compare me to him." Said Gray.

"No you shouldn't compare me to Gray Lucy." Said Natsu.

"Oh please you're the most dense guy in the guild." Gray leaned closer to his rival.

"At least I have a girlfriend." Natsu put his arm back over Lucy's shoulders.

"TSSSST." Came from everyone in the guild listening in on them.

"I've had plenty of girlfriends." Gray shot back.

"Name three." Said Natsu holding up three fingers.

"Uhhhh…" Gray started to scratch his head thinking of names

Natsu slowly stated to count to three as Gray continued to think.

"One."

"Huh."

"Two."

"Eh."

"Three."

"More than you have had." Gray said in hopes of throwing off the question.

"Maybe, but I'm currently in one while you're not." Natsu turned his head and gave Lucy a passionate kiss on her lips.

"TSSST." Came from the men of the guild.

"AHHHH." Coming from all the women.

Elfman simple said, "Manly!"

After several seconds Lucy finally pushed Natsu off. "Don't drag me into this." Blushed Lucy as she separated herself from Natsu her face nearly crimson.

Natsu simply looked at Gray as if asking him how he was going to counter that.

Not wanting to lose to his rival Gray knew that nothing he could say could counter that he had to act. In the corner of his eye he saw a feminine figure walking closer to him from behind. Without a seconds thought Gray quickly turned around, jumped over his seat, grabbed the back of the girls head, and forced his lips on hers as he tried to give her an even more passionate kiss than what Natsu just gave Lucy. Once he final separated his lips from the girls he turned his head back to Natsu, silently mouthing to him 'to top that'.

Natsu was staring at him with his mouth wide open. Thinking that he had won Gray started to turn back to face the girl he had just kissed. As he was turning back he saw that everyone in the guild had their mouths wide open with a look of concern on their faces. When he finally turned his head all the way back to the girl Gray almost had a heart attack.

Gray was hit by a wave of fear, concern, and had a strong urge to run. A wave of fear of what she might do to him. A wave of concern on whether he would live through all the images fear was putting through his head. The urge to run came from everyone in the guild yelling at him to run for his life. Gray had just forced a passionate kiss on Erza.

Luckily for Gray Erza was in more shock than the rest of the guild was in as she didn't know how to respond. Seeing Erza was still shocken up over what just happened Gray found his feet underneath him as he bolted out of the building as fast as his feet could move praying to god that Erza didn't catch him.

Gray scarred for his life continued to run until his body collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Lying down on his stomach Gray hoped and prayed he had gotten away from his new eternal nightmare known as Erza Scarlet. After lying down on the ground for nearly ten minutes Gray had finally caught his breath as he sat up to look at his surroundings.

There was a large spring of water in front of him that was sparkling from the sunlight. Behind him was a lush green forest with the wind blowing the leaves in just the right way to make the leaves and branches look as if the forest was dancing. Most importantly in exception to the water and wind it was completely silent.

"Guess I got away for now." He said as he started to crawl towards the body of water. After splashing some water over his face Gray put his lips to the water as he drank until his body told him to stop. "I'm going to have to face her eventually." He moaned as he looked back toward the forest.

He then saw something he was used to seeing by now. Juvia was watching him from a distance_. 'Man that girl will not stop following me for whatever reason she does._' Quickly he remembered the argument that led him to where he was right now. '_Maybe I am dense. She's been following me around since she's joined the guild, yet I've never asked her why._' He took a deep breath. '_Better now than never.'_

"Hey Juvia why don't you come over here?"

Juvia shyly walked out from behind the tree(wearing the dress she wore during the fighting festival arc). '_Did Gray-Sama finally notice Juvia?_' She thought to herself as she nervously approached the man she loved. She knew she was getting closer to him, but it felt as if each step she took became shorter and shorter. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she was standing right next to where Gray was sitting

While waiting for Juvia to get next to him Gray had removed his shoes and hiked up his pant legs as he submerged his legs in the cool water. In the corner of his eye he saw Juvia was standing over him. He patted the ground next to him silently telling the girl to sit down by him.

Juvia sat down next to Gray as she to put her legs into the body of water as well. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. Never before had she been this close to Gray outside of missions. She continued to sit there in silence before Gray finally broke the silence.

"Why do you always follow me?"

Juvia stayed silent. '_Has Gray-Sama finally noticed Juvia's feeling_?' she thought as her heart continued to race.

"You can tell me Juvia. I won't get mad at you."

"I.. Uh! Juvia's…" Juvia was too nervous to say what she wanted to say.

Gray grabbed a hold of Juvia's hand. "You can tell me." He moved his free hand onto Juvia's check turning her face so they were staring into each other's eyes. "I've known you've been following me for a while now. You can tell your Nakama."

"JuviahasbeenfollowingGray-Sama." The girl confessed at the speed of sound. Her face turned beat red.

The only words Gray was able to make out was Juvia, Gray, and Love. He let go of the water woman's face_. 'Wait did she just say love? Why would she be in love with me?_' In all honesty Gray hardly knew anything about Juvia, and for all he knew Juvia didn't know much about him. "How can you say you're in love with me?"

"Juvia apologizes, but Juvia has always been in love with you Gray-Sama. You're the reason Juvia joined Fairy Tail." This time more coherent.

"Why would you be in love with me? We don't really know anything about each other." He tried his best not to sound cold-hearted with his last comment, but he knew he was right.

Juvia felt as though she was going to cry from the man's last comment. Instead it started to rain. "Juvia fell in love with you because you made the rain stop." Tears started to fall down her face.

"What do you mean? Of course the rain had to stop, it just can't continuously rain."

"It has always rained around Juvia non-stop since the day Juvia was born." The rain stated to come down heavier. "It's why Juvia was always alone. Nobody wanted to be around her because they said being around Juvia was too gloomy.

Gray just sat and listened to the girl as she continued her confession. Not caring that he was getting drenched to the bone from her rain.

"It has always rained. That was until you saved Juvia from falling off of Phantom Lords headquarters. You saved Juvia from her loneliness. You were there when Juvia first saw the clear blue sky, and the bright sun."

Gray was taken back as he heard her last statement. He remembered that day. She really did tell him that was the first time she saw the clear blue skies, and feeling the warmth of the sun. "You fell in love with me because I saved you from the gloomy rain?"

"Yes. Juvia…"

Before the water woman could say another word Gray gently grabbed the back of Juvia head as he pulled her closer to himself. He closed his eyes as his lips locked up with Juvia's. Juvia stayed unresponsive for several seconds until she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck pulling the two mages bodies closer together.

As quickly as the rain had started, it had just as quickly stopped with the clouds disappearing as the blue skies reclaimed their view of the Earthlands. The woman who had unwillingly summoned it was in total nirvana. If the two had been able to see the scene from a distance they would have seen that a rainbow had formed with them right under the middle of it under the azure blue sky.

Gray was the one who ended up separating the two as both were in the need for some air. The two opened their eyes as they store into the others dark blue eyes. "I may not know you vary well right now, but how's about we change that?" Gray smiled at Juvia.

"Juvia would like that vary much." Blushed the water woman.

And indeed the two mages did get to know each other.

End Flashback.

* * *

><p>Present time.<p>

A knocking at the door pulled Gray out of his memories. He moved his hand from the girl's face to her bulging belly. "Continue to sleep well you two." He said as walked to answer the door. He opened the door allowing Samuel back into the house.

"Is she still asleep?" Samuel asked as he walked towards the kitchen with a small bag in hand.

"Yeah." He followed his guest into the kitchen. Once inside he removed the Chicken Alfredo from the stove while grabbing two plates from the cabinets overhead.

"Where are your pots?"

"Under the stove." Gray spooned the chicken out of the pan and onto the plates.

Samuel quickly grabbed the largest pot available, and filled it halfway with water from the sink. He then turned the stovetop on to its highest setting, placing the pot over the burner. He started to pull ingredients out of the back with his hand glowing black. In less than a second the ingredient was turned into dust that he dropped into the water. He continued to crush ingredients the same way until the bag was completely empty. By this time the water in the pot had come to a boil. His hand turned from black to white as he stirred the concoction with he pointer finger. "This will need to boil for twenty minutes."

"Just enough time for a home-cooked meal." Gray motioned for Samuel to come sit at the kitchen table with a plate of food ready for each man.

Once seated Samuel closed his eye then tapped his forehead, the middle of his chest, his left shoulder, and finally his right shoulder. "Amen." He said before grabbing his fork as he started to eat his meal.

"No prayer out loud?"

"I may be a priest, but I don't like to force my habits onto others. Plus you don't really look like the religious type anyway." He took a bite of the pasta dish.

The two men ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

"About your question from earlier." Gray broke the silence.

"I see why you didn't fight. You were worried about your family if something bad were to happen to you."

"When I was seven my family was killed by one of Zeref's demons known as Deliora."

"I've heard about that demon. Wasn't it killed by the great wizard Ur?"

"She was my teacher. She sacrificed herself to seal it away with Iced-Shell along with the darkness it placed in my heart." Gray was sub-consciously playing with his food with a fork. "I told myself that day I would be there for my children when they grow up so they wouldn't have to walk the same type of path I did. I saw Seyru hadn't killed anyone. When he got behind me I made the decision to take a dive so I wouldn't get killed if he truly decided to get serious."

"So you took the dive so you could be there for your family when you would eventually recover from the fight?"

Gray nodded his head.

"Interesting decision you made since your entire guild calls each other Nakama. Tell me doesn't that pretty much translate to family without any blood connection?"

"It does." He looked away from Samuel as he answered.

"I find this interesting then. You let yourself fall like the rest of your guild so you could be there later for your real family. If that's the truth then you have no right to call them your Nakama."

Gray began to shake with quilt. "I wasn't thinking about that when I took the hit."

"Tell me then if you could go back knowing what result are now would have fought seriously, despite the consequences?"

Gray sat there in silence thinking the question over. Before he could come up with an answer he heard a timer going off from the stove.

Samuel got up from his seat. He quickly removed the pot from the burner moving it over the sink as he pulled out four small vials from the inside of his suit jacket. He then carefully filled each one as he poured a red liquid from the pot into the vials one at a time. Once all four were filled up he filled pot back up with water, and left it to sit until someone would clean it out. Samuel sat down back into his seat as he held the four vials in front of his host.

"What did you make?"

"A vary special potion."

"What kind o potion?"

"The kind that can temporarily make a wizard into a regularly magic-less human." He opened one of the vials and poured a small amount out that quickly turned into a small red capsule. "One of these pills will render any wizard powerless for one full day."

"So Juvia won't be able to turn herself into a liquid." Gray reached out for the small pill. Samuel pulled his hand back.

"Before I hand this over to you, and make my leave I want you to answer my questions." Gray began to open his mouth to answer his previous question before Samuel signaled him to stop. "You don't have to answer that question yet. The question I want you to answer is what do you think Ur would think of you if she knew what you did two days ago."

Gray knew the answer immediately, but it didn't make it any easier to say. "She would have been disappointed in me, just like I feel disappointed in myself for making that decision."

Samuel handed Gray two of the vials. "In three years time my team will be having a rematch with your guild in the Warth Woodland. That's when we will give you back Lucy Heartfilia. I'd like you to be my opponent when the time comes, and for you to answer my original question."

"Deal!" Said Gray as Samuel handed him the two remaining vials.

Samuel stood up from his seat as he started to exit the house. "Two last things." He said before he opened the door.

"What are they."

"I planted a Sakura Tree at the far end of the cemetery to serve as a grave for the child lost two days ago. Please make sure that tree grows good and tall."

Gray nodded his head accepting the job given to him understanding its symbolism "And the second thing."

"If you want to become stronger think about how you were defeated." At that Samuel made his exit as he began his long journey back to his teams base of operations.

Gray remained sitting at the table for the longest period of time thinking about everything that had happened since he met the mysterious priest/healer. He stayed in his chair until he heard Juvia call out to him.

"Gray-Sama could you bring Juvia some water."

Gray did as she asked of him. He brought her a glass of water. A plate of Chicken Alrfredo, as well as the red vials of medicine as he walked into the bedroom. "Here you go." He handed her the glass of water. "And take this." He handed her a small red pill as well.

Juvia looked at the red pill Gray had just handed her. "What is this."

"It's a special medicine that will render you magic-less for twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-four hours won't help Juvia out to much. Juvia still has four months to go until the baby is born."

Gray quickly showed her he had four more vials filled with the medicine for her.

"But will it do as you said it will?"

Without thinking about it Gray opened a vial and poured out a red pill that he quickly swallowed. He then placed his hands together in his signature Ice-Make stance. "Ice-Make Statue." Nothing happened. "Looks like it does as Samuel said it would."

Juvia quickly washed down her red pill with the entire glass of water. She placed one finger in the empty glass as she tried to fill it back up with her magical water, but nothing would come out. She angered herself to see if her emotions would liquefy herself, but she stayed solid. "Juvia can't turn herself into water." The expecting mother said happily.

Gray leaned over her as he kissed her on the forehead. "Thank goodness." He smiled at his love.

Juvia placed her hands over her baby. "So what should we name our son?" She asked her love.

* * *

><p>Later that same day on the outskirts of Magnolia's park.<p>

A young woman with long red hair leaned herself against a tree as she waited for someone to arrive. She was wearing a blue skirt that came down to her knees, and a white blouse that left her arms exposed. Despite what the doctors and Samuel told her she removed her injured right arm from the sling she had left at home, letting the arm hang limply. She never wanted to show any weakness to the man that she was waiting to meet. With her good arm se re-quiped a watch on her left wrist which said it was midnight.

"Where are you Jellal? You should have been here by now." Erza said impatiently to herself.

After a couple of minutes Erza heard someone's footsteps getting closer to her. In the next moment a man with blue hair with a red tattoo under his right eye appeared before her. He was dressed wearing an opened black cloak revealing a dark blue shirt underneath, and a pair of black pants. The man looked to be in his early thirties (started series out at 19 + a 7 year time skip + my 5 year time jump puts Jellal at 31 years old).

"Nice of you to show up Jellal." Said Erza giving the man a small smile.

"Nice to see you too Erza." His face mimicking what Erza's was doing.

**End Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>That's right I just wrote a Gruvia chapter in a story that's labeled as a NaLu, how does that make you feel? By the way the next chapter will primarily be a Jerza chapter.<p>

I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes that I missed. I am horrible when it comes up to coming up with names so **If you have any suggestions on what to name Juvia's, and Gray's son please tell me.** This isn't necessarily a vote, but if I see a couple of name frequently show up I will put up a vote between the popular names.

Thanks again for being patient with me as I stated above my neck was in a lot of pain last week so I couldn't really do any typing on the computer at all. By the way my neck is damn near back up to 100%.

The next chapter should be out by 4/21 or 4/22

P.S. I will be dropping my conventions with happy at the end of each chapter from now on. I'm sick of spending 10-15 minutes of deciding what to talk to him about, and would rather get the chapter out to all of you sooner, or more time in editing than waste time on something that doesn't move the story along. Instead I will be brining the Exceeds into the story. When however has not been decided on yet.

WildCard555 Out.


	7. The Nightmare?

Hi and thank you everyone who read, reviewed, added to favorites/alerts. WildCard555 here with Chapter number 7 of Dragon's Tear. I was originally going to do a Jerza chapter until some of you pointed out this is a Nalu, and I realized Natsu has been out since chapter 3 and Lucy since early chapter 5. I then realized the Jerza chapter I was going to type didn't have anything in it that required it to be done as early as I originally planned. Instead I will hold off on it, and make it into a half chapter later on (for me a half chapter looks to be around 3000 words). So instead this chapter will show Lucy's reaction to the chain of events that will shape her next three years.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail. **Sorry I pissed you off. I'm just trying to develop Gray, and Erza's characters. This chapter will have Lucy's reaction. A time skip is coming. Just be patient with me.

**Princess Happy. **You'll find out what Erza did to Gray later on. gihehehe ^.^

**Babblkyn1. **Thank you for being the only person to give me some name ideas.

**HoPe290**. This Chapter will show Lucy's reaction. And I agree not cool of me to hold off on it, but the last chapter had key points to future chapters so it had to be done.

**SoulMaka**. I think everyone who has read my story wishes I didn't kill the baby. myself included, damn you Rellek.

**Vampire-Fetish15**. Just wait for the fight to happen. Why do you think I named my story Dragon's Tear?

**Warning Rellek gave me some ideas for this chapter, more so the first half of it. Enjoy**.

**Additional Warning you might want to have some type of tissues next to you while reading.**

**You have been warned.**

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

**The Nightmare?**

In the middle of a lush green forest that felt familiar a young blonde mage found herself walking alone. "Where I'm I?" she asked as she continued to walk aimlessly through the forest. After walking for several minutes the girl found a small clearing with a narrow river running through the middle of it. At the site of the river she ran towards it to refresh herself. After drinking herself full she took a look at her surroundings. "Why does this place fell so familiar?" The girl stood up quickly, a little too quickly as she lost her balance and fell into the narrow river.

As quickly as she fell into the body of water she just as quickly stood up in the shallow waters coughing. Though only submerged for a split second water shot into her mouth and nostrils falling onto all fours a she gasped for air. After getting her breathing back to normal she looked up to see a pole sticking up from the river. "This is where I fought Angel." Remembering the white-haired Celestial Mage. "How did I end up in the Warth Woodland?" She began to ponder.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Shouted a female voice sounding close by.

"Wendy?" The blonde mage began to run in the direction of the shout. In less than twenty seconds she found who she was looking for. "Wendy what are we doing her?"

"Lucy thank goodness you are here." Said The now teenage Wendy(19 years old. She pretty much looks like Edo Wendy now.). "I thought those strangers in the black cloaks lied to us." Wendy didn't even look at Lucy.

"What do you mean strangers in black cloaks?" She asked approaching her blue-haired friend.

"Don't get any closer to me Lucy!"

Lucy stopped immediately. Before she could ask anymore questions she saw that there were seven different colored magic circles surrounded Wendy. "Magical barriers. Shoka." Lucy looked in the direction Wendy was to see the short figure standing on the outside of the barriers. "Wendy what's going on here."

"Lucy you need to…" Wendy was silenced by a new barrier, but unlike the others on the ground this one covered her lips preventing the youngest dragon slayer from speaking. The other seven barriers quickly disappeared allowing Lucy to get close to Wendy as she violently tried to remove the newest barrier.

"Wendy what's wrong?" She asked grabbing a hold of the younger girl. After gaining a grip on Wendy Lucy soon felt all of the girl's weight falling against her.

Wendy finally turned her head towards Lucy with on hand still trying to remove the circle over her mouth, while the other one moved franticly from her neck and her chest. Her face was starting to turn blue as tears were starting to fall down both sides of her face.

"Wendy!" Realizing the circle was suffocating the girl in her arms did everything in her power to help her as she thrashed around in her arms falling to the ground. "Wendy you have to fight this." Lucy said as she moved one hand over the circle attempting to over power the barrier with her own magic, but alas it was to no avail. "Wendy please hold on." She begged as she felt tears begin to fall down her face as well.

The younger girl looked at the woman trying to save her with eyes filled with sorrow. Her face was getting paler by the second. She was losing all of her strength fast. Unable to say a word she weakly raised her right hand as high as she could.

Lucy quickly grabbed a hold of Wendy's hand with her free hand. Sadly knowing she couldn't remove the barrier herself she hugged Wendy to her chest. "Please don't die on me. Please Wendy don't die." She said with a shaking voice. In only a moment she felt Wendy's grip on her hand disappear as it slipped through her fingers. Lucy tightened her hug on Wendy's lifeless body with both of her arms. "WENDY!" she shouted as more tears fell down her face.

Lucy continued to hold onto her friend's body as she continued to cry. "Why? Why did you have to die?" Her shouts nearly incoherent.

"Lucy is that you? Asked a rough tired male voice.

Barely hearing the question just asked Lucy looked away from Wendy as she saw a tall man with long black spiked hair using a tree to keep his balance. His skin was covered with cracked metallic scales. "Gajeel?" She saw that the metallic dragon slayer was banged up with cut and bruises all over his exposed upper-body where the metal no longer covered him up. She was about to tell him about Wendy until she saw a giant shadowy figure appear behind him. "Gajeel look out behind you."

Before the Iron Dragon Slayer could turn around the shadowy figure grabbed a hold of the back of his head lifting the man nearly three feet off of the ground. Gajeel franticly tried to break the hold thrashing his limbs around fighting for his life. "Lucy get out of here." He screamed with a weary voice.

"I cant leave you like this." She protested getting back to her feet.

"You have to."

"Time for you to die Dragon Slayer." Said the giant figure in a gravely voice.

"Tell Levy I Lo…" Before Gajeel could finish a sickening cracking noise filled the air. Gajeel's body went limp right before his killer dropped him to the ground.

Without realizing it Lucy found that her legs had started to move on there own as the images of her two Nakama's lifeless bodies laying on the ground became smaller as the distance between them and herself became greater. Once their images disappeared behind the trees she turned her tear covered face in front of her so she could see what was in front of her. '_Why? Why is this happening?_' She thought continuing her run until she saw a new image that added more tears to her already soaked face. "Oh my God, No."

Before her hung a crucified Erza. Half of her long scarlet hair covered her face looking down at the ground with lifeless eyes. The Requip mage hadn't a single piece of metal on her sans for four swords pierced through her wrists and ankles that held her to the tree. Her once beautiful white blouse was now matched her scarlet red hair from the blood coming out of a large cut from one side of her neck to the other.

Already knowing her friend had already passed on the next world Lucy reached up towards Erza's bloody neck failing in her attempts to find a pulse. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save any of you." Her words choked out through sobs. Lucy moved her hand from Erza's neck to her eyes as she closed them for the last time for her. Doing this sapped Lucy of the last of her strength as the weight of the images of her three fallen Nakama dropped her down on all fours. Tears free falling down to the ground. "Please stop this. Stop hurting my Nakama."

"Don't worry only two more remain. It will soon all be over. He he he." Echoed a female voice.

"Please no more. I can't handle the image of any more of my friends dying." She begged.

"Can't handle the images huh? Perhaps I should just let you hear the one named Gray's final moments. He he he."

"No you can't kill him he has a child on the way." Lucy lifted herself off the ground.

"Do you have any last word before you die Mr. Fullbuster?" A calm voice asked sounding like it was coming from all directions.

"Go to hell you self-righteous Bastard." Replied Gray's heavily breathing voice echoed from all directions as well.

"O Holy Host Above, I call upon thee as a servant of Jesus Christ, to sanctify our actions this day, in preparation for the fulfillment of the Will of God."

Lucy's eyes widened. "No." She recognized those words. Those were the last words a priest had spoken to her mother right before she passed away when she was a little girl. It was the Last Rites Prayer.

"I call upon the great Archangel Raphael, Master of the Air, to open the way for this to be done. Let the Fire of the Holy Spirit now descend that this being might be awakened to the greater world beyond and the life of earth and be infused with the power of the Holy Spirit." There were brief pause every now and then between his words. Most likely from dodging Gray's attacks.

"Hold still!" Gray shouted, as his breathing sounded more labored.

"O Lord Jesus Christ, Most Merciful Lord of Earth, we ask that you receive this child into your arms that he might pass in safety from this crisis. As Thou has told us with Infinite compassion: Let not your heart be troubled, ye believe in God, believe also in Me. In my Father's house are many mansions; if it were not so, I would have told you. I go to prepare a place for you, and if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and receive you unto myself; that where I am, there ye may be also. And, whither I go ye know, and the Way ye know. So let it be done!"

"He's running out of time." Lucy said to herself as she began to run aimlessly through the forest trying to find Gray before it's too late. '_This prayer has six parts. Gray only has three left before it's over. Please let me get there before it's too late. The next step is asking for regrets._'

"Do you have any regrets child?"

"Don't go acting like I'm already dead. I won't go down until I draw my last breath." Breathed Gray as he smacked his hands together. "Ice-Make Floor, and Cold Excalibur.

Lucy felt the air around her become colder as she continued her search.

"By this sign thou art anointed with the Grace of the Atonement of Jesus Christ, and thou art absolved of all past error and freed to take your place in the world that He has prepared for us."

'_Only one part left until it's over_.' Lucy thought as she burst into full speed praying to herself to get there in time to save Gray. The sounds of quick slashes filled the air.

"And thus do I commend thee into the arms of our Lord of Earth, our Lord Jesus Christ, preserver of all mercy and reality, and the Father, Creator. We give Him glory as we give you into His arms in everlasting peace, to be prepared to return into the denser reality of God the Father, Creator of all. Amen. Amen. Amen."

Silence filled the air. The silence stayed put for long agonizing moments. The temperature of the forest returned to normal. Lucy leaned her arms and face against the nearest tree. "I couldn't make it in time." Her words barely even audible to herself. She didn't know what was worse. Seeing the bodies of her Nakama void of any life, or only being able to hear them without for sure knowing they had passed on into the afterlife. Either way the felling was absolutely unbearable.

"So was that a little more bearable Blondie? He he he." Laughed the feminine voice.

"How could it be. The result are st-still the sa-same."

"Don't give up on us now Blondie there's still one more to go. He he he."

"Natsu." Lucy pulled herself away from the tree. She wanted to run in hopes of finding her love, but the muscles in her legs were burned out so she could only walk. "I can't lose you too. I just can't lose you." Lucy didn't even want to imagine what her life would be like without Natsu. In a few minutes Lucy saw smoke coming up in a short distance. "Natsu." The Stellar mage somehow found the strength to jog towards the smoke finding what she was looking for.

Natsu and Seyru were facing each other in the middle of a clearing. Natsu who had his back to Lucy had his entire upper body was exposed drenched in sweat taking in deep heavy breaths. Seyru's white long sleeve shirt had one scorched sleeve, while the other was missing; the only other damage on him was a single cut over his right eyebrow covering the eye with blood. Over a dozen trees surrounding the clearing were set ablaze with more quickly being set aflame as the wind helped the fire to spread. The ground was soaked with several chunks of earth missing from the ground.

"Looks like we have a spectator Pinky." Seyru said mockingly to Natsu.

Natsu only stood where he was trying to catch his breath.

"Natsu please stop fighting." She begged as she approached her love from behind. "I can't lose you like I did the others."

"Get Away From Him." Seyru ordered Lucy

She placed one hand over his shoulder. "Natsu let's…" Lucy stopped talking when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see that Natsu had dug all of the fingers in his right hand into her abdomen. "W-W-Why?" She felt herself going into shock seeing blood pouring out of her wounds. She looked up to see Natsu's eyes staring into her, and it frightened her.

His eyes were pure crimson red, not his wide adorable oxy-black eyes. The black eyes that looked so gentle no matter what the rest of his body language was saying. No these red eyes had the look of pure hatred in them. Not one ounce of mercy could be found in his usually caring eyes.

"Are those the eyes of a dragon?" Lucy asked. She felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. '_I'm I dying? Did Natsu just kill me?_' "No!" She heard Seyru's voice. Lucy felt something warm, no something hot cover her tear soaked face. She looked down at Natsu's chest to see that Seyru had driven his hand through it.

"Those are the eyes of the Destroyer." Seyru pulled his hand out of Natsu's chest.

The world felt like it slowed down as Natsu fell into Lucy's arms. Having no strength left in her Lucy was forged onto her back with Natsu on top of her.

Seyru walked over to the fallen mages as he looked down into Lucy's eyes. "I'm so sorry Lucy. I should have killed him sooner." For some strange reason he looked sorrowful at the blonde.

Lucy felt her vision began to darken. She knew she should feel absolutely crushed right now, after all who wouldn't be filled with sorrow after watching four of your closest friends and the love of your life die right in your arms. Instead she felt empty. Was this her minds way of protecting herself from a tsunami of sorrow, and giving her peace in her final moments. There was only one thought running through her head that truly eased her passing. Soon she would be reunited with her Nakama and parents.

* * *

><p>Lucy quickly sat up tossing the blankets that were covering her to the other side of the bed. She was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt that was several sizes to big for her as it came down her legs halfway to her knees. Panting heavily in cold sweat. "Was it all just a dream?" She asked pinching herself to check. "No it was all just a nightmare." She tried to reassure herself.<p>

She then used her sensory magic to see how her baby was doing only to find it missing. "That's right." She remembered everything that happened before she passed out, while hugging her abdomen. "My baby is gone." She sobbed as tears formed in her eyes. Memories of that blocked kick invaded her mind. "I sacrificed it to save Natsu." Then the memories of her nightmare swept over her. "Or was it Natsu actions that lead to its death?" Both images continuously flashed in her mind.

The Blonde grabbed a hold of her head with one hand as the trail of thoughts was giving her a headache. "Was it all my fault?" She asked herself. Both images had one thing connecting them. She had gotten in the middle of the two wizards knowing both of them were capable of tearing her to ribbons. "I'm I the reason my baby died?" She quickly slapped herself. "How could I think that? No true mother would do anything to hurt their own child."

Still no matter how she looked at it the fact remained the same. The baby was gone regardless of who was truly responsible for its end. Lucy buried her face into her knees as she hugged her abdomen again with both hands as she began to bale tears.

After what felt like hours of crying Lucy heard the door to the room she was in open up. She saw a man with long black hair holding something in his arms; it was the man who caused her to shed all those tears. Her instincts told her to keep as much distance between them as possible, but instincts she acquired through years of home invasions took over. "Intruder!" She shouted as she launched a spinning back kick.

"What?" he said unprepared to block the kick aimed at his face. The force of the kick forged him to drop the tray of food he was carrying, while knocking him against the wall. "This is my house." He said as he slid down the wall.

Realizing what she just did, and to whom Lucy realized she most likely just started a fight. A fight she felt she had no chance of winning in her current state of mind. Before leaving the room she tried to find her celestial keys, but couldn't find them. Seeing that the door was wide open she bolted out the door into what looked like a kitchen/living room. Not paying attention to the details of the new room she quickly looked for the door that would let her outside of Seyru's home. After a couple of seconds she found the door, and quickly turned the handle leaving the house with no way of contacting her spirits.

"Hold up, you're in no condition to go outside yet." Seyru shouted.

Not listening to the man Lucy ran out the door. Outside of the house Lucy saw that tropical trees surrounded the small house. The ground was covered in ankle high grass that was tickling her bare feet. Looking to her left she saw a beach that was being hit by the flow and ebb of the tide. To her right she saw a forest of tropical trees.

Despite only running a short distance Lucy already starting to feel exhausted. '_How long have I been asleep for?'_ Never being too physically strong herself compared to her guild mates she had always had good cardio.

"Hold up Lucy. You've been asleep for a week. Your body in nowhere near ready to go out side yet." Seyru said exiting the entrance of the small house.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled as she burst into a run at full speed into the tropical forest.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Unlike the nightmare she had just woken up from after running for only two minute the stellar mage felt herself slowing down as she dodged trees that were getting in her way_. 'This is weak. I know I can run a lot longer than this before slowing down_.' She started to feel dehydrated.

"Lucy where are you?" Seyru's voice sounded close.

Lucy urged he legs to go faster, but they refused to go any fast than a jogging speed now. Feeling like she was going up hill the entire time Lucy felt a sharp pain in her side making itself known forcing the blonde into a walk as she held her side. Her breathing became more labored as the air around her felt muggy making her sweat even harder.

"There you are."

Lucy looked behind to see Seyru had caught up to her not even looking the slightest bit winded. She turned her head back to see that a clearing was coming up soon. Adrenaline kicking in the stellar mage found the strength to jog again as she headed towards the clearing.

It was no real clearing. It was just the edge of the forest. With fifteen feet separating the forest from the edge of a cliff. "Great I'm trapped." She said looking down the cliff seeing it had to be at least two hundred feet to the jagged rocks at the bottom that were being pounded by the high waves of the ocean.

"There's no point in running." The man pursuing her said exiting the forest. "If you haven't realized it yet you're on an island." Calmly approaching the young woman.

"Stay back." Lucy was standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Okay, Okay I won't come any closer just calm down." Seyru raised both of his hands up. "Let's just talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Your future."

"My future. You ruined my future. If it weren't for you I'd be starting a family right now."

Seyru looked away with a guilty look on his face. "Ruined it or saved it?"

"Ruined it." Lucy answered angrily.

"Do you remember what I told you before Leo first struck me?"

_Flashback_

_Lucy using the last of her strength spat at his face._

_"Defiant even to the end. I like that." He gave an evil smile._

_"You can never crush a fairy tail wizards spirit." Her words no loader than a whisper._

_"So much magic, and determination at this young of an age." Not bothering to wipe the spit off of his face as he moved his mouth just over her ear. "I apologize for that initial kick that killed your child. But I wonder. Did I save you from mediocrity?"_

_Lucy felt a strong urge to cry despite her body unable to produce anymore tears._

_"If you had had that child you would have hit the an early ceiling for your potential. But now that it's gone perhaps now you might be able to reach your true potential." _

_End flashback._

"Yeah I do. You talked about my potential with my child gone."

"You could one day be on the level of the ten saint wizards. Maybe even higher."

"I don't care about power. I just want to be with my Nakama."

"You mean your Nakama that have been holding you back." He shot a serious glance at Lucy.

"Holding me back. They've never…"

"Please they wouldn't even let you try to fight me." Lucy tried to protest, but Seyru cut her off. "Now tell me is that because you were pregnant, or would they have done it any ways.

Lucy could see it in his eyes he already knew the answer without her having to say a word. "They wouldn't have let me either way."

"Then perhaps it's your Nakama's fault your child is dead."

"No that's not even…"

"Think about it. They probably hardly ever let you fight no matter how banged up they are. The only time you get pushed in when you a separated from everyone else."

Lucy thought of all her major battles especially her most recent against Seyru. '_He's right the only time I ever get to go all out is when I'm separated from everyone else. Even then half the time they still somehow run in and give me a hand in finishing of the fight.'_

"The look on your face is telling me I'm right." Seyru smirked. "It they had allowed you to get pushed then maybe they would view you as someone who could fight along side them, instead of someone to watch them as they do the real work. Maybe then you might have fought me alongside your teammates, and maybe even beat me."

His words were starting to give Lucy a headache. All of his point she found was hitting the nail right on the head. Yet she didn't want to listen to him because of all the pain he caused her. Her emotions were being strained. "Have my friends really been holding me back? Could I have saved them if they weren't constantly saving me? Are they to blame for my lose."

"Kind of funny and sad at the same time really. In your case being saved by those you love caused you more pain than what they saved you from."

'That's right they always save me.' Lucy looked behind herself looking down at the water below her. "Natsu please catch me." Lucy yelled as she leaned back so far that it forged herself to fall down the cliff.

* * *

><p>In Magnolia Hospital.<p>

Natsu finally woke up after being unconscious for a week. His right hand shoot straight up into the air as if he was trying to catch someone. "Don't worry Lucy I'll save you." He said sitting up off his bed, only to fall back into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>"SHIT!" Seyru ran to the edge of the cliff. "Earth-Magic Gathering Armor." He cast right before jumping after Lucy. With the additional weight he quickly caught up to Lucy in her free fall. Once he caught up to her he pulled her in close to his body, and turned her so his back was to the jagged rocks below. "Earth-Magic Craft." The armor he had made shot out from underneath him making an earthen plank that dug into the side of the cliff. Once the earth dug into the cliff it extended itself out to catch the caster as he hit the earth plank stopping the fall thirty feet before the two would have hit the water and rocks below. The sudden stop combined with Lucy falling on top of him drove the wind right out of his lungs.<p>

Lucy felt that she had stopped, and that someone had caught her. Filled with joy she opened her eyes as she hugged the person who saved her. "Thank you Natsu I knew you would…" She then realized the person who saved didn't have Salmon pink hair or oxy black eyes. No he had midnight black hair with azure blue eyes. "You're not Natsu." She quickly got off of Seyru and crawled as far back as the earthen platform would allow her.

"Who else would it have been." He was breathing heavily. "We're the only two people on the island right now." He turned himself over so his stomach was to the platform.

"Why did you save me?"

"Remember I told you I needed to talk to you about your future." He said as he stood back up. "More specifically your next three years."

"My next three years?"

"Yes. I had Samuel the man with silver hair give your guild a message."

"What was the message?"

"That I wanted a rematch with them in three years, and to make sure they would accept I had my team take you as a hostage."

Lucy remembered the nightmare she had just woken up from. _'Could that nightmare have been a premonition instead. Does I mean we are all going to die in three years?'_ "Why would you want a rematch? Didn't you beat most of us already?"

"Yes I did, but I haven't felt so alive in a long time when I fought you, Pinky, Scarlet, and Stripes."

"So you took me prisoner so you could fight them again in three years. To feel alive again. They would have accepted that without you taking me hostage."

"True, but they wouldn't have had the same type of motivation."

"They're the most motivated guild on Earthland."

Seyru looked up at the sky. "You fight better when you fight for those you love."

"Do you expect me to just standby as you fight my Nakama." Again remembering the images of her Nakama's lifeless bodies.

"That is completely up to you." He turned his gaze back towards Lucy. "And the choice you make right now. I was originally going to say you had two options, but after what you just pulled I'd say you have a third options." The earth platform began to rise up higher above the water stopping just twenty feet from the top of the cliff. "Option one. You can continue your jump into the ocean, but know that this time I won't save you this time."

Lucy looked down too see they were over one hundred feet above the ocean and jagged rocks. If she jumped this time it would be the end of her.

"Option two." He made a long chain appear next to himself as he crouched down to pick it up with his left hand. "You can be my prisoner by the traditional means for the next three years."

As strongly as she felt against someone giving up on his or her own life, being a chained up prisoner for three years didn't sound much more appealing. "What's my third option?"

Seyru extended his empty right hand out towards Lucy. "I can train you for the next three years so you can try to obtain your revenge."

Lucy looked at him curiously. "Why would you train someone you plan to fight with in three years, and what's stopping me from getting my revenge on you in your sleep?"

Seyru simply smiled at the last question. "Absolutely nothing would stop you from killing me in my sleep. However this island were on is uncharted, and only a handful of people in the world know about it. And believe me if they find this island without me on it they'll kill anyone left on this island. On top of that this island is constantly being hit by the waves below you right now. Any attempt to escape it would be futile."

"So there's no way off this island." '_And killing him would essentially be suicide_.' Lucy didn't know how much more depression she could handle. "But still why offer to train me?"

"Consider it my way of paying you back for taking the life of your child. Regardless who is at fault it truly is it was still the end of my foot that ended its life."

"You think you can be forgiven so easily for what you have done?

"No I don't, nor do I ever expect it. Now what's your answer."

Not liking her first two options Lucy slowly extended her right hand and placed it in Seyru's open right hand. "I'll wait three years to get may revenge." She said as she pulled herself back onto her feet.

"Good choice Lucy. Your training will begin in one week. Until then I suggest you use that time to prepare yourself, heal yourself, and mourn for your lose because if you bring any weakness into training it could cost you your life."

Lucy nodded her had before looking away from the man she just made a deal with. '_Natsu please don't stop loving me, and this time I'll be the one to save you, all of you._' Lucy had just given herself a new goal. She would become strong enough so in three years she could stop her nightmare from becoming reality.

**End chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>For anybody who needs a hug after this chapter know I would give you one if I could and pat you on the back telling you everything is okay.<p>

I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes that I missed. Next Chapter Natsu will be waking up, and his reaction towards this great tragedy.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

WildCard555 Out.


	8. Guilt?

Hi and thank you everyone who read, reviewed, added to favorites/alerts. Here's Dragon's Tear chapter number 8 brought to you by the letter H. All I'm going to say about this chapter is that Natsu finally wakes up (for real this time).

Sorry about not updating last week, but that last chapter burned me out pretty bad. It was my entire fault though for typing the whole chapter 24 hours before posting it. I'd like to say it'll never happen again, but sadly I'm only human so mistakes like that can/will be made again.

**Princess Happy**. She jumped off the cliff thinking Natsu would catch her just like he did when she jumped off of Phantom Lords Tower.

**Rose Tiger**. I just can't give Lucy back her baby T-T. This isn't a cross over fanfic with Dragon Ball Z.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**. Like I said in the previous chapter a time skip(s?) will be coming up soon.

**89niners-best-team-ever. **Fair criticism. I admit Natsu did come out looking weak. That kind of comes from me thinking he's a slow starter in fights, and if you're a slow starter it can be vary bad for you when you fight someone who's a fast starter. As for Lucy looking strong remember Seyru fought nearly an entire guild before her so by the time he fought Lucy so he was pretty damaged and running on fumes before their fight started.

**F2LH**. She's gotta wait for now, otherwise its pretty much suicide.

**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**. Glad you loved it.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

**Guilt?**

A young Pink-haired mage found himself standing in the middle of Magnolia Park. More specifically he was standing in the middle of a massacre that took place in the center of Magnolia Park. He saw tables broken. Barrels smashed to pieces with puddles the alcohol they once held waiting to be absorbed in to the ground. Blankets torn. Plates and utensils were broken and scattered all over the ground. Food to be seen covering practically any and everything. The trees though were somehow left unharmed.

The destruction of the furniture/decor didn't concern him at all; after all it looked like a regular sight to him after that countless times he broke the same things in the guild. What wasn't normal was that all of his Nakama were all sprawled on the ground unconscious.

"_This looks familiar_." The Pink-haired mage said to himself. _'Wait this actually all happened._' As he remembered the fight from before as he looked over his surrounding once again. It was exactly that same as when he saw it before. '_What's going on here?'_

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Natsu looked in the direction he heard the shout. He saw himself battered, with blood trickling down his lips, his exposed skin now looked like it was covered in scales, bruises, and his body was engulfed in flames. '_It's a flash back._' Natsu said to himself as he looked for the Black-haired enemy.

"You just won't stay down will you Pinky." Said a man with a massive cut on his right arm from the top of his shoulder to the base of his knuckles.

Natsu finally spotted him after hearing the man's voice. '_Why is he smiling?_'

"I won't let you hurt the woman I Love." The memory version of Natsu had his flames turn from red to gold.

'_The golden flame. Wait that means he's about to attack Seyru…_"

"Natsu, please just stay down. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." The memory version of Lucy pleaded.

'_And Lucy too_.' He saw his blonde girlfriend on her knees crying.

"He won't listen to you." Said the black-haired man as he pulled a glove out of his pocket. "Look at his eyes." He bit down onto the opening of the glove with his mouth as he shoved his left hand into the glove. "Those eyes are that of the destroyer. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants right now. In this case it's my head."

'_Eye of the Destroyer? Wait! Oh no. I'm about to attack them. Lucy run_.' Natsu tried to yell at Lucy, but she didn't react.

"Natsu, Please." The memory of Lucy begged.

'_Listen to her damn it!_' Natsu shouted at the memory version of himself. He could feel himself trembling as he ran in front of his memory.

"Fire Dragon's…" the memory Natsu looked to be in major pain. "Fire Dragon's Roar." A golden stream of fire came streaming out of his mouth.

'_Stop it!'_ Natsu begged himself as he stopped right in front of the golden flame_. 'You're aiming a Lucy too.'_ The jet of fire phased right through Natsu as it continued on toward Seyru and Lucy. Natsu tried to turn around to tell Seyru to get Lucy out of there, but he was engulfed by a white light before he could utter a single word.

As quickly as the light had engulfed Natsu it just a quickly let him go. It let him go to a scene that dropped him to his knees with tears falling down his face. _'This isn't what happened.'_ He said to himself as he was once again in the middle of the park with the broken decoration, and unconscious guild mates again. Except this time everything was burning.

"AAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard all of his Nakama screaming in pain, as they were being burned alive. Slowly, but surly the screams became quieter as the flames ended their lives one at a time.

'_THIS ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED!'_ Natsu screamed as a strong feeling of guilt swept through his body. He tried to muffle the noise by covering his ears, but his ears were to sensitive for him to not hear the screams. Suddenly the image of Seyru appeared before him.

"Do you even realize what you just did?" The memory asked him directly.

'_I didn't mean to do this_.'

"Or should I say what you almost did?"

'_This isn't what happened.'_

"Look around you!" Ordered memory Seyru.

'_You saved all of them_.' Natsu closed his eyes tuning his head away from Seyru. He didn't want to see the images of his Nakama burning from his own flame.

"You held onto that attack for to long. It literally would have been a wildfire. They would have all be burned alive." Once he finished talking another collective scream of pain came from his remaining Nakama.

Natsu slammed both of his hands on the ground. "_I didn't mean to do this_." Tears falling down his face like blood coming from an open wound.

"Look around you. I may have beaten them down, but I didn't kill a single person."

In the exception to the crackling sounds of the Sakura trees burning it was completely silent.

'_The screams stopped._' It took Natsu several long and agonizing moments before he finally admitted to what just happened. '_I-I-I k-ki-kill-killed m-my na-ka-ma._' Natsu buried his face onto the ground.

"You would have killed her." Seyru said coldly to the bawling Natsu.

Natsu looked up from the ground _'NO_!'

Before him stood Lucy dressed in a scorched blouse, and mini skirt that continued to burn. Her golden blonde hair was replaced with a golden fire. Her eyes crying blood, as she looked at him with a blank expression that seemed to be asking why. Her arms were holding a baby wrapped in a burning blanket.

'_I didn't know you were there. I couldn't control myself. I didn't know you were pregnant Lucy." _He punched the ground again as hard as he could causing his knuckles to bleed.

"Pinky you know what the most dangerous thing in this world is? It's a person who can't fully control their own power. You have some strong magic, but your unwillingness to grasp full control is holding you back. In order for you to control your magic you have to be able to control yourself." Seyru paused before speaking again. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you." The memory then charged Natsu as he threw a kick.

Natsu closed his eyes as the kick was only inches from his face. He kept them closed for several seconds, but the pain never came. Instead he heard a baby's cry calling out for someone to comfort it.

"WAAAAHHHHH, WAAAAAHHHHHHH, WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The crying from the baby, his baby forced Natsu to open his eyes.

First he saw Lucy on her knees holding onto her stomach crying more tears of blood. She started to whisper "I can't feel it anymore" over and over again.

Next he saw Seyru standing two feet away from Lucy holding the baby wrapped in the burning blanket. He looked at both Lucy and Natsu with eyes filled with Sorrow. "I'm so sorry." He said softly as he turned to walk away from them.

Natsu summoned the remainder of he strength to stand up as he watched Seyru walk away. '_Lucy begged me to stop_.' He looked down at the crying mage. '_But I wouldn't listen to her_.' His whole body began to burn from the flames he had created. '_I just kept on fighting regardless of what happened._' He saw Lucy collapse as her body turned to ash. '_**If I had just stayed down none of you would have had to die**_.' He screamed as his own flames turned him to ash as it had the rest of his Nakama.

* * *

><p>Magnolia Hospital. 10 days after the fight.<p>

The fire dragon slayer finally woke up after being unconscious for over a week. He tried to sit up, but his body felt like it weighed a ton. His chest felt like it had been repeatedly hit by a lacrime-powered car. Unable to sit up he turned his head to see an iv and heart monitor hooked up to his right arm, his chest was completely covered in bandages, and he was wearing a breathing mask.

With his left hand he removed the breathing mask from his face. Next he slowly lifted his left arm over the backrest of the bed and began to pull himself towards it so he could use it to sit up. With is right arm he pulled the metal pole holding the iv bag an monitor closer to where he was sitting. His right arm was now resting over his stomach with his left hand holding onto the wires attached to his arm

Taking a quick look around the room before unplugging himself he saw that the door to the room was shut, and had a window on the opposite side that could easily be opened, or broken depending on which was quicker. "Probably ten seconds at most before the nurses come in after I unplug the heart monitor." Said Natsu to himself. He did a bunch of quick stretches to see how his reflexes were. In exception to his battered left ribs he didn't feel any other major pains, his body just felt heavy after being inactive for so long.

"3, 2, 1." Natsu unplugged himself from the iv and heart monitor that quickly made the noise it made whenever somebody is flat-lining. Then the dragon slayer jumped off of the bed, barely keeping is legs underneath him as they felt like jelly as he got to the window as quickly as possible. He heard the nurses outside of his room hurrying towards his room calling for a code red. Natsu looked out the window to see he was on the second floor meaning the windows couldn't be opened traditionally.

"Guess I have to escape Fairy Tail style." He said as he ignited his fists. Remembering his nightmare he extinguished the flames as he simply punched out the window with his bare hands. The door slammed open as three nurses rushed in to see him destroy the window. Before they even had a change to restrain their patient Natsu jumped out the window. Normally Natsu would be able to land on his feet no problem, but still on wobbly legs he ended up landing on his hands and knees hard.

Doing his best to ignore the pain surging through his body Natsu got back up to his feet as quickly as he could. He heard the nurses yelling at him to come back. Knowing he should stay and recover a bit longer, Natsu followed his instincts and not listen to reason as he started to limp away from the hospital. It's not that he distrusted the doctors to heal him, it was because he didn't want to see his Naka… No he didn't want to see his guild mates just yet. Right now there was only one member of Fairy Tail Natsu wanted to talk to before anyone else. "You better be at the guild right now Gramps."

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail Guildhall.<p>

Makarov was going through his usual paper work. Most of it being complaints from the magic council about his children going overboard on their missions as usual. "These children are going to be the death of me." He sighed. Someone knocked on his office door. "Come in."

Mira opened the door. "Master Natsu finally woke up, but he ran away from the hospital." The take-over mage said worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Makarov finished writing his last apology letter to the council.

"But he just had his entire left rib cage reconstructed."

"That boy has always been quick to recover." '_Although I wonder how he's doing emotionally right now?_' He looked up to see the concern on Mira's face matched his own thoughts. "Go ahead and have the rest of the guild look for him. He's probably still in Magnolia somewhere."

"Thank you, Master." Said Mira as she closed the door.

He waited a couple of moments to make sure everyone left the guild before clearing his throat. "You can come in through the window now Natsu, it's unlocked."

Natsu gently opened the window from the outside just enough so he could sneak through so he could enter the office. He then moved over to the chair on the opposite side of the master's desk. He placed one hand on the back silently asking if he could sit on it.

'_Strange normally he enters as load as possible._' Thought Makarov. He quickly looked over his child dressed in his normal get-up, but underneath his vest his chest was completely wrapped up in bandages. His face had a solemn look, but Makarov could see it was just a mask used to hide the boy's true sadness. "You may sit down child."

Natsu sat down in the chair. He placed his hands one over the other right under the bridge of his nose, hiding his mouth. His eyes were looking down at the desk instead of at Makarov. Silence took hold of the room for a long stretch of time.

'_How sad. He looks the complete opposite of what he looked like ten days ago when he told him of his plans to propose to Lucy. Then again I'd be more worried about him if he didn't look like this after what he went through._' Thought Makarov before he finally broke the silence. "What is it you want to talk about Natsu?"

Natsu remained silent for a couple more moments. He slowly moved he gaze from the desk to his guild insignia just below his shoulder. It was clear by looking at his eyes that he was fighting to keep himself from crying. Natsu finally looked into his master's eyes before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry…but if have to…I have to" he struggled to say the final three words. "I have to leave the guild."

Makarov was taken back my Natsu's comment. He was hoping for the boy to say 'I got you' as he looked closer at the boy sitting before him. But it never came. Makarov could see that he was serious, and wasn't trying to fool his old ears. "Why Natsu? Why would you want to quit the guild?"

There was another long stretch of silence as the old man waited to hear the dragon slayers explanation.

"I almost broke Fairy Tails two main rules." His words were no louder than a whisper. (Rule #1 never do anything that would compromise the guild or any of its members. Rule #2 never kill anyone.) "And if it weren't for Seyru…I would have ended up breaking both rules."

Makarov still couldn't believe a single word Natsu was telling him, but he knew by the look on his face that the boy wasn't lying to him. "How did you almost break the rules Natsu?"

"Igneel warned me about all the powers and likeness of a dragon I would inherit from him by becoming a dragon slayer." Natsu breathing sounded like he would break down and cry at any second. "The Dragon's Rage ended up taking control over me when I say Seyru touch Lucy (on the forehead, and not in a bad way.). I couldn't control myself." Tears finally started to fall down his checks. He quickly covered his face in his hands as his elbows touched the desk.

Makarov used his magic to extend his arm as he placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I know its painful child, but you have to tell me what happened." It was as clear as day how much emotional pain Natsu was in, but if Makarov was going to let one of his children go he had to know why they wanted to leave.

"In may rage I somehow summoned the golden flame..."

'_The all burning flame. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he used it, after all it was only a matter of time before he awoken that flame_.' Thought the old man.

"I used it in my breath attack against Seyru. He ended up stopping it with a blue flame, and contained the flames with an earthen walls."

"You feel guilty because of that?"

"If he didn't contain the fire it would have spread…It would have spread and kil…it would have burned everyone."

Makarov felt himself begin to shake. He knew Natsu's habit of being reckless, but he knew he was careful enough to not hurt any bystanders. "You should consider yourself fortunate that he contained the fire, and saved everyone. Not a lot of enemies would do that, but still why didn't he just dodge the flames instead."

Natsu's breathing became deeper, and his tears had gotten through his fingers as they began to drip down his arms. "If he had dodged my attack it would have gotten Lu-Lucy." His arms gave out so his forehead now rested on the desk. "I almost killed her, and our child. In the end though it was my actions that lead to the death of our child." Natsu fell out of his seat as he continued to cry on the floor.

The guild master didn't know how to respond to what he was just told. All he knew is that Natsu spoke the truth. He nearly did break Fairy Tails two main rules. If it weren't for the fast thinking of their new enemy he would have lost almost all his children. "Natsu before we get any further into the possible removal of your guild mark there are some other things we need to discuss first.

Over the next hour Makarov consoled the young man while telling him everything that had happened while he was recovering in the hospital bed. He told Natsu that everyone had recovered from the fight. He told him that the dark guild Shadow Angel had taken Lucy prisoner, and would return her in three years in exchange for a rematch. After that he tried not to bring Lucy back up as much as possible. He did his best to persuade Natsu not to leave, even asked Natsu what he planned on doing if he left. In the end though it was all Natsu's decision. All the old man could do was talk to him.

* * *

><p>One hour later in the guildhall.<p>

Everyone who had gone out to search for Natsu had returned to the guildhall. The members were still quieter than usual, as most of them were still dealing with their loss. Each one began to take a seat with their usual entourage at each table ordering food and drinks from the barmaids.

"Wonder if Natsu is still in Magnolia?" Asked Gray.

"You know as well as me that he wouldn't just run away." Answered Erza.

"Well if he did get out of town it was probably to go find Lucy." Said Levy with a hopeful expression on her face.

"I doubt he even knows what happened to her." Said Gajeel. Everyone at the table stared at him. "What he's been out for ten days. How could he know?"

"Natsu has always claimed to have a strong bond with Lucy. Maybe he just knew something was wrong with her." Said Wendy hopefully.

"Neither one of us could get a lead on where those bastards took Bunny-girl. Cana couldn't find her using her cards as well." After hearing that Cana set down her barrel of alcohol. "I doubt Natsu could have found her either. We should just face it we're not going to see her for three years.

Everyone who was listening in on the conversation became silent after hearing what Gajeel said. Some had a strong urge to strike the Iron-Mage, but they knew what he said was true. They wouldn't see there precious Nakama for three years.

"What's the matter Pinkie? Not going to hit me after what I just said?" Gajeel turned his head to the base of the stairs where Natsu stood.

Everyone in the guild turned his or her attention to where Natsu was standing as the dragon slayer just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Everyone was expecting a brawl to start any second between the dragon slayers but it never came. When he didn't reply everyone started to surround him asking Natsu where he had been, how he was doing, and why he wasn't acting normally. The Fire-Mage just stood silent.

Not liking that he was being ignored by his rival Gajeel walked towards Natsu until only two feet separated the two. "I just insulted you Dumb-Ass aren't you going to do something about it?" He looked as if he was begging Natsu to hit him.

"Gajeel back off." Warned Wendy. "He's only just now woken up from having intense surgery. He shouldn't even be walking right now let alone fighting." The youngest dragon slayer lectured.

Everyone just then noticed just how bandaged up Natsu was.

"I'll ask it again more directly Dumb-Ass. Why aren't you trying to find Bunny-Girl?"

"I don't deserve to have her anymore." He answered without any emotions behind his words. Everyone looked at him in surprise as then never thought he would say something like that. If possible the guild got even quieter.

SLAP. "What are you talking about Natsu. You and Lucy were made for each other." Said Mira angrily. '_Do you have any idea how much work I put into trying to get you two to realize that?_' Thought the resident matchmaker.

"Like I said. I no longer deserve to have her."

"What did you do to her to say something like that?" Asked Erza as she now had a sword pointing three inches away from his neck.

Natsu took a strong hold on Erza's sword as he moved the tip of the blade right on top of his right shoulder.

This action caught Erza off guard. "What are you…"

Natsu pressed the blade down making a cut from the top of his shoulder to halfway down his bicep before Erza made the sword disappear. Wendy rushed to his side to heal the cut, but he pushed her away. He didn't want it to be healed. He wanted it to be a scar to remind him of what he nearly did.

"Why did you scar yourself over your guild mark?" Asked Erza.

"Look at it more carefully." Natsu said wiping some of the blood off from over his freshly made scar.

Shock hit everyone who looked at Natsu's injured arm. His arm was bare. He no longer had the guild mark on his arm. Before anyone could ask him why Natsu spoke.

"Just like I no longer deserve to have Lucy. I no longer deserve to be member of this guild." He looked to be on the verge of crying once more.

Nobody knew what to say. Could the infamous Salamander really be leaving them? The man who had created a strong bond with everyone in the guild. Collectively they all thought the same thing_. 'This could not be happening. No way in Hell is Natsu willingly quitting Fairy Tail._'

"It's true. As of right now Natsu Dragneel is no longer a member of Fairy Tail." Said Makarov standing on the railing of the staircase.

Before anyone could say anything an iron pole hit the former guild member. Said iron pole struck Natsu on his chin sending him crashing through a nearby table. Normally he would have jumped right back onto his feet, but this time the fire-mage just lay on top of the broken table.

"Did Gajeel just knock Natsu out with just one punch?" Asked several guild members nearly all at the same time.

"I didn't hit him hard enough to knock him out." Said Gajeel as he walked towards the broken table. "Common I know you're still awake. You've some questions to answer."

Natsu slowly got up onto his feet. "You can't hurt me enough to match how I'm feeling right now." His eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

Gajeel hit him harder than he did with the first punch. The time Natsu went flying through the air breaking through another table he landed on. "How was that Salamander?"

"If you really want me to feel anything else you should stop holding back." Said Natsu getting back up to his feet again.

Before he could hit a third blow Gajeel was restrained by Alzack, Elfman, Wakaba, Romeo, and Max. "What did you do Natsu? What could you have done to cause you to act this way?" Gajeel asked as he tried to free himself. He couldn't stand it when people took pity on themselves.

Natsu pulled himself back up to his feet for a third time. "Please, don't make me relive my sins a third time today." A single tear feel down his left check.

Gajeel was about to yell at him again until he saw that Makarov was shooting a threatening glare at him. "Fine, but don't you dare come back without Lucy and the old Natsu. This Natsu standing before me pisses me off more than the original." At that Gajeel walked back to table he was sitting at.

Silence once again took a hold over the guild. After waiting for a couple of moments Natsu stated to walk to the guilds exit. Natsu opened the door as he readied to exit the guild perhaps for the last time.

"Ice-Make Wall." A wall of ice appeared stopping the fire-mage from exiting.

Natsu turned he head to the left to see his life long rival preventing him from leaving.

"I don't care that you're about to leave," Gray lied. "But before you do you have some questions to answer."

Natsu turned his body so he was completely facing Gray. Instead of breaking through the ice like the guild thought he would he just stood there waiting for Gray to ask his first question.

"Did Master tell you about Lucy's situation?"

"Yes." He answered quietly.

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know yet…" a moment of silence. "But you'll probably never see me again."

Gray looked at him as if one of his nightmares had come true. He could see that Natsu was dead serious about everything he just said.

"Gray take good care of Juvia. You two really do belong together, and make sure that kid of yours becomes good and strong."

Gray lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. He then truly knew what Makarov meant when he told him to count his blessings. "We're going to have a son." Gray revealed for the first time to the guild.

"Did the two of you decide on a name yet?"

"Dusk (babblkyn1 thanks again for being the only person to give me an idea for a name.). Dusk Fullbuster (I won't be giving any OC a middle name as no Real characters in the series has a middle name.)." Gray let his ice begin to melt.

"I hope he grows up to be strong just like his father." Natsu began to turn back towards the door, but saw a golden light appear in the doorway.

"Regulus Punch!" Loke Stuck Natsu square on the jaw sending his body skidding over three tables before stopping as he hit Mira's bar counter. Not even waiting to see the damage he did Loke marched straight towards Natsu. He had a look of pure anger on his face that made even Erza get out of his way. Loke picked Natsu up by Igneel's scarf with his left hand as he cocked his right hand back. "You think I'll just let you leave Lucy after how happy you've made her?"

"I don't deserve…"

Loke delivered three more punches to the fire-mages face drawing blood from his lip and nose. The lion gritted his share teeth before speaking. "Who says you get to decide that? Maybe Lucy still wants you. Did you even consider her at all while you made these decisions."

"Why would she want me after what I did to her?"

Loke threw Natsu through the open door out onto the streets. He quickly walked to where he threw his master's lover.

"Loke that's enough he's still injured." Said Erza

"Stay out of this Erza." Shooting her a death glare as he continued on his way.

Before he could exit the guild Gajeel blocked Loke's path.

"Unless you want to find out what would have happened in our fight if I was at full power back then I suggest you get out of my way." He felt a cold hand grab onto his shoulder. The lion took a deep breath not bothering to look at Gray. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him."

Both Iron and Ice mages let the spirit pass. He stopped four feet away from where Natsu struggled to his feet. He waited till the dragon slayer stood back up. "Tell me what you did or I swear I'll make sure you never so much as think of Lucy again."

Tears fell down both sides of Natsu's face. He breathing became stressed so he could keep his voice from cracking for what he was about to reveal. The entire guild had exited the hall as they surrounded the lion and dragon waiting to hear why Natsu was leaving.

"I almost killed her." Pause. "I almost killed everyone. Seyru should have killed me. At least then Lucy would have still had the baby."

"What baby?" Whispered the surrounding mages

Loke grabbed him by the scarf again.

"She would have been better off choosing you over me." Natsu closed his eyes expecting another punch.

"She choose you over me for a reason." Loke pulling Natsu closer so their foreheads were touching. "What she felt for me was only friendship, what she felt from you was love." He then shoved Natsu back.

"After what I did how could she still love me at all?"

"Lucy still loves you, you idiot. Lucy fought that bastard for you."

"What?" Natsu looked at Loke with disbelief.

"Her Love for you pushed her to fight him. It pushed me to my beyond my own limits."

Natsu turned his back to Loke. "I'll bring her back…somehow." His words lacked the confidence he normally had whenever he made a promise. Natsu began to walk away from the spirit and through the crowd.

"Natsu wait." Said Lisanna trying to catch up to Natsu until someone grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"Let him go." Said Laxus (possible LaLi?). "This is something he has to overcome by himself. We can only hope he's strong enough to overcome his own guilt."

Nobody else tried to stop him. They knew Laxus was right. He was facing his most difficult opponent yet. An opponent only he could fight. Himself.

"Looks like you may be the last chance to snap him out of this." Makarov said to the tall orange haired man standing next to him.

"Yeah. It looks like it." Sighed Gildarts.

* * *

><p>Magnolia parknight time.

In the middle of the clearing where the fight took place ten days ago stood Natsu. He looked around at the restored site remembering everything that took place. In the exception of one missing Sakura Tree it looked just like it did before they had decorated it. The mage store at where the tree once stood. He remembered that tree specifically. It was the one he had dug up, and floated down the river in front of Lucy's apartment.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he kept on thinking of the good times he and Lucy shared. "I already told myself I don't deserve her." Memories he shared with Lucy wouldn't stop replaying in his mind. "Why can't I let her go?"

"Because deep down you know you will always lover her. That's why you have to be with her." Said a male voice.

"Don't try to cheer me up Gildarts. If the rest of Fairy Tail couldn't do it I doubt you could."

"None of them have walked the same path I have. The same path you're about to walk down as well."

"What path would that be?" Asked Natsu. '_The way of the Destroyer._' Seyru's voice whispered in his mind.

"The path of Loneliness, and Regret."

"I've never seen you sad or lonely once."

"You've never seen me when I'm on a quest. There a very few in this world who are on the same level or higher than me." Gildarts sighed. "In order to get to that level you have to be willing to sacrifice something."

"Like what?"

"Your family life." Natsu didn't respond. "In order to get to this level you have to be willing to sever those ties. I know this because that's what I did to Cana's mother. And not a day goes by were I don't regret leaving her the way I did."

"I heard you say something like this before."

"You were listening in on the conversation when Cana revealed herself to be my daughter?" Gildarts face twitched with minor annoyance.

"Yeah."

"I was going to tell you and the rest of your generation this in a few days, but you need to hear this now." Pause. "Natsu you're getting to the point where you need to make a decision about your future as a mage. You have to decide whether you want to continue to grow your powers to climb up the magical ladder, or decide if you want to have a family."

"Why can't you have both?"

"In order to climb the ladder you have to par-take in quests that will require you to be away from home for years, maybe even decades. That amount of time spent away isn't fair to ask someone to wait for you."

"You can't take them with you?"

Gildarts removed his cloak showing all the scars and injuries he had accumulated over the years. "I got all of these trying to save myself. If I had to protect someone else as well I'd be dead right now."

"So it comes down to a choice between power and family?"

"I left Cana's mother because I became fixated with work. I left the only woman I ever truly loved. Had I known she was pregnant before I left, I never would have left her." A tear made its way down Gildarts's face. "You and me are so much alike Natsu. We both want to be the strongest, but neither one of us wants to be alone."

Natsu thought of all the extended periods of time that none of them saw Gildarts_. 'Could I really leave Lucy alone like that, that many times.' _

"I made my decision so long ago. I missed out on Cana's life as she was growing up. Ever since she told me I was her father I've always thought what she would be like if I hadn't left her mother."

'_That's right. I wouldn't just be leaving Lucy, I'd also be leaving our kids without a father for unknown stretches of time too._'

"Natsu you and me are so similar, but now you have to make a choice. Do you truly want to end up being like me? Or do you want to have a family? Think about it? How much does that girl mean to you?"

"Lucy means the world to me." Natsu couldn't lie to himself. "But what if she doesn't want me back after what I did to her?"

"That's a question only she can answer."

"How can I get her back though? That means I have to fight him again." Images of his beating flashed through Natsu's head. "I couldn't even touch him." He looked down at his hands. "I cant' use my Dragon Slayer Magic anymore. I don't ever want that rage to take over again."

"You'll have to step into my world for a stretch of time. As for your magic I know of a different form of fire magic you could learn." Gildarts pulled a key out of his pocket that looked to be made of silver. "But this power will come at a grave price." '_Is it really wise to potentially put that power in his reckless hands?_' "Natsu how far are you willing to go in order to save your woman?"

Natsu didn't hesitate to answer. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to save Lucy."

"Consider yourself under my training then for the next three years then. Trust me when I say this. It will be as close to hell as you'll get while still alive."

Natsu looked up at the starry night spotting all of the constellations to Lucy's spirits. "I'm coming to save you Lucy." This time saying it with confidence in his voice. '_Even if you no longer want me in your life._'

**End chapter 8.**

* * *

><p>I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes I missed before posting this chapter. I don't like the fact I started off two chapters in a row with nightmares, but I just felt like it had to be done<p>

Juvia and Gray's son will be named Dusk Fullbuster (thanks again babblkyn1). Like I said in the chapter I will not be giving any OC a middle name as no one in the anime/manga has a middle name.

If you think Natsu quitting the guild is a little OOC then you have now idea what a guilty conscious can do to a person. Is this the first fanfic where Natsu quits the guild?

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter

Now if you don't mind I'm about to go watch The Avengers.

WildCard555 Out.


	9. On Our Way to the Future? Part 1?

Hi and thank you everyone who read, reviewed, added to favorites/alerts, and being patient for updates. Here stands the WildCard555 bringing you chapter number 9. This chapter is mostly a setup showing what Gray, and Natsu will be doing over the next three years. Sorry but this will nowhere be close to being as good as ch 8(I feel I set the bar way to high with that chapter), but it is all necessary for the story to develop.

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx, xBluieLovex, Free2lovehate, and uuuuhhhhhhhhh: **Then I did my job right writing the last chapter. Guess I should have kept the tissue warning up from the last chapter. My bad.

**Rose Tiger**: Keep reading to find out.

**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**: Thank you.

**Princess Happy**. Glad you continue to like my story. Sorry I'm being inconstant about getting my chapters out.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**: Sorry you were unable to sign in. Yay I had a good feeling I was the first to have Natsu quit the guild. Sadly the showing for the time I tried to watch was sold out, and I wasn't waiting 3 hours for the next one (Finally watched it in IMAX). Never read the comics, but Black Widow was pretty badass in the movie.

**Cantabile334**: That's what I'm going for. I want you to know/feel how the characters are feeling. I want you to care about the way I'm having the characters being portrayed in this Fanfic.

**NatsuXLucy4eva**: That twist is what I'm looking for. I'm trying to avoid cliches (might fail in some spots), while at the same time having the characters do things the way I imagine the way they would react after going through what I put them through.

YEAH! Chapter 8 was my first Chapter to get double digit(10) reviews in one week. Thanks again for your reviews/Favs/Alerts.

I own Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>

**On Our Way to the Future?**

**Part 1?**

**Gray**

On the beach below the cliffs on the edge on Magnolia. One week after Natsu left.

On the beach stood a man with raven black hair who wasn't wearing a shirt. He was looking at the endless ocean. Watching the ebb and flow of the tides. If he choose to stay there much longer the tides would soon cover the beach in several feet of water. He'd been coming down to the beach quite regularly to sort through whatever had been going through his mind. Today there were two main things going through his head.

One was of joy and happiness. This was due to the fact that Porlyusica had taken Juvia off of bed rest thanks to the help of the red pills Samuel had concocted for Juvia. Without the conflicting magic between mother and son Juvia was able to move around more freely than she had been for the last four months. Although still limited in what she could do with a nearly six month pregnant belly, but at least she wasn't being confined to their bed anymore. This had put a great ease in his mind as he had been concerned about her each time he left her side.

The other thoughts in his mind were just how dull and depressing Fairy Tail had become without Natsu. Without Natsu around there was no longer anyone starting the endless brawls at the guild. For the first couple of days he was grateful for the silence. That was until the silence forced everyone to think of the horrors from twenty days ago even more. By then everyone had learned about how Natsu was planning on proposing to Lucy, and that Lucy was expecting. After learning about this combined with the new found silence everyone seemed to be drinking a lot more. The additional drinking didn't bother Gray too much after all he grew up around the bunch of heavy drinkers. What made this additional drinking bad in his eyes was that everyone had been so gloomy while drinking. Besides looking like the people he had grown up with he hardly recognized them anymore.

"Never thought I'd say this but I miss Natsu." Said Gray to himself. He then positioned himself in his signature Ice-Make position. "Ice-Make Floor." He directed his magic towards the ocean as his magic froze the top of the ocean fifty feet out, and nearly four feet across.

The incoming waves quickly submerged and crushed the sheet of ice. The sight made him think of Lucy. In that something can be created only to be wiped away so easily before you can fully understand how much it would soon mean to you. "Ice-Make Floor." This time investing more magic into the spell. This time the spell only froze the ocean twenty feet out, but ended up being nearly thirty feet across.

This time the body of Ice stood its own against the waves of the ocean for a sort while. In under a minute of it's creations the movement of the ocean underneath began to crack the ice above it into chunks before they floated ashore. This time the sight reminded him of Erza. If you try to create a barrier around yourself to hide your true feeling you'd better hope you're fast enough to repair the crack before the armor shatters.

"Can't believe Erza of all people had an emotional breakdown." '_Even more so that she didn't kill anyone while she had it._' No one could get her to talk about what had caused the breakdown. The armor she had put around herself somehow stood its ground despite how badly it was cracked. What had shocked people more than her breakdown was that he was the only one that she aloud to get close enough to comfort her.

That was five days ago, and no one had seen her since. All they knew was that Master said she had gone on a mission that may take an untold amount of time in order to complete it. Three days after the break down they then had a new problem going along with the silence and sadness. Without Erza there to hand out the discipline some members now had a lack of motivation to get things done.

"ICE-MAKE FLOOR!" This time he put almost all of his magic into the spell. The sheet of ice went out seventy feet, and was seven feet across, but unlike the previous two spells he gave this spell depth going just over three feet underwater. The amount of magic used caused a great strain on Gray as he was knelling while trying to catch his breath. He watched the ice for several minutes while he caught his breath. Waves had managed to cover it momentarily, but the ice held form the entire time. The ice this time reminded him of himself.

"Stop looking so depressed droopy eyes." Said a male voice.

"What was that slanty eyes." Gray said out of habit as he turned to face the voice. He was expecting to see Natsu due to the comment made. Instead he saw Gajeel. "Oh its just you Gajeel." Sighed Gray.

"What was that freezer brain?" Asked an irritated Gajeel.

"I'm not in the mood for petty name calling." Said Gray as he turned his back towards Gajeel.

"You may not be, but the guild needs it."

"Hmmm."

"Ever since I got back you, and the rest of the guild have been all depressed, quiet, and keeping to themselves. It's like everyone is crashing on my style."

"You know why everyone has been acting the way they have." Said Gray.

"So you're just fine letting everyone stay in their current state?"

"Since when have you cared?"

"Since everyone else stopped caring." Answered Gajeel. "Incase you didn't catch it when I hit Salamander I can't stand it when people take pity on themselves, and right now you're the worst offender of them all."

"Sorry, but my entire team have in one way or another left the guild." Gray turned to face Gajeel. "Up until a couple of weeks ago I didn't know how Juvia was going to get through her pregnancy, or how our child would come out. Plus in less than three years I have to fight someone who's allied with the man who nearly took down the entire guild by himself, and beat me out with one hit." _'A hit I took willingly._' Gray thought the last part.

"So you plan on mopping around, and not make yourself useful." Gajeel pointed at the sheet of ice that remained unfazed by the continual pounding of the waves. "If you do that you'll stay just like that ice you created. You can't have change with out making change."

"How would you know anything about that. You haven't changed much since joining the guild." Gray said coldly.

Gajeel grabbed Gray by his necklace as he was currently shirtless, and pulled him in close so their foreheads touched. "When I first joined Fairy Tail I was cold and heartless punk who wouldn't give a thought about injuring my allies if it meant I hurt my enemies as well. I'd probably still be that way if it weren't for Master Makarov told me."

"And what did Master tell you that changed your life?"

"There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude." Said the iron mage. "That's what he told me. I took it in and realized just how painful being alone can be."

Gray only looked at Gajeel as he continued to speak.

"In that loneliness all you can feel is self pity as you watch everyone else enjoy themselves as they surround themselves with friends." He let out a sigh. "Right now everyone in the guild is isolating themselves, and allowing the loneliness to engulf them. They need someone to cheer them up, and remind them of what this guild is supposed to be like." Gajeel remembered how everyone in phantom lord only looked out for number one, and never took concern for anyone else. "I don't want Fairy Tail to become a second Phantom Lord."

Gray broke Gajeel's hold on him as he turned to look at his still undamaged sheet of ice. He thought over everything the iron dragon slayer just said. '_You can't have change with out making change, huh?_' The sheet of ice finally cracked under the unrelenting pressure of the ocean. "In order for us to cheer up the guild you'll have to become Natsu 2.0" he grinned.

"What was that you Damn Stripper?" Asked an infuriated Gajeel.

"You heard me you guitar hero wannabe." Gray matched Gajeel's intensity.

"You wanna have a go at me?" Gajeel was reading himself for a fight.

"Let's take this inside." Gray pointed at the guild.

Before either mage could make a move they heard a voice. "Are you two really going to start a fight?"

Out of instincts Gray wrapped one arm around Gajeel's neck and started to act cheery. "No sir." He said. He then felt a strong pain surge through his gut as he fell onto the ground.

"You're damn right we're about to start a fight." Said Gajeel as he stood over Gray looking at where the voice came from. "You got a problem with that Loke?"

"Personally no. I like the fact you two are trying to help heal the guild's wounds. Even if it is in a childish manner." Replied the lion adjusting his glasses. "But that only deals with one of our problems."

"What are you even doing here Loke. Lucy isn't even here so how are you even in our world." Asked Gray who was hugging his stomach where Gajeel hit him.

"Don't forget I can open my own gate. As for why I'm here I'm here to start a team with the two of you so we can become stronger." '_After all I have a score to settle with that black-haired bastard.' _Loke remembered his last attack against Seyru.

"What?" Asked both Gray and Gajeel.

"Don't forget about me Loke." Said Wendy who appeared next to the lion spirit.

"Sorry about that Wendy. So what do you say guys?"

"Why would I want to join a team with you kitten?" Asked Gajeel.

"Because I have this." Loke pulled out a sheet of paper. "Due to the lack of S-Class level mages Makarov gave out special exceptions to a certain mage in the guild to perform S-Class missions without an S-Class mage in the party. (Over the past Five years only two mages have achieved S-Class status. Cana Alberona, and Freed Justine.)"

"So you just became an S-Class because a piece of paper tells you, you can be one?"

"No this sheet of paper isn't mine. It's Gray's." Loke revealed.

"So I'm considered an S-Class?" Asked Gray who returned to a standing position . Last years S-Class trials ended when Natsu and himself ended up knocking each other out at the same time. They both argued heavily over who won after waking up. Due to how childish they acted Makarov decided not to promote either mage.

"Only if you take a capable team with you on an S-Class mission." Smiled Loke. "What do you say Gray. Wendy and myself are with you. How's about you Gajeel?"

Gajeel took in a deep breath, and released it slowly. "Messed up. But taking on S-Class missions are the only way we can get strong enough to fight those bastards." Pause. "I'm in." Smiling evilly.

All eyes were on Gray as he stood silently thinking of the opportunity that stands before him. The title of S-Class laid only feet away from him. He thought of his other S-Class Nakama. '_Erza is gone for God knows how long. Mira only fights when it's absolutely necessary. Laxus and Freed are only in town for days at a time. Gildarts was off training Natsu. And Cana is probably too wasted right now to help anyone. This is my time to shine._' He knew he had to become stronger to truly protect his Nakama in the upcoming fight, and that Samuel would be his toughest fight ever. '_S-Class may be the only way to redeem myself for my actions'_

'_If you want to become stronger think about how you were defeated._' Samuel's voice echoed in his mind.

Gray turned his back to his potentially new team as he walked into ocean until it was up to his knee. He remembered how Seyru defeated him. "He beat me by separating my ice into wind and water." He said out loud to himself. Gray bent down and picked up as much water in his right hand as he could. He then extended his left hand up over his head attempting to grab the ocean wind. He then stood himself up right as he reversed the positions of his hands in one fluid motion without dropping any water. "If that's the case I should able to combine the two to make Ice." Gray slammed both hands together in a modified Ice-Make position as he closed his eyes. "Ice-Make Floor." Gray opened his eyes hearing his new team collectively say 'wow' at his handy work. He turned to face his new team. "We start doing S-Class two weeks after Dusk is born Four. Until then I'm not leaving this town. Got it?

"Aye sir." His new team agreed to his terms.

"But for now we have a guild to cheer up." The four mages ran towards Fairy Tail to begin what they hoped to be the biggest brawl in Fairy Tail history.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

In the middle of the Sangren Desert (made up location, and named a random). One Month after leaving the guild.

Natsu was following Gildarts as he led the way through the barren wasteland. There was sand as far as the eye could see in every direction. The skies above matched the sand below them without a single cloud in the sky to give any hope of shade. There was a constant faint gust of wind blowing sand over the surface, and occasionally picking up enough to get the sand blowing into their faces. Cacti were few and far between. In the six days they had been walking through the desert Natsu had only seen two living creatures, both being snakes that he had killed for dinner on those two nights.

"How much further till we get there?" Complained Natsu. He didn't mind the heat. He was just board of walking through the unchanging scenery.

"I thought I told you to conserve your energy during the day." Replied Gildarts.

"But this is so boring just walking all day in silence."

"Like I told you a month ago you'd have to come into my world for three years. In my world walking in silence to your destination for several weeks, or months is common place. Having a companion with you along the way isn't"

"Never thought I'd say I'm missing the train right now." Over the past few years Natsu had actually somewhat gotten used to ridding the train thanks to Lucy's willingness to comfort him. He could now actually go the entire day on the train without throwing up so long as she was beside him. "There I go thinking about her again."

"Once we get to our destination you're going to need those memories to get you through your ordeal."

"The living hell you promised me?" Natsu asked in a mocking tone.

Gildarts turned around and gave Natsu a serious glare. "Believe me when I say this. You've never experienced anything this physically painful before."

"The new form of fire magic?"

"It's not exactly new. Its actually considered a lost magic."

"Just like my dragon slayer magic?" Natsu's voice became shaky when he brought up his style of magic. He's become so afraid of the rage taking over that he hasn't so much as created a spark since he nearly blew out the hospital window with it.

Gildarts didn't answer his question. He just turned around and started walking again. The two mages continued to walk in silence until the sun began to set behind them. Since entering the desert they had always walked during the day, and set up camp to rest at night. After all both men knew better to walk the desert at night.

After setting up the fire to cook dinner Natsu decided to ask his question again. "How much further until we get there?"

"Give me a minute." Gildarts pulled out the strange silver key from his pocket, and poured a small amount of water out of his canteen into his hand. He then touched the water with the tip of the key. The contact made a weird blue light that lit up the desert around them better than the fire did. "If we keep up our pace it will take us two more days." Gildarts the drank the water in his hand

"Do you think you could train me a little bit tonight?"

Gildarts smiled at Natsu. "Sorry, but there's no point in training you until you obtain the new form of fire magic."

"How long do you think it will take me to learn the new magic?"

"From what I've been told about it you'll pretty much learn it as you go."

"But I trained with Igneel for years learning all he had to teach me."

"Igneel won't be the one teaching you the magic, nor will I. I'll just be the one pushing you to and beyond your limits as you learn to use it." Natsu gave him a puzzled look. "It's hard to explain. You just have to trust me when I say learning it will come easy. Obtaining it though is a whole nother story."

"Will you at least teach me some of your magic?" he asked with a cute kitten face that would make Happy proud (he is coming into the story just be patient).

"Only if I feel you've come to understand the new magic." Gildarts was unfazed by Natsu's kitten face. "For now just eat your dinner and go to sleep."

TWO DAYS LATER:

"So is this it?" Asked Natsu

"Yeah this is it." Said Gildarts.

The two mages stood out side of a door at the base of a mountain that was surrounded by the Sangren Desert on all sides. The door looked to be made of heavy iron, and was covered in chains that weaved in and out of the iron door. The chains themselves were coming out of the mountain and were connected by a single lock in the center of the door.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to get in."

"No. That someone is testing you to make sure you really want what's inside." Gildarts walked up to the lock while rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out the same silver key from two days ago.

"So you have the key to the lock? That's convenient"

"I consider this more of a skeleton key." Gildarts placed the key into the lock. The Key once again admitted the strange blue light it had two nights ago. "Open!" The lock let out a cracking sound before it unlocked, and the chains pulled themselves into the mountain. The Iron door simply fell backwards causing a load booming sound when it hit the ground.

Behind where the iron door once stood was the entrance of a cave. The only light in the cave was coming from the sun behind the two mages. Other than that you couldn't see any further into the cave.

For some reason the cave was giving off an early and almost evil vibe. Yet for some reason Natsu felt like something was trying to pull him into the darkness. Without realizing it Natsu started to walk into the dark cave

'_Come to me Child of Fire._' A female voice in a musical tone in his mind.

'_Be careful Natsu._' Thought Gildarts as he watched the young mage disappear into the cave. '_And be prepared to live with the consequences of the decision you're about to make._'

Natsu continued to walk into the dark cave. Despite being unable to see, hear, or smell anything within the cave he felt his legs turn his body in new directions as the cave began to make turns and corners for him to navigate. It felt weird to him, he couldn't even tell where or how far into the cave he was. Yet he felt his legs guiding him through the darkness as if he knew the lay out of the cave like he knew the back of his hand.

'_You are getting closer to me Child of Fire. Only a little a little further to go._' The female voice again sung in his mind.

After a couple more minutes of walking Natsu saw the faint glow coming from a bend coming up in the cave. The light gave him a small wave of excitement that turned his walk into a run until he got to the light. Natsu found himself standing in a dimly lit tomb with only an ancient stone coffin in the center of the room. The walls of the room were decorated with hieroglyphs from ancient times that he had no hopes of translating.

"What is this place?" Natsu asked aloud.

'_This is my tomb. Child of Fire._'

"And who are you, and what are you doing in my head."

'_Who I am is of no importance right now. And it was you who called out to me. I only lead the way._'

"I don't remember calling out to anyone."

'_You came seeking my power do you not._'

"I came to find a new source of fire magic." Said Natsu who was now standing in front of the stone coffin with both hands on the lid.

'_Then open my coffin so we may begin._'

Natsu pushed the stone lid off of the coffin. When he looked inside he saw it was filled with black ash.

'_Place your right hand into the ashes._' The voice commanded.

Without thinking about it Natsu obeyed the voice as he buried his hand into the ash. Before he could even pull his arm away the black ash flew out of the stone coffin and engulfed his entire right arm all the way up past his shoulder. "What's going on?"

'_Now the binding can begin._' The female voice sung with a childish laugh.

"What?" Before he knew it his ash covered arm became doused with a new sensation of pain he had never felt before. He remembered one time he asked Gray what if felt like to be burned as fire could never hurt him. Right now his arm felt like what Gray described the pain to be. An immense heat that seared/boil anything that would touch it. "AGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Roared the dragon slayer as the pain continued to build up as he hugged his burning arm to his chest falling on his back

*Outside the cave. *

Gildarts heard Natsu's scream coming out of the cave. Several roars of pain soon followed it. "This is the living hell I promised you Natsu. Now it's just up to you to survive it."

*Back inside the Tomb. *

Despite the fact Natsu was hugging his arm to his chest the burning sensations stayed confined to his right arm. He tried to scratch off the ash from his arm, but he only succeeded in adding a stinging pain from the freshly made cuts. "Fuuuuck." He screamed as he started to slam his burning arm on the stone floor repeatedly. The repeated strikes to the stone floor began to crack it sending the rubble flying in all directions.

'_Try to relax. Its about become a lot worse get worse._'

"How can this possibly get any worse?" Asked Natsu in anger towards the voice. After asking his question the burning feeling that had stayed on the surface began to sink down under his skin until he felt the bones in his arm feel like they would begin to melt. "God Fucking Damn It!" Tears of pain began to roll down his checks. '_It just got worse_' Natsu rolled over onto his stomach.

"I've got to get out of here." Natsu tried to get to his feet, and would have done so if his right arm didn't feel like it weighed five tons. "I'm I going to die here_." _Realizing he no longer had the strength to leave the tomb.

'_That is up to you, Child of Fire._'

"I can't die yet. I can't die until I see her one more time." Thoughts of Lucy flooded his mind.

*Outside the cave. *

Gildarts heard another wave of screams, and roars of pain coming out of the cave. He then pulled out a pocket watch from the inside of his cloak. "Fifty-three minutes. I wonder how much longer this ritual will take?"

*Inside the Tomb. *

Natsu tried rubbing his arm to try to ease the pain. Sadly no relief would come. The skin on his right arm felt rough like sandpaper. Pain wise it felt like someone went from searing his arm to deep frying it in some demonic oil. "Just end it already." Natsu pleaded. His original thoughts of just toughing out the pain had been overridden by a wave of anger towards whatever it is that was causing the pain. "Show yourself you fucking coward so I can kick your ass." He soon felt draconic scale form over the rest of his skin that wasn't covered in the black ash.

'_Oh my. Where ever did those scales come from?_'

"I'm a fire dragon slayer." snarled Natsu as his canines began to sharpen.

'_A dragon slayer you say. Then why on earth would you want my powers when you already posses the powers of a dragon?_'

"Because I lost myself in its rage."

'_Just like you are about to do now?_'

"No. I lost complete control." Natsu grabbed his head in pain. He could feel his facial features becoming sharper.

'_Never thought I'd meet a dragon who would take fear of where it takes step._'

"I almost killed the woman that I love during the fight I lost control." Red flames began to dance around his body.

'_So you seek my powers simply to replace that which you posses now? To keep control?_'

"Yes and no"

'_Explain yourself._'

"After the fight the man I fought ended up taking her. He took my Lucy. I don't know if she still wants me after what I did to her. But I have to save her from him. I have to save Lucy from Seyru." Natsu took a moment to breathe. "I can't save her using my dragon slayer magic the way I am now. I need a new form of fire magic."

'_How far are you willing to go to save your Lucy?_'

Just like when Gildarts asked him the same question a month ago Natsu didn't hesitate to answer. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to save her." Finally the pain that had been in his arm for an unknown length of time vanished. He felt his body revert back to its usual form. The flames however stayed. Instead a mere red flame dancing around his body the flames became a mixture of red and white and began to look like feathers. "What is this?"

'_That is my flame Child of Fire. The flame of the Phoenix._'

"Flame of the Phoenix." Natsu looked at the flames covering his body as he stood up. "Is that what I should call you then, Phoenix?"

'_Yes you may call me Phoenix. Child of Fire.'_

"Only if you call me Natsu." Breathed Natsu.

'_Deal. Now that you passed my trial we may now talk about our pact_ (Basically a life-long contract between the two saying what each person gets from the other in exchange for a services provided from the other.)_ we just formed Natsu__**.**_'

* Outside the cave. Nighttime. *

Gildarts sitting by a homemade fire looked at his pocket watch. "It's been three hours since I heard Natsu's last scream. I hope he didn't die in there."

"I can't die until I save Lucy." Breathed a weary Natsu.

Gildarts saw Natsu as he exited the cave. He literally looked like Hell. His spiky pink hair was matted down. His clothes torn and covered in dirt. All of his weight was leaning against the cave walls as he walked forward. His face showed pure exhaustion. His eyes nearly shut, and looked as if he would close shut at any second. The scarf Igneel had given him was wrapped around his right arm from the tip of his fingers all the way up to the shoulder. Yet for some reason he had that infectious grin on his face

"I got it Gildarts." He raised his covered right arm up in a triumphed way. "Now what's…" His eyes rolled back as he passed out falling forward.

Luckily Gildarts was quick to catch him before he hit the ground. "Now your training can begin." He smiled at the young man in his arms. "But first you rest up. You've earned it after making a pact with the Phoenix."

'_Indeed, you have earned some rest. Natsu Dragneel, bearer of the Phoenix._' The Phoenix sung to its new sleeping master.

**End Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes I missed before posting this chapter. How will Gray handle his new team and responsibilities? What kind of deal did Natsu agree to with Phoenix, and what will he get in exchange? Keep reading to find out.<p>

I was originally planning on giving Erza and Lucy a section in this chapter, but I ran into a problem. I realized the section I was writing for Erza wouldn't make sense without the Jerza chapter that I was planning to do for chapter 6. So now I'm going to have to write a one-shot for it to make sense in the next chapter. The next chapter will be similar to this one only it will be showing what Erza, and Lucy are going to generally be up to for the next three years.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please look forward to the Jerza one-shot and Chapter 10. **The one-shot will come out the Friday before chapter 10, which will come out on that Sunday so don't worry about a delay for the main story.**

Now hopefully this time I can watch the Avengers in IMAX 3D (Watched it on Saturday, and had a headache for most of the day afterwards. **Worth it**).

WildCard555 Out.


	10. On Our Way to the Future? Part 2?

WildCard555 here with chapter 10(that's right double digits) of Dragon's Tear. Thank you everyone, who reviewed, added the to Fav/Alert, and me to Author Fav/Alert. This chapter will pretty much be the same, as the last chapter except it will be staring Erza and Lucy instead of Gray and Natsu.

**Please read my one-shot MY HEART ROLLING THE DICE?** (It's not that long of a read.) **Or Erza's half of the chapter won't make sense. **I don't care if you give a review or not just please read it before Erza's half

Over the years Erza has become comfortable walking around without armor in Magnolia only, so unless I name the armor out assume she's wearing her blue skirt, white blouse combo. If outside Magnolia, or on a mission assume she'll be wearing her Heart Kreuz armor.

**MIMIOKOMURA**: Glad you are obsessed with my story. My writers OCD won't let me do anything but amazing work(I Hope.) Seriously though I proof/reread each chapter 5-6 times after I finish typing it before I publish the new one.

**Free2LoveHate**: Don't worry I will continue. I've only just begun.

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx**: Gildarts warned him it would be a living hell, so it shouldn't have been surprise. Yes he still has a bunch of emotional pain, but physical pain is completely different

**Princess Happy**: Glad you loved it. Sorry I'm being inconsistent on getting new chapters out.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**: Glad you loved it(Russian Spy). Don't worry I've got some stuff cooked up for Lucy in this chapter.

**Dimondhearts**: Word. Sorry I'm being inconsistent on getting new chapters out, but don't worry I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

**PhoenixedDragon**: Still lolling about the coincidences of Chapter 9 and your username. Glad you like the story thus far. For the death of the baby I full heatedly agree it is a touchy subject, and have experienced it in my own family as well. Sadly I saw that nobody had used this idea in a fanfic, and I decided to try it in this story knowing it would either sink or swim. Thankfully it swam otherwise this story and account would have been deleted/forgotten. I just hope it doesn't become a new cliché. If for some sick reason it does I have to take the credit for it.

**XoxoFairyTailXoxo:** Glad you loved it. Thanks for the compliment.

**Anon:** Thanks for liking the story. How funny is it that you say you're going to punish me, and I just so happen to be a Virgo(Lol).

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya**: Keep reading to find out.

I greatly appologize for chapter 10 coming out so late. I never intended on going over a month in between chapters(Bows Deeply). Hopefully I didn't lose too much of my tough. Now which one of you has that antidote you promised me?

**I own Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

**On Our way to the Future?**

**Part 2?**

**Erza**

**~ Warning. If you haven't read 'My Heart Rolling the Dice' this half of the chapter won't make any sense **

**so please read 'My Heart Rolling the Dice' first. You have been warned. ~**

Inside Erza's room at Fairy Hills. 10 Days after confessing her heart to Jellal.

Erza was lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She lifted her left hand up to her face, as her right arm was still in a sling. Her face felt dry. "Finally stopped crying." She said as she sat up. When she lifted herself up off of her bed she became light headed, and dizzy. "Guess it doesn't help that I've dehydrated myself to do so."

It had been ten days since she had confessed her feelings to the man that she thought she loved. It had been ten days since that man had crushed her heart without saying a single word. It had been ten days that Erza had locked herself in her dorm at Fairy Hills so no one could see the mess that she had become since then.

* Knock-Knock *

Erza looked at the clock on her nightstand, which was the only source of light in the room. It read three 'O clock in the afternoon. _'This makes four days in a row someone has knocked on my door at the same time each day._' Erza let out a sigh. '_Can't the person take the hint I want to be left alone?_'

"Erza I know you're in there." Said Mira knocking on the door again.

'_Go away Mira._' Thought the redhead.

The Take-Over mage knocked on the door harder. "If you don't answer me I will break down the door, and drag you to the guild." Mira threatened.

"Don't force me to make Fried raise two kids on his own." Countered Erza.

"Okay now I know you're in there."

"Ugh!" Groaned Erza. "Give me five minutes." Erza got out of her bed, and stumbled her way through the dark room to the bathroom. Her eyes squinted immediately when she turned on the light. "Ugh!" This time groaning as her eyes adjusted to the light. She reached for the faucet to turn it on. She cupped as much water as she could in her left hand and splashed it on her face. She repeated to splash water onto her face until her eyes finally adjusted to the light.

Once her eyes had adjusted she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her scarlet hair was a complete mess. Her eyes were red and puffy due to the massive amount of crying she had been doing. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she'd been getting. Never having much color on her skin she noticed herself to be much paler than usual. She let out a long sigh. "Look at what a mess you've become Erza." She spent the next four minutes fixing her appearance.

After fixing herself up she left the bathroom as he went to greet Mira at the door. "What do you want Mira?" Asked Erza opening the door.

"Oh my God! Erza you look terrible." Said a worried Mira.

"I'm alright." She lied.

"No you're not."

Erza looked away from Mira. "Mira can we please drop this subject."

"It has something to do with Jellal? Doesn't it?"

"Those seven questions you told me to ask a guy if he likes you." Erza whispered.

"What about them?"

"I asked him all seven after confessing to him."

"And?"

"He didn't answer a single question." She felt Mira wrapped her arms around herself.

'_So that's why she's been away from the guild. She's going through her first experience with a broken heart._' Mira thought as she began to pat Erza on the back. "It's okay Erza. It's okay." Patting the other woman on the back.

After a couple of minutes Erza was able to recompose herself. "Thank you Mira."

"No problem Erza." Mira smiled.

"Now, what did you come over for?"

"Master Makarov wants to talk to you about a new mission."

Erza looked down at her injured arm. "I'm still in no condition to go out on missions yet Mira_." 'Both physically or mentally._'

"That may be, but he still wants to talk to you about it anyway."

Erza let out sigh. "Alright then." Both girls started to walk from Fairy Hills to the Fairy Tail Guildhall. The re-quip mage was about to push the door open until the images laughter and joy coming from inside the building. She let her left arm fall down to her side. "Could you tell the master that I'll comeback when the guild is less…crowded?"

"Why can't we go in now?" Mira looked at her former rival.

"I don't think I'd be able to see everyone being happy, and…" '_Being with someone else._' She took several steps away from the door.

"Erza everyone is still pretty depressed about what happened twelve days ago." The barmaid tried to assure her.

"I don't think I can risk it still. I don't want them to see me cry for no reason, or find out the truth."

'_Who ever would have though Erza could have been hurt this much?_' Mira cracked her knuckles. She knew she'd have to make a distraction so Erza could make it up to Makarov's office. "Give me a minute." Mira let out a dark aura before entering the guild. She spotted her Husband Freed talking with Laxus and Bickslow in their usual spot. Without anyone noticing her dark aura she crept up behind the Ruin-Mage. "Why aren't you at home watching Zander(their three and a half year old son.), and Alexis(Their four month old daughter.) right now?"

Freed immediately stopped talking as he turned around to face his angered wife. "I asked Lisanna to watch them for a little bit." He answered nervously knowing how violent his wife could be after going through two pregnancies, with deadly mood swings.

Mira picked Fried up by his collar. "Today is your day to watch the kids. Not my sister. You!" she shot a deadly glance at Laxus. "Laxus after learning you got Lisanna pregnant (the two have been going out secretly for a year now, and Lisanna revealed to Laxus she was 5 weeks along) shouldn't you be with her right now to get some experience in handling kids?" In her peripheral vision she saw Bickslow trying to sneak away. "Bickslow how can you be drinking right now knowing Cana can't(the two had a one night drunken stand which ended up with the Card-Mage getting impregnated with his child.). I'll just have to teach you the lesson Cana would if she was here right now." At that Mira single-handedly started to beat the trio of men while the rest of the guild simple watched as they didn't want to experience Mira's wrath like Fried, Laxus, and Bickslow were right now.

(If you haven't caught on by now Fairy Tail is going through a baby boom right now.)

"My big sister in Manly." Stated Elfman who soon felt Mira's heel being driven into his face.

"Why aren't you at home with Evergreen and Erica(Elfman and Evergreen's one month old daughter.) right now?"

At that all the men in the guild sat down quietly hoping that they wouldn't get caught up in Mira's wrath. The women on the other hand were enjoying watching he men getting beaten up. They all thought of it as the men's way of going through the pain of giving birth that they thought they'd never know.

"Mira's scary." Said Erza who was watching Mira's violent side that the guild o so rarely ever saw. Then she remembered this was a distraction for her to sneak up to Makarov's office unnoticed. Unfortunately while trying to sneak into the old man's office she bumped into the only man who had nothing to fear at the moment because he was there with his girl. Gray Fullbuster the only man she'd ever had physical contact with(chapter 6 Gray stole her first kiss.). Even more unfortunate he looked just like Jellal except for the darker hair, and no facial tattoo.

"Erza, I haven't seen you in ten days. What have you been up to? Why do you look so pale? Is something wrong?" Her teammate asked concerned for her.

For some reason she heard Jellal's voice coming out of Gray's mouth. That happened to break what little will she had left. Erza pulled Gray in for a tight hug as tears began to fall down her face(Mira had her drink a lot of water after seeing she had dehydrated herself.) "Why? Why did you do it?" She tightened the hug.

Gray felt one of his ribs pop, and felt three more about to pop as well. '_This is the moment I've been fearing for two years(again Forcing a kiss on Erza in chapter 6)._' The Ice-Mage thought as Erza was hugging the wind out of him.

Juvia began attempting to break Erza's grip on Gray. "New Love-Rival Erza let go of Gray-Sama." Shrieked the six-month pregnant woman.

The guild moved their gaze from the ass-kickings Mira was dishing out to the direction they heard Juvia screech. They then saw Erza bawling while hugging the life out of Gray, all while Juvia was trying to break the other woman's grip on her man. This eventually caught Mira's attention.

Mira saw that Erza had broken down, and was taking it out on Gray_. 'Crap Gray just happens to look similar to Jellal_.' She thought letting go of Fried and Laxus's collars, as she started to sprint towards the new scene.

"Ugh." Groaned Bickslow and Elfman as Mira stepped on both of them while going to Erza.

"How did you survive that twice?" Asked a beaten Laxus. Looking for some advice from his potential brother-in-law.

He never got an answer as Fried had been choked unconscious.

"I'll take that as I got lucky." He said before passing out himself.

Mira got behind Erza and somehow broke Erza's grip on Gray. The man she had saved fell down, passed out due to the lack of oxygen, as his fiancée dropped down to his side.

"Why?" Shouted a crying Erza. "Why did you do it? Why did you break my heart?" She continued to shout as Mira dragged her up the stairs up to Makarov's office.

Makarov stepped out of his office so Mira could calm Erza down. It took her a while to do it. After the redhead had calmed down the white-haired mage told the elderly man he could come back into his office.

The old man entered his office. "Mira could you please leave. What I want to talk to Erza about is personal, and I don't want anyone to interrupt us." The barmaid did as she was asked.

Mira smiled at the old man. "No problem." Ten seconds after Mira left the office Makarov saw all of his children run out of the guild trying to stay away from the frightening mother of two.

"Well that takes care of that problem." Moving from window to his chair behind the desk. He was now looking at his strongest daughter. "How's the arm feeling?"

"Doctors say I can take the sling off in about two weeks." Erza said calmly.

"That's good to hear child."

"What did you call me here for?"

"I have a special mission that I want you to take."

"I'm nowhere near ready to take on a mission." '_Mentally or physically_.'

"This mission won't need to be started for another month, or two. Also this will be your toughest mission yet. "

"Then why not wait the month to bring it to my attention."

"I wanted to give you the time to prepare yourself, as the mission will most likely require you to fight a former Saint-Wizard."

Erza could only think of one former Saint-Wizard. "Jose Porla."

"He was the one who sent out the hit on Fairy Tail to Shadow Angel." Makarov's voice changed from calm and soothing to extremely serious.

"How did you find that out?" Asked the redhead.

"Samuel Stonewall, the man who helped heal your arm told me so."

"He could have lied to you."

"That man may belong to a dark guild, but I could tell immediately that he is incapable of telling a lie."

"So if I can guess this right the mission will be for me to track down Jose Porla, to get any info on Shadow Angel I can out of him. Am I right master?"

"Yes! That is correct. However despite my faith in all you children I will be having you go with a partner." The old man truly has faith in all of his children. That they could overcome any obstacle place in front of them, however he won't let one of them go after a former Saint-Wizard single-handed. Not yet anyway.

"Who are you going to send me with?" Erza knew she would need help in her current state with any mission she would have to take regardless of difficulty.

"An 'old member' who has decided to 'rejoin' us."

"Who is it?" This time Erza asked a little irritated.

"I think I'll let him introduce himself to you." Makarov said as he began to exit his office. "After all you two will be spending quite a bit of time together." He said closing the door.

After a minute of waiting a male figure walked into the office. He was wearing a dark-blue cloak, and underneath was a set of dark-blue T-shirt, and shorts. The limbs that should have been exposed were wrapped in white bandages. Two bandannas covered his head. A black one completely covering his hair and the other was camouflage that covering everything below his eyes. The only part of the man that wasn't covered was his eyes.

"Hello Erza." The man said gently.

"Mystogan?" Whispered Erza in shock. '_When did he return from Edolas? No wait._' Erza jumped at the man punching him hard on the right cheek. "Jellal." Yelled a now furious Erza.

Jellal dressed as Mystogan was slammed against a bookshelf in the old mans office. "Okay I deserved that." He said.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again." Erza yelled as she began to throw another punch at Jellal.

Jellal saw the punch coming, and easily could have caught/dodged the blow. Instead he decided to let Erza release her frustrations out on him. After all he did deserve it for being so stupid ten days ago. Scratch that he deserved it for being so stupid for the five years she had been back since disappearing seven years prior.

This time the man was again struck on the cheek, but this time ended up falling to the floor. After hitting the floor he felt the woman fall on top of him. Erza had lost her balance after throwing the strong punch with her other arm still in a sling. Fortunately for her she fell on top of the man she just struck with her hips right on the man's stomach(for those of you familiar with mma terms Erza basically has Jellal in a full mount).

Erza lifted her good arm over head and dropped it like a hammer on the man's chest beneath her. "Why?" She repeated the act she had just done again asking "Why?"

Jellal just lay there taking each shot from the angry redhead. He knew all he had to do was reach up and grab either on of her arms, and he could reverse the positioning. But he knew that he had hurt the woman on top of him like she had never been hurt before_. 'Let your frustrations out on me Erza. I'll gladly take all of it._' He thought as he took each heavy shot to the chest.

The scene continued as it was for a couple of minutes until Erza had gone horse, and her hammer fists(dropping you fist like a hammer on someone below you.) merle became light taps with no force behind them. Finally the girl flattened her hand on the mans chest letting it rest there. "Why? Why did you come back after I told you I didn't want to see you again?"

Ignoring the pain his chest was in Jellal lightly grabbed Erza's wrist to help keep her balanced as he sat up, with Erza sitting on his lap with both her legs now behind his back to help her balance even more. "It took two strong women to wake me up."

"What?"

"Ultear and I had an unspoken rule that we never talked about how she controlled me for all those years in the Tower of Heaven. Eight days ago she broke that rule. Guess she knew something went wrong during our meeting."

"And?"

"She asked me how I had forgiven her, yet still couldn't forgive myself."…"To be honest that question had me thinking for a while. I never truly held a grudge against Ultear for what she did to me."…"Two years ago she kicked Meredy out of Crime Sorciere, and had her join a proper guild(Mermaid Heel.). I never understood that move until a couple of days ago. I finally understood what Crime Sorciere was made for, and that no one is meant to be in it forever."

Erza tried to free her healthy arm from Jellal's grip but found no success. His grip was tight but not so tight that it caused her any pain. Instead she changed the positioning of her body so she was now sitting on her knees instead of the man's stomach. The man also changed his position to match Erza's.

"Crime Sorciere is meant for its members to find their own redemption. I thought I'd never find my redemption no matter how long I served Crime Sorciere. Little did I know that my redemption laid somewhere else."

"So where does your 'Redemption' lie?" Asked Erza harshly looking away from the bluenette.

"It's with you." Jellal removed both bandannas from his head and face.

The redhead looked back at the man still holding her wrist.

"After a long discussion with Ultear I realized that destroying the darkness was only a piece of what I needed to do to redeem my dark past. I have to find a way to once again walk in the light. You were also right." He let out a smile. "I need to be able to forgive myself to walk in that light.

"So in ten days you managed to do something you couldn't in ten years?"

"The only way I can truly forgive myself is to be with you Erza."

Erza felt her heart begin to race after hearing those words. '_No he still hurt me._' "You had your chance ten days ago. I pretty much handed you my heart on a silver platter, and you threw it in my face." She said with a mixture of anger and sorrow in her voice.

The bluenette gently placed on hand over the redhead's shoulder, and the other hand cupped the bottom of her chin. "Erza please give me one more chance." This time it was his face was filled with desperation looking for a yes.

"How do I know you wont hurt me again like you did ten day's ago." Erza turned away from Jellal.

Jellal pulled Erza into a hug placing his lips just above her ear. "Erza, those seven questions you asked me. Do you still remember them?"

Erza began to recall the seven questions she had asked the man hugging her ten days ago. "Do I ever cross your mind?"

"You never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind."

"Do you like me?"

"I don't like you is because I've always been in love with you."

"Do you want me?"

"I don't want you because I need you."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"I wouldn't just cry if you left me, I'd die if you left me."

"Would you live for me?"

"I won't live for you because I'd die for you."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"I just wouldn't just do anything for you, as I would do everything for you."

Erza pulled out of the hug so she could see Jellal's face as she asked the final and most important question. "Choose mine or your life."

"I'd choose my life because you are my life Erza."

"Jellal." Whispered Erza who was madly blushing after finally hearing the man she loved finally confess to her.

"I may not deserve it, but please give this fool one last chance." He begged.

This time Erza pulled Jellal into her warm embrace. "I will." Tears of joy fell down both mages faces. She then felt Jellal hands move to the back of her head as he pulled her lips in closer to his until they meet. '_About time_.' Erza thought during the kiss.

The door to the office swung open with Makarov standing in the doorway. "So…" He stopped talking once he saw that the two mages were kissing. "About time you…"

The old man was sent flying by a kick from Mira who was holding her newborn daughter Alexis. She looked at the long awaited couple for a second before closing the door. "About time she finally found someone."

Freed stood next to her holding Zander's hand. "I know you were trying to make a distraction for Erza, but did you really have to get that violent Sweetie?"

Mira moved herself so she was standing right in front of her husband. "Sorry about that Honey, but it was the only thing I could think of that would grab everyone's attention. That and someone needed to teach Bickslow and Laxus a lesson in responsibility." She wrapped on arm around Freed's neck while holding Alexis in the other. "I'll make it up to you later."

Freed wrapped his free arm around his wife's waist. "I'm sure you will." He said before kissing his wife.

"EEWWW!" Complained Zander watching his parents kiss. "Mommy, Daddy that's gross."

Mira broke off the kiss with Freed after hearing her son's words. "Sorry about that Zander. How's about we head home so mommy can fix up something for dinner?" Asked Mira.

"Okay." His father started to lead him home.

Mira took one last look at the door before going to make dinner for her family. "I'm really happy for you Erza." She looked down smiling at her daughter. "Good thing I have a new hobby. Now that everyone in the guild has a partner I'm going to have to wait till you kids are old enough to start dating to start matching people up again."

Alexis gave her mother a great big smile despite not knowing what her mother just said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

On Seyru's Island. Two weeks into Lucy's training with Seyru.

Lucy was lying on the ground huffing and puffing during a fifteen minute break Seyru had just given her. Not one part of her body wasn't aching. "You're a slave driver." The blonde complained to the man.

"Don't waste too much energy complaining. That was just the warm up." The black-haired man smiled evilly.

"Are you kidding me…that was just a warm up?" Breathed the blonde. She had just finished running(or moving as fast as she could) up to the top of the cliff, and back down twice. Climbed up five of the tropical trees. Did various supersets (doing one exercise 100 time.) such as pushups, sit-ups, squats, and some exercises for the core that she couldn't remember the names of. Sure it took her a several minutes for each set, but she got them done. "I don't…have anything left."

"You've said that the last nine times(two days hard training, and one day off.). You should somewhat be getting used to this by now Lucy." He was now standing next to where she was laying down.

"Does it look like I'm getting used to it?" She asked irritated.

Seyru looked over at the sundial twenty feet in front of his tropical log cabin style home. "If it make you feel better you go though that roughly thirty minutes faster than you did on day one."

"So?" Lucy slowly began to sit up.

"That means you're improving. Now time for the second half of today's training(first half is a pure warm-up for the whole body.). Five more minutes, and the second half will begin."

"Are you at least teach me something offensive today." The second half of the training days he drilled her with basic close quarter combat defenses.

"Sorry Lucy, but I won't be teaching you anything offensive until I feel your defenses are reach a certain level." Seyru believe that before you can start thinking about attacking you have to think of at least two ways you can defend yourself first.

"Then how's about something involving magic?"

"Your magic is already pretty high. It's your physical body that needs the work right now."

"I don't really have any magic sense you left my Celestial Keys in Magnolia. The only magic if have right now are Urano Meteoria, and my Fleuve d'étoiles whip." She complained.

'_When does she stop complaining_.' Seyru thought. "Alright then I'll teach you a new spell today."

"Really?" Said a now excited Lucy.

"Yeah, but first I need to find out which kind of magic suits you best. Air-Slice." Seyru cut a giant leaf off of one tropical tree and caught it. He then tore off a small part of the leaf, and handed the small leaf to Lucy.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Simply release your magic into it."

"What will that do?"

"Well depending on what happens to the leaf I'll be able to tell which of the four main elements you fall under. If it turns to dust that means your element is earth, if it gets cut in half you're wind, if it gets soaked you're water, and if it burns you're a fire type.(Yes I'm borrowing this idea from Naruto, but in my disclaimer I said I Own Nothing.)"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to teach my star/celestial types of magic instead?"

Seyru shook his head. "I can't teach what I don't know."

Lucy looked down at the leaf in her hand. "Alright then." She cupped her hands around the leaf and put some of her magic into the leaf. When she opened her hands she saw there were now two leaves in her hand. "Guess my base magic is wind."

'_Good that actually suits the type of training I'm going to put her through the best._' Thought the elemental mage.

"So what spell are you going to teach me?" Asked a curious Lucy.

"Instead of telling you I think I'll show you instead." Seyru bent down to pick up small rock the size of a golf ball. He then tossed it over to Lucy who nearly dropped it. "I want you to throw that rock at me as hard as you can." He said taking eight steps back so there was twelve feet between the two mages.

Lucy looked at the rock in her hands. '_He did tell me to throw as hard as I can. Lets hope I hit him_.' Lucy then threw the stone in her hand with all her might(Not much due to the warm up). She saw that the stone was heading straight for his face. '_Sweet head shot_.'

Seyru saw the stone that was thrown at him only a foot away. "Wind-Cushion." The rock stopped in mid-air inches away from Seyru's face. It then fell down to the ground.

Lucy looked at him with amazement and horror. "That's the spell you used to survive Loke's attack." Remembering the blurry brutal scene(her vision was blurry when it happened) as Seyru's body was rag-dolled as he hit the ground, and Sakura tree with tremendous impact. How he survived the attack will forever puzzle her as she believed Loke's punch alone was enough to break his neck.

"This is one of the simplest wind spells, but it can also be one of the most useful defensive spells when used correctly. The first step in performing this spell is to release some of your magic out the way you did with the leaf and let it surround you." He gave the blonde a look telling her to do as he told her.

Lucy released some of her magic around her body like she was told. She saw her hair and the grass around her was starting to move from her wind magic."

'_Good she has no problem with that part, although she'll have to learn to conceal the release later so she wont tip of her opponents about the potential threat._' "Focus and make the radius for the spell three feet."

It took her a little bit to confine the magic in the area, and thanks to the grass at her feet moving from her wind magic she was able to rough guess the three feet.

"Now imagine I threw the rock you threw at you. Bring all of your magic a few inches in front of where you would be hit."

The first step was easy for Lucy because it was what she had always done when bringing out one of her celestial spirits except the magic was focused through a key. The second step was a little more difficult, but thanks to some visual tips she was able to make the proper adjustments. This step was tricky, as she had to focus all that magic into a single spot. Sounds simple enough, but the blonde released too much magic and couldn't condense it all down so she had to release a good portion of it.

'_Released to much magic there to bring it into a single spot didn't you Lucy_.' He saw the strain on the blonde's face.

"Okay I got it."

"Stick your hand out and try to touch it."

Lucy did what she was told, but couldn't get her hand to move into the wind. "I can't do it." The wind from the spell began to leak and was blowing its masters hair back wildly.

"That means you did it right. Although it looks like you lost your focus and the cushion is bleeding out. Don't worry about that too much for now you'll learn to control it better. Also until you learn to control your wind magic better I'd recommend you start braiding your hair until you do." He looked back at the sundial and saw it was five minutes to two. "I'm going to get some lunch ready. I want you to take your time and perform as many Wind-Cushions as you can while I'm gone." He said walking into the house.

"Who are you kidding making lunch?" Grumbled the young woman. "The only think to eat on this island are fruits and vegetables. All you have to do is cut them up." Despite her complaining she began casting Wind-Cushion over and over again until Seyru walked out of his house with two bowls of mixed fruits.

"Here's your lunch, take a break Lucy." Said Seyru handing her the bowl of fruit before siting down.

The new wind mage sat down setting the bowl on her lap grabbing a piece of pineapple and looked at it dully as she sighed. Lucy liked the fruit, but after eating the same thing every day for three weeks you quickly begin to hate it.

"What's wrong?"

"I know there aren't any animals on this island to hunt for meat, but can't you at least try to catch some fish in the ocean? I like fruits and veggies, but I want some meat (get your minds out of the gutter people.)

'_Knew that complaint was coming_.' The man let out a sigh. "If you want some fish to eat you'll have to catch it yourself. I won't kill an animal I won't eat(Seyru is a vegan.)."

Lucy looked at the ocean to see it was crashing hard on the beach. She then ate the pineapple in her hand.

"Thought so." The two mages ate in silence until they finished their meal. "How well do you think you have Wind-Cushion?"

"I can cast it just fine. I just need to polish it down." She patted down her wind blown hair.

From how bad her long hair was blown back he knew she was lying, but chose not to call her out on it. "Good then we can start some live training. That should help you polish it down. Earth magic gathering rocks." As small pile of rocks appeared in the palm of Seyru's hand. He then stood up and walked away from Lucy until they were thirty feet apart. "If you can't stop these with Wind- Cushion then I want to dodge these rocks."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Without anymore warnings Seyru flicked a rock at Lucy. Lucy was barely able to see the rock, but didn't have enough time to cast the spell so she was hit on the shoulder by the marble sized rock. She placed her hand over where she was hit. It didn't really hurt; it was more out of instincts. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said Wind-Cushion or dodge." He said flicking another rock at the girl.

Lucy saw the rock coming this time and tried to cast the spell, but couldn't get it up in time. Knowing if she couldn't get the spell up in time she'd get hit. Though the pain may be small the thought of getting hit put fear into the Celestial Mage, and good Celestial Mages aren't really known for getting hit. Lucy was just lucky that she could take all the hits she'd taken and not getting too seriously injured. She felt a small quick pain on her forehead. "Ouch!"

"Dodge or Cushion." Said the man flicking another rock.

Lucy again failed in avoiding the small rock. "Ouch! Can't you make those come any slower?" Complained Lucy.

"No, not without all the rocks coming up short." He flicked the fourth rock that again hit the blonde. "This is going to be a long session." Sighed Seyru pulling a glove, and cigarette out of his pocket, and lighting it with a spark that the glove made.

Nearly twenty minutes passed where Lucy had failed to stop, or dodge a single rock. The shots that didn't really hurt to begin with were now hurting due to the accumulation of hits she had taken. Lucy could see and feel several bruises underneath her clothing. A purple tee-shirt that used to be Seyru's long sleeve shirt, and a pair of blue shorts that Lucy had to make out of Seyru's former pants. Pretty much all of the clothing she had been wearing since arriving on the island were made out of Seyru's clothing that she had to modify them to fit her all by herself. Even after years of being an heiress to one of the countries wealthiest families, living on her own, and with Natsu Lucy had never had to wear hand-me down/modified clothes. Needless to say it was one more thing she hated about this island.

"Dodge!" Said an irritated Seyru. He'd long since given up hope of Lucy stopping the rocks with Wind-Cushion in this training session. There were three cigarette buds lying on the ground at his feet.

Lucy again got hit this time on the forehead. With the accumulation of shots she had taken Lucy was knocked flat on her ass. "I give up." She said worn out.

'_Well at least today I learned she can take a hit._' "Ten minute break then we'll to something to work your reflexes."

"No, I give up."

"What do you mean I give up?"

"I can't take this training. My body just can't take the strain."

"That's what training is supposed to be like. It's supposed to be hard. You just have to heart through it." He said trying to encourage his student, but apparently that's not how she took it_. 'Quit complaining and just do what you're told.'_

"I'm not a physical type of mage, I'm ranged type of mage. My body isn't supposed to be going through this type of training. You should be showing me how to increase my magic, or teach me some ranged magic." Lucy yelled at Seyru.

"Trust me there is a method to my training just stick to it." He said with increased irritation in his voice. _'Does she ever stop complaining?_'

"It's not just the training."

"Then what is it?"

The blonde took a deep breath before she yelled again. "You are having me be in sun too long, and my former porcelain skin(Lucy now has a light tan) can't take the constant heat, and humidity of this island. I hate only being only able to eat whatever grows on this island. You're pushing my fragile(still thinks she's weak for some reason) body to hard, too the point of nearly collapsing. I hate the fact that everything I'm wearing right now is made up of your former clothing. I hate the fact you are the only other person on this island. You are in a guild for crying out load someone else should be on this island."

"You've only got to put up with all of that for three years, and then you'll be free."

"I can deal with the conditions of being on this island, and go through the exact same training just fine. I just can't do it with you."

Seyru tried to say something, but Lucy didn't even give him a chance.

"You hurt everyone one of my Nakama. You nearly destroyed my guild; my first true home after my mother died. You nearly killed two of my best friends. Kidnapped me. Left all of my spirits in Magnolia. You tried to kill the love of my life. Killed my unborn child. I hate that you expect to train me and act like nothing happened. Most importantly I can't stand the site of you, but yet I have to look at you everyday. After everything you've done to me it takes every fiber of my being not to kill you in your sleep."

Finally Seyru had had enough Of Lucy's complaints. Even though everything Lucy said was spot on there was only so much yelling and complaining he was willing to listen to. The elemental mage pulled out a second glove from of his pocket. "I'll tell you what Lucy, if you can go three minutes without getting hit five times you can have the next week off." He said as he finished putting on the glove. "Get hit five times however, and you won't get a day off in a week." He aimed his right hand now shaped like a gun at the blonde's foot. "Remember don't get hit five times for three minutes." A timing circle appeared halfway between the two mages. "Bang!"

Lucy barely moved her foot out of the bullet's line of fire. She saw that the bullet had dug its way several inches into the ground. "Are you Crazy? That would have gone straight through my foot." Yelled the angry blonde.

"Two-minutes, and fifty seconds to go. Bang! Bang!" firing two bullets

Lucy somehow felt that her left foot was the first target so she pulled it back first making the bullet miss. As soon as her left foot hit the ground she simply lifted her right foot up off the ground making the second one miss as well. "Wow I dodged both shots."

"Good job Lucy. You just have two-minutes, and forty-three seconds to go." He stopped shouting 'Bang!' as he started shooting fire-bullets at a rate of one bullet every two seconds.

Not knowing how she knew how to dodge each shot Lucy continued to move her feet out of the way as more bullets were being fired at her. What started out as a bunch of quick jerky movements soon started to look like a dance. The timer on the ground showed that one-minute had passed.

'_Strange I couldn't dodge the pebbles a couple of minutes ago, but now I'm avoiding all of his shots as if I've been doing this for years. It almost feels like I know where the shots are being aimed._' Thought Lucy as she continued to dance around the bullets.

"I think its time to pick this up a bit." Smiled Seyru as he raised his hands higher up. He was now aiming at the blonde from the shoulders on down.

Lucy barely saw the readjustment Seyru had made as she threw her right arm all the way back so the next bullet just missed her shoulder. '_He does not now the meaning of going easy._' She though as she now had to move her whole body to avoid the volley of bullets still being fired at her. She then saw something she hadn't seen before. At the tips of both of the man's index fingers were red magic circles with flaming bullets in the center of them flashing and fading away. '_That's new_.' Thinking of when Seyru and Sagittarius had their stand off. '_Those circles weren't there before._'

'_You've got to be kidding me._' Thought the elemental mage who saw he had only a minute left to hit his target. '_Three minutes a go she couldn't dodge the pebbles I was flicking at her, and know she's dancing around my fire bullets. Sure I'm not firing as fast as I could (rate, and speed of the bullets.), but still there's no way she should be able to dodge them all._' He then fired six shot simultaneously.

Somehow the girl heard the quick successions of snaps and new he had just fired at least five shots. She then panicked and lost her focus as she closed her eyes expecting the worst. When she closed her eyes she felt something she'd never felt before. Somehow she could feel/sense/see the bullets lines of trajectory. Once she knew the trajectory of the bullets she moved her body in a way that put her out of harms way.

Seyru dropped both of his hands to his side. "No fucking way." Said the flabbergasted mage_. 'Sure I went over board with that last one, but still she shouldn't be able to dodge like that._' "How the hell did you do that Lucy?"

"I could see it." Explained the blonde mage opening her eyes. "I could see the bullets being fired. I could see the magic circle on your finger tips."

"Impossible. My fire bullet is a circle-less spell, and if it did have one it wouldn't stay longer than a blink of an eye." He argued.

"Well I couldn't actually see it. It's more like I could sense it." She defended.

"I though your sensory magic only detected life?" '_It shouldn't be able to her see magic like that'_

"I thought so to, but now it feels like I can sense magic now too (Before she could only sense life.)." Lucy looked at the time timer on the ground. "Hey only ten seconds to go." Said a now excited mage.

"Is that so?" Seyru fired a shot behind his back

"Are you even trying to aim?" Asked the blonde mage. She blinked her eyes and saw a yellow magic circle form behind Seyru as he ducked down when she blinked. 'A reflection spell?' Lucy saw that the fire bullet Seyru had just fired would be heading towards her, and she sensed that the bullet would be redirected at her face. Unlike the other ones though this shot would be moving much faster, so fast Lucy knew she couldn't physically dodge the bullet this time.

'_What do I do? What do I do?_' Thought Lucy. "_Wait I know. Wind-Magic. Wind-Cushion._' Remembering the spell Seyru had taught her less than two hours ago. She unleashed her magic and focused the magic into a pocket of wind right in its line of fire. The bullet collided with the wind spell and dispersed the fire bullet inches away from hitting her in the face. "I did it." Happy about what she just did. "I used Wind-Cushion to stop that last shot."

"No Fucking Way." Said Seyru in disbelief at what he just saw. '_She learned how to use Wind-Cushion properly at the last second._'

"Nice job there Lucy. I see you've been improving under Seyru." Said a silver-haired man holding a large bag in his free hand. He began to walk towards the new Wind-Mage.

"Are you kidding me the guys a slave driver." Lucy realized that the silver-haired man walking towards her was the one who cast the reflection spell. "Why'd you redirect the spell at me?" Jumping up to kick the man.

Samuel dropped the bag in his hand to catch the kick. He ended up catching it before the bag hit the ground. "When you work with someone long enough you learn to respond to certain actions they make. Sorry but what I did was just out of habit."

Lucy felt the man let go of her foot and quickly moved the same hand towards her face. Thinking she was going to get hit Lucy closed her eyes. When she did she saw a white magic circle on the palm of the mages hand. "A healing spell?" She said opening her eyes right before the magic began to heal her, and all her soreness vanished.

"How did you know it was a healing spell?" Asked the healer. "The magic hadn't even begun to work yet."

"I saw the white magic circle on your hand, and somehow I knew it was a healing spell."

"What do you see now?" He changed the color of his glowing hands.

"You changed the color of your hands from white to red."

"Tell me what you see with your eyes closed." There was a look of concern on the healer's face.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Lucy noticed the look of concern on the man's face.

"My name is Samuel Stonewall, and I'm a healer. I'm just trying to see if anything is wrong with you."

Lucy did as Samuel instructed her to do. She then saw the circle on the palm of his hands again. Only this time it was red, and the spell was no longer a healing spell. "I see a red circle, and this time the spell is a negation spell.

"Keep your eyes closed." He changed the color of his glowing hands again. "What do you see this time.

"A blue circle that appears to be blank."

"Two more please." Once again changing the color of his hands.

"A green circle that looks to be a sleeping spell.

"Last one Lucy." This time he concealed all of his magic.

"I don't sense any magic coming from you anymore."

"Can you sense his Life energy?" Asked Seyru. Who was wondering what Samuel was up to.

Lucy looked and looked as hard as she could, but she could no longer sense the other mage even knowing he was within an arm length of her. "I can't sense his life energy." Opening her eyes. "But I could sense you just fine."

"The origins of your sensory magic was detecting life right?" Asked Samuel with more concern etched on his face.

"Yeah it was, but now it seems I can sense magic now as well. Why is that bad?

"It's pretty rare to find someone who can sense both life and magical energy. Let alone just life energy, or the ability to read the magic circles." Said Seyru.

Samuel turned his attention to Seyru. "That kick you delivered…"

"Please before either of you get on that topic or decide to bring it up again later." Giving a serious look to his fellow mages. "I stopped the kick from doing any damage. It just sent shock waves through her body. It never should have done what it did." He saw that Lucy was on the verge of crying. "Look what you did."

Samuel raised his hand signaling for silence. He turned his attention to Lucy. "Can you sense any birds, or fish in the ocean"

Lucy fought back the tears she got every time she remembered that kick. She then focused on her sensory magic to look for any animals within her range. "I don't sense anything within my range except for Seyru." '_Why only him? I should be able to sense Samuel as well, and I know there's plenty of life in the ocean I should be able to sense._'

"It looks like that kick did some damage to your brain." Samuel said in a diagnosis type of manner.

"What? I feel just fine. There's no way I'm brain damaged." Argued the mage.

Samuel once again rose his hand for silence. "The brain controls everything the body does. It even controls every aspect of magic we can perform."…"That kick Seyru hit you with somehow reversed your sensory magic from detecting life to being able to sense magic and read magic circles."

The Tears Lucy had fought back began to fall down her checks. She then hugged her abdomen before falling to her knees.

"What are you so sad about. It sound like a good trade off to me." Said Seyru. He then remembered Lucy words after the kick had been delivered. _'I can't feel it anymore_.' He then began to pull at his long black hair. "Oh God!" He then thought of every shred of Hell(Training) he'd put Lucy through over the past two weeks. More so what he had done to her less than ten minutes ago.

Samuel started to look back and forth between Lucy and Seyru. He then rubbed his eyes hard with his left hand letting out a huge sigh. "Please tell me we did not just kidnap a pregnant woman."

Those words grabbed a hold of Lucy's attention. "Can you restore my sensory magic to what it used to be." She pleaded.

He knew what she was after. "I can tell you if you're pregnant just by putting my hand over your belly." His hand glew white. "It would be a lot safer than me doing any type of healing on your brain."

"NO!" She backed away from the healer's hand. "I want to be able to sense it myself."

"Lucy what Samuel says it the truth." Said Seyru. "He's one of the best healers in the world, but anything done on the brain could be dangerous. Beside being able to sense magic the way you can is a lot more useful than detecting life."

"I Don't Care. I want to know for sure if my baby is still alive."

Samuel walked over to Lucy slowly. "Have faith in me child. I'll do my best to restore your magic to what it once was." He helped Lucy to her feet and began to lead her into Seyru's house. When the healer passed Seyru he shot him some sign language telling him he'd do his best to restore, and maintain both forms of sensory magic she had.

Catching the sign language Seyru jogged his way to his house to open the door for Lucy and Samuel. He then cleared off the lone couch in the living room for Lucy to lay on. After clearing it he patted it down telling the blonde to lay down on the couch.

Lucy laid down on the couch with her feet touching one of the arm rests, and her head on top of the other. She then felt Samuel placed his hand cupping her ears as he kneeled down beside the cough.

"This won't hurt, but to make sure you are as still as possible I'm going to put you to sleep. I don't want to nick something by accident." Said the healer as soft as he always spoke.

Lucy put her hands in a prayer form on her chest and did a quick prayer before telling the healer she was ready. "One sec." She then placed both her hands over where she last felt her child as she closed her eyes. When she did so she saw Samuel's hand changed to green(Sleep spell.) Before the world of dreams called to her she had one final thought before falling into it. '_Please, Please still be alive. I don't know if I can handle losing you twice._'

**End Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>I'm probably going to get a lot of hate for the cliffhanger aren't I? Any way I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes I missed before posting this chapter, and taking over a month to get this chapter out.<p>

Sorry if Mira a little OOC, but I do believe she'd be willing to do what she did to help out a friend in need. That and I think we can somewhat agree that Erza is Mira's best friend so she'd be more inclined to do it for her.

I realized halfway through writing the one shot that I've revealed how Gray x Juvia, and Erza x Jellal became a couple, but haven't done it for Natsu x Lucy yet. So I guess next chapter I will start telling how they came to be a couple. It will be three parts, but won't be back to back, as I will be spacing that tale out. I have a general idea of how I'm going to do it, but I'm open to some ideas.

I know this chapter was more Jerza than Lucy/NaLu, but at least it wasn't the entire chapter like the Gruvia one I did in chapter 6 so no complaining, as I have to develop character/relationships for other characters in this story not just Natsu and Lucy.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please Continue to support **Dragon's Tear**, and my new ongoing story **Child of Darkness**(yes a shameless plug)

WildCard555 Out.


	11. How Our Love Story Began?

WildCard555 here with the eleventh chapter of Dragon's Tear. Thank you everyone who reviewed, added to Fav/Alert this story. This chapter I will begin the trilogy of half chapters of how Natsu and Lucy became a couple in Dragon's Tear. Note the trilogy won't be happening in back to back to back chapters, as I will be spacing them out. Also the trilogy will contain some hints/slight NaLi, and LoLu. Had to re-write the flash back twice as the first two saves didn't save the data correctly after the power went out on me on two different occasions.

**YorumiHaru**: It takes talent to get people to hate you the right way, but keep your readers coming back. Thank you for telling me I'm doing a good job. Sorry about your insides hurting I never meant to cause any harm to anyone reading my fanfic.

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya, Princess Happy, and Free2LoveHate, XXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx **: Thank you for liking the story.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**: Keep reading to find out.

**PhoenixedDragon/Guest(1)**: You did get it in under a Guest review, but due to monitors I had to enable it. I can honestly see something similar between Jellal and Erza happen in the manga down the road. You are correct on all points about the baby, as it just became a double-edged sword for me. I should be getting around to the action within 2 chapters

**KP**: I'm treating this fanfic as a future saga that will never happen in the actual anime. So character development for everyone.

**Wasabi-kun**: Thank you for telling me I'm doing my job right, and am getting the responses I want to get. Sorry about almost killing you, as it was never my intention to kill anyone with this story.

**Guest(2):** Thank you for all your kind compliments. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon even though my updates have become less frequent. I don't necessarily try to make long chapters(Over 6,000 anyways), but when you're in the zone you're in the zone.

**Ithnan**: Thank you for the complements. I do my best to catch all the mistakes, but alas I can never seem to catch them all. Thank you for the criticism on the brackets as I do tend to use them a little to often to point out the reader should know. I will try to cut back on using them.

**The-Cheshire-Neko**: Thank you for the complements. As I said with Ithnan I do my best to catch the error before posting. I see you have a similar persona as my dark side Rellek. Just keep reading to see how this unrolls.

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<strong>

**How Our Love Story Began?**

**Seyru**

**Inside Seyru's house.**

Lucy was laying down on a couch asleep, in Seyru's home. Samuel hands were glowing white as they cupped the sleeping girl's ears. Seyru was sitting down on a chair watching the healer do his job to restore Lucy's sensory magic back to what it originally was.

"How long will it take you to heal her?" Asked Seyru

"I'm doing work on the brain here. Unlike some other parts of the body I cant afford to overlook something and coming back to it later." He was told by Samara that Seyru's arm broke soon after his fight with Lucy started. It made him feel guilty that he didn't even check to see if the bone was damaged or not. "One wrong move and I could cripple her body or mind permanently." Said Samuel not moving his gaze from Lucy. "So in other words it will take me as long as I need."

"What do you think are the chances of her keeping her magic sensory, and life sensory magic?"

"Either a 0% or a 100%, I won't risk any potential damage. From what I can feel it's going to be tricky to get both. If I simply restored her life sensory not caring about the magic sensory I'd be done within five minutes."

"However?"

"Right now its like an on, off switch. I'm going to have to do a lot of re-wiring to get them both to work."

"I appreciate the hard work Samuel."

There was a long stretch of silence between the two men.

"So…" Seyru had a look of guilt on his face. "Is her baby still alive?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? With your hands you should know whether on not…"

"I'm respecting her wishes, so we'll find out once she wakes up." There was a minute of silence. Samuel could sense unease coming from Seyru. "Why are you acting so guilty? It's not like you haven't killed before."

"Never a child though." Shaking his head. "I'd never hurt a child." Looking like he was recalling something from the past.

Samuel remembered the site of all the Fairy Tail members after the fight was over. He then remembered how the children looked. The healer then smiled. "You used a sleeping spell on the children."

"And threw a little bit of dirt on them to make it look like they fought."

"So…What are you going to do if she's still is pregnant?" Samuel paused what he was doing to look up at the other man.

Seyru started to run his hands through his long black hair. His face looked like twenty different ideas were running through his head.

"You offered to train her because you took something great from her. If the child is still alive then would you simply return her, and call off this rematch? Sure you did some serious damage to her guild, but if you returned her with child…"

Seyru swept his hand through the air demanding silence from the healer. "My plan will remain the same no matter Lucy's condition."

"Ha ha ha." Laughed the healer.

"What's so funny?" Shooting an angry glance.

"I just don't see you being able to deal with a crying baby, let alone being able to deliver one."

"Honestly I'd be more worried when she starts having mood swings. Besides I took care of you when you were young…"

"I was seven then…"

"And who said I'd let you leave the island under those circumstances?" Samuel tried to say something, but Seyru cut him off. "That and after everything I've done for you a favor of this magnitude wouldn't scratch the surface of everything I've done for you. Also it would be pretty irresponsible of you 'holy-healer' to let me a guy with as little medical experience as myself deliver a baby."

Samuel let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, but you're the one who'll have to explain to the Master why I disappeared for, I don't know…" Looking over Lucy guessing how far along she could be. " Nine-months."

"WHAT?" Seyru nearly jumped out of his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

**Flash Back: Four and a half years ago**

**At Fairy Tail**

(Quick notes. Okay this flash back takes place six months after the Grand Magic Games arch. As for Natsu and Lucy's current feeling for each other before this day began. For Natsu he only feels friendship for Lucy, while Lucy has started to realize she has deeper feeling for Natsu than just friendship.)

"Good morning everyone." Said Lucy entering the guild. The blonde quickly ducked down expecting something to be thrown in her direction during one of the many brawls that would be happening that day.

This day however nothing was thrown at all. When she stood back us she saw that nearly everyone was sitting down calm, but with a little bit of pity on their faces. The greeting she got from the guild didn't have as much energy as it usually did. "Morning Lucy." Coming from most of the guild.

Lucy began looking around for her teammates. She saw Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, and Panther Lily, siting down at their usual table. '_Strange where is Natsu at?_' After another quick look she saw Natsu sitting down at the bar slumped over with his forehead resting on the counter.

Natsu quickly sat up pulling at his pink locks. "How? How did this happen?" He said with disbelief in his voice. He then placed his head back in the same position he was in previously.

'_What's wrong with Natsu? I'd better go find out_.' Lucy started to walk towards her best friend until she noticed Erza was waving at her to call her over to the table. _'But first I'd better see what Erza wants._' She then walked over to the nearly filled table grabbing a seat. She saw that everyone sitting down had a serious look on his or her face. "What's wrong with…" The blonde felt something smack into her chest. Looking down she saw it was Happy.

"Lucy all my fish got burned." The small exceed crying hard as he hugged his friend tightly.

Carla soon landed next to Wendy shaking her head.

Lucy wrapped on arm around Happy while petting his head with the other. "It's okay Happy just calm down." She looked at the rest of the group for an answer for what was wrong. "What happened to Natsu and Happy?"

There was an awkward silence that stayed at the table for several moments while they silently battled over who would tell the news to Lucy. Finally once the silent battle had ended Erza somehow was selected to bear the news.

"Some how Natsu burned his house down to the ground?" Erza revealed the news.

"What?" Lucy's jaw dropped as she nearly dropped Happy as well.

Both Gray and Gajeel started to laugh. Erza hit Gray on top of the head, while a transformed Panther Lily struck his partner's dome. "It's not funny." Said both Erza and Lily scolding the two men.

Unfortunately for Gray Erza was wearing her Heart Kruez Armor so the blow ended up rocking(A fighting term which translates to stunned, or a point of nearly being knocked out.) him. "Aye sir." Said a dazed Gray.

"C'mon you got to admit it is kind of funny that the fire mage ended up burning down his own place." Said Gajeel still snickering about it. He was quickly hit on the head again, only this time Erza did it instead of Lily. "Aye sir it isn't funny." Now dazed by the blow.

"How did Natsu burn down his house?" Asked a now concerned Lucy.

"We were playing a game of fire tag." Said Happy with a sniff every other word.

"What's fire tag?" Asked Wendy curiously.

"Its like normal tag except in order to tag someone you have to hit them with fire." Said Lucy while continuing to console Happy. Everyone gave her a look asking how she knew that. "Natsu has tried to get me to play it with him, but I refuse to play."

"This time the wall got hit, and just started to burn the house." Sniffed Happy.

"Why didn't Natsu just eat the fire?" Asked Lily.

"A Dragon slayer can eat his own element, but not if he was the one who created it." Carla explained to Lily.

"Oh, I see."

"No wonder the house burned down." Said Levy. "That just sounds like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off."

"Not really. Natsu's house was covered in fire proof seals so it's actually the safest place to play fire tag." Lucy tried to explain, but got blank stares from everyone. "What am I the only person here who has been inside Natsu's house?" They all nodded their heads.

"Natsu clearly told me to never enter his house." Said Gray

"Male dragons never enter another male dragon's lair." Said Gajeel.

"Natsu didn't have his house before I was sent to Edolas." Said Lisanna_. 'Wait a second this means my house got burned down too._'

"I'd be to afraid of seeing the mess his place would look like." Said Erza. Wendy and Levy nodded in agreement.

"Don't remind me. I've cleaned it up move times than I like to remember." Said Lucy remembering the first time she cleaned it for him; it took her an entire day to do it.

Erza patted Lucy on the shoulder. "You are a braver woman than I, Lucy."

"Thanks, but we still need to figure out where are Natsu, and Happy going to stay."

"He can't stay with me." Said Gray. "As often as we fight I don't want him burn my house down."

"We'd end up killing each other." Gajeel stated.

"He could stay with me, and…" Offered Lisanna.

Elfman ran over to the table. "No he can't. Natsu's not Manly enough to sleep under the same roof as me." The Strauss sibling all still live together.

"But Elfman…"

"No buts Lisanna." He said walking away from the table.

"Ignore my offer then." Lisanna looking depressed.

"He can't stay at Fairy Hills as only girls can live there." Said Erza. Wendy and Levy nodded their heads in agreement.

"I've been meaning to ask, why isn't there a male version of Fairy Hills?" Asked Lucy. Everyone at the table looked at Gray.

"Let's just say it's the same reason Natsu can't stay at my place."

"With all the damage he does on missions I doubt he could make a down payment on an apartment." Said Lucy knowing first hand just how much Natsu normally gets from each mission.

"Apartment that's it." Said a now cheered up Happy. "We can stay with Lucy at her place."

"WHAT!" Lucy's eyes popping out of her head.

"That sounds like a good idea Happy." Said Wendy turning her attention to Lucy. "You told me before that you and Natsu quite often sleep together."

"WHAT?" Coming from everyone at the table besides Wendy and Lucy.

'NOOOO!' Screamed Lisanna in her head.

"Why would you tell that kind of stuff to Wendy?" Gray now concerned about what else Wendy may know that a girl her age shouldn't even know about yet.

"Damn it." Gajeel complained pulling out his wallet. He quickly slapped 25,000 Jewels in front of Gray who quickly pocketed the cash.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Levy looking a little offended that her best friend kept information about her relationship with Natsu a secret from her.

"I didn't think you were that kind of girl Lucy." Said Erza. "I though you would have waited until you got married."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa hold it Natsu and I have not." Lucy began whose face was flushed. "I repeat, have NOT 'slept' together."

"Yes you two have." Said Happy. "I've seen it."

"WHAT?" The group again said in unison.

"You two let Happy watch?" Asked Lisanna disgusted that the cat she helped raise saw her Natsu sleeping with another woman.

"That's messed up!" Said Gajeel.

Lucy was about to clear things up, but heard a question that made everyone at the table go silent.

"So is Natsu any good in bed?" Asked Erza. Everyone gave her weird look that made the color of her face match her hair. "What I'm just curious." There was nearly thirty seconds of silence before the silence was broken. "Well is He?"

"We haven't slept…" Said Lucy angrily

"Yes you have." Countered Happy.

"Together in the way you are all thinking." Lucy was blushing as hard as Erza was. "He just breaks into my house and sneaks under the covers with me when I'm already asleep." _'Although I do get a good night of sleep each time I wake up next to Natsu._'

'_Thank you God I still have a chance."_ Thought Lisanna.

Gray took the 25,000 Jewel out of his pocked, and slapped it back down in front of Gajeel. Gajeel then put the money back into his wallet.

Erza placed her right hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy please punish me for jumping to the conclusion you and Natsu did it." Turning her cheek so the other girl could strike her.

Lucy ignored Erza's offer as she looked down at Happy. "I'm sorry Happy I just don't think you and Natsu staying with me would be a good idea."

"Why not Lucy?" Happy was starting to look sad again. "Don't you like us?"

"Happy I do like you to it's just…its just…" Unable to think of a good excuse on the spot.

"Yeah Lucy, why not?" Asked Mira smiling as she sat a tray of drinks down in the middle of the table.

"Because…" Lucy kept trying to think of an excuse, but kept thinking of how it would sound if Natsu heard her saying it. He's already in a bad state of mind, and didn't want to think how he would take hearing his best friend telling him he couldn't stay with her.

"Aren't you always complaining about paying the rent?" The barmaid began. "If Natsu stayed with you it would cut your rent in half."

"But what if he ends up destroying…"

"It's your name on the renters agreement so you would get to set the rules."

"He could end up burning down my apartment."

"Just make sure you get everything fire proofed…"

"He burned down his own place that was supposed to be fire proof…"

"By someone who actually knows how to fire proof things correctly."

"I hardly get any privacy from him now. If Happy and Natsu move in I won't get any privacy at all." '_Even if Natsu does make me feel safe just by being around him._'

As if she could read Lucy's mind Mira bent down positioning her mouth just over Lucy's ear and whispered. "Is that really a complaint?"

Lucy's face darkened as she blushed at the question. "I…Uh…He…We…" All she could do is look as Mira as she tried to think of any other excuse.

Mira stood up as she lifted the now empty tray from the table. She went back to normal speaking levels "Lucy do you think Natsu would hesitate to let you stay with him if your roles were reversed right now."

Lucy closed her eyes as she quickly answered the question, as everyone who knew Natsu would already know the answer. "No he wouldn't, and that's one of the reasons I love him." When she opened her eyes she realized that everyone had heard her say she loved Natsu causing her to blush a deep red. "I meant like, yeah I meant to say that's why I like him."

Happy looked up at Lucy. "You llllike him?" Rolling his tongue.

The celestial mage's blush darkened further after hearing Happy's words. Normally she was quick do deny it, but she just said she liked him only a moment ago. She then felt everyone just not at the table, but everyone within earshot was looking at her ready to hit her with a barrage of questions. Her focus was back on Happy. "Alright you and Natsu can stay with me." Speaking fast as she jumped out of her seat to go tell Natsu about her decision.

Happy flew up in the air excited. "Aye Sir. I'll go catch some fish to celebrate." At that Happy flew towards his favorite fishing spot.

On the walk over to Natsu Lucy heard a bunch of questions being directed at her, but she ignored them all. When there where only ten feet separating the soon to be roommates a golden light appeared before Lucy.

"Hello there beautiful." Loke flirting with his owner.

"Hi Loke." Greeting her spirit. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you out for a date tonight." He pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back while giving her as charming a smile he could.

"Sorry Loke, but tonight is not a good time." Trying to turn him down as gently as possible. '_Why does he keep trying to hit on me. He knows we can't have a real relationship with him being a celestial spirit._'

"Why not all the stars will be out tonight. It would a beautiful night for a midnight picnic dinner. Of course the stars beauty can't match up to your own beauty Lucy."

"Sorry again Loke, but I have to help out Natsu tonight."

Loke felt like his heart just got stepped on when she turned him down, and used Natsu and tonight right next to each other while turning him down. "What did that idiot do this time." The spirit sighed knowing there would be no date tonight.

"He burnt down his own house."

"What?" He then began to suppress his laughter only to fail after a few seconds

Lucy hit him on the top of his head. "It's not funny." Letting out her inner Erza, who by the way was proud of her at the moment for popery disciplining someone.

The strike didn't hurt Loke, but he fell on his ass knowing he could play this out to his advantage. "Ouch Lucy!" Rubbing where he got hit. "Did you really have to hit me that hard?"

"Sorry Loke." She stretched out her hand to help her spirit back to his feet. "But it's still not funny laughing at someone losing their home.

"I know." He had regret covering his face while Lucy helped him back to his feet. "I shouldn't have laughed a Natsu's misfortune."

"Just make sure you apologize to him latter." She started to walk toward the fire mage again, but Loke gently grabbed her by the wrist.

"How are you going to help Natsu in a way we can't go out tonight?"

"I'm going to ask him to moving in with me."

'NOOOOOOOOOO!' Inner Loke screamed not liking the idea of his crush letting another man sleeping under the same roof with his master.

"I don't like the idea of leaving him alone at my place until I know for certain that my place if fire proof."

"Then how about we have lunch together." Loke pointed at the window to show how gorgeous the day was.

"Sorry again, but I already know the rest of the day will be busy. After all everything Natsu and Happy owned is now gone. That means we need to get them all the essentials, plus extra food now that we'll be roommates."

"Why can't he just do the shopping by himself?"

"Look at him." Pointing at Natsu who was still pathetically sitting at the bar slumped over. "He probably wouldn't even now where to start in that state of mind. Also I doubt he had a bank account so I'm going to have to lend him the money to get all the supplies."

"You sure are doing a lot for him today." Adjusting his sunglasses.

"He'd do the same for me." Said Lucy with a look of sympathy saying she wanted to help Natsu. "He'd do the same for any of us."

Loke let out a sigh of defeat. "Once everything gets settled after the move could we go on a date then?"

"Fine." Giving into Loke so she could get to Natsu.

"Looking forward to it." He then disappeared into the same golden light that brought him to the guild.

"I've really got to sit him down one of these days to explain to him why we can't be together." She liked Loke, but knowing he was immortal she worried what he would do when she would eventually die. Also with him being a spirit she didn't know if there were any rules against one of them marrying a human, or even if they could have any kids. The last thing Lucy wanted was to age while her love wouldn't, and not having any kids didn't sound good to her. She knew that once she found Mr. Right she wanted to have a family, and eventually grow old with the one she loved. With Loke she wouldn't be able to have those things happen.

After thinking over the possibilities of her and Loke, Lucy remembered she still had a job to get done. When she finally got to Natsu she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. She knew that he must have been feeling super down so she made sure she had a heart warming smile ready for him once he turned to face him.

Natsu mind was in complete disarray thinking of everything that had happened today_. 'How did my house burn down? How, I had everything fire proofed?_' His was starting to get a headache from all the thinking. He sat himself up rubbing the indent on his head from resting it on the bar for so long_. 'Everything I owned is gone, all of my treasures gone. Where are Happy and I going to stay now?_' Trying to think. He then felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lucy smiling at him. That smile instantly started to make him feel better. "What is it Lucy. If it's about a job I'm not in the mood right now." He immediately regretted saying those words a he turned his back to Lucy_. 'What are you doing Natsu that smile felt really good to look at?_' Inner Natsu yelling at outer Natsu

"I'm not here to talk to you about a job Natsu."

Natsu turned back towards Lucy seeing she still that same smile on her face. He felt like someone just took a huge portion of the mountain of concerns off his shoulders. "What is it then?" Unintentionally sounding grumpy, but after being in a depressed state all day it was hard not to.

"I've come to invite you to come stay with me."

'_Really?_' Excited in his head. "Why?"

"After all the times you've helped me out I thought this time I could help you out."

"Thanks, but you don't have to." He turned to face the bar placing his elbows on the counter, and his face in his hands. '_Why are you doing that? She wants to help you._'

Lucy sat down in the empty stool next to him. She started to pat him on the back. "You won't be staying with me exactly…" Trying to think of the best way to bring up the idea of the two being roommates.

Natsu looked at her confused. "Are you inviting me to stay with you or not?"

"As roommates."

"As roommates?"

"Yeah as in sharing the costs to live under the same roof."

Natsu looked back at the bar. "I don't have any money." Depressed that this opportunity was slipping away.

"I know that." Natsu turned he gaze back to the blonde. "You can pay me back when you have the money to do it, but don't worry about that for now."

"Thanks for the offer Lucy, but I don't want to be a burden to you." '_Stop doing that to yourself. Just say yes, and be thankful to her.'_

"Natsu I'm not offering this to you like I have to, I'm offering to help you because I want to." She donned a small blush after finishing her words.

The dragon slayer again turned to face her. His face was unreadable_. 'Come on she said she wanted to help you._' "But..."

The celestial mage placed her right index finger over his lips silencing the normally loud Natsu. "Natsu after all the time you saved me…"

Natsu moved his head so Lucy's finger no longer covered his mouth. "Lucy you don't save someone expecting them to pay you…" Lucy placed her whole hand over Natsu's mouth.

"And everything you've done for me it's the least I could do." Her smile came back. "I know I'll never be able to pay you back for all the time you've saved me. But I can try to pay you back for everything else you have given me." Natsu tried to free himself from Lucy's grip, but failed. "Natsu you are the one who brought me to this wonderful guild. Sure it's lead to several dangerous scenarios that could have been fatal, but it gave me the family I always wanted to have_." 'The family I always wanted to have. He, he. Natsu gave the family I always wanted._' Thinking of what ran through her mind after Loke left. She let go of her grip on Natsu placing her hand on he bar counter. "What do you say? Will you let me pay you back?"

After hearing those heart-warming words come from Lucy he somehow forgot about his house burning down, and his headache vanished. All of his doubt was replaced with joy_. 'If you don't say yes to this then you truly are the idiot people claim you are._' He placed his hand over Lucy's as he smiled at her. "Thank you Lucy."

"No problem Natsu." She then stood up out of her seat dragging Natsu along with her as she headed out the door.

"Where are we going?" Trying to free his captured hand.

"The only things you have right now are the clothes you are currently wearing. If you are going to live with me you are going to need more clothes to wear. You also don't have any other essentials. If we are going to be around each other more than we are now you are going to have to keep up you hygiene. Finally with how much Happy and you eat I'm going to need a lot more food at my place."

"You mean we're going to go…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word her feared most whenever he hung around a girl.

"That's right we are going to go shopping." Giving him a smile before she walked out the door.

'NOOOOOO!' "NOOOOO!" He shouted before being dragged out of the guild.

Gajeel took the 25,000 Jewels back out of his wallet as he slapped the cash on Gray's bare chest as he had stripped down to his boxers. "Hmmm! After seeing that its safe to say it's just a matter of time now."

Gray looked down to grab the cash. He saw that Gajeel had smacked him hard enough to leave a replica mark of his hand on his chest. "Why did you hit me so hard?" Asked an angered Gray.

"Just be glad you won the bet." Answering grumpily.

"You wanna go Iron Maiden?"

"Bring it Ice-Cube!" The two then began the first fight of the day. A new fairy Tail record as they had gone until twelve-twenty in the afternoon before the first fight of the day.

"You know after seeing that Lu-Chan and Natsu like that they might make a good couple." Said Levy to the rest of the girls at the table including Mira who was just then passing by.

'_No that should be me._' Thought Lisanna as she kept silent trying to keep her poker face up.

Mira patted her baby sister on the back_. 'Sorry Lisanna I know Natsu was your first crush, but you will get over him._'

"You know they do." Agreed Wendy

"Especially since they have opposing personalities with Natsu being so carefree and reckless, and Lucy being so caring and gentle." Said Erza. She looked at Mira for a while as the barmaid remained silent consoling her sister. "What do you think about them Mira?"

Mira couldn't control her inner fan girl, even with her grieving sister so close. "Pink-haired babies with big brown-eyes." After saying that all the girls gave her a funny look. Mira then looked around. "Sorry I've got table to clean she said before anyone could say anything else to her.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lucy's apartment, and now Natsu's as well.<strong>

After several hours of Shopping Lucy and Natsu arrived home. Lucy was carrying two decent sized bags of clothing, and other essentials while Natsu carried nearly ten bags of groceries behind her.

"Did you really have to buy this much food." Complained Natsu as he began to set the bags down on the kitchen floor.

"No that's normal for whenever you end up eating here." Answered Lucy. "Well actually I got more since you are going to be living here now." She started to put away the groceries in the proper spots.

Natsu watched as Lucy put the food away. '_Do I really eat that much._' Thinking of all the time he had eaten at her place without her permission. "Why didn't you tell me I ate so much of your food."

"It never really crossed my mind." She stopped putting away food in the pantry. "I mean it kind of became normal for me." '_Now that I think about it Natsu essentially has been living here for quite some time now._' She then heard something move behind her. She saw Natsu looking through the bags of chill and frozen foods as he started to put then in the freezer or refrigerator looking as though he knew where everything went.

Natsu felt Lucy watching him as he finished emptying the second bag of food. "You could have told me. I would have paid you back if I knew I was taking this much food from you." Felling guilty for what he had been doing for over a year.

"I kind of have."

"What?"

"Once we get our payment from the clients I take whatever I had to spend to restock my kitchen from your share."

'_No wonder I don't get that much at the end of each mission._'

After five minutes they had finished putting the groceries away Lucy went trough the bags with Natsu's new clothing, and other essentials. After a two minutes she handed him a towel with clothing, shampoo, soap, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. "Time for you to take a shower."

Natsu took everything that Lucy handed him. "Do I really have to." Lucy shot him stern look. "I mean I took one five days ago."

Lucy looked at him a little disgusted. She knew the young man didn't shower daily, but she had hoped it was at least once every few days. "Yes Natsu, as a matter of fact as long as you live her you have to shower once a day."

"But!"

"No buts mister." Pointing at the bathroom door.

She watched as Natsu sulked his way to the bathroom. Once she heard the water turn on and the water hitting something other than the floor she went back into to the kitchen as she place two frozen pizzas in the over. Normally she would have cooked something but it was already seven-thirty, and she was exhausted from dragging Natsu around as they shopped.

Natsu stood in the shower as the cold water drenched his naked form. Deep down he knew he should still be depressed about his house burning down, but honestly right now it felt like a blessing in disguise. Sure he had built that house alone with his bare hands, but it never truly felt like home. No it was only a house to him.

He turned the water off as he watched the last of the suds wash off his body. He was about to ignite himself like he normally did after taking a shower only to remember it wasn't his old fire proof house. He instead stepped out of the shower to get the towel to dry himself off. Once dried he put on the new underwear and a pair of PJS that Lucy had bought him. They were black flannel bottoms with a white T-shirt with a dragon on the chest. It looked stupid to him since he knew what real dragon looked like, but he couldn't complain after someone else had bought it for him.

Once he stepped out of the bathroom he smelt something had just come out of the oven. He walked to the kitchen to see Lucy slicing two pizzas. He then walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two plates and two cups. Before sitting down at the table he grabbed a gallon of milk out of the fridge. After setting the plates and filled the cups up he sat down and realized something. Everything he had done since he entered his now apartment with Lucy felt so natural.

The new roommates ate in silence. After they had finished eating dinner Lucy showed Natsu how to clean everything up as another rule was placed that he would have to clean up after himself. Once the kitchen was clean the two sat down in the living room while Lucy explained to him the rules of the apartment. It took her a half and hour to get all the rule drilled in his head. It might have been a little to soon to push all these rules onto Natsu, but she knew she had to do it before he started to make bad habits.

"Alright I got it." Yawned Natsu stretching himself out.

"Good." Lucy yawned back. She looked at the clock to see it was nearly ten O' clock. "Looks like its time for bed." She started to walk to the only bedroom. Once in she turned of the light and got under the covers as she had put on her PJS when Natsu was in the shower. Lucy was just about to fall asleep when she heard Natsu say something.

"Lucy where am I going to sleep?" He asked.

Lucy quickly sat up and turned on her desk lamp. "Crap! I forgot about that." She hurried over to her closet to get the spare sheets and comforter. "I'm sorry Natsu I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight. I swear tomorrow I'll get you…" she stopped talking when Natsu turned her around arms full of blankets

After Natsu turned Lucy around he pulled her into a hug. He felt all the blankets in the woman's arms fall on his feet. "Thank you Lucy. For everything you've done for me today."

"No…problem." Blushing as she was looking at the dragon printed Natsu's shirt.

"I have one last favor to ask you today." He felt himself begin to blush thinking of what he was about to ask her.

"What is it?" She felt warmer and warmer the longer Natsu held her. It made her feel comfortable, and nothing bad could happen to her.

"Lucy I know you get angry at me whenever I sneak in under the covers with you, but…" Natsu was having a hard time brining up the words he wanted to say. "Do you think I could sleep with you tonight?"

The blonde buried her face in Natsu shirt, as she knew her face was redder than a tomato_. 'He didn't mean sex Lucy. You know that. Besides its not like you haven't woken up next to him countless time already._' "I…don't…know." Her words were barley audible.

"All day today has felt like a dream to me. Parts like a nightmare, other parts like a fantasy. I know if I wake up next to you I'll know it was all real. For better or worse."

'_He just wants to know that after all the bad things that happened today he got a happy ending to this nightmare._' Lucy let out a sigh. "Alright Natsu you can sleep with me tonight, but tomorrow I'll get you a bed."

"Thank you Lucy."

The two then got under the covers. At first there was separation between the two as they slept backs to each other. It was uncomfortable at first as Natsu had always snuck in after Lucy had fallen asleep, but after seven minutes of trying to get comfortable Natsu turned over and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

This made Lucy nearly jump out of bed. Sure they had slept together several times, However she had only woken up to Natsu holding her a handful of times. Lucy looked back to see Natsu had already fallen asleep. '_So he didn't do it on purpose._' As uncomfortable as she thought it would be sleeping with someone with their arms wrapped around you sounded to her, in actuality if felt extremely comfortable to her. In the mater of seconds she joined Natsu as she fell asleep.

Unknown to them Happy had watched the entire scene in the bedroom from the window. "They llllike each other." He said before flying off to crash at Wendy and Carla's place.

They wouldn't tell this to each other for quite some time, but for both Natsu and Lucy they had the best night of sleep they had ever had currently at that point in their young lives that night. The next day Lucy didn't get Natsu a bed, nor did she ever, as this remains the only time she broke a promise to him. Natsu never complained about it because each time he woke up next to Lucy he felt like he had found the one thing he'd been missing ever since Igneel had left him for unknown reasons years ago(besides Igneel himself.). A place that he could call home.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

**Three months after being marked by the Phoenix.**

**Nighttime in the Sengren Desert.**

Natsu woke up in the middle of the night throwing his blanket off of himself. He was breathing hard as sweat was rolling down his entire body. He grabbed at his forehead with his left arm. "It was just a dream." He reassured himself.

"You had that nightmare again? Didn't you?" Asked Gildarts who looked like he had been up for a while already.

Natsu looked for Gildarts who was sitting next to the campfire Natsu had made right before the sun began to set.

"I didn't have that nightmare." Said Natsu. "I haven't had that nightmare for a couple of weeks now." He said guiltily. He honestly believed he'd have that nightmare for the rest of his life.

"Then what woke you up from a dead sleep?"

"It's the new dream I've been having."

"Must be pretty bad if it's been able to wake you up like the other one did."

"It's not a horrible nightmare like I've been having. No it truly is a dream because this one never had a change of becoming a reality."

"Why is that?"

"Because in my dream Lucy had the child we would have had."

"Tell me about your new dreams."

"The past two weeks. Whenever I fall asleep I keep having these differing dreams. Each time I'm with Lucy, and the child we would have had doing something as a family." Natsu hugged his knees up to his chest so they would hide his mouth as he spoke. "the child's appearance changes each night. One night he has Lucy's golden blonde hair, other nights she has my onyx black eyes." A tear started to make it's way down Natsu's cheek. "He'll have my infectious grin, or she'll have Lucy's warming smile."

Though the flames of the campfire were beginning to die down, and most of his face covered Gildarts could see that these new string of dreams were having an identical effect on Natsu as the nightmares had on him. "Maybe these dreams are premonitions showing you the life you will have once you get Lucy back." He said trying to ease the younger mans mind.

Natsu buried the rest of his face behind his legs. "If she even wants me back."

By now Gildarts knew that convincing Natsu Lucy would take him back was a long and emotional conversation that he had grown tired of. Instead he decided take a differing approach this time. "What did the child look like tonight, and what did the three of you do?"

Natsu unburied his face as he recalled tonight's dream. "Tonight it was a little girl. She couldn't have been any older that four years old. As a matter a fact she looked just like you'd imagine Lucy to look like when she was four, except she had my eyes." Another tear made it's way down Natsu's face that donned a small smile. "The three of us where in Magnolia park enjoying a family picnic. It was a beautiful day full of sunlight, so we sat underneath one of the Sakura trees. After we finished eating the little girl pulled at my arm to get me to play with her."

"What did you two do."

"We played tag(Regular tag, not fire tag.). Everything goes by fine for a long stretch of time. Eventually Lucy joins in and the three of us are running around with smiles on our faces." The tears now streamed down his face. "After the last tag Lucy made on me I tried to tag our daughter, but no matter how fast I ran after her I couldn't catch up to her." He breathing became more forced. "Eventually she got so far ahead of me that I lost sight of her and woke up."

'_It looks like these new dreams are having more of an impact on him than the nightmare did._' "It may be hard, but I want you to use these dreams as motivation. Think of them as showing you the life you'll have once you get Lucy back."

Natsu laid himself back down on his sleeping bag not bothering to cover himself with the top. He stretched out his right arm, which was covered up by the scarf Igneel had given him. "I hope you truly can help me Phoenix."

'_Have faith in me Natsu, and have faith in yourself. As Gildarts said think of these dreams as premonitions of your future._' Phoenix sung to him.

'_How can the two of you believe that Lucy will take me back after what I nearly did to her. I know I wouldn't take me back if I were her._' Thought Natsu to the Phoenix. Natsu felt his arm begin to burn where the Phoenix made it's mark. Natsu grabbed a hold of his burning arm. "AGGGGHHHHHHHH! What's this for?"

Through watching him in training Gildarts knew that Natsu could talk with the Phoenix mentally. He found it amusing, as any one who didn't know the circumstances would think the young man to be crazy. He then let out a chuckle. "Natsu you poor bastard. Once you get Lucy back it will almost be like having two wives with the pact you made with Phoenix." He said to himself

'_In your dreams she took you back. I want you to promise me you will make it a reality._'

"I won't make a promise I might not be able to keep." Natsu argued with the bird. The burning sensation in his arm intensified.

'_If you don't get your Lucy back I'll make sure this arm of yours will forever know the feeling of pain.'_

He tried to bare with the pain as best he could, but the feeling of being burned is something he never thought he'd have to get used to. Unfortunately every time Phoenix did this to him she always ended up winning. "Alright I promise to make my dreams become a reality. Now make the pain go away." He pleaded. The pain instantly faded.

'_Good. Now let's get back to training._' At that the dark skies began to brighten up from the rising sun.

Natsu then sat up to see that Gildarts had begun to warm himself up. He then followed suit. After a couple of minutes the two mages began to circle around the dying campfire. Both men keeping one eye on the other while the other looked waiting for the flame to die. That was the signal for the two to begin their sparing.

"You ready for this today Natsu?" Asked Gildarts

"You're right Gildarts. You're both right." Natsu said slapping his left hand onto his right shoulder finding a loose piece, which would unravel the scarf around his arm once pulled. "I have to believe I can make that dream come true." He pulled the loose piece as the campfire finally died. "And if I cant I'll die trying." He charged at Gildarts as the Scarf landed on the ground. "I'm all fired up!"

**End Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>I feel like I should wait one more day before posting this chapter to polish it down a little bit more. But I've kept you all waiting long enough. Hopefully I don't regret posting this chapter a little too soon.<p>

I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes I missed before posting this chapter. Yes I know I didn't give an answer to weather or not the baby is still alive or not. I want you guy/girls to keep wondering what I'm going to do in this story. I hate to say this, but for the sake of keeping Lucy's condition a mystery don't expect to see her for a while. I see one or two more chapters before the rematch starts up. I've shown you how Fairy Tail is preparing so I think I should give Shadow Angel a good portion of the next chapter. So expect the next chapter to be OC heavy.

How was the flash back? Did you enjoy it? Remember this is the first of three flashbacks showing how Natsu and Lucy became a couple in Dragon's Tears. This first third showed how they came to live together, and showed their feelings for each other beginning to come up to the surface. For some reason it still feels off to me, but I can't really see how else I can improve upon it right now. I'll just have to wait till I get to the second half of it.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please continue to support Dragon's Tear, and my other ongoing story Child of Darkness.

WildCard555 Out.


	12. Shadow Angel?

It is I WildCard555 presenting you with Dragon's Tear chapter 12. This chapter will be half Ocs, and a time jump will be happening. I'm going to apologize in advance if the conversation between the members of Shadow Angel gets confusing as all their name start with an S.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**: I won't change anything about any previous chapters unless I truly F### something up. I just suffer from being my own worst critic, and sadly there is no cure for it.

**XbluieLovex, Wasabi-kun QueenP19(AKA KP)**: Thank you for telling me I got the response I wanted to get from this chapter. Glad you all enjoyed the flashback. The next one will take place within five chapters, and the third one will probably be in about ten chapters. Believe me I have these spaced out for a reason.

**Free2LoveHate(FireDrgaonPrincess), GoldenRoseTanya, CHARNINJA LOL, Guest(1), Jaz-147, nanamishihouin, Kannayiha, Crazylatina, Fallyn Taranis, XxMystiquexX**: Thank you for the reviews, and enjoying/liking/loving this story. Keep reading to find out what happens next

**miata-chan:** I'm starting to think I should change this stories description to warn people of potential bodily harm after reading this fanfic. You're about the fifth person telling me about bodily damage after reading my story. I'm not trying to hurt anyone I swear. Anyway I always try to make it so people can easily imagine what is going on so heavy descriptions are a must. I think everyone is with you in anticipating what will happen when Lucy and Natsu finally see each other again(If they do?).

Yahoo Dragon's Tear has made it's 100th review(102 actually), next mile stone for this story for me is to reach 100,000 words(I'll be short of 80,000 with this chapter. So I'm not far from it.).

I Own Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Shadow Angel?**

Two years later. (Less than eight months till the rematch)

Seyru's Island.

Seyru was laying down on the grass in front of his small house. He was looking up at the night sky that was littered with stars shinning brightly. A small breeze coming from the ocean made the grass dance to its whim. His apprentice had fallen asleep less than an hour ago, giving him the silence he oh so enjoyed. He'd been in that same scenario countless times, but it always gave him the greatest comfort. "So peaceful." He said before closing his eyes.

"Seyru where are you?" Boomed a rough gravely voice.

The elemental mage sat up. "There goes my peaceful night." He groaned taking one last look at the night sky. "Thirty feet in front of the house." He shouted back pulling out a cigarette and his glove from his pocket. Using the glove he lit the cigarette and took the first puff.

Even though it was dark Seyru could clearly see four figures approaching him all dressed in long black hooded cloaks. One figure the size of a child, two just a couple inches shorter than himself(Seyru is 6' even.), and the fourth one a seven foot giant. He took a quick look at his house, and then looked at the shortest shooting her some sign language.

The short mage saw the signs placing her hands together. In a second a light green magic circle surrounded the house.

"What'd you do there tiny?" Asked the giant with a gravely voice.

"Relax Saiga I just had Shoka put a barrier around the house so my guest won't interrupt anything." Said Seyru taking another puff from his cigarette. "By the way welcome to my island once more Shoka and Samuel, and what the hell are you two doing here Saiga and Samara?"

"Why so cold to us? He, he, he." Asked Samara. "Besides you said we could come back here if it was to discuss business. He, he, he."

'_Damn it!_' Taking a third puff. "What business do you have to discuss with me?"

"We'll be fighting those Fairies again in less than a year so I thought I'd see what your intentions are in the second bout between Angels and Fairies are." Said Saiga. "And weather or not you I even need to show up."

"Please don't confuse yourself for an actual angle." Samuel softly spoke.

Exhaling the smoke. "You will be fighting this time." Said Seyru. "Just try not to kill anyone."

"I make no guarantees." Said Saiga.

"Neither do I. He, he, he." Laughed Samara.

Shoka using sign language promised not to kill anyone.

"What did she just say?" Asked Saiga.

"She said she wouldn't kill anyone." Samuel interpreted. "Will you ever learn some sign language"

"I know this one." Flipping off Samuel and then Shoka.

Shoka turned herself to Samuel and then began to flash some more signs.

"What'd she say this time?"

"She said to grow up." Samuel translated.

Saiga picked the smaller girl up off the ground easily with one hand. "You little!" Pulling back his other.

Seyru quickly smacked Saiga's hand forcing him to drop Shoka on the ground. "And you wonder why I don't like you setting foot on my island." Taking one last drag before dropping it on the ground. "Now unless you have anything else to discuss kindly get the hell off of my island."

"We have more business to discuss with you. He, he, he." Said Samara.

"Which would be?" Taking another cigarette out of his pocket. Before he could light it though it was quickly snatched out of his hand. "Hand that back." Extending his hand out to Samara who stood eight feet away.

"Disgusting little thing. He, he, he." Twirling the small object between her fingers. "Oh how I used to struggle to get these away from you. He, he, he." Folding the cigarette in half before dropping it to the ground, and smearing it on the grass covered ground. "All those years I had to breathe that smoke in. He, he, he."

"Served as a good motivator for training you." Taking out a third cigarette bringing it to his lips to light it. Before he could light it in a quick flash and a clinking sound it was cut down the center.

"You must be slowing down on me Alabaster Sensei. He, he, he"

"Am I?"

Before she could speak her black cloak fell to pieces revealing a curvaceous feminine body covered in tight pearl white clothing(think of a ninja suit). Her face was further masked under her former cloak by two equally white bandanas. One was covering her hair, while the other masked her face. Even her eyes were covered under a thin black cloth allowing its wearer to see through it. "How?"

Seyru ran a finger down his forearm. He then showed that his finger had been cut in the process. "Gathering Earth Magic: Hidden Blade. Always have a counter ready Samara."

"Oh I did. He, he, he." Showing Seyru his pack of cigarettes in her left hand that fell into pieces.

Seyru turned his back to Samara.

"What? He, he, he." She then felt all of her clothing except for her mask fall apart into pieces just like her cloak. With that she was left only with her white underwear holding onto her sword and seethe. She then dropped to her knees and did her best to cover herself up. "You bastard! I'm glad I went an extra step. He, he, he."

Samuel quickly went over to his teammate's side as he threw his cloak over Samara to hide her lack of clothing.

"What did she mean extra step?" Felling nothing else had been removed off of his being running his hand through his hair soon he then felt what she had done. She cut his long black hair that ended at the tips of his shoulder blades was now ended at the base of his neck. '_Never been so pissed and proud at the same time._' Watching as she adjusted Samuel's cloak to cover herself up.

"Looks like we are getting closer to standing on the same plateau as you." Saiga's rough voice whispered in Seyru's ear.

"So it may seem. Then again it was only a matter of time before Samara surpassed me in speed." Proud of the woman trying to cover herself up, and a little embarrassed that the giant snuck up behind him without him realizing it.

"Or perhaps you might be getting soft?" Saiga spotted something he had never seen before "Just don't tell me its because of the blonde." Saiga placed a giant finger over a new scar he had never seen on Seyru 's neck before. "Looks like she got you pretty good."

"What do you expect I've been training her for over two years now." Brushing Saiga's hand away.

"Five years." A hint on anger in Saiga's voice

"Hmmm!"

"In the five years you mentored the four of us we never managed to place a scar you, even by accident."

"What's your point?" Seyru growing irritated by where he thought conversation was going.

"There's something going on between the two of you. Isn't there?" Saiga insinuated.

"There is nothing going on.".

"You don't have to lie to me. It has only been the two of you on this island for nearly two and a half years." Saying it in a joking tone. "If I was on a secluded island with a girl with that kind of body…"

"Nothing…"

"How else did you get that scar on you neck then?" Saiga's tone switching to a serious one.

"You saw what she was capable two years ago. Is it to hard to believe she managed to do something in two years that you couldn't in five?" Seyru was getting serious

"Please anybody with eyes could have seen you were running on fumes by the time the two of you fought. Face it she fought you when you were at your weakest. Even under your tutelage she couldn't have scared you unless you let your guard down big time. I should know I've tried to do much worse to you, and I know for a fact she is nowhere near my level, nor shall she ever be." Saiga removed his hood revealing his dark complexion, baldheaded, and brown eyes. "So I'll ask again what is going on between you and the blonde."

"Absolutely nothing!" Seyru was standing his ground.

"Liar! He, he, he." Samara now covered head to toe with Samuel's cloak. "During my attack I could have taken your head instead of your hair. The man who trained me never once dropped his guard. He, he, he."

"Nor would I have been able to sneak up behind him so easily." Said Saiga who still stood behind Seyru.

Shoka became curious as Seyru continued to deny her teammates claim. Being a mute she had to learn how to read sign language, body language, and even lips to communicate with others. By reading Seyru's body language it was obvious to her that Seyru was indeed hiding something. She then signed asking what he was hiding.

Samuel let out a sigh. "Can we please drop the subject? Its pretty clear he's not going to say anything even if something is going on. So can we please get onto our business being here?"

"You know something don't you Sammy?" Asked Saiga.

"Even if I did he would have said it to me as a confession, and as a priest I can't gossip others confessions. Now can we get on with business?"

"Come on man you've known him the longest. When has he ever been this soft to let his guard down twice now."

"You wanna test how soft I am?" Seyru challenged him. He then looked around asking Samara and Shoka as well. Both Samara and Saiga took him up on his offer as the two flanked him. In an instant Seyru placed a palm on each of his attackers chest stopping them in their tracks. "Normally I would follow up with Wind-Scar right now." Looking back and forth between the two. "Let me make this perfectly clear that nothing has, or ever will happen between me and Lucy."

"Release them Seyru!" An elderly voice commanded slowly.

"Kokusho?" Releasing his hold on Saiga and Samara. Both mages backed off. Seyru turned to face another figure covered by a long black cloak except his had gold trimming where the cloth was sown together. "Now unlike these two I clearly told you to never set foot on my island under any circumstance."

"You disappeared for over two years."

"Disappeared? Please if I'm not doing a mission for your guild I'm on this island." Seyru chuckled

"You are supposed to show yourself to me once a year for a job."

"What I can't take a vacation every once in a while?" Seyru asked sassily.

"Ten to eleven months between jobs is long enough. You've been gone since the Fairy Tail job over two years ago."

"Again on this island the whole time." Shaking his head. "Please tell me you haven't gone senile old man."

"Show respect to the master." Ordered Saiga.

"Make me!" Seyru challenged. He heard metal being rubbed on metal. "Samara take that sword out on me one more time and the only thing you will be leaving with is the handle."

"We have known each other for so long yet you act so hostile towards us. Why? He, he, he." Asked Samara.

Seyru looked at the laughing woman. "Whatever happened to that sweet little girl I first met?"

"Nothing, I just had my eyes opened to how cruel this world can truly be. He, he, he."

"So instead of trying to change it you aloud the darkness of this world change you." He looked at Kokusho. "Or should I say he aloud you to fall into it."

"I only presented her with a path to follow. It is not my fault she took it over another." Kokusho said.

"It was a path of lying, blood, and death that you showed her."

"The same path you all walk." The old man looking at his guilds strongest. "It is not my fault she takes a faster route than you. Besides you trained her. You are the one who should have strayed her away from the darkness that you claim she fell into."

"You took four innocent souls from under me, and had two of them fall into a world of Darkness, one who walks a fragile line, but the last one you weren't able to corrupt."

"Yet when I returned them you soon after joined my guild with them."

Seyru pressed his forehead against Kokusho's covered forehead. "The only reason I'm a member of this guild is to prevent the two of us from clashing." Starting to unleash his magic.

"Know that if you intend to fight me this island of yours will be destroyed in the process." Not one hint of intimidation in Kokusho's voice.

The elemental mage took a step back.

"Just as I thought. You value this island to much to risk a war to happen on it."

"I'd let this island sink to the bottom of the ocean so long as you went down with it." Taking a quick glance at his house. "I just can't allow my guest to die before I return her."

"Thank you for brining up one of the two reasons I came here tonight."

"Which are?"

"Why are you using my guild members for this little rematch of yours? Did you not crush them hard enough the first time?"

"They came close to killing me last time." Seyru said bluntly.

"As much as I'd like to see you dead one day I need more of a reason."

"I've felt numb for such a long time. When you initially gave me command of the job I had high hopes of Fairy Tail giving me a challenge. Sadly nearly a hundred feel to me without much effort. Finally the ones who are claimed to be the strongest team in Fairy Tail arrived. Compared to what I'd seen prior they definitely deserve that title. Pinky had the power but sadly couldn't use it properly, disappointing really. Stripes showed promise, but I got serious to quickly for him. Scarlet lived up to expectations as she nearly finished me twice. The three of them stirred something up inside me."

"Before you get any further how many time have I told you to use actual names when reporting to me?" Asked Kokusho sounding irritated.

"As many times as I've told you that people have to earn my respect to be called by there actually names."

"Tell me their names." Kokusho demanded as his irritation started to build in his voice.

"Pinky." defying the guild master.

"Natsu Dragneel." Said Samuel playing peacekeeper.

"Stripes."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Scarlet."

"First name Erza."

"Thank you Samuel. Now continue." Said Kokusho

"However it was the celestial mage Lucy who woke me up." Seyru began explaining himself again.

"Only because you ran out of magic halfway through the fight. He, he, he." Laughed Samara.

"And with one useless arm." Added Saiga.

"It still made me feel alive. I can't remember the last time I felt that alive." Looking up at the stars. "For a second I actually woke up, only to get knocked out by her final spirit."

"So in the end you lost?" Asked Kokusho.

"Technically it was a draw as he woke up right after, but neither could truly continue." Said Samuel

Ignoring both Kokusho and Samuel. "Out of the people I fought that day I felt two people who could truly wake me up. She happens to be one of the two."

"Is that why she is here?" Kokusho looked at the small house.

"She's my guarantee that the wizards of Fairy Tail take this as serious as possible. Also I've been training her these last two years."

"Just like how you trained Samuel, Shoka, Samara, and Saiga?"

"I never train two people the same way. But yes I have been training her." The elemental mage could feel Kokusho giving him a serious glare under his hood. "Before you ask old man I did it to repay a debt to her I'll never be able to repay."

"Which is?"

"I killed her unborn child. Or should I say the farther created a scenario which ended with me killing the baby." He said emotionlessly. "The father happens to be the second person I believe can wake me up. Pinky."

"You said he disappointed you."

"Only because he woke up way to late." Looking back up at the stars. He spotted the Draco constellation. "Similar to me he has to be woken up in order to bring out his full potential."

"You believe he can beat you?"

"He almost did when he used the golden flame. It only lasted for a minute, but when I threatened Lucy his inner dragon woke up as well as the flame." Seyru's right hand began to shake remembering the moment. "The power and intensity I felt coming from him. I can't remember the last time I felt that much pure power. I wanna know what would have happened if I didn't break his ribs so quickly.

"To bad for him you knew how to counter it." Said Saiga.

"Actually I got lucky." Seyru said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you mean? You said you knew how to counter it using the blue flame. He, he, he." Laughed Samara somewhat shocked by what she just heard.

"It was only a theory, and a sound one at that."

"Tell me you're joking." Said Samuel worriedly.

"What in theory in order to burn something the fire has to be hotter than the thing its trying to burn. In magic the blue flame is the hottest so in theory golden flame wouldn't be able to burn past the blue flame."

"You also surrounded the two of you with a wall of Earth."

"To contain the fire from spreading and killing the fallen Fairies. That and worse case scenario I would have been the only one brunt alive." All the other members of Shadow Angel sweat dropped at hearing his huge gamble from two years ago. "In all I beat him off a high risk gamble. I told myself I had to fight him again someday."

"Then why did you try to kill him soon after?" Asked Saiga.

"I knew someone would show up to stop my attack. I just didn't expect it to be a pregnant woman. Then again that action gave me the toughest fight that day regardless of how banged up I was." Sorrow could be seen on his face during his last two sentences. He looked back at Kokusho. "That's why I want a rematch. I want to fight Pinky and Lucy again so I can feel alive once more."

"The way you've been talking it almost sounds like you want to die. He, he, he." Samara laughed.

"Or get as close to deaths door without actually opening it." Said Saiga

Shoka looked at her former trainer wondering what his intentions were.

'_This is strange even for him_.' Thought Samuel. '_I've known you for nearly twenty-four years now, and I have never heard you talk about feeling numb, or doing something that suicidal'_

"That only explains why you want the rematch. It does not tell me why you need my Angels." Kokusho said coldly.

"To prevent anyone from getting killed I ordered them to stand down and watch. I know you two weren't to happy about it." Pointing at Saiga and Samara who both nodded their heads.

"Damn right!" The two said in unison shortly followed by Samara's laugh.

"Samara if you would fight with me who would you want?"

"I'd like to cut up the one called Titania. He, he, he." Samara Laughed. "Dye the rest of her body scarlet with her own blood. He, he, he."

"Same question Saiga."

"Nobody there that day looked to be a challenge to me, but I would like to crush one of the other Dragon slayers." Said Saiga with a sadistic smile. "Or perhaps Blondie, and see if she really is capable of scaring you like you claim she did."

"Samuel."

"I already agreed to fight with Gray Fullbuster when I issued the challenge for you." Said Samuel softly.

"Shoka."

Shoka began to use her sign language.

"What did she say?" Asked Saiga.

"She said she'd like to do more than contain the guild master this time, or fight the one called Gildarts if he shows up." Kokusho translated.

Saiga looked at the master to say thanks, but the old man gave him a fierce stare.

"You are the only one who can't read her signing. I suggest you learn it and learn it soon." Said the old man threateningly.

"Y-Yes Master."

"Is that enough convincing Old Man. As you just heard they all want to fight the Fairies as much as I do." Said Seyru.

"Under one condition." Kokusho threw an envelope at Seyru that he easily caught. "My second order of business coming here. You have a job to do."

Seyru opened the letter. '_With how long I've been gone this is probably going to be a tough one._' When he read the job description it simply said two things. 'Destroy Hargeon', and the reward '50,000,000 Jewels'. "Seriously?" Looking at Kokusho.

"The client does not care how it gets done. They just want it gone within two months time."

"Did they say why they want Hargeon destroyed?"

"All they told me was that the town was sitting on some valuable resources, and the city would not allow them to dig it up."

"So if they can't get what they want peacefully then they take it by force."

"Correct."

"What are my resource for this job?" Looking at the four 'Angels' surrounding him.

"Only yourself."

"Pay back for not showing myself to you for the last two year?"

"That and you will be using them in your rematch in less than a year. I only allow you their assistance once in a years time." Kokusho began to walk away from Seyru. His four Angels began to follow him. "By the way if this job is not completed within the allotted time frame not only will you not get any assistance with your upcoming fight, I will personally sink this island to teach you not to defy your guild master again.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought you hated me or something." Said Seyru sarcastically.

Kokusho stopped walking. "Keep going." He ordered his guild members as they continued to their way off the island. Kokusho then turned around to look at Seyru fiercely who returned the look. "I was hoping I would not have to do this tonight, but I have to teach you a lesson in respect."

"What about what you said earlier about us clashing." After finishing his words Seyru saw that Kokusho had vanished. Seyru looked at his house quickly as he started to unleash his magic_. 'Good the barrier is still up. That means he hasn't gone after her yet._' Before he could do anything else he felt a hand lightly grab him by the throat. "Fuck!" he said letting his magic die down.

"Out of all of my members why is it that it is my guild ace that has to constantly defy me?" Kokusho asked coldly keeping his hand where it was.

"Don't forget you forced me to join." He tried to turn the face the master only for him to tighten the grip.

"One job a year is nothing compared to what I could have you doing. I give you options the others don't get. I let you handle the jobs as you see fit. Even though you clearly don't spend it I give you a higher cut of the pay than anyone else. I give you so much lenience yet you constantly defy me. I want to know why."

"If you want to know release your grip." Kokusho did.

(Five minutes later.)

"Feel better to get that off you chest boy?" Asked Kokusho.

"Seeing as how I still have to work for you, not really." Said Seyru.

Kokusho shook his head. "Just get that job done so I don't have to sink this island." He took a quick look around the island. "I'd like to retire here if you die before I do." The older man began to walk away.

"Don't worry it'll get done."

"One more thing before I go." Without turning around the old mage pointed at the scar on Seyru's neck. "I don't care what is going on between you and that woman…"

"For the last time nothing is going…"

"Do not lie to me." Nearly shouting the words silencing Seyru. "As I was trying to say. I do not care what is going on between you and that woman, but you better get your focus back and soon." He removed his hood showing the back of his graying red hair to Seyru. "I counted three times you could have been killed tonight due to your lack of focus. As much as we hate each other I still need you alive in order for Shadow Angel to reach its ultimate goal."

"Which is?"

Kokusho turned his head showing his old wrinkled face with red eyes to his guild ace. "To finish what you and I started so long ago."

"We may have started it together, but we both had different intentions with it."

"That does not mean we can not complete it."

"Humph! You know that will never happen."

'_If you truly can wake up like you claim you can it will happen._' "We will see, we will see." The guild master finally made his leave.

Seyru began to rub his temples as walked towards his house. "I seriously hate it when he comes here." He looked down at the ground around his house to see the barrier still surrounded it_. 'Sending you my love Shoka._' The barrier around the house disappeared. He then entered the house.

Lucy saw Seyru enter the house as she sat on the windowsill. "Thank you for not telling them." (The barrier Seyru requested from Shoka was only to prevent entering and exiting of the house. Lucy was able to hear everything.)

"No problem." He walked past her heading to his bedroom.

"Are you really going to destroy Hargeon?" Concern covering Lucy's face

"I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice!"

"Trust me I don't."

"What about what you and Kokusho talked about the…"

"Like I said that no longer has the possibility of ever being completed." Letting out a deep sigh. "Good night." Closing the door to his bedroom behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>.

Inside an inn at the base of Mt. Hakobe.

Natsu woke up in the middle of the night throwing his blanket to the side. He looked at the calendar on the nightstand in the hotel room he was currently sharing with Gildarts. "August twenty-first year 798. " Remembering the dream he had just woken up from. "The newspaper I saw said October eleventh year 798." Getting out of bed he rushed over to Gildarts bed to wake him up. "Gildarts wake up." Shaking his mentor while taking his blanket.

"What is it Natsu?" Asked a groggy Gildarts who looked at the clock reading three in the morning.

"I had a dream…"

"It's too early to listen to your dreams." Restraining himself from killing Natsu while attempting to get his blanket back. Unlike Natsu Gildarts doesn't have a natural tolerance for the extreme weathers that Mt. Hakobe has so being able to rest in a warm bed after a weeks hard training on the mountain was worth every Jewel spent for the nights stay.

"I know where Seyru is going to be in less than two months." Packing up all of his possessions into his travel bag. "He's going to be in Hargeon."

"How do you know?" Fully waking up from what Natsu just said.

"In my dream I saw him destroying the town." He saw a question mark appear over Gildarts's head. "You've been telling me for the last two years to believe in my dreams. In my dream tonight I saw him destroying Hargeon."

"Anymore info you'd like to share?" Right now regretting that his words were being used against him.

"He's going to destroy the town on October eleventh." Gildarts still giving him a questioning look. "It was the date on the newspaper a kid was selling on the streets before it started to burn down."

Gildarts wasn't putting up an act to get info out of Natsu, he's just not much of a morning person. That and he was getting ready to reveal something he had been hiding from his apprentice from day one. But before that he had to make sure Natsu was truly ready to fight him again. "October eleventh you say. Six months before Fairy Tail is set to fight Shadow Angel."

"So?" Natsu was now getting dressed. He reverted back to his original outfit except the colors had been reversed from a black vest to a white vest as well his waist coat with the trimmings now ebony. The once white shorts were now black. Through learning the powers of the Phoenix Igneel's scarf had been turned black by the new magic, and still modified so it could be used to cover his entire right arm from finger tip all the way up to the top of the shoulder.

"Do you think…No do you believe you can beat him?"

"I have to save Hargeon."

Gildarts stood up off his bed grabbing a hold of Natsu by his shoulders. "I know this may be difficult for you to hear, but you'll only going to get one shot at Seyru. You still have eight months till the rematch. If you choose to fight him now you won't have anymore time to improve any further as you will be cutting it close to get to Hargeon in time." Gildarts closed his eyes to help keep his composure for what he was about to say. "Natsu I want you to think of how that fight went down. I know Hargeon might be in danger, but you need to ask yourself whether or not you are truly ready to fight him sooner than expected."

Natsu remembered the encounter. He had launched three unsuccessful attacks, which ended with six broken rips with two puncturing his lungs. His breath attack had been neutralized, which he now viewed as a blessing at it had saved Lucy from the Dragon's rage. Finally the fate changing kick that still haunts his dreams to this day. The pain didn't end there though. All the sleepless night from the nightmares of what almost happened, the dreams of life he could have had. All the blood, sweat and tears he had shed training under Gildarts for over two years while learning how to use the power of the Phoenix. Mostly all the guilt for nearly killing everyone he loved as his inner dragon almost killed them all. "I have to do it. If I don't do anything people may die."

'_Gildarts is right. You will only get one shot at your enemy Natsu. If you fail in your attempt you may never see Lucy again._' Sung the Phoenix.

"I don't know what he has done to Lucy_._" Natsu said as his whole body began to shake. "I don't know if she has be tortured, brain washed," taking a big gulp "or god forbid killed."

"_Natsu there's no way…"_ Phoenix tried to argue.

"Haven't you been telling me to have faith in myself just as long as Gildarts has told me to believe in my dreams becoming a reality. I have to fight him now." Running his index finger down where the scar he made with Erza's sword was underneath his scarf. "I told them I'd save Lucy. Not just that, I can't let Hargeon get destroyed." Now Looking at Gildarts with determination in his eyes. "I will save Hargeon, and bring Lucy back home."

Gildarts saw what he was looking for. A look he hadn't seen in over two years. Natsu's face was full of determination and confidence the face so many enemies have seen before falling to the fire mage. He let out a quick smile before revealing something he had hidden from Natsu the entire time he had trained him. "Natsu I have something I need to tell you before you fight Seyru again."

"What is it Gildarts?" Curious about what his mentor was about to reveal.

"I fought Seyru once before." Gildarts rubbed his forehead as he recalled the fight. "Thirty-three years ago(including the seven year time skip so twenty-six years for Gildarts.)."

"Huh! You've fought him over thirty years ago?" Natsu said in disbelief.

"Yeah!"

Natsu remembered what Seyru looked like when he fought him. "Wait that's impossible. There is no way that guy could be that old. He barely even looked to be thirty…"

"That's what I thought too when I heard how he looked and fought." Gildarts took a deep breath. "I wanted to deny it, but everything matched up perfectly to the man I fought so long ago. The long black hair, blue eyes, mastery of the four basic elements, the ability to use two distinct types of magic simultaneously. It all matched up perfectly to his style from before. Everything matched up except for one thing.

"Which is?"

"From what I pieced together you were the only one he tried to kill." Gildarts took another deep breath. "When we fought everything he did had the intention of killing me."

"Is it possible he's the son of the man you fought back then?"

"That is what I originally thought, but the possibility of someone being born, mastering the four original elements, having that large a pool of magic to take down a guild, and being a master in hand to hand and weaponry in that small of a window. I just don't see it happening. No I'm certain of it they are the same person."

"It can't be the same guy. He'd have to be in his fifty's or sixty's by now, and he barely looked to be older than me." Nearly shouting

"Keep it down in there!" A man in the neighboring room shouted at them.

"Calm down Natsu, I haven't got to the worst part yet." Gildarts pointed at Natsu's bed telling him to sit down.

Natsu did as he was instructed now sitting patiently for Gildarts to tell him more.

"When I first saw him he was chasing after a woman. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and porcelain skin. The look she had on her face was pure fear running away from him. The blouse and skirt she was wearing that day had blood spattered on it, most likely from her former teammates. You didn't need to be a genius to tell he was about to do something horrible to her as well."

Gildarts paused for a couple moments. "When I confronted him about why he was chasing her he coldly warned me it was none of my business. I told him it just become my business. After that we fought for what is still to this day was toughest fight of my life."

"Tougher than when you faced Acnologia?"

"Acnologia I never stood a change against. Seyru on the other hand we fought as equals for nearly entire fight."

"Nearly the entire fight?"

"He eventually had me in a killing situation, and nearly did me in until the girl interfered with her celestial spirits."

"Wait!" Natsu interrupted. "Blonde Hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a celestial wizard. What was the girls name?"

"Her name was Layla. Layla…I forgot her last name." Gildarts rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment for forgetting her full name, even though it was a long time ago.

"Layla?" Natsu instantly thought of Lucy's deceased mother. "Gildarts what spirits did she have?"

"Cancer, Aquarius, and Capricorn."

"Gildarts the woman you saved was Lucy's mother."

The look on Gildarts face changed. '_Thirty-three years ago we had a one night stand shortly after the fight. Lucy also skipped seven year as well so for the two of us it was twenty-six years.'_ "Natsu how old is Lucy?" (Cana is one-year-older than Lucy so this would have been soon after Gildarts had left Cana's mother.)

"She just turned twenty-five last month, so the same as me."

Gildarts pulled at his hair. '_Don't tell me I have two daughters? Worst off I let Natsu touch one of them. Then again Natsu has been like the son I never had. But still.._.'

"Are you alright Gildarts?" Looking at the older mage who looked like he was going crazy.

Gildarts quickly recomposed himself. '_Focus on the task at hand._' "Back to my story her spirits bought the two of us enough time to come up with a plan. She pulled out a key she said Seyru had only just given her." Gildarts pulled out his 'skeleton key'. "A key made out of platinum."

"I never heard of a key being made out of anything other than silver, or gold."

Gildarts looked deeply at the key. "She told me this key has the ability to close or open anything, at least that is what he had told her. She said she wanted to try something out, and told me to make the distraction. I gave her the distraction she wanted, and she hit him with a beam coming from this key. That ended the fight as he fell unconscious."

"What did she do?"

"She said she sealed off part of his mind using the key. I tried to kill him while he was still out, but Layla insisted that he wouldn't be able to kill again after what she did to him. Over thirty years later I regret letting her talk me into sparing him."

Natsu looked at the key in Gildarts's hand. The two men stayed silent for several minutes before Natsu broke the silence. "Do you think he has a plan for Lucy and that key?"

"Its possible."

"Then that settles it." Natsu stood up. "I'm going to Hargeon to fight Seyru for sure now."

"Natsu I before Layla and I parted ways she told me she was going to quit being a mage. She asked me to take her to a new guild she was looking to join called Love & Lucky. It took us two weeks to get there. She thanked me for saving her and getting her to her new home. As a final thanks she gave me this key and made me promise to keep this key safe at all costs. In order for me to keep that promise I can't help you in your fight."

"I understand Gildarts." Walking towards the door. "Thank you for everything these past two years Gildarts."

"No problem. Make sure you save the girl." Gildarts said as he watched Natsu close the door behind himself. "Make sure you save my daughter?" He then began to scratch his head vigorously. "How am I going to explain this to Cana if Lucy is my daughter as well?"

* * *

><p><strong>Seyru<strong>

Year 798, October eleventh

The port city of Hargeon.

In the port city of Hargeon a man with neck length black hair was dressed in black pant, and a purple long sleeve shirt was walking around the looking at the town he would have to destroy. He took his time walking around absorbing every piece of information he could about the town. Shops, inns, restaurants, the park, the numerous docks, but most importantly he took count of how many people were in town.

'_Over six thousand residents, and another seven thousand from the constant amount of ships coming in from suppliers, and tourists._' Thought Seyru as he exited Hargeon's park. _'This is going to be tricky trying to evacuate the whole town without killing anyone if possible._' He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and a lit it with the glove that was already on his left hand.

"Excuse me sir, there is no smoking aloud within a hundred feet of the park." Said a local police officer.

'_I'm about to do a lot worse within an hours time._' "Sorry I'm just a tourist who didn't know the rules." He dropped the cig on the ground and stomped it out.

"You'd be better off just dropping the habit. Those things will end up killing you." The police officer then started to walk away.

"Officer where's a good spot to get some lunch in this town?"

"I'd recommend 8-Island restaurant. Just follow the road, and you'll find it on you right hand side in the center of town."

"Thanks officer." Seyru started to walk towards the restaurant. '_Now lets start to consider my options for destroying this town. I could cause an earthquake to evacuate all the building, and follow up with a stronger one to level the buildings._' He walked past the hospital. _'No it would take too long to evacuate the larger building, and by then the people will begin repairs. I also don't know what the resources this town sits on, or how fragile they might be.'_

'_I could use the eye of Fujin to scare people out of town. No that wouldn't work only ten percent of these people can use magic so the eye would set of well before they could escape the danger zone.' _ He looked to the left to see ocean filled with fishing boats. '_I could try hitting this place with a tsunami._' A woman walked past him pushing a stroller with two babies in it_. 'No I'd end up drowning to many people with that._' He stopped when he was right in front of the 8-Island restaurant. "That only leaves me with one option." '_I'm going to have to burn this city to the ground._' He let out a huge sigh.

After making his decision he just then realized just how noisy the town was, and saw each shop crowded with people_. 'Crap to many people inside each building so it would end up burning as they panicked to get out._' "I hate you old man." '_He gave me this job knowing I'd have no choice, but to kill._' After several moments he finally made his final decision_. 'The fire plan will have the least amount of casualties. Add in the fools who'll try to stop me getting killed in the process. Crap I'm going to be lucky if the kill count stays below three-hundred._' He took out his second glove and put it over his exposed right hand. He then aimed each hand at a different building. '_Just add this to my pile of sins._'

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

"Where are you?" Natsu was perched on top of one of the local shops in the center of town looking for any signs of Seyru. "In my dream this was the day he burned the city down." Continuing to search the crowds for his target. "There's the kid selling newspapers, he has to be close by." Natsu then spotted his target taking aim at two random buildings "there you are. You ready for this Phoenix?"

'_As ready as you are Natsu._' Phoenix sung back. _'You'd better hurry though it looks like the destruction is about to begin._'

"Yeah, but it won't be his fire that'll do the burning."

"_What do you mean?"_

Natsu ignited his entire left arm. "Feather-Storm." Swing his arm in Seyru's direction. Multiple flaming feathers were launched from single arm sweep all destined at the different building surrounding the center of the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Seyru<strong>

He had both middle fingers pressed heavily on each hands thumb with the index fingers each pointed at different buildings. "Here we go." He said taking one big breath before snapping his fingers to create the fires to destroy Hargeon. "Ba…"

Before Seyru could pull the trigger several small firery explosions started to go off all around him startling everyone around him. Chunks of the walls started to fall off of the building into the bewildered crowd. Luckily for them most of the falling debris for the most part was smaller chunks than they would have expected, but not all things are created equally as some of the shops facing completely gave way to the explosions. Luckily the towns folk were able to get out of the way from the bigger sections of falling building, only to get hit by the smaller chunks

"The hell is going on here?" '_That's supposed to be my fire right now._' Looking around trying to find the culprit. Instead of finding the person he noticed the woman pushing the stroller from earlier was struggling to get the device to move. Trying to get the stroller unstuck the young mother didn't see the side of the building she was standing next to about to give way on top of her. "Lady just grab those kids and run!" Seyru ordered as he took aim at the building trying to figure the best way to break it apart. "Shit!" Not being able to find the shot he ran towards the woman and children.

"HELP ME!" Shrieked the young mother attempting to shield her children from the collapsing wall.

'_I'm not going to make it._' Watching as the wall crashed onto the ground. He then stopped his run immediately. "Nice save there Pinky." Looking to the left of the fallen wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Both<strong>

Natsu was standing with the mother of two in one arm as she held one child with the second child cradled in the other. "Sorry about that." Looking down at the family in his arms

The woman took a moment to let things sink in as Natsu set her down. "What are you talking about you just saved me and my children.

"Not quite. I was the one who blasted the buildings."

The woman looked at him with a fear-covered face. "Why?" She was unable to think of anything else to say.

Natsu looked up at Seyru standing less than twenty feet away. "Because he was about to do a lot worse."

She looked at the man this stranger claimed was about to do worse than what he just did, seeing six building with at least one destroyed wall. "How do you know that?" Looking back and forth between the pink and black haired man.

"I saw it in a dream." Flashes of his dream came up and the woman in his arms was in it. "I saw you buried under there." Looking at the fallen wall he had just saved her from.

"So you destroyed it yourself?" Fear turning to anger.

"Waaaahhhh!" Screamed the baby still held in Natsu's arms

"It's okay little guy." Natsu spoke softly. "You're going to be just fine." Calming the baby down.

"Don't get to mad lady. He speaks the truth." Seyru said emotionlessly.

Natsu looked at the confused woman. Natsu then took in his surroundings. He saw a dozen building that he had just 'renovated' with people continuing to run out he buildings. Luckily he didn't see any bodies underneath the rubble, sure he saw some people with cuts and bruises but nothing that would be considered life threatening. His eardrums rumbled from all the people around him shouting. "Good only some minor injuries." Handing the lady her other child he was still holding. "Get out of town now." The woman did as she was told.

Natsu then began to stare at Seyru who returned the stare back. In the background the towns' people were running away from the scene. Only for others to come to the area to see what had just happened. A group of men ran into the destroyed center of town seeing nearly everyone in panic, and two men staring daggers at each other.

One of the men stepped out in front of the others. "Which one of you two destroyed part of our town?" The man shouted angrily at the two unknown men as the others echoed his question.

Natsu took his eyes off of Seyru as he looked at the shouting mop. "I'm trying to save your town."

"Bullshit you're probably the one who destroyed the building."

"Only to evacuate the area."

"What?" Shouted the mob furiously at the pink haired man

"Now I need all of you to evacuate the entire town."

"The Hell we will." The mob then began to charge at Natsu

"This is the Police!" A police officer shouted into a megaphone. "I need everyone to lay face down on the ground with their hands behind their heads." Several police officers started to surround the scene. The mob of men did as they were told complaining that they weren't the one who should be punished.

"You sure did make things interesting Pinky." Said Seyru as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "Word of advice next time you start destroying a town don't stop." Taking a puff. "People have a tendency to show up if you don't continue the destruction."

"Sir put out that cigarette, and…" the police officer stopped as this megaphone blew up in his hands.

Seyru's hand was shaped like a gun pointed at the officer. "I'm about to do a lot worse than what just happened right here to this town officer. Me smoking a cig is the least of your worries right now"

Natsu looked around seeing that more people were starting to show up_. 'Damn it this is not what I wanted to happen._' "Everyone get out of here this man is about to destroy your town." Natsu shouted.

"Hey isn't that he guy who destroyed the marina a long time ago." One of the officers said pointing at Natsu.

"Yeah it is." Another officer confirmed.

"Oh come on that was nearly fifteen years ago." Natsu replied.

"He admitted to it. Make sure to take him in as well."

"You guys can take me in later, but for now get out of here before things get serious.

"This is serious punk you two are going to do heavy time in jail for what you…" The officer stopped talking as his hat got shot off of his head.

In a series of snaps Seyru shot off each police officers hats off in the mater of seconds. "Like I said Pinky once you start don't stop."

"Get out of here, and evacuate this town." Natsu begged as he shouted at all the bystanders.

"Get them!" One officer shouted as they all charged the two mages.

"Big mistake." Said Seyru as he prepared for the firestorm of bullets he as about to fire.

Natsu was about to tell everyone to stop again, but someone beat him to the punch

"STOP!" Ordered an elderly voice that stopped everyone in their tracks.

Natsu looked for the source to see a short elderly man dressed in chefs clothing walking out of the 8-Island restaurant. "Yajima?"

"Long time no see Natsu." Yajima said as he stopped in the center of the wreckage. It also happened to be halfway in-between Natsu and Seyru. The old man gave Seyru a fierce look. "What are you doing here stranger?"

"Like Pinky here said, I'm here to destroy this town." Exhaling some smoke.

'_He looks just like the man who Makarov said took down Fairy Tail._' "Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's what my boss told me to do. Fifty million Jewels for the destruction of Hargeon. The reason, Ha! I'm never given the true reason. I'm just given a job, and I get it done.

Yajima looked back at Natsu. He noticed his arm was bandaged up, and his guild mark covered up underneath. "What happened to Fairy Tail members showing pride in their guild mark?"

"I'm no longer a member of Fairy Tail." Natsu continued to stare daggers at Seyru

Yajima looked back a Seyru. '_From what Makarov told me this man is extremely dangerous'_ "Officers begin to evacuate Hargeon immediately." The old man ordered

"But former council member…" one of them tried to protest.

"These men are both powerful mages." Opening one eye at the officer showing how serious he was. "If any of you are foolish enough to interfere you will get torn to pieces." Though not being a council member for over a decade now the old mage still commanded much respect from everyone around him. "And I doubt this man would be willing to move this fight to another location."

"Like I said I'm here to destroy Hargeon. Getting to fight Pinky here again is just a bonus to me." Said Seyru

Though they didn't like it all the police officers started escort everyone away from the impending fight.

With people now getting out of the soon to be war zone Yajima started to use his telepathy magic to talk to Natsu. '_Anything else I can do to assist you?_'

'_Yeah get out of here.'_ Natsu said back

'_Makarov told me this man is most likely on the level of one of the Ten Saint Wizards. Are you sure you wish to fight him alone? I may not be much now, but I can still help you.'_

'_Don't worry elder Natsu is not alone._' Sung the Phoenix

'_Who was that?'_

'_That's just Phoenix._' Said Natsu telepathically. _'She's going to give me all the help I need.'_

'_Are you sure you don't need me to do anything to assist you._'

'_Yeah make sure everyone evacuates town, and tell me when Hargeon is fully evacuated.'_

'_Of course, but why?_'

'_I have my reasons now go_.'

Yajima began to walk away from the destroyed center of town.

"Where are you going elder?" Asked Seyru

"Natsu wishes to fight you one on one. He's the only one here capable of saving this town so I'll grant him his with." Yajima took one last look at Natsu. _'I hope you know what you're getting into. That man you'll be fighting took down Fairy Tail single handedly. To say he's powerful is an understatement, and for some reason his magical aura seems different from anything I've ever felt before. Then again your own magic feels completely different from the Grand Magical Games from only a few years ago._' He remembered what Makarov told him about how Natsu left the guild_. 'I hope you find your redemption Natsu.' _The old man then vanished out of sight to make sure everyone gets away from the soon to be war zone_._

With Yajima's departure that left only Natsu and Seyru in the wreckage of the town center. The two men never once took their eyes off of the other man.

"You sure you want to fight me again so soon Pinky?" Seyru broke the silence. "Or did you forget what I did to your ribs last time."

"That injury healed long ago." Natsu said rubbing his reconstructed rib cage. "It's what happened afterwards that hurt me the most."

"You're the one who pushed it that far."

"I know." Natsu lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about that."

"You sure you still want to fight me?"

"I have to. After I dreamed of you destroying Hargeon on this day I promised I'd save it. I also promised Fairy Tail I'd bring Lucy back."

"Assuming she'll even take you back."

"I never said I'd bring her back to me."

"Huh?"

"The last thing is said before leaving Fairy Tail is that I'd bring Lucy back even if Lucy no longer wants me in her life." He looked back up at Seyru's eyes with a single tear falling from his eye. "I don't care what happens to me, but I will be taking Lucy back home once this fight is over." '_After that I just have to have faith that Lucy will take me back after what I did to her, and our child._'

"Once this starts I won't stop." Said Seyru emotionlessly taking one last puff before tossing the cigarette to the ground. '_Come one kid wake me up this time._'

"Funny I was about to say the same thing." Said Natsu grinning as he wiped away the tear. Both mages took a fighting stance. "Come on. I'm All Fired Up.

**End Chapter 12.**

**Next Chapter: **

**Wake Me Up Inside**?

(Something new, I'm giving the title for the next chapter)

* * *

><p>I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes I missed before posting this chapter. Next chapter the rematch between Natsu and Seyru begins. Don't know if this will help me get the next few chapters out faster, but I have the main points for upcoming chapter written down. I just need to turn those ideas into paragraphs.<p>

As you all read I teased Gildarts possibly being Lucy's biological father, and honestly I can play this out either way so I'll put this up to a vote. Should Gildarts be Lucy's real father in Dragon's Tear? Vote yes or no.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please continue to support Dragon's Tear and my other on going Story Child of Darkness.

WildCard555 Out.


	13. Wake Me Up Inside?

WildCard555 is presenting Dragon's Tear chapter 13 right now. The rematch between Natsu and Seyru begins. There is going to be a lot of action in this one, just to give you an idea of how much think chapter 4 when it was Lucy vs. Seyru. For those of you who have read my profile page you already know I'm an MMA and Wrestling(Pro) and have brought in something from both sports into this fight.

I'm obviously going to do my best to describe what is going on to the best of my abilities. Luckily for me I also have some assistance from Youtube so if you see (**Anything in Bold inside Brackets please type it in, in a youtube search.**) if you don't get what I'm trying to describe you can see how it is done on another person.

I was planning on getting this chapter out two weeks ago, but sadly my aunt passed away on the 15th. Needless to say I wasn't able to focus over the past 2 weeks. I've just been typing out some scenes for future chapters.

Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, alerts, and your patients with me.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**: I meant to give sample of the things to come at the end of the last chapter I really did, I just ran out of time and the chapter was already pushing past ten thousand words. Don't worry I'll make it up to you all down the road.

**GoldenRoseTanya**: Like is said at the end I'm teasing the idea, and I can truly go either way on this story. But as you said in your review you vote no.

**xbluieLovex**: One more vote against Gildarts being Lucy's father. Glad you are looking forward to the fight. I only wish I could somehow animate it for all of you guys/girls.

**final-zangetsu, Wasabi-kun, Critic-san, CrazyLatina:** Thank you for your review and liking/enjoying/loving this story keep reading to find out what happens next. Also thank you for your input on the Gildarts Lucy situation.

**QueenP19**: Just trying not to potentially spoil anything coming up. Yeah I'm anticipating a **LOT** of chapters for this story. Honestly I can see this sucker going past 50 chapters provided nothing bad happens to me.

**Yourmiharu/Guest(1):** Thank you for being patient, I really put a lot of work into each chapter. As for the kid situation my lips are sealed on that subject.

**PhoenixedDragon**: Don't worry about it. I don't think anyone saw me throwing that match together sooner than expected. Glad everyone is looking forward to this fight. The relationship between Seyru, Lucy, Layla, and Kokusho will be unfolding over the next few chapters. Thanks for pointing out Cana's struggle telling Gildarts the truth as I somehow over looked it. Like I said way back in chapter 1 everything in this story leads somewhere.

**Bystander**: Glad the story gave you thrills. Not quite sure you mean by making the phantom arc making more sense. The only things I've taken from that is how much trouble Lucy gave Fairy Tail when her father gave them the job to bring her back home, and that Jose gave Shadow Angel the hit on Fairy Tail. For the Natsu vs. Seyru part keep reading I've got quite a bit of stuff planned through out the whole fight.

I Own nothing

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"The last thing is said before leaving Fairy Tail is that I'd bring Lucy back even if Lucy no longer wants me in her life." He looked back up at Seyru's eyes with a single tear falling from his eye. "I don't care what happens to me, but I will be taking Lucy back home once this fight is over." _'After that I just have to have faith that Lucy will take me back after what I did to her, and our child._'

"Once this starts I won't stop." Said Seyru emotionlessly taking one last puff before tossing the cigarette to the ground. _'Come one kid wake me up this time.'_

"Funny I was about to say the same thing." Said Natsu grinning as he wiped away the tear. Both mages took a fighting stance. "Come on. I'm All Fired Up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Wake Me Up Inside?**

Natsu and Seyru began to circle around each other shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. Five feet separated the two as they continued to circle each other waiting for some sort of signal to begin. They got it when a chunk of a wall fell off of one of the buildings Natsu hit smashed onto the ground.

Natsu charged headfirst with a wild right hook.

'_Two and a half years to prepare, and you didn't learn anything._' Ducking down to avoid the blow while he pulled back his own right fist back for a punch. '_Broken ribs coming up._' He then felt Natsu's hand grab the back of his neck. '_What?_'

'_Got ya!_' Natsu with a hold on the back of Seyru's neck saw the attack he fell to in the initial fight, and grabbed a hold of Seyru's right wrist with his left hand stopping the punch. With his right hand he pulled on his enemies neck as he raised his right knee to strike the other mans face. '_God damn that hurt._' He thought as he quickly rubbed his knee.

Upon getting struck in the face Seyru felt Natsu let go of his neck as he stumbled backwards. The surge of pain through his blurred his vision for a split second. He noticed Natsu didn't follow up with another attack. "Why didn't you follow up?" Still rubbing his cheek.

'_Natsu._' Gildarts's words echoed in Natsu's mind. '_The way he started the fight off with you, he gave you three changes to hit him, and countered your attacks each time. He didn't do that to hurt you necessarily. He's doing it to break you confidence. If you can beat him at his own game you'll have the early advantage._'

"Last time you countered me three times in a row. This time I'm going to beat you at your own game."

Smiling. "Then let round two begin."

Natsu for the second time charged Seyru only this time the attack would be a left head kick. Seyru blocked the kick using his right arm, and in one swift movement tucked it under his armpit. He then tried to hit Natsu with a body shot, but before he could Natsu using his free leg jumped with it in an arcing motion so he kicked his opponent on the side of his head with his shin(**Enziguri)**

"Two nothing." Said Natsu waiting for Seyru to steady himself. For some reason his right shin was hurting as much as his knee had after it had stuck him.

"You won't get a clean sweep." Claimed Seyru steadying himself.

They started to circle each other once more. Suddenly Natsu stopped walking and dropped his hands to his side.

"Big mistake Pinky?" He said a he launched a right head kick.

"Really!" Raising his left arm to block the kick as he took one step forward with his right leg. Finally using his left leg he launched a kick of his own aiming it at Seyru's left knee.

The elemental mage felt his left knee give out as it felt as though a baseball bat hit it. With one leg giving way and the other still up in the air Seyru feel on his back hard. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid_.' Ridiculing himself for his counters getting countered.

Natsu stayed put as he gave his opponent a signal to get back up. Now both his legs were in minor pain. '_It feels like I'm hitting Gajeel when he's using Iron-Scale._'

Seyru took his time to get back up. '_I hate to admit it, but Kokusho, Saiga, and Samara were all right. I've gotten soft over these last two and a half years. I need to get my focus back._' Upon getting up he brushed some of the dirt off of his clothing. "Looks like can't underestimate you this time Pinky." Letting out a smile. "Maybe I've finally found someone to wake me up."

"Come on I'm all fired up." Natsu grinned back.

"Is that so?" Punching himself hard on his own ribcage. The force of his own punch lifted himself off the ground.

"What are you?"

Seyru punched himself again, only this time on the jaw. "Sorry, but sometimes I need to get hit a little harder before I can get going." The elemental mage said rubbing his jaw. "Now let's continue."

The two mages charged each other as they started to exchange blows with neither man even attempting to block or evade the others strikes. With each attack connecting the other man would hit back harder as they continued to speed up their own pace to the point they would just look like blurs to an average person watching the fight. The ground beneath them started to crack under the pressure the two men were applying with each attack until the ground began to crater around them. Finally both Natsu and Seyru hit each other at the same time with a pair of right fists pushing both men away from each other.

"You've defiantly improved Pinky." Said Seyru breathing heavily from fast paced fight. He grabbed the collar of the purple long sleeve shirt as he took it off revealing a black tank top underneath. On his right shoulder his guild mark was revealed. It one winged angel colored black. Every part of his body that got hit felt sore. '_This kid hits pretty hard. He might just actually wake me up at this pace._'

"I should have. I've been training for this since you beat me last time." Natsu breathing just as hard, and was just as hurt. He was having a hard time keeping his fists clenched as all his knuckles were throbbing from the volume of punches he had hit Seyru with. Looking down he saw blood trickling down from half of his knuckles. '_Damn it, it feels like I'm hitting solid steal._' His hands weren't the only part of his body hurting. Every part of his body he used to hit Seyru was just as sore as the spots that he had gotten hit. '_It's like I'm taking double the damage._' "Looks like we're about even this time." Eying that Seyru had taken just as much damage as he did.

"Actually we're not even. I have the advantage, as you can't kill me. Otherwise you will never find where I've kept Lucy. I myself on the other hand don't have to hold back."

Natsu glared at the man as he spoke the truth.

"I think I'm done warming up now. Now its time for the real fight to begin."

"Bring it." Said Natsu going on the offense as he started to throw a series of hey-makers with a few kick thrown into the mix every once in a while. Unlike the last barrage his opponent kept his arms down as he moved his head and body out of the way before any attack could hit. "You going to fight back?" Not letting up the attack

"As you wish." Taking one step back launching a quick straight right hitting Natsu square on the jaw.

The shot stunned Natsu as he started to fall straight forward, but quickly came back to his senses pushing himself up right before hitting the ground. "Bastard!" Going back on the offense with a right hook.

Before Natsu's punch even got halfway he got hit on the jaw again. Only this time it was a straight left that caught him. By the time his hook got close to Seyru's face it ended up missing its target by a couple of inches.

'_What's going on?_' Thought Natsu stumbling back a couple of feet before stopping _'I was able to hit him just fine a couple of moments ago, but now I can't even touch him._'

"Confused?" asked Seyru who got a glare for his answer. "I'm not going to lie you pack quite a punch Pinky, and just slugging it out with you wouldn't be in my best interest. From the look on your face I think its safe t say you've never fought any one who can fight as technically as I can, have you?"

"You're just moving faster than me, and I've fought plenty of guys like that before."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"You and me are currently moving at the same speed. During our first barrage of attack I noticed all your attacks were looping around so you could hit me with as much force as you can. Constantly throwing those wide attacks of yours require more time to hit your target, but if you hit it will have more power. However with that time needed I'm able to read your attacks and move out of harms way, and unlike you I know how to fight straight. Sure it won't pack nearly as much power, but it only take me half the time to throw a straight punch than it takes you to throw those wide looping hay-makers of yours."

"I'll show you." Natsu attempting to land a straight punch of his own

Seeing this Seyru went with a straight punch as well that ended up hitting Natsu just above the eyebrow. Natsu's punch ended up coming just short of hitting Seyru before his advancing was stopped.

Taking a few steps back Natsu's vision was being partially impaired by blood as the last shot he took ended up cutting him right above his left eyebrow. "How?" Wiping the blood out of his left eye.

"Like I said I know how to fight technically. Tell me have you ever even heard of a reach advantage?"

"What advantage?" Wiping more blood that dripped down into his left eye

Stretching out his arms. "Simply put my arms are longer than yours."

"So?"

"I'm able to hit you from a further distance than you can hit me with your fists. That's why your attempt at a straight shot against me just came up short." Moving into a fighting stance. "Technique beats power nine times out of ten."

"I'll be the one." Natsu claimed as he charged in on Seyru who continuously threw straight punches connecting somewhere on Natsu's head or body with each blow as he took either a step back, or a side step after each punch. '_Gotta get a hold of him._' Though a now frustrated Natsu eating three more shots while all of his own missed. With the blood continuing to drip down into his eye Natsu had given up on wiping the blood away.

'_Keep pushing him back Natsu._' Phoenix advised. "_Sooner or later he will make a mistake, and this is when you will get in close to deal damage._'

'_Aye sir!'_

'_Haven't you realized I'm a girl by now?_'

'_Sorry sir, it's a habit I got from a dear friend of mine.'_

Annoyed she got called sir again. '_Just keep going forward, and wait for you chance._' Secretly enjoying her partner taking the next few shots.

Natsu did as Phoenix advised him to do.

"You got a death wish or something Pinky." Seyru said getting frustrated himself that Natsu kept pushing him back despite getting hit so many times that Natsu's blood was dripping off his own hands. Before to long the black haired man felt his back bump into a wall. '_What?_' taking a quick glance back at the wall. With his retreat now stopped he felt two hands clasp tightly together behind his neck, and was pulled on until his head touched the other man's forehead. Seyru tried to break the grip, but couldn't due to how tight the grip was combined with how close the arms were together. '_This is new._'

"Got you now." Said Natsu lifting his left knee up as fast and hard as he could right into his opponent's gut. He heard the other man cough as his left leg touched the ground, and quickly lifted the right to hit the same spot with as much force as possible.

'Hughhh!' Coughed Seyru taking a second knee to the gut. He coughed two more times as two more knees hit the same spot. Finally he put both his arms down to block more incoming knees that Natsu continued to bombard him with. Eventually his arms took to much punishment as they momentarily went numb.

'_Now_.' Thought Natsu seeing his opponent's arms drop. He then cranked down harder on his neck so he could begin kneeing him in the face. Seyru ended up taking three knees to the face. The first one hit him right on the nose nearly breaking as blood started to pour out of it. The second one hit him on the forehead instantly bruising it, but due to his long black bangs that wound would be unnoticed. The third and final knee hit him square on the jaw, and felt his body go limp for a split second from the blow as it nearly knocked him out.

'_I can't take any more of these._' Thought Seyru getting control of his limp body he stood up as tall as he could. He then willed his arms up, and wrapped his arms around Natsu's chest right underneath his armpits.

With no room left between the two men Natsu could no longer hit him with knees_. 'Damn it got to get some distance._'

"I'm going to teach you something new Pinky." Said Seyru before leaning back as he arched his hips lifting his captive foe off the ground. Once he had lifted the pink haired man off the ground he released his grip as he threw the fire wizard over his shoulder.(**Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex**)

'_What just happened?_' Natsu thought right before his back landed hard on the ground. '_I'm not letting that happen again._' Getting back to his feet as fast as he could, only to feel the same grip he felt only a moment ago before being thrown onto his back again. Again Natsu got back to his feet to fell the grip once more around his chest. "Not this time." Pulling his head back before head-butting the man who would throw him for a third time.

Both mages wobbled away from each other as they grabbed their throbbing heads. "Aggghhhhhh!" they both groaned in pain.

"Why would you do that?" Complained Seyru. "Nobody wins with a head-but."

"I disagree I've won plenty of fights with a head-but." Natsu retorted. "Besides I wasn't about to let you throw me again."

"Like now." Somehow the black-haired wizard got behind Natsu wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Bad tough." Thinking of what this hold meant each time he had held Lucy with it. The pink-haired wizard tying to break the other mans grip.

The black-haired wizard leaned back arching lifting the other man up into the air before falling to the ground landing safely himself. Natsu on the other hand ended up landing on back of his shoulders nearly driving the wind out of him(**German Suplex**). Beside the way he was facing the other man this time Seyru kept his grip around Natsu's waist as he got back to his feet while lifting the other man to his feet.

Not knowing where he was due the last throw the pink-haired wizard somehow found his bearing as he was in the same position before the last toss. He then felt the other man beginning to lean back again. Somehow Natsu did what needed to done to stay standing as he leaned forward grabbing a hold of the other mans wrists forcing them apart. "Eat this." Natsu still keeping a hold of the other man he did as standing back flip striking him on the top of his head with his left food. Once again both men where on the ground

'_Every time I hit this bastard it fells like I'm hitting solid steal_.' Thought Natsu standing back up. When he put weight down on the left food it felt like it was almost broken.

'_Then start using magic._' Phoenix suggested.

'_Not yet!'_

_'If you wait any longer you will end up breaking your own bones.'_

'Not until I hear from Yajima.'

'_Why is it so important to wait for the evacuation. Nobody is going to get in your way.'_

'_I won't risk it._' Thinking back to when he lost control. '_I swore to myself I wouldn't use magic unless I knew for certain no one would be around incase I ever lost control again._'

'_Your promise is going to kill you.'_

'_So be it._' Natsu charged Seyru to see he was going for that grip once more. "Not again!" this time the fire wizard using his shorter arms to his advantage this time getting the grip around Seyru's chest. Not knowing the proper technique for the throw Natsu spun both of them as he chucked the other man as hard as he could. When he got the lifting part he truly had to use all his strength, as the elemental wizard was so much heavy than he looked to be. In the end though Natsu did successfully throw the other man straight through an open window.

'_Nice job on that one Natsu.'_

Natsu was breathing hard, as he grabbed the handle to the door to the building whose window he just broke. '_Seriously, What The Hell. Is this guy made out of lead? It felt like I just picked up over five hundred pounds right there'_

'_Maybe he made himself a suit of armor using the earth like Makarov told you._'

'_No that's not the case._'

'_How do you know?'_

'_Just like me he hasn't used any magic yet.'_

_'How…"_

'_When I grabbed a hold of him by the wrists and chest I felt skin. He's fighting just like me with no magic.'_ Opening the door to see that he had just entered a bookstore. Scanning the room he saw the black-haired man laying on top of a now broken table twitching at the moment. He was about to go after him until something caught his eye as he walked towards the shelf saying 'hot sellers'.

'_Hey this is no time to shop for books._' Her words fell on death ears.

Natsu picked up the book resting in the #1 sellers' shelf. He'd recognize that book from anywhere. After all it was the latest book Lucy had just mailed into her publisher before the Sakura Festival. "Lucy." Natsu spoke softly looking at the book's cover.

_Living a Fairy Tail._

_Book Seven_

_A Festival of Dragon's_

_By Lucy Heartfilia_

(Natsu opened the book to the dedication page.)

_I'd like to dedicate this story to all the people who lost their lives during the events that followed the Grand Magical Games of the year 791, and those who helped to save the others who would have lost their lives other wise._

_I'd also like to thank my guild as always for giving me the inspiration to write these books._

_Hopefully by the time I publish my next book it will be under Lucy Dragneel(My fiancé's last name.)._

Natsu sweat-drooped at reading the last part. "How long did I make her wait?" Thinking about the four years they shared before he finally got the courage to propose to her. The engagement ring that he had bought for her remained in his pockets since Lucy was taken away. Actually he had given it to Makarov as it would only remind him of the love he almost killed. Later that night Gildarts gave it back to him as a constant reminder of why he was doing everything he did over the last two years was for something he treasured more than anything else in the world.

"Good read?" Asked a male voice breathing heavily from behind.

"If it's like Lucy previous books it should(Lucy has gotten Natsu to read over the years)…Crap!" Natsu felt one of Seyru's arms wrap around his neck, while the other arm went underneath his right arm. He was then dragged a couple feet before he felt himself getting thrown backwards(**Sleeper Suplex**).

Unfortunately for Natsu Seyru had positioned himself right behind the book shops second window so when the fire mage got thrown it was straight through the glass window. After taking a moment to breathe Seyru turned around to see the damage. He saw that he had thrown the other man a good twenty feet after he had gone through the window and was covered with smaller cuts all around his body. The fire mage slowly made his way back to his feet.

"Pinky will not give up will he?" Jumping through the broken window. "Then again I'm starting to fell alive." Running at his rising opponent.

"Okay that was just dumb of me." Natsu said to himself as he got back to his feet. Before he knew it he felt something hard being driven into his gut with two strong arms wrapping around his waist. Natsu was being lifted off his feet as he was now being driven into a new building as its doors swung open when his back forcefully hit it. Seyru continued to run carrying Natsu until he slammed him down onto a large countertop hard.

Natsu gasped for air as being slammed down drove the wind right out of him. His arms fell down onto the smooth countertop. While gasping for air Natsu took in some deep breath with his nose trying to figure out where he was.

Seyru postured himself up looking down at Natsu still lying on the smooth surface. Pressing his left forearm heavily on the dazed man he lifted his free right hand and started to throw hammer-fists on Natsu's rib cage.

Natsu felt his ribcage getting pounded on by the vicious blow. Luckily for him Gildarts had helped him build a tolerance for the body shots, but that would only last for a few more moments before his ribs would need to get reconstructed for a second time. He tried to push the other man off of him, but he was still too groggy from getting slammed on the smooth surface that smelt of polish. 'Wait a second polish, I also smell alcohol.' Natsu then reached both arms behind his head reaching for something he knew to be behind the counter.

Seeing his opponents' arms going behind his head Seyru decided to move his shots to the head instead of the ribs. He pulled back his right hand as high as he could before swinging it down at the now exposed head. Before he could do it though he saw both Natsu's arms swinging upwards at his face so he pulled back instead. Thinking he was safe he soon found himself to be wrong felling two cold hard objects smash into both sides of his head breaking on impact.

Having smashed two large bottles of vodka into his nemesis head Natsu pushed himself off the counter. "No way in hell is a former Fairy Tail Mage losing a bar fight." Ignoring the pain in his ribs, and overall soreness of his body he charged his stumbling foe as he picked him up by the waist and slammed him though a table. Looking around the bar Natsu couldn't help but feel something he hadn't in years. "It almost feels like home." He said looking around the bar imagining all the members of Fairy Tail filling it up. "It almost feels like home." This time sadness etched in his voice.

'_Don't you dare lose your focus again."_ Phoenix warned him as he as day dreaming.

"Aye Sir!" Returning his attention to Seyru whom was starting to pick himself up. Looking around he spotted a barstool nearby and picked it up.

Hearing a strong ringing noise in his head Seyru slowly started to get back to his feet. "What just…" feeling something being smashed into his back as it broke apart. The force of the shot sent him stumbling until his gut hit another table collapsing on it.

Continuing the assault Natsu grabbed the back of his foes pants and a hand full of the black tank top. He then ran along the long table dragging the other man face-first down the table until the let go. Upon letting go elemental mage bounced onto another table skidding across it until he crashed onto a pool table.

Still discombobulated(I love that word.) Seyru couldn't make up which way was up, down, left, or right. "What just ha…"

"Black ball corner pocket." Yelled the bar fight master picking up a pool cue swinging the thickest part of it at the still dazed mans head. The force of the blow sent the man crashing into the wall.

'_Oh my, where is this coming from?'_

'_This is from pretty much growing up in a bar._' Running full speed slamming his entire body against the black haired man. He then grabbed a hold of Seyru's wrists while he dragged him back until they where in the center of the bar and began to spin him around until the man was lifted off the ground. "Have a nice landing." Natsu said before releasing the man being spun around throwing him out the window.

Being thrown out the window Seyru felt that his body was now covered in small cuts. '_What the hell just happened in there_.' He thought before he landed on the stone walkway of the center of town neck first. After hitting the ground he did three backward somersault before the back of his neck smashed into the rubble of one of the destroyed building.

_'Natsu I think you over did it there._' Sung Phoenix as Natsu jumped out of the now destroyed window.

Natsu snapping out of his bar brawl mode he saw the bloody, beaten, and lifeless looking Seyru lying against the rubble with his neck in a position that looked like it had been broken.

Pulling at his pink locks of hair. "Oh God I over did it." Starting to freak out. "I never found out where he was holding Lucy." Thinking of what Seyru had said at the beginning of the fight. '_I have the advantage as you cant kill me, otherwise you will never find where I have Lucy. I myself on the other hand don't have to hold back.'_ "How am I supposed to bring her back to Fairy Tail if I killed the only man who knew where she was." Closing his eyes trying to think of what to do next.

"Nice fight so far Natsu." Said Seyru back on his feet rolling his head around to stretch out his aching neck.

Opening his eyes Natsu watched him slowly got back to his feet. '_No way. There's no way that last attack didn't break his neck._' "How? Wait what happened to Pinky?"

"You've earned my respect, so now I will call you by your real name. Earn enough of my respect and I'll call you by your last name. By the way Congratulations! You almost did me in with that last series of attacks." Stretching out every one of his limbs. "I don't know why you haven't been using any magic so far? You probably have your reasons, but I'm done with this pure physical match up." Seyru began to unleash his magic. "After all what's the point of two wizards fighting if they don't use any magic."

'_Crap I still haven't heard anything from Yajima._' Natsu could feel Seyru's magical aura getting stronger by the second.

'_You may have to fight knowing people may still be around._'

'_No I won't use any magic until I hear back from Yajima that Hargeon has been fully evacuated.'_

'_Can you not feel that magical pressure coming from him. No way you can fight that barehanded._'

'_Phoenix you should know by now that what happened last time I won't risk using my magic if it could put others in danger._'

'_Natsu_.' Yajima's voice entered Natsu's mind. '_Hargeon has been completely evacuated._'

Natsu let out a big grin upon hearing Yajima's news. He then grabbed a hold of a loose piece of the bandaging Igneel's scarf had become.

'_Ready for this Natsu. To unleash the powers of the Phoenix?_'

'_Aye Sir_.' Natsu pulled on the loose piece unraveling the bandage.

"What is that?" Asked Seyru looking at Natsu's now exposed right arm.

Most of Natsu's right arm was covered by a massive black ink tattoo of the phoenix that covered most of his arm. The body of the bird took up the entire forearm, both wings going up the rest of his arm(One wing going into the armpit, while the other ended at the top of his shoulder covering his scar made by Erza's blade.), its head taking up his entire hand(Its eyes are on the knuckles of the pointer and pinky finger). "This is the mark of the Phoenix." Raising the arm overhead.

"Something wrong with your dragon slayer magic Natsu?"

The black Tattoo on Natsu's arm turned to a mixture of yellow, orange, and reds as the colors began to move around the tattoo like the colors of a live flame would change. Its two eye changed to an emerald green, markings on his hand made his fingers look like a beak. The bird tattooed on his arm actually started to look as though it was moving on its bearer's skin "Let's just say this give me more control." At that Natsu's magical aura began to build up just like Seyru's. Then suddenly all their magic faded away.

"What the?" Asked Natsu trying to produce fire in his hands.

"What's going on here?" Seyru was also unable to use any of his spells either.

"We've sealed your magic away you felons." Said a man with black hair tied up in a bun dressed in same clothing he always wears. Twenty Rune Knights were following him, half of which were wielding identical staffs, into the destroyed town center. "I Lahar Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit of the Magic Council place the two of you are under arrest for the potential destruction, and all damages done to Hargeon."

"Didn't Yajima tell you guys I'm trying to save Hargeon?" Asked Natsu claiming innocence.

"He did, but that didn't give you permission to destroy the center of town."

"Let me guess Councilmen those staves have the power to seal a wizards magic inside their body?" Asked Seyru watching as the Rune Knights were surrounding him and Natsu. The knights carrying the staves stabbed them into the ground so they stood themselves up.

"That's only part of it." Said the Lahar giving off a smug grin. "It also negates all spells currently in effect."

"What?" Seyru then grabbed his head with both hands as he was suddenly hit by a massive migraine forcing him to his knees. "AGGGGHHHHHH!" Screaming in pain. "GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME."

"What's the matter there Felon? Don't tell me you've been using magic to enhance your mind this entire time." Lahar taunting Seyru.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME NOW. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!"

Natsu watched as Seyru was writhing on the ground in pain. "What's going on to him?"

'_Natsu didn't Gildarts say Layla did something to his brain?_'(Phoenix is able to talk to Natsu while the seals are up, but that is all she can do at this time.)

-Flashback-

_"Back to my story her spirits bought the two of us enough time to come up with a plan. She pulled out a key she said Seyru had only just given her." Gildarts pulled out his 'skeleton key'. "A key made out of platinum."_

_"I never heard of a key being made out of anything other than silver, or gold."_

_Gildarts looked deeply at the key. "She told me this key has the ability to close or open anything, at least that is what he had told her. She said she wanted to try something out, and told me to make the distraction. I gave her the distraction she wanted, and she hit him with a beam coming from this key. That ended the fight as he fell unconscious."_

_"What did she do?"_

_"She said she sealed off part of his mind using the key. I tried to kill him while he was still out, but Layla insisted that he wouldn't be able to kill again after what she did to him. Over thirty years later I regret letting her talk me into sparing him."_

-Two minutes prior to this memory-

_"From what I pieced together you were the only one he tried to kill." Gildarts took another deep breath. "When we fought everything he did had the intention of killing me."_

-End Flashbacks-

While Natsu was recalling his conversation he last had with Gildarts two Rune Knights took the opportunity to cuff and restrain Natsu. "Listen to him, get those things away from him." Upon coming out of his flashback Natsu felt both his arms bound behind his back.

"Sorry kid we don't take orders from you." Said one of the Rune Knights aggressively, as he stepped on the back of Natsu's knee forcing him to a kneeling position.

The fire mage struggled in attempt to break the restraints, but without any magic and the two knights leaning their weight on him Natsu was pretty much immobilized.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Seyru was now hurdled up in the fetal position. Four Rune Knights began to surround him as they prepared to put restraints on the pained wizard.

One of the Rune Knights approaching Seyru saw the Shadow Angel guild mark on his right shoulder. "Hey Lahar this man is part of Shadow Angel."

"Really?" Asked Lahar. "Finally I can get all the information on that dark guild as I need to bring them down. Make sure we take him in alive."

"Yes Sir." Said the Rune Knight as he watched two of his comrades grab an arm a piece of Seyru as the third knight prepared to put the restraints on him. The two knights holding onto the elemental mage's arms lifted the mage up to his feet. Next they tried to pull the arms behind his back, but neither arm would budge and the man stopped screaming in pain.

"You're all going to die." Said Seyru in a low sinisterly cold tone void of any emotion. Instantly he freed both of his arms, and grabbed a hold of the two knights who had brought him to his feet behind their heads. Next he smashed the two knights heads together making a loud cracking noise as both men's heads crashed into the others. The Knight from behind charged him only to eat a back elbow violently twisting his neck as it snapped.

"What the…" Before the last of the four knight tasked with retraining Seyru could finish he was knocked back by an uppercut lifting him up off the ground. The punch sent him flying backwards a couple of yards landing hard on the top of his head jamming up his entire spinal cord. The knights' body limply fell to the ground

All other Rune Knights started to talk amongst each other trying to figure out what just happened. As the man from Shadow Angel should have been rendered powerless without the use of any magic had just killed four Rune Knights barehanded in the matter of seconds.

"How? How is that possible?" Asked Lahar in disbelief of what he just witnessed. "Tell me those seals are still in effect." Looking towards the head Rune Knight."

The knight quickly looked over two of the ten seals. "They are still active Sir." The knight answered fearfully.

"Let me guess those little seals of yours also seal off your own magic as well?" Asked Seyru slowly looking around at the other sixteen Rune Knights all of whom had a look of fear in their eyes.

"They do, but you just seem to have immense strength without the use of magic." Replied Lahar attempting to regain his composure. "Come on men all of his magic is sealed away. He can't possible take down the councils twenty best Rune Knights without the use of magic." Rallying his men.

"I'll take that as a yes." Seyru grabbed one of the straps to his black tank top. He then took a look at the restrained Natsu. "Don't worry Natsu. I won't kill you until your magic has been unsealed."

"He's changed!" Natsu said quietly to himself.

'_What do you mean Natsu?_'

"His eyes." Seyru turned his back to Natsu. "They're filled with blood-Lust, but there's something else there too."

Seyru turned his attention back to Lahar. "Those seals of yours are quite fascinating with the power to make all mages magic less, but tell me what happens when the magic comes from something other than the user himself." Ripping his tank top off leaving his toned upper body exposed. On the right half of his chest was a tattoo. It was four circles all of them barely touching each other with a series of line connecting and going through each circle.

"Magic from some where else?" Asked Lahar. "What do you mean?"

Seyru then bit his left thumb, drawing blood from it. "You'll find out soon enough." Pressing his thumb to the tattoo on his chest. "How long has it been since I used this?"

"Stop him from doing whatever it is he is about to do." Ordered Lahar. As Eight knights charged the elemental mage weapons in hand.

"Too late." At that Seyru made as series of dashes with his bleeding thumb over the tattoo filling in some of the lines within each circle. Upon lowering his hand all the lines disappeared only leaving the four circles on his chest. Finally a black magical aura surrounded him. "Earth-Magic: Spears."

The eight charging knights all suddenly stopped dead in their tracks as each one was hit by a spear being shot out of he earth somewhere being pierced between their stomachs or the chest. Like a stack of falling dominoes each knight fell to the ground gasping in their final breath of life.

Silence filled the town center. Neither Lahar nor the eight remaining Rune Knights knew how to react. The magic sealing staves have been in affect the whole time, yet the man surrounded by twelve lifeless knights not only was building up a stronger magical aura by the second, he had also successfully cast a spell that wiped out almost half of the knights.

The elemental mage looked around slowly until he was looking at their leader Lahar. "Twenty best knights the council can provide you say. You all had so much confidence when you first arrived yet now all I see is fear." He let out a chuckle.

"That aura. I've felt if before." Natsu thought out-loud to himself as he tried to remember where and who he had felt if from before.

"What did you say kid?" Asked one the knights holding him down.

"He said he's felt my kind of magical aura before." Said Seyru from behind the three men.

"How?" Asked both knights rising to their feet to fight.

'_When did he get behind them?_' asked Lahar. He then saw how. '_He dug a hole to get behind them._' Seeing a two food wide hole where the man once stood, and a second one behind where the man now stood. "Help them now!" Ordering his other six knights to attack. Only four of them followed the command.

Natsu feeling the still building magical aura now behind him saw the knights who had caught him off guard standing up. "Run!" Yelling at the knights

"Too late." Seyru said as he placed a hand each flat on the knights backs as they rose. He also put his left foot on Natsu's back to keep him from getting in the way "Wind-Scar."

Both knights felt the high-pressured wind going through their chest as they soon saw blood flying out of the now gaping hole on their chests.

"Make sure he pays for what he did." Ordered the head knight drawing his sword.

Seyru saw the four knights foolishly charging him weapons in hand. He then quickly scanned the two knights he had just killed as they fell to the ground. "Perfect." Spotting a canteen on one knight, and quickly grabbed it off his belt. Popping the cap off the canteen he poured the water into his free hand balling it all up. "Water-Lock." Making a bubble of water engulf each of the four knights heads.

All of the Rune Knights ceased the charge as they began to struggle to free themselves from the water. After thirty agonizing seconds the knights began to lose the strength to struggle any further.

"Stop it!" Shouted Natsu as he tried to buck the elemental mage's foot off his back.

The elemental mage simply applied more weight on Natsu's back. "Don't worry I've only got three more to go till its back to the main course." The four knights' struggles ended in vein as they all drowned in the bubbles of water. "Now which of you three is next." Looking at Lahar and his two remaining knights.

"Screw this I'm out of here." One knight said as he began to run away.

"Wait for me." Said the second knight as he began to follow.

Lahar dropped to his knees in fear. "How is any of this possible?" '_Is this man even human?_'

"You think you can run from me?" Said Seyru as he grabbed the gloves out of his pocket. "I just said you'll all going to die less than two minutes ago." He now had the gloves on as he took aim. "Bang, Bang!" Shooting one knight in the back of the head and the other straight through the heart. Both men died before they even touched the ground.

'_Natsu did you notice that?'_

'_Notice what Phoenix?'_

'_He put the gloves on before he used any fire magic_.'

Natsu thought about what Phoenix just said_. 'He also didn't use any water magic until he grabbed a hold of the knight's canteen._' Even though he couldn't see it happening he could still hear the sounds of the cap popping off the canteen, and the water pouring out of the container.

"That only leaves you and me, Councilman." Said Seyru as he began to use to walk towards the kneeling Lahar.

Natsu tried to tackle Seyru as he took his foot off of his back, but got covered by heavy chains.

"Earth-Magic Gathering-Chain." Continuing his walk.

'_Did you see that?'_

'_Yeah, he's barefoot._' Trying to free himself from the heavy chains on top of him.

'_His wind magic then?'_

'_It surrounds him contently, just like he always has the earth beneath him._'

'_What does this tell us?'_

'_He has to have contact with each element in order to use it._' Natsu saw that Seyru was now only six feet away from Lahar. "TURN OFF THE SEALS NOW SO I CAN SAVE YOU."

"I-I-I ca-can-can't." Looking at the surrounding staves he could see as he watched the man who killed all his knights getting closer to him. "Th-They…"

"They have to be turned off manually don't they." Seyru had his hand shaped like a gun pointed at the center of Lahar's glassed. "You had so much confidence in those staves preventing all forms of magic that you over looked the double-edged swords they are. You believed that with your numbers combined with the seals would allow you to capture any foe. Didn't you?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Nodding his head

"I don't blame you for that over confidence. After all who would have ever thought you would try to capture someone capable of stealing the magic from his surroundings an channel it before it even went into his own body."

"Wh-Wha-What Ar-Are Y-You."

"I'm Seyru Alabaster." Pressing his thumb and middle finger together. "And you just so happened to wake me up."

"Lahar!" Yelled a black-haired man with scars over his left eye appearing out of nowhere in front of the man who's name he just yelled out. Knife in hand and in point blank range he went to slice Seyru's throat.

"Doranbolt!" Whispered Lahar as his friend saved him.

Doranbolt managed to cut his target, but it was along the collarbone instead of the throat as he had planned due to his opponent side stepping him at the last possible second. '_He's fast._' Felling a vise like grip crushing his wrist. "AGGGGHHHHHH!" Yelling in pain as his wrist broke under the pressure dropping his knife.

"You've got guts and speed Scar." Catching the knife his assailant dropped. "To bad for you I'm faster." Stabbing Doranbolt in the heart.

"Huugh." Doranbolt taking in his last breath as the knife was pulled out of his heart.

"Mest(I don't believe Natsu ever found out his real name in the manga.)." Shouted Natsu tears beginning to well up.

"Doranbolt." screamed Lahar getting up to catch his friends falling body. Lahar just managed to catch Doranbolt's lifeless body. "Doran…" The knife once belonged to Doranbolt was thrown right between Lahar's eyes, splitting his glasses in the process. His body collapsed to the ground to join his knights and fiend Doranbolt into the after life.

Natsu could feel tears falling down his face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Looking around to see all the lifeless bodies around him. "Any of you." Natsu then saw their killer starting to walk towards him.

The black magical aura still surrounded him, and it was still growing stronger. "How easy it would be to kill you right now Natsu." Pointing his gun shaped hand at the chained down wizard.

"What happened to the guy who said he only killed people if it became necessary?" Natsu asked in anger. "What happened to the guy who showed remorse after killing an unborn child? How could you kill all these men in cold blood?"

"Those fools woke me up. What you see before you is the real Seyru Alabaster. Then again who really knows who the true me is?" He re-aimed his gun shaped hand at one of the staves before shooting a flaming bullet at it. Nothing happened to the staff. Walking over to it to inspect the staff. Spotting a small control panel on it Seyru tried to deactivate its affects. After a solid minute he found a way to deactivate the staffs. "Looks like it will take ten minutes until the effects of these staffs to cease." Sitting down cross-legged. "Consider yourself Lucky. We have ten minutes before you can use your magic again Natsu. If it weren't for the fight you gave me earlier you'd be dead like the rest of them."

A minute of silence passed by while the two men waited for the ten minutes to expire

"Before we start to fight again I'd like to ask you a few questions." A somewhat cooled down Natsu said still chained down.

"Ha, ha, ha." Shaking his head. "You know what just because I've started to like you Natsu I'll answer some of your questions."

'_Reveal to him what we know about him from his magical uses.'_

"You channel magic through your environment. You can't use elemental magic unless you have contact with it." Natsu looked at the four circles tattooed on his chest that once had several lines going though them. "You have some type of ability that allows you to steal magic from your surroundings that is now fully unleashed." Natsu finally put all the pieces to together. '_The magic he just used wasn't from his own body._' "You're not form Earthland, you're from Edolas."

The last comment caught Seyru off guard. "It's been a long time since I've heard anything of Edolas."

Natsu then remembered where he had seen the black magical aura from before that stole magic from its environment. "What kind of connection do you have with the Dorma Anim(The mechanical dragon he fought with Wendy and Gajeel near the end of the Edolas arch.)?

Seyru flinched at the name Dorma Anim. "How do you know of it?"

"I destroyed it with two of my fellow Dragon Slayers. Now what's your connection to it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Placing his hand over the cut Doranbolt gave him along the collarbone.

"Yes!"

Pulling back his skin he showed something that Natsu was not expecting. Instead of a pearl white bone he saw the bone was colored black as Seyru did his best to wipe the blood off his black bones. "The Dorma Anim was powered by the black lacrima, the source of its ability to absorb magic from its surroundings. That same black lacrima that powered the Dorma Anim coats my skeleton."

'_That explains why he's so hard and heavy.'_

"Tell me how old to I look to you Natsu?"

Not wanting to reveal what he knows about him from Gildarts Natsu decided to play it safe. "I wouldn't put you a day over thirty."

The other man started to laugh. "Sorry Natsu, but you are way off. In reality I'm over four hundred years old."

"Ho-How." Natsu already knew Seyru was old. He just didn't think he was nearly that old.

"Thanks to the natural abundance of magic in Earthland the lacrima absorbs so much magic that the magic prevents this body of mine from aging." Pointing at the cut along his collar bone it was slowly beginning to close itself up. "It also slowly heals my body." He looked up at the sky. "In the exception of fighting or if some freak accident were to occur I'm pretty much immortal." He looked down back at Natsu. "I'll answer you two more questions before we restart our fight."

'_Think carefully Natsu. We maybe able to find out a weakness if you ask the right question.'_

"My first question." Natsu began to think. "You're from Edolas so you must have an Earthland counterpart. Who is it?"

"I don't know exactly who is my Earthland counterpart, but I do know who my father's Earthland counterpart is. In this world he is known as the Black Wizard Zeref. In my world he was known as the Black Mechanic Zeref.

"The son of Edo Zeref? I didn't even think Zeref had any kids."

"In this world he didn't. The only things your Zeref created were of his own magic." Seyru pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and quickly lit and took the first puff. "I only have a theory of who my Earthland counterpart is."

Natsu only stared at the man he was questioning waiting for more information.

"Before I came the this world I was referred to as fathers deadliest creation. According to the books of Zeref the strongest demon of his creation was the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. So therefore if I do have an Earthland counterpart it would have to be the Black Dragon Acnologia."

"Edo Acnologia." Natsu repeated in disbelief. '_No wonder he's so strong._' Remembering how Acnologia took everything Fairy Tail could throw at it without getting scratched, and then nearly wiping them all out with its breath attack.

"You have one more question." Exhaling the smoke before taking another puff.

'_Ask him what he wants with Lucy?_'

"How did you come to Earthland?" Natsu asked

_'Why not find out his connection to Lucy? You know he has one.'_

_'Look at his eyes.'_

'_They're filled with blood-lust.'_

'_Look deeper.'_

Using its telepathy phoenix looked through Natsu's eyes to see what he was seeing. '_Sorrow_.'

'_Behind all that killer drive lies something else. I'm reading nothing but that killer drive from his body, but his eyes are telling a different story. I want to know what that is._'

'_Here I thought I sighed a pact with someone truly reckless.'_

'_You did, but Gildarts drilled it into my head to think of all possibilities._

After hearing Natsu's final question Seyru remained silent for a couple minutes. He didn't even take in another puff of smoke while lost in thought. "To answer that question you will have to hear of my past."

"I'm all ears." Natsu kept thinking of what Gildarts had taught him about keeping his cool while getting information out of someone. Because even though he was chained down at the moment it was taking every fiber of his being to keep himself from continuing the fight right then and there. But he had to know the connection he had with Layla in the past, and what he wanted with Lucy.

"In order for me to tell you how I came to Earthland from Edolas I must first start from the beginning. With my parents." Pausing to recall his memories over four hundred years old. "First there is my father Zeref Alabaster a brilliant scientist well beyond his times in the early research of finding uses for lacrima when Edolas first began to harness its power. Next There was my Mother, Ceandra Talons a rare woman as she was cable of using magic within her own body making her invaluable to those pursuing the potential uses of Lacrima."

"The two of them each with rare gifts were arranged to wed in hopes of their offspring would inherit Zeref's intelligence, and Ceandra's ability to use magic. Eventually I was born with all eyes watching me as I grew in hopes that the arranged marriage had worked. At the age of five I started to exhibit intelligence beyond someone my age should have. At the age of six my mother taught me my first spell, so even without the black lacrima I am capable of using magic. Everyone's hopes in me had come true as I had inherited both of my parent's gifts." Tears started to fall down Seyru's face. "Their hopes all came true as I would be able to carry on my parents work after they would eventually pass on into the next life. Unfortunately all those hopes and dreams came crashing down when at the age of eight I caught pneumonia." He remained silent for over a minute as tears continued to trickle down his checks.

"You caught pneumonia and?" Asked Natsu.

Taking a big gulp before he continued. "I was born without an immune system." Silence. "I died in less than a week from the disease." Wiping away his tears as more fell. "And that is where my story begins."

**End Chapter 13**

**Next Chapter:**

**Animal I Have Become?**

**Or**

**Blackbird?**

* * *

><p>As you saw for next chapter I put two titles up there. If chapter 14 is titled Animal I Have Become the flashback will be half a chapter. If it's titled Blackbird it will be a full chapter. I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes I missed before posting this chapter. Also I'd like to apologize to those of you I promised to have this chapter out two weeks ago, and hope you understand why I didn't.<p>

How do you like that, Seyru is actually from Edolas, and Edo Zeref's son? Chapter 301 pissed me off a little with it revealing Acnologia was originally a Dragon-Slayer, and not an actual dragon. Who just so happened to be transformed by Zeref. Note I've been planned on Seyru being the Edolas version of Acnologia, and Edo Zeref's son before I even began to type this story. Then again that just gives this fanfic more flow with the manga.

I hate asking this, but does someone think they could hook me up/pm me a cover photo for this story. I can't draw worth a shit so if one of you could be kind enough to hook me up with an appropriate cover picture for Dragon's Tear I would Deeply appreciate it.

One more thing I'm want to make a prediction right now 10/07/2012. Natsu is the son of Acnologia.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please continue to support Dragon's Tear and my other ongoing story Child of Darkness.

WildCard555 Out.


	14. Blackbird?

WildCard555 here with chapter 14 of Dragon's Tear. With how I ended the last chapter this one will start off with how Seyru came to Earthland. After that part is done back the action with magic, and a little something most others writers try to use, but I mostly feel they tend to fall just short of properly using in a fight scene. What is it I'm talking about? Read the chapter to find out.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, GoldenRoseTanya, Kuroace, Crazylatina, Guest(1, 2)**: Thank you for the complement, review, and continued support

**Wasabi-kun**: In all fairness Doranbolt and Lahar's plan would have worked on any other mage than Seyru. One think that separates a good story from a great story is the villain, and I do believe I made a very good villain for this story. I know this chapter is named Blackbird, but fear not it is not a pure flashback I was thinking it would be with the title.

**xBluieLovex**: I don't think anyone saw that coming at all. Don't worry you'll hear about his past.

**PhoenixedDragon**: Yeah I know I shouldn't be apologizing for that. I have to thank years of watching pro wrestling for teaching me how to build something up so everyone wants to see it. Yeah Natsu's tattoo is bad-ass. Honestly if I ever did a sleeve tattoo that is what I would get. For what he'll do with Lucy now just keep reading to find out. Like I said I'm just guessing on Natsu being Acnologia's son. As for your complaint for Charle I agree with you, and honestly she is one of my least favorite characters in the anime. That could just be coming from my natural hatred of cats(grew up with dogs) so you could imagine how I felt about a good portion of the Edolas arc because off all the damn cat scenes they put in it. Still an one of the top three arc, I just wish it didn't give the exceeds so much screen time.

**YorumiHaru**: Sorry I don't mean to spoil anything, but I do assume that most people on this site keep up with the anime/manga in which the fanfic correlates to. Next time I'll try to remember to write spoiler warning. Thanks for the review.

**Umeichizen**: expect there to be quite a few cliffhangers in the next few chapter. I'm now starting to treat each chapter as an episode. Lucy will be back in a few chapters.

**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy**: I actually had the song on repeat a few times while I was typing the last chapter up. (High-Five to everyone who sung the song while reading the last chapter.)

**Moon**: I am nowhere near done writing this story. I just put so much work into each chapter(the last two where 10,000 + words) I can only update so often. Glad to here I'm doing good on the action, and so far humor has been kept to a minimum thus far, but glad you found that funny.

**DeHara**: Glad the story is giving you motivation to write your own. Not sure how cool it will end up being, but a lot of stuff is going to happen in it which I hope will be cool.

Warning this is a **LONG** Chapter 14,000+ words. You might want to have something to drink and/or eat while reading it. Honestly I should have made this two chapters but at the last second I decided not to.

I own Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Blackbird?**

**Flashback**

**Over four hundred years ago**

**In a laboratory in Edolas**

A fair skinned man with matted down spiky hair, dark brown eyes wearing a white lab coat with a white shirt underneath, and a pair of blue jeans was diligently working on his latest project. A project that was based around a special new Lacrima that only recently been discovered. Being the top scientist in Lacrima and its uses he was given the task of finding out its properties, and the best way to make use of it. The man had given his assistants the day off as he was on the verge of a break through. The lab was in complete silence sans for his pencil moving between his notes and blueprints for what he would be using the Lacrima for. So quiet the he just barely heard the footsteps of someone trying to sneak up behind him. "Don't even try it Seyru." The scientist warned his son before attempting to scare him.

"You're no fun Papa." Complained an eight-year-old Seyru whose hair was like his fathers, but wasn't matted down, also his skin was pale just like his dad. He wore a red long sleeve shirt and light blue pants.

"Being a scientist isn't supposed to be fun." Turning around in his chair to face his son. "But when I get to be dad outside the lab is when I'm fun." Ruffling up the child's hair.

"What'cha working on Papa?" Looking at a large chunk of black Lacrima on his father's desk. It had several wires attached to it leading to other smaller devices.

Turning back to his work. "This is a new type of Lacrima that was discovered about a month ago. Its nature is unlike the regular types of Lacrima that I usually work with."

"How so?"

"This black lacrima is capable of taking the magical energy stored within other lacrima."

"So it can recharge itself." Looking at the papers on his father's desk.

The scientist smiled at his son. "Yes it can, but only by draining the magical energy stored within other things."

Following the wires attached to the Lacrima the young boy spotted a set of large mechanical arm. "What's that Papa?" Pointing at the arms.

Zeref looking at what his son was pointing at. "That's part of my latest project. The Dorma Anim." His smile disappeared when he said the name.

"Dorma Anim." Seyru repeated. Looking at a set of blueprints tacked onto the wall beneath the arms the boy saw that once completely assembled it would look like a dragon from the stories his mother reads to him. "The Dragon Knight." Walking closer to the blueprints his father had drawn. After looking at them he turned to his father with concern on his face. "You're making a weapon, aren't you Papa?"

"Sadly yes I am making a weapon." He sighed

"Why?"

Walking up to the blueprints he had written he stood beside his son "In order to get funding for my other project every once in a while I have to make something I'm not so proud of." Knowing just what the Dorma Anim would be capable of on the battlefield once activated.

Looking back at the designs. "I wouldn't want to have to fight it."

"That's why I designed it to look like a dragon. My hopes are that the mer sight of the Dorma Anim will cause those standing before it to surrender in fear."

"What if they don't surrender?"

"Then whoever is piloting this machine will activate it." Turning his eyes to the black chunk of Lacrima on the table pointing at it so his son would look. "Then the Black Lacrima will drain the area of all its magic rendering all weapons besides itself useless."

"Would it drain the magic from Mama and me?" Looking up at his father worriedly.

'_Hmm, I hadn't thought of that before._' Now worried about his wife and son who unlike most of the people in Edolas they could use magic. '_Would it put them in danger if activated?_' He saw a look of fear in Seyru's eye. "Don't worry I'll make sure it only drains magic from the non living object before I finish it."

Relief spreading across the child's face. "Thank you Papa."

"Did Mama teach you anything new today." Trying to get the conversation away from the Dorm Anim.

"Mama taught me a new spell today. Wanna see it Papa?"

"I'd love to Seyru." Sitting down in a chair to watch his son.

"Watch this." Snapping his fingers the young boy created a flame in his bare hands. "Mama taught me how to create fire with magic outside today." Creating the fire caused the boy to become pale from using his magic.

"She took you outside." The smile he had on his face turned to an angry frown with voice following suit.

"Ops!" The small fire in Seyru's hand disappeared as he started to rub the back of his head guiltily.

"Zeref is Seyru in the lab with you?" Asked a female voice opening the lab doors.

"He's in here with me Ceandra!" Zeref answered his wife.

The young mother walked into the lab to see the two men in her life. She had fair skin like her husband, long flowing auburn(reddish brown) hair down to her waist, azure blue eyes that would make the skies jealous. She was wearing a simple white summer dress. From the way her body looked you never would have guessed she had a child. "There you are." Walking closer to the two. "You're not bothering your father now are you?"

"No. I know I'm not supposed to bother Papa or his assistants while they work." Seyru said.

"I was taking a break when he came in." Zeref lied. "Seyru was telling me how you taught him a new spell today."

"Did he show it to you?" Ceandra asked.

"He did." Shooting her a scowl telling her he knew something she didn't want him to know. "Do you think you could show it to me again?" Turning to his son.

"Sure!" Said the boy. He was about to snap his fingers together, but started to cough something fierce before he could get the snap off.

Ceandra rushed to her son gently patting/rubbing him on the back to help soothe the cough. After a minute Seyru had stopped coughing. After he had stopped relief swept over her face. When she looked at her husband she saw an angry glare in his eyes directed at her. "Why don't you head upstairs drink a class of water, go to your room, and I'll tuck you in, in a little bit." Speaking calmly to the boy.

"Okay Mama." The now paler looking boy walked up the stairs.

"You shouldn't be letting him go outside." Said Zeref his anger turning to concern. He could never stay angry with his wife for very long.

"I know I shouldn't, but it's so hard to keep a child his age locked up in the house or lab all day." Said Ceandra. The lab and house are connected together with the house being on top, while the lab though a couple stories itself was completely buried underground.

"He can't afford to get worse, or contract another illness." Scolding his wife. "He just barely started to get some color back from the last one."

"I'm sorry." Looking away guiltily. "It's just so hard to keep him inside all the time. Besides he's finally over that last illness."

"We both know it doesn't take anything for him to get sick again."

"I know." Now looking down at the floor. Ever since Seyru was born he had contracted one illness after another.

"I'm actually surprised his coughing attack was as tame as it was."

"He knows whenever he comes in here to distract you and your assistants as little as possible. Even going as far as surprising whatever was ailing him at the time. Despite of fragile Seyru is he has a strong will."

"Just like his mother." Sighed Zeref.

"What was that?" Pouted Ceandra

"Nothing dear." Turning his chair around so he was facing his work again

"I really wish you wouldn't make weapons." She spoke softly wrapping her arms around her husband shoulders.

"Same here." Sighing again. "But I have to so we can keep Seyru healthy."

"I know." Releasing her grip. "I just wish there was a better way."

"Me too." Activating the Black Lacrima once again moving a set of controls to move the arm it was connected to move.

**Time skip**

**One week later.**

Zeref and Ceandra where sitting down nervously and afraid waiting for the doctor to come out of their son's room. Two days ago the young boy had a nearly fatal coughing incident that nearly scared everyone to their own death. Since then Ceandra had been by her son's side doing her best to take care of him while one of her husband's assistant went to get a doctor. No one working at the lab had any real medical experience and convincing a doctor to stay at the lab at all times was a hard task to do with the budget they had was next to impossible.

Over those two days Seyru slipped in and out of conciseness. Waking only to cough something up, or whenever he needed to eat or drink. He would toss and turn in his sleep as a raging fever prevented him from getting comfortable. During these fits the blankets would get thrown off and would immediately shake from the sudden chills.

No work was done during those two days, as everyone feared for the young boys' life. Sure he had had scares like this before being born without an immune system, but never before had he seemed so close to deaths door than he was right then and there. Ever since the day Ceandra had announced she was pregnant everyone had high hopes for the child due to how special his parents were surely with the right guidance he would one day surpass both of them. Never did they imagine the child would be as frail as he was.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Asked a very worried mother.

"I don't know." Zeref answered her truthfully.

"This is all my fault. I should have never taken him outside…"

"Ceandra…" He was going to tell her she was wrong but a creaking noised silenced him.

The doctor finally opened the door. His head hung low. He saw the parents looking at him desperately in hopes of good new. The doctor let out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry Mr., and Mrs. Alabaster but your son has come down with a severe case of pneumonia."

"Can't you cure him?" Asked Ceandra

The doctor kneeled down placing a hand on Zeref and Ceandra's shoulders "I've treated your son the best I can, but with how weak the boy is I'm afraid all we can do now is pray that the medicine can compensate for his immune system, and hope he gets better." He released his grip. "From what you've told me about the boy I can tell you that his body is very weak from all the constant illness. Furthermore from what I could see his body has never had enough time to fully recover. It brings me no joy to deliver this kind of news, but at this rate it may only be a matter of time before he…"

"NO!" Trying not to hear what she already knew.

Zeref quickly hugged his wife into his chest so the doctor could finish. "You can help him cant you."

"As I was about to say he may recover this time." The doctor let at a sigh. "But it may only be a matter of time before his body just give in to the wear and tear these illnesses have put on it." Looking at Zeref he could see he could just as easily be crying like his wife. Fortunately he was being strong for the both of them. For now. "Why don't you two go in to see your son." Walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

Zeref and Ceandra walked into Seyru's room to see the young boy sleeping while they walked to his bedside. The boy looked as if he weren't breathing. To make sure he was Zeref put his hand hovering above his son's mouth and nose to feel for breath. He got some relief when he felt the cool breath touch his hand

Ceandra looked at her frail child on the edge of death's door. She couldn't stand to look at him knowing there was nothing she could do to help him. She felt her husband wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"We have to be strong for him honey." Fighting his own tears back.

Hearing his father's word Seyru opened his eyes a quarter of the way as that was all he could muster to keep his eyes open. "Mama, Papa." His words were only just audible to his parents.

"Yes son." Zeref answered voice shaking.

"Yes Seyru." Ceandra barely got the words out.

"I love you." Said Seyru even weaker than before. His barely open eyes shut. Again he looked like he had stopped breathing.

Zeref placed his hand over his son's airways again only this time he felt nothing. "DOCTOR!" Screamed a now desperate father running out the room the find the man who could save his son.

All the strength in Ceandra's body left her as she fell to her knees with her upper body landing on her son's bed. "NO, NO, No, No, no, no." Her pleading screams slowly turning to whispers hoping against all odds the doctor could save her son.

The doctor came running into the room with Zeref right behind him. The doctor felt the boy not breathing and quickly started to do CPR.

Zeref pulled his wife away from the bed so the doctor could work. In the process of moving her she clung herself to her husband, tears falling down her face like a running faucet, repeatedly saying 'this can't be happening.' Zeref matched his wife's hug as he watched the doctor doing his best to revive his son. He found himself repeating 'come on son, fight it.'

After the longest minute of their lives the doctor did everything in his powers to get the boy to breathe. Sadly though nothing he could do would bring the young boy back. A tear made its way down the doctor's face as he slowly turned towards the fearing parents. "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry, but there was nothing I could do." Looking sympathetically at Zeref and Ceandra.

Ceandra's legs gave out hearing the doctor's words dragging her husband down with her. She truly started to sob uncontrollably as her only son passed away at such a tender age. "M-m-my my ba-ba-ba-bab-baby."

Zeref could no longer keep his strong front on as he too cried his heart out with his wife over their son's death. "At least he won't be suffering anymore." Remembering every sickness the boy had suffered through throughout his short life. After saying what he said neither parent said a word as his assistants did the best they could to help the grieving parent knowing full well nothing they could do could ever ease a parents grief after losing a child.

**Two weeks later.**

The house and lab of the Alabaster's had become a cold and silent place since Zeref and Ceandra lost their son. Zeref did his best to comfort his wife, but she had shut herself off from the world never leaving her bed except to use the bathroom. Concerned for her with her current state of mind he made sure one of his four assistance kept an eye on her whenever he couldn't do so himself. It pained him to see her like this. He felt like he might lose Ceandra as well if she continued on like this for much longer.

Walking to the lowest room in his lab he walked into the freezer where his son's body was dressed in black funeral clothing. There had been a string of deaths recently and his funeral kept getting pushed back. He sat down next to the body gently stroking the frozen hair on the boys' head.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." After the last two weeks he had he had cried all his tears so he was unable to at this moment of time. "I wish I had specialized in medicine instead of lacrima. I kept hoping I might be able to stumble onto something that could help you while Ceandra took care of you." Thinking of all the times he had seen her tend to the ill child. How she managed to keep her young looks after all the care she had provided for him was beyond him. Hell he had acquired several gray hairs from just watching her helping him back to health while keeping everything clean in attempt to prevent the next one that would be just around the corner.

He pulled out a small chunk of black lacrima in his coat pocket. "I really thought I'd find something for you. I'm sorry as I never did." Throwing the black lacrima at the wall. Hitting the wall somehow activated it as it momentarily killed all the power in the room. He stared at the object for nearly ten minutes. "It activated by itself." He grinned as he just got an idea. "Maybe I can save you after all." Getting up to go retrieve the black lacrima. "No!" Finding new hopes in the black stone in his hands. "I will save you, my son."

**Later that day.**

"Professor Zeref do you really think this plan will work?" His head assistant begging him to cease the mad idea of brining his son back to life through the black lacrima. "What you are attempting to do defies god himself."

Picking up a scalpel in one hand and the end of a small tube in the other. "God had over twenty chances to take my son from me and my wife." Placing the scalpel over the first cut mark on his son's body. "All I want is one chance to bring him back." Looking at his assistant. "You have a daughter don't you?"

"I do sir." He suddenly thought of what he would do to save his daughter if she was in any.

"Then you can understand why I'm doing this." Making the first of many incisions in order to coat the skeleton of the deceased child with the black lacrima. Even though he didn't have any medical experience he couldn't do anything to help his boy out when still alive. Now though that he was dead he saw his body as a machine that he could fix by coating it with the magic stealing black lacrima, and with that magic bring the boy back to life.

"May god have mercy on all of our souls." Preparing to do whatever his boss needed him to do over the long process to revive the boy.

"God has nothing to do with any of this. Not anymore." Pouring the first dose of the liquefied lacrima onto the boys' rib cage with the tube in his hand forever dyeing it black.

**The next Day**

Ceandra was sitting on her bed looking out the window just as she had ever since her son had died. The only difference is that her husband had yet to try to get her out of bed that day. '_Is he giving up on me?_' She asked herself. '_Is he mad at me? I did let him out a couple of days before he came down with phenomena. Is it my fault he caught that illness? Is it my fault Seyru is no longer with us?_' Those questions had been haunting her since his passing. She then heard someone knocking on the door. She remained response-less.

After a couple of moments the person knocking on the door let themselves in. It was one of Zeref's assistance. "Sorry ma'am. Just coming in to get the dishes." Walking over towards the woman's nightstand to grab the dirty dishes. He looked at the plate worriedly and then the woman with pity. The bowl of soup he had given her an hour ago went untouched save for maybe a few spoons of broth. "Mrs. Alabaster you really need to eat something." Picking up the full bowl. "You need cant just let yourself waste away. If you keep this up you may end up like…"

"Don't say his name." Shouting at the assistant, yet the volume only came out just about normal speaking levels. Tears began to cascade down her face.

Where she was getting the fluids to cry the assistant had no idea. Her words were like a slap on the face for the young man. Adverting his eyes from the woman. "I'm sorry ma'am. It's just that we're all worried about you. We already lost someone close. I don't know how much worse it would get around here if we lost you too."

She asked one of the questions that had been haunter to the assistant. "Does Zeref hate me?"

"Why would he hate you?"

"I let him outside two days before he caught that illness." Her voice was shaking with guilt.

"Ceandra, believe me when I say this. None of us can or ever will hate you. We just want to help you." There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. "If you don't mind me asking ma'am why didn't you and professor Alabaster ever have a second child?"

"We thought about it." Silence. "But with me constantly having to take care of…him it wouldn't be good for me if I caught whatever he had while I could be pregnant."

"Zeref could have taken care of him while you…"

"Zeref had to keep up his work so we could pay the doctors. Besides it wouldn't have been good for the second child if it caught its brothers illness, or worse born with the same condition."

The assistant could make out the rest of the picture. Zeref's inventions brought in a lot of money when completed. Of course he had to pay all of his assistants. After that bills to keep the lab going and the people in it as well. Whatever they managed to keep for themselves must have went to doctor bills as Seyru was constantly coming down with new illnesses only after getting over the one prior_. 'It would have put too much stress on the two of them to have a second child._' "I'm going to reheat this bowl of soup for you. After you finish it why don't you go see your husband. He's become overly obsessed with the black lacrima project. I'd really don't want to see what he may do if he lost you as well. We really can't afford to lose you."

"Thank you." Ceandra said watching the man exit the room. Suddenly she felt something draining her of what little energy her body had left and soon after passed out. When she woke up hours later she heard someone shouting 'Ceandra is up Zeref. She's up.'

"What's going on?" Asked the confused woman. Before she knew it her husband walked through the bedroom door. "Zeref!" Doing her best to smile at him

"Good you're awake Ceandra. How are you doing?" Asked the black-haired man whose face was unreadable.

"Alright I guess." Sitting up in her bed.

"Good." Looking away from her now.

"What is it?" Knowing he had something to say, but couldn't find a way to say it. "Does it have something to do with the black lacrima you're working on?"

"Yes it does."

"The weapon?"

"I've worked on something else for it to work on."

"Like what?"

A couple minutes of silence passed by before Zeref finally spoke. "Ceandra there is no easy way for me to say what I've done. It would be better if I just showed you." Opening the door. "Come on in." Motioning for someone to enter the room.

Ceandra looked at the open door way waiting for whatever Zeref was going to show her to walk in. What she saw when come to the door brought tears to her eyes while she jumped off her bed to hug the person. "Seyru!" Hugging her son. After a brief moment of joy she quickly separated herself from the boy now looking at her husband furiously. "What did you do?" Seeing that her son's body was covered in stitches all across his body looking deathly pale, and shivering as he looked at her.

"I coated his bones with the black lacrima." Pointing at the stitch work. "After that I had it activated to drain all the magic from all the lacrima in the lab to charge his which in turn brought Seyru back to life."

'_Is that drain why I fell asleep a while ago?_'

"Mama, why are you crying?" Asked Seyru looking at her.

"It's nothing Seyru. Don't worry about me." Seeing the boy hug himself continuing to shiver.

Zeref also saw his son shiver as well. '_Is he running out of magic already? No matter I know I can keep him alive this time_' "Seyru why don't you go try to warm yourself up while your mother and I talk."

"Alright!" Seyru did as his father had asked him to do and left the two adults to talk alone while he went to go try to warm himself up. He heard one thing before walking away from the closed door. His mother shouting 'What did you do to him.' After that the boy just began to mindlessly walk eventually heading outside where he continued to walk until the coldness he was feeling became to much for him to handle making him lose consciousness.

**Two Years Later.**

Seyru woke up seeing his mother pinning him down with a knife in her hand ready to stab him.

"I'm So Sorry." tears trickling down Ceandra's cheeks as she began to stab down at the boy.

"Mama stop." Begged the very confused boy watching as his words stopped her.

"Seyru is that really you?" Stopping the knife just inches above the boys' face now looking confused herself.

"Who else would I be?" '_Why is Mama trying to kill me?_'

'_No you have to do this._' Raising the knife back over her head. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this after everything you have done these past two years."

'_Two years?_' "What are you talking bout two years?"

Ceandra saw the genuine confusion on the boys face. "You mean you really don't remember the last two years?"

"The last thing I remember was Papa asking me to leave your bedroom to go warm up." Staring at the knife threatening to kill him.

Putting the knife in its sheaf on her belt. Next she started to point all around them. "You mean you don't remember doing any of this?" Looking for any sign saying he didn't know.

Looking to where his mother was pointing he saw nearly ten lifeless bodies on the ground in bloody heaps. While looking at them he saw a trial of blood going down to his hands covered in the crimson liquid. He began to shake in fear. "Where did the blood come from." Freaked out more looking down at the rest of his body blood spattered all over it. While looking down he noticed that his body had grown from his last memory. '_Has it really been two year?_'

With the boys squirming underneath her Ceandra got off the boy continuing to get freaked out seeing all the bodies, destroyed environment, his blood soaked body, yet not one mark on his own body. "What's happened to me Mama?" Looking at the only other living thing he could see.

'_Please let this be the real Seyru._' Hoping that something else had controlled his body these past two years. "I'm not going to lie to you son. These past two years you have been used as a weapon to kill many people."

Memory not feeling like his own flashed through his head of many people dying before him. He knew it was his body doing it as he was all though his perspective and not another's. Still he had no recollection of doing any of it himself. "I would never kill anyone." Trying to suppress the images barraging him.

"Your father turned you into a weapon." Remembering what her son looked like only minutes ago killing all the men around her without any signs of remorse. The boy she saw now would never be capable of killing anyone.

"Papa would never do anything like that…"

"I don't know how or why but he did."

"Why?"

"Because you died…"

"But I'm alive right now."

"Because your father found a way to bring you back to life."

"How?"

"With the black lacrima. Its ability to steal magic somehow brought you back to life and is also what is keeping you alive right now."

Only then did the now ten year old boy realize how heavy he was. "I died." Slowly beginning to believe what his mother told him.

"Know that everything I'm telling you is true." Said Ceandra placing her hand over her heart.

"Then why has Papa turned me into a weapon." Images his body had seen while he slept began to intertwine with his real memories.

"He's trying to create something to truly keep you alive. In order to create it he has been using you to get what he needs to build it."

"Something to keep me alive?" A cold feeling began to sweep over him.

"In order for you to stay alive the lacrima in your bones has to constantly absorb magic. Therefore your father is trying to create something that can create an unlimited amount of magic to this magically limited world."

"That's not a bad thing…"

"He's used you to kill countless people these past two years in hopes of creating it."

The coldness he was feeling now forced him to shiver.

"I've been trying to stop him, but I can't pull the trigger to really do it." Seeing her son shiver she knew that the magic stored in his body was about to run out. "But I can weaken his plans by taking you out of the equation." Leaning her head down as she stood up pulling out a key from box latched onto her belt.

Not able to see any expressions on his mothers' face from her long auburn hair covering it from sight. "Are you going to kill me?" All the images of the crimes his body had committed over the last two years had finished fusing with his real memories. He actually felt like he deserved it.

"No, but I am going to end your suffering." Lifting the silver looking key over her head. A golden light shoot out of the key and expanded over both of them.

Seyru looked at the magnificent light glowing over him in amazement. Somehow just looking at it he felt the coldness in his body begin to warm up.

"I'm going to send you to a world filled with magic." Face still hidden behind her hair. Looking up at the golden light that would take him to a New World. He looked back at his mother who looked exhausted now due to the light she had created. That's when it hit him. His mother was serious about sending him to another world. "Are you going to come too Mama?"

"Sorry Seyru." Ceandra answered wearily. "But I have to stop your father."

"Will I ever get to see you again?" He could feel tears dripping down his face.

"If not in the world I send you to, then the one after that."

Rushing to hug his mother. "You mean I might not see you until I die?"

"You truly did inherit your fathers intelligence." Hugging her son back. With the help of her son she stood up. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but if you continue to live in this world you will know nothing but pain and suffering."

Seyru felt his body beginning to rise up off the ground "Mama!" Desperately trying to keep a hold of her.

Ceandra loosened one of her arms away from the hug on her son. With that arm she reached for a dark red box attached to her belt, and removed it before handed it to her son. "Use what I give you in the box to protect yourself. Know that I have and always will love you no matter what Seyru." Ceandra knew what she had to do. She had to let go of her son, but she had already lost him once before. At least this time it wouldn't be through death. Doing the hardest thing she had ever done since burying the boy two years ago Ceandra let go of the hug and watched as her son was pulled through the light to the world known as Earthland.

"MAMA!" Seyru screamed for his mother as he got closer to the light. Soon the light engulfed him. "MAMA!" Letting out one last scream as he was transported to another world

Ceandra fell to her knees as she saw her son disappear from Edolas. Tears fell uncontrollably just like they had for her son when he died. "That's the second time I've lost my son." Her words just audible. Looking up at the stars trying to imagine the world Seyru had gone to. "May you find piece, and may you never be broken again."

**Earthland**

"MAMA!" Seyru screamed reaching out for someone no longer there. "Why?" Falling to his knees. "Why did you make me leave?" He continued to cry for several minutes until he needed to take in what happened as well as his surroundings.

All around the boy were trees. Trees he had never seen before, but then again that could just be due to his lack of ever really going outside in the first place. The sun was directly over head. For the first time in his life he felt its warmth. "So this is what the sun feels like?" Right then he noticed something. "I don't feel cold anymore." Looking up at the clear blue skies. "You did what you said you'd do Mama. I don't feel the cold pain anymore. That can only mean one thing." Snapping his fingers together to create fire, only this time it felt effortless compared to before."

'_Your father coated your bones with that cursed black lacrima. Because of that you will always feed off the magic around you. In order for you to live free of that painful cold I must send you to a world were magic is abundant._' Somehow hearing his mother speak to him

"You did what you said you were going to do Mama. You found me a world were the cold doesn't hurt me." Loneliness made its presence known as it joined its body sorrow. Only then did he realize he knew no one of this new world. "Please find your way here. I don't want to be alone."

'_May you find piece, and may you never be broken again._' Somehow hearing his mother's words from Edolas.

"I will find peace, and I will never be broken again. I promise you Mama." Placing his hand over his heart while he made the promise. Wiping the tears from his eyes. "Just don't make me wait till I die to see you."

**End Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Authors note for the remainder of this chapter in regards to whenever Phoenix talks.<p>

'_As we know by now Phoenix is speaking telepathically to Natsu._' feminine voice in singsong tone.

"Phoenix is talking through Natsu to everyone." Again a feminine singsong voice.

"**Natsu and Phoenix are speaking in unison.**" Both voices being spoken at the same time.

One more thing. I'd recommend getting up to stretch for a minute, as you are not even halfway through this chapter yet. Again I'm sorry for making this chapter so long. I'll point out the irony in a couple of chapters.

* * *

><p>"That is how I came to Earthland." Seyru finished answering Natsu's last question with his story.<p>

Natsu store at the black-haired wizard as he finished telling his story. Part of him felt sorry for the man. Another part of him wanted to know more as his tale still left holes on what he did in Earthland after he arrived. The final part wanted to get back to the fight. "What do you have planned for Lucy?" Natsu asked knowing that the answer to that question could fill in some of those gaps.

"I've answered your last two questions." Seyru answered taking a battle stance. In process of telling his story the magic gathered by the black lacrima had healed all his wounds. "If you want more answers then survive long enough, or beat me." Clapping his hands together. "Earth-Magic: Gathering Armor." Various objects came out of the ground clinging themselves to the man from Edolas. Slowly the earthen materials became transparent. Snapping his fingers the chains that bound Natsu turned to dust. "If you thought I was made of steal before you're in for a lot of trouble now that I'm wearing armor."

Natsu stood up off the ground. Every part of his body was aching, sore, or bloody. In the fifteen minutes he was chained down the affects of his own adrenaline had run out. '_Damn I feel beat up._' Trying to ball his hands into a fist but he couldn't due to the soreness from the volume of punches he had thrown earlier. His legs were supporting him felt fine at the moment, but again all the kicks he had landed added into how fast paced the fight was he could feel he no longer had a spring to his step. Plus he was cut above the left eyebrow allowing blood to flow down into his eye effectively blinding it.

'_Now is the time._' Phoenix's emerald eyes on the tattoo on Natsu's arms began to glimmer.

"You look pretty beat up there Natsu." Seyru said in a mocking tone looking up and down Natsu's beaten body. "To bad for you all fire magic can do is destroy and increase ones strength. Because of that you have no hopes of beating me in a long drawn out fight." Now laughing that he already had a huge advantage as the second part of the fight was about to begin.

"Its true all fire magic can do is destroy." Natsu was admitting his elements only purpose. "However." Lifting up his right arm covered by the Phoenix tattoo. "This here is going to throw that book right out the window." Painfully balling up his right hand only to open it.

"**White Flame of the Phoenix.**"(White Flame = Phoenix Fire.) Spoke Natsu with a female voice singing the same words he spoke. From his right hand a white flame began to engulf the casters body.

'_What was with his voice right there_.' "White Flames of the Phoenix?" The flame intrigued Seyru. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"You're about to see a lot of thing you've never seen before Seyru." Now grinning, and this time Natsu's voice was pure female singing voice. "Like for starters this flame you see is unique to all other fires known to you humans."

'_His voice changed again. What did he mean to you humans._' "Like?"

"This flame has the ability to heal." At that Natsu's cuts began to heal themselves, his aches and pains slowly began vanish. From this looks Natsu soon appeared to be back near 100%

"How?" Looking on in astonishment at he saw a fire that was actually capable of healing. In his entire four hundred plus year life he truly believed he would never see such a thing. Yet right before him it was happening.

'_Don't forget you'll only be able to do that one more time?_' Phoenix warned Natsu.

'_I know_.' "What do you think? Never seen a flame do that before have ya?" Natsu grinned.

"No, no I haven't. However this isn't about showing off. This is about a fight to the death." Clapping his hands together. "Earth-Magic: Spears." Casting the first offensive spell between the two of them.

Natsu had no time to react as the earthen spears laughed out of the ground at him. Five of them going through his chest. "Ughhhh!"

"How disappointing." Looking at the impaled fire wizard. "I was hoping for a challenge." Taking out a cigarette lighting it quickly. "But just like last time I got to serious too quick for you." Taking in a puff of smoke turning around to walk away.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Natsu began to laugh.

"What the?" Turning back around after hearing his opponent laugh after getting impaled.

"**Like we said this flame is unique to all other fires."** The pink-haired man walked through the spears sticking out from the earth.

'_How is this possible?_'

"The second power of the White Flame: Body of Fire." His body was completely free of harm, but he now had five holes in his white vest where he should have gotten stabbed.

"Wind-Slice!" Swiping a wave of high-pressured wind at his adversary.

"Body of Fire." He whispered as the winds went through him. After phasing through Natsu making his body flicker the wind spell continued on to cut a building in half horizontally.

'_Healing and the ability to change your body into your own element. That's two abilities a fire specialist should never have._' "What are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Master of the Phoenix." Sliding his left arm down the right tattooed one.

"And I'm all fired up now!"

"Master of the Phoenix huh?" Taking a puff of his cigarette. "So you gave up your dragon slayer magic to become a Phoenix Slayer?"

"Phoenix Slayer!" Natsu said looking at the markings on his arm. "I like the sound of that."

'_I don't_.' Talking only to Natsu this time_. 'That would imply there are more of me when I'm one of a kind.'_

'_Relax it's just a name for others to call us._'

_'I still don't like it._' Pouting

'_It also appears that that marking put another mind in his body. This truly is a unique fire._' Spitting out the cigarette. "I'm looking forward to seeing all of what you can do Phoenix Slayer Natsu. "

'_Be careful. Just because he want to…_'

'_Doesn't mean he won't kill me if he get the chance._' Natsu took a battle stance.

Seyru clapped his hands together. "Earth Magic:…"

So focused on what was going to happen Natsu didn't notice the ground break apart around him. Thinking it was more earth magic like he heard he activated body of fire one more. Only this time it wouldn't be the earth being used. Instead.

"Ops I meant Water Magic: Geyser." Smiling once again

Water shot out of the ground all around the two wizards washing away all the bodies of the councils army. Soon the stream died down until it turned the sunny day into a rainy one for the two. With all the water that came out of the earth the ground was now flooded in a several inches of water.

Looking furiously at Seyru who tricked him. "Damn it." Dropping down to one knee in pain. Though no force was behind the water touching him the water it did more damage to him than he had taken to this point in the fight.

"Don't tell me simply toughing water hurts you. If it does then I won't even have to use any other magic than water from here on out." Smiling cockily as the water floated around him.

"But you didn't have any contact with water."

"So you know my weakness then. Honestly though don't tell me you didn't think I'd know how to work around such an exposable weakness." Pointing at the ground around them there were holes around the part of Hargeon they were in with water continuing to flow out of them. "Using my earth magic I dug tunnels underneath the entire town while I told my story. I now have complete access to Earth, Water(both below him.), Wind(all around him.), and Fire(his two gloved hands.). You have no idea the trouble you've truly in."

'_What's your next move Natsu?_'

Natsu cracked his knuckles. '_You know what my next move is._'

"Water-Magic: Twin Stream." Two powerful jets of water went straight for the fire wizard.

Not taking a step back. Scratch that taking a step forward Natsu stretched both arm out in front to catch the two streams of water in his bear hands while activating the White Flame again.

"Fool!"

"Really!"

"Hmm?"

"Third power of the White Flame: Heat absorption." Almost instantly the two streams of water froze up all the way back to its master who got out of the way before he became frozen as well.

"A fire that can turn water into ice?" Taking out his pack of cigarettes to smell them. "Nope defiantly tobacco." Thinking someone replaced the tobacco with a something else.

"Don't ignore me!" Natsu appearing right before his confused foe preparing for a punch.

"Go ahead you can't hurt me with your fists." Giving him a free shot thinking his armor and black lacrima would protect him from any harm.

Flattening his hand out to turn the punch into a palm strike he hit Seyru on the chest. "Who said I was going to try to hurt you?"

Once the palm strike hit his chest he felt as though he was plunged into a bath of ice water. '_So cold_.' Thinking of his last few memories of Edolas. "Water-Magic: Twin Stream." This time casting the spell at point blank range.

Just catching sight of the twin streams Natsu did three backward flips to create distance before catching the water spell in his hands again. Just like before he turned the water into ice using Heat Absorption.

"Water Magic: Geyser." More water shot out from the ground just like before.

Natsu realized that this attack had a wide enough spread it could douse the flame putting him in a world of pain. Closing his eyes he also knew this could lead to his win as well. The new batch of water readying to touch down. "Heat Absorption Wave."

The Water that covered the streets of Hargeon immediately froze making the city one giant skating rink. This reduced the size of the hole in the ground greatly making the water come out as a rain. Well calling it rain at this point would be incorrect. The fire wizard's new found magic turned the imitation rain into snow. That's right Natsu just turned Hargeon into a winter wonder land.

No words could express the confusion going though the elemental mage's mind as the fire wizard before him turned the once gorgeous sunny day into a full-blown winter storm. He then took out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "You are just full of surprises Natsu." Throwing his addiction away cold turkey style. "I just wonder how long can you keep this up? After all we both know you'll be the one to run out of magic first."

"I'll beat you before I run out of magic." Speaking with confidence. "That and I can fight you without magic as well." Peeling off his shredded white vest before dropping it on the frozen ground.

"I doubt that."

When the vest hit the ground it cracked the ice around it

'_Weights?_' Thought Seyru '_How basic_.' "That won't help you."

Unbuckling his belt Natsu removed his white waistcoat leaving him dressed in only his black sorts. He lifted it to eye level before dropping them having the same result as the vest.

Taking a big gulp. '_Those were rubbing his legs the entire time._' "That might help…"

Natsu charged with a serious of punches that his opponent wasn't able to keep up with. Only this time instead of only using strength he was allowing the speed to do the damage as chunks of armor started to fly off of his transparent armor. Next he launched a vicious head kick.

Just getting his arms up in time he blocked the head kick and then quickly jumped off the ice to avoid getting his legs swept out from under him from a follow-up low kick. '_He's actually pushing me to my limits._' At that moment he shed his armor allowing him to now match Natsu's speed. Blocking a right hook he fired a straight right only for Natsu to dodge. '_Not going to dodge me this time._' Spinning around quickly with his left hand extended at full reach(**Spinning Back-Fist**). Natsu having to use both hands stopped the attack "Wind-Magic: Breathless!" Hitting Natsu with the palm of his right hand on the chest.

Natsu jumped back not in pain, but to create distance to catch his breath as the spell he was hit by was quite literally did as it was named. Panting heavily. Unluckily for him he would get no rest as he was now put on the defense managing to block a few shots before getting hit by Breathless for a second time. Only this time he took two palms to the chest instead of one with enough force to send him though a house behind him.

Ceasing the assault for now the black-haired man walked to the now destroyed house to find he pink-haired man. "I'll admit this to you Natsu it's been a long time since someone forced me to take off my armor to keep up with them." Now standing before the man trying to catch his breath on all fours. The two were now in someone's now destroyed home. "Most people wear armor to protect themselves from pain." Picking up the fire wizard by his neck. "I myself on the other hand use it to limit myself from going all out. With you I no longer need to hold myself back.

'_Natsu you need to…"_

'_I know._' Activating the counter half of Heat Absorption.

Feeling a burning sensation on his hand around Natsu's neck Seyru released his grip.

With the grip around his neck gone the fire wizard could know call out his next spell. Before that a massive amount of heat erupted from the Phoenix Slayer. "Now I'm really fired up! Phoenix Art: Blazing Tempest." From that release the house burst into flames.

Quickly before the house turned to ash the man from Edolas jumped out the window. Looking at his partially burnt hand. "How many time am I going to get caught by surprise?" He then felt more heat coming from above, and the once icy ground not even melting, but turning straight into its gas from. The heat was so great that he could feel himself sweat only for it to evaporate immediately. Looking up he saw a flaming ball of white, yellow, orange, red, and green flame. Though the fire he could see the source of the heat spinning in a flipping motion at neck-breaking speeds.

"**Phoenix Art: Exploding Dragon Blade!**" Now falling down to the ground to strike his foe.

"I see!" Thinking of when Natsu first began using the third phoenix power. '_First you steal all heat from whatever you touch and store it for later. Next you unleash all that heat to create those blazing flames. Finally you use those flames for an ultimate attack._' Making sense of how the entire third power worked. Taking off one of the gloves he stretched out all four of his limbs at full extent. On his hands and feet a kanji symbol appeared on each body part. "Tsuchi(Earth, right foot.), Mizu(Water, left foot.), Kaze(Wind, glove free left hand.), Kasai(Fire, gloved right hand.). Four Shield." The four Kanji symbols shot from his hands and feet in front of him growing in size right between him and Natsu.

The blazing fire met the shield with an earth shattering downward kick creating a massive explosion on contact. The shock waves coming from the opposing forces leveled all the buildings around them leaving nothing but a crater with a nearly hundred foot radius. Once the smoke cleared Natsu saw that the shield had stopped his attack.

The pink-haired man couldn't believe it. Looking at the shield he hadn't even put a scratch on it. "Damn it." Jumping off the shield. 'Gildarts couldn't stop that attack.' Thinking back to his training.

"Nice attack you had there Natsu." Seyru complemented him. "But that showed the difference in our powers."

Natsu looked confused. "What do you mean Seyru?"

"First off I assume you gave that last attack of yours your best shot?"

"Yeah!"

"The same can be said for my shield as it is tied directly to my magic."

"Meaning?"

"If you ever manage to destroy it that means I'm out of magic." Calling the elemental kanji symbols back into his hands and feet, but leaving them visible in case he needed to call it out again. "But like I said before you will run out of magic before I ever do." Laughing maniacally.

'_Damn it._' Thought Natsu. '_Phoenix magic doesn't have nearly the punch Dragon Slayer magic does._'

'_If you'd used that from the beginning you'd be out of magic right now_.' Phoenix informed him.

'_I know_.' Knowing her healing abilities already extended this battle for him_. 'I just didn't think the guy would have a nearly limitless amount of magic._'

'_He has a limit._'

'_Really!_'

'_All the spells he's used thus far require large amounts of magic to perform. Furthermore his range of magic absorption was larger than he'd like to admit._'

'_How is that a bad thing?_'

_'He's already taken all the magic he can from a large area._' Phoenix revealed

Natsu let out a huge grin. '_Meaning if we can keep him in Hargeon he'll eventually run out of magic._'

'_We just have to make sure we don't take any major damage before that happens._'

"Done game planning with your partner?" Asked Seyru

"**Huh**?" Both Natsu and Phoenix were caught off guard by the question.

"So I'm right there is a second mind in there." Looking at the tattoo on Natsu's right arm.

Rubbing the arm. "How did you find out."

"One your voice has changed several times since we started using magic. Two when I killed all those night you looked like you were in a conversation. three just a moment ago you were in too deep of thought for someone like you being in a fight."

"So we both know each others weaknesses." Phoenix spoke out loud.

Loosening up. "Not all of them."

"I know so long as we keep this fight within Hargeon you will run out of magic."

Looking shocked at his foe. "You must be the brains of the operation?" Silently asking for the mysterious voice's name.

"Just call me Phoenix."

"Hey did you just call me stupid, Seyru?" Natsu asked furiously.

"You wouldn't have figured out two of my weaknesses without Phoenix's help." Seyru answered honestly. Before Natsu could speak again Seyru continued to speak while continuing to loosen up. "No matter who's doing the game planning I have to admit the two of you have given me a tough physical fight, as well as continuously catching me off guard with your unique abilities." Some how his expression more serious than it previously had so far. "But I'm tired of being put on the defense. Not only am I going to take the offense. Plus I'm going to test your mental strength."

(Authors Note: Hello Rellek.)

Seyru clapping his hands together. "Earth-Magic: Living-Doll." His magic pulling and shaping something out of the earth right before him

Natsu saw something raising out of the ground. Whatever it was it he knew he had to keep the offensive charging in readying a flaming fist he charged the man. Natsu had thought the thing would be to slow to stop him, but it had taken form just before he was about to pass it. What he saw made him slam on the brakes. "N-N-No W-W-Way." Saying in disbelief at what stood only inches away from him.

What stood before Natsu was a boy who looked to two years old. He had blonde spiky hair, brown eyes, a grin that you couldn't help but grin or smile back at, most importantly his face looked just like a younger Natsu. The toddler was wearing a blue one piece pajamas. The boy looked up at Natsu and said something that pulled heavily at his heart. "Papa!" The blonde haired baby then latched itself to Natsu's leg

"What the…" Natsu had no idea how to respond to what was happening.

"Let me introduce you Natsu." Seyru began before giving a dramatic pause. "To one of the many possibilities that could have been your child with Lucy." He now had a sadistic smile plastered on his face as he saw the reaction he was hoping to get from Natsu.

Natsu wanted to drop down and give the boy a hug, but he knew that the boy wasn't real. "How dare you!" His whole body began to shake in emotional confusion. "Don't screw with me Seyru!" Raising his right hand up gathering up a ball of white flames. Before he could throw the ball something took a hold of his right arm.

"Hi Papa." Said a second toddler hanging from his arm only this time it was a little girl with long pink hair, onyx eyes, her face looked just like a younger Lucy. She wore a navy blue dress coming down halfway to her knees. The smile she was giving him could have melted an iceberg

'_Natsu don't fall for this. You know it's a fake._'

"This isn't real." Natsu whispered to himself.

"What's not real Papa?" The little girl asked.

"You're not." Re-gathering the fire in his hand as he threw it and the girl holding his arm

Seyru stopped the fire with a wind-cushion before it got close to him. The girl on the other hand was thrown a good six feet before skidding on the ground. After stopping on the ground the girl began to cry in pain again pulling at Natsu heart.

"Nii-Chan." Screamed the blonde toddler still latched to Natsu's leg.

"How could you be so mean to your own child Natsu?" Seyru asked in a mocking tone.

"Don't think you can trick me." Anger was starting to build up within Natsu.

The girl began to get back up. Her clothing was covered in dirt. She turned to her father teary-eyed. "Why would you do that to me Papa?" She wailed with tears cascading down her cute little face.

"You're not my daughter." Even though Natsu knew it to be true it also hurt him to say those words. "My child is dead." Lowering his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "It's my fault you were never born." Looking down at the boy who still clung to his leg. "Both of you."

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Asked an all too familiar voice.

"Lucy?" Natsu looked up to see that another doll had been made in Lucy's image. Still knowing it wasn't real he couldn't help but become emotional seeing his love again.

Looking at him worriedly Lucy began to walk towards the crying girl. "Don't tell me you got hit on the head during your last mission." Hugging her daughter to comfort her she looked at Natsu. "Don't tell me you forgot about Natsuki?" Fear in her eyes as she had never seen Natsu do such a thing to a child before let alone their own.

"Natsuki?" That was a name he and Lucy had discussed about using when they talked about having kids one day. He looked down at the boy. "Then you must be Lucas."

"Aye!" Lucas looking up with worry filled eyes at how his father was acting.

'_How did he know about those names_.' Looking past Lucy and Natsuki he stared at Seyru with hate filled eyes. "How did you learn those names." He yelled furiously.

"I've been alone with Lucy on my island for over two years now." Walking up towards the clone he had created. "That's quite a long time to not get to know someone." Smiling at the clone who was unaware of his presence. "I probably know her just as well as you do."

'_Don't…For…tricks._' Phoenix pleaded

His left arm started to look like it was covered in scales. Natsu then charged Seyru with pure killing intent. In process of getting to him the boy was knocked down to the ground while the two girls shoved out of the way. The closer Natsu got to him the more control over his body he felt slipping away.

"You truly are an animal." Seyru said dodging the strikes. "After all what kind of man would hurt his own family."

Natsu connected with a huge kick to the chest of his opponent sending him over the clones he made. He went to follow the flying body until a forth clone appeared before him stopping his charge.

"What did you do to my family?" Asked an angered clone version of Natsu.

Without a seconds hesitation Natsu struck the clone knocking it down to the ground. With no other obstacles in his way he went after Seyru once more only to see he was no longer there. "Where are you?" Natsu growled.

"Papa!" Said a worried Natsuki

"Papa!" This one coming from Lucas.

"Natsu are you okay?" Asked Lucy propping the clone Natsu up.

"I'm fine." He replied standing back up. He looked at the real Natsu. "No one gets away with hurting my family." Flames were engulfing his hands.

Those words snapped Natsu out of his rage like trance. "Family?" Looking at his clone standing ready to fight to defend his terrified family. Looking at the family of four he knew instantly if he had only listened to Lucy that day that that really could have been real. "I'm sorry." Dropping down onto his rear end.

"What?" asked a now confused Natsu clone.

"I'm Sorry." Tears falling down his face. "If it weren't for me you two could be real." Looking at Lucas and Natsuki. "Please know I never meant to hurt you." Looking at Lucy. "If only I could have kept control." Finally looking at his clone. "I wish I never became a dragon slayer." He saw the scale like marks on his left arm beginning to fade away.

"But you are one." Said Seyru standing behind the clone family. "Your emotions tie directly into your dragon slayer magic. Stay in control and you have nothing to fear. Let your anger consume you however." He stopped talking as he looked at clone Natsu.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The clone Natsu grabbed its head in pain dropping him down to all fours.

"Papa/Natsu?" The family began to surround him.

"Get away from him/me!" Both real and clone Natsu ordered the three, but it was too late. Uncontrollable fires came out of the clone and began to burn the family of four.

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" All the clones began to scream in pain.

"No!" Real Natsu ran towards the flames. Before he could get to them a wall of earth halted his approach. Try as hard as he could he couldn't break through the wall to save the clones. "I'm so sorry." Tears continuing to drip down his face

"You yourself said they weren't real." Said Seyru. "So why cry over something you know to be fake?

"You bastard." Natsu immediately charged him again throwing fiery punches with bad intentions. "I know they weren't real, but that was too close to what really happened."

"You mean what I stopped." Blocking all the attacks with his left arm. "After all if it weren't for me what you just saw there would have been Fairy Tail's fate that day." Hitting the fire mage with a knee to the solarplexus that dropped him.

Now on all fours Natsu gasped for air as the knee he took drove the air right out of him as well as causing immense pain. While trying to catch his breath he got hit by an uppercut sending him crashing into a flower shop wall cracking it on impact

"All you had to do was listen to Lucy and you two could have had that family I showed you. Instead." Snapping his fingers the earthen wall went back into the ground leaving four piles of ashes. "Your child died still in the womb due to your actions, and Lucy hates you because of it."

Natsu remained silent while pushing up off the destroyed wall to stand up. Having already accepted what happened was his fault. '_She really does hate me._' Believing what he was told

"Now your guilt will become my weapon." The four piles of aches began to fly towards Seyru's left arm. "Earth-Magic: Gathering-Weapon: Quake Gauntlet" His entire left arm up to the elbow was now covered by a shiny metallic substance. "This is your end." Taking the offence himself this time throwing a punch with his now covered left hand.

Natsu put his hand up to block the punch only to feel his entire body begin to violently shake. The shaking made the bones in his arm feel as if they would crumble to dust so he jumped away from his foe. "What the hell is that thing?" His arms continued to shake.

The man from Edolas hovered the new piece of armor over the flower shop wall. "This is my personal favorite weapon to use." Placing the gauntlet on the wall that just like Natsu's arm shook violently before the building collapsed. "Quake Gauntlet." Now moving it in front of his face looking at it with admiration. "This weapon is going to shatter your vary bones to dust." Charging Natsu but unlike all the other times he threw a looping right hook instead of a straight punch.

Seeing the punch coming the mage of Earthland ducked under the punch only to see a follow up uppercut from the left. Having just seen the incoming blow he moved his head to the right in attempt to dodge, but the fist just managed to glance his ear causing his whole head to shake. "AGGHHHH!" Jumping back holding his head to help stop the ringing noises in his head.

"I'm not done with you!" Again charging his foe only throwing punches with his left arm.

Having a difficult time finding his balance due to his head still shaking the fire mage did his best to avoid all attacks, but simply couldn't dodge them all. Each time he got hit his body would uncontrollably shake violently from Quake Gauntlet's touch. "Body of Fire!" Hoping that turning his physical body into a flaming one could counter his current problem

Seeing the white flame reappear he put the palm of his hand into Natsu's chest gladly letting his hand get burnt in the process to do more in return.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Again Natsu screamed, as the white flame couldn't retain his form properly making it look like he had a hole in his chest. Jumping back the white flame gathered into his hands as he threw two flaming balls at Seyru.

Seyru simply put the gauntlet up as a shield to stop the fire. "Doesn't look like you're too fired up now." Mocking the fire wizard's catch phrase.

'_What are you going to do Natsu?_' Phoenix asked worriedly. _'Fire won't work on that thing, and there is no way you can destroy that thing physically._'

Watching as the elemental mage slowly made his way towards him. '_I still have one more heal right?_'

'_Yes you do, but…'_

'_I'm going to use that spell._' Weakly taking a fighting stance.

_'What Spell?'_

'_His Spell!_'

'_But you never used it properly before…._'

'_What better way to use something right the first time than in the heat of battle?_' Jogging at the black-haired man reactivating the white flame.

"You got a death wish?" '_You got a death wish?_' Both Phoenix and Seyru criticized the headstrong Natsu.

Both men threw a left punch colliding with the other. The impact caused a shock wave of magical energy shattering everything made of glass in a hundred-yard radius. Both men nearly fell forward as the ground gave way beneath them creating another crater in Hargeon. Both men staring fiercely into the others eyes as they kept the contact with the other fighting for dominance.

Seyru could see the fires around Natsu begin to die down. "You know I'll crumble your bones to dust if you don't let go right?"

'_Imagine a grid below and underneath the surface of the target._' Natsu closed his eyes repeating instructions in his head struggling to keep focus from the earthquake threatening to destroy him from the inside. 'Next focus your magic into those to grids.'

Seyru looked at his arm as white lines making numerous squares on his gauntlet. '_That looks familiar._'

'_Next make the two grids one._' Now feeling his bones reading to be pulverized into dust in the matter of seconds. "Phoenix fire: the Healing Flame." Now feeling the pain somewhat going away regaining new life pushing back the lethal weapon. For a brief second he thought of the man who taught him the spell he was about to cast for the first time in real combat. '_This one goes out to you Gildarts._' "Shatter!" At his command the deadly piece of armor shattered into cubed pieces before turning back to the dust used to create it

Seyru's eyes opened wide with disbelief that his quake-gauntlet had been shattered, more so that he recognized the spell used to destroy it. "I see." He whispered as Natsu's attack continued on hitting him in the face, sending him crashing through a steak house.

Natsu's body was still shaking from the extended contact with the gauntlet. So much that he had to hug his left hand to his chest so it would stop shaking. He wasn't tired, but his body felt like it could collapse at any moment from the abuse he willingly went through.

'_Good job Natsu._' Phoenix congratulated him

'_Thanks, but this is far from over._' Natsu's vision blurred and remained that way for nearly seven seconds. "Shit!" Grabbing his forehead. Even though he had healed himself using the healing powers of the white flame he just knew he took more damage than the flame could heal.

*Clap, Clap, Clap* The sounds coming from the destroyed steak house. Slowly Seyru walked out of the whole created when he went into the building. "This fight is turning out to be better than I ever could have hopped." He smiled sadistically blood now running down his face from a cut over his entire left eyebrow.

The duel slayer only watched as his enemy took his time walking towards him. _'Shit! I'm almost out of Magic.'_ Both legs gave out on him. '_And I'm still feeling the effect of that last attack._'

Stopping ten feet in front of who he felt had given him the toughest fight he'd been in in a long time. "You've done vary well up to this point Natsu. You are only one of five men I have fought were I've ever used the black lacrima the way that I have today. Three of them were members of the Ten Saint Wizards, and the fourth one was the one who taught you that last spell of yours."

Taking a big gulp the duel Slayer thought himself to be in major trouble as the man before him looked as though he could still go on.

"So tell me how it Gildarts doing? After all he's the only man alive who could have taught you that spell you used last." Wiping the blood out of his eyes.

"Just fine."

"Have you managed to surpass him?" Remembering the epic fight they once had decades ago while he cauterized the cut on his eyebrow

"Hard to say." Answering honestly. "You never know who's stronger when sparring."

"True." Knowing that fact first hand having trained Samuel, Samara, Saiga, and Shoka first hand. He often wondered if they would surpass him someday. "I'm going to cut straight to the point. Does he still have my Platinum Key?"

Thinking of how Gildarts opened the cave where the Phoenix once lay, as well as their last conversation he knew he did. "I don't know." Doing his best to lie.

"You are a horrible liar." Calling out the lie.

"What do you want with it anyway?"

Looking up at the sky he took a deep breath. "Along time ago I started a massive project with the leader of Shadow Angel. We managed to complete the body, but we were missing one vital key at the time as I still had the platinum key at the time.

'_Layla!_' Natsu remembering that Gildarts said he saved her from him over thirty years ago.

"A powerful celestial mage capable of using the key to its full potential."

"What make the platinum key so special, and why did you need a celestial mage to use it?"

"A celestial mage is the only thing capable of using the key to its full power. A power allowing it to open anything."

"Is that why you took Lucy from me?"

"It's also why I've been training her these past two years." Answered Seyru. "That's enough talking about my project for now."

"The hell it is…"

"What I really want to talk to you about now is Lucy."

"You need her for your former project don't you."

"I want to talk about the time we've spent together."

"You said you trained her." Natsu felt anger building up in his chest from were he believed this conversation to be going.

"You can't just train for two years without doing something to relax your mind and body along the way."

Natsu knew it to be true knowing that he had several days were all he did was sleep off the harsh training the day prior.

"Like I said earlier the two of us have been alone these past two years on a remote tropical island with only the others company."

Trying to stand up only for his legs to give out. All he could do was listen at this point.

"There were several nights were we simply talked to each other. That's how I knew about the names Natsuki and Lucas.

'_Don't listen to him._' Phoenix advised

'_I can't do anything else_.' His body more damaged than it was before they started using magic.

"I know that she's the author of seven books based off the adventures she's had with you and the rest of your guild. Her mother died when she was only seven, and her father couldn't handle it or her so he become a cold-hearted businessman. The two of you had been living with each other for over four years, four of them in which you two officially were a couple, and consummated your love for each other only a year prior to my kidnapping of her."

"Shut up!" Natsu growled at what he was hearing.

"I've got to say I'm jealous that you somehow managed to make that girl fall in love with you."

"Rrrrrrrr!" Again growling

"I mean the girl can cook, clean, keep a conversation going, ext. Not to mention how exquisite her body is. Honestly she could have any man she wanted."

"Shut up!" Failing to stand back up. His left arm started to look as though it was covered in scales again. In this process the colors of the phoenix tattoo began to dull "Are you implying Lucy could fall for you."

'_His inner dragon is starting to wake up. Good if I can push him further it will activate, and that sloppy technique will be mine to counter. Once it activates your life will soon end._' In truth not only was he reaching his limits like Natsu he was also tired of the Phoenix Slayer abilities and believed he could defeat Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic much easier.

'_Natsu … have … Calm …._' Phoenix now pleading with some of her words getting blocked.

"Lucy would never fall for a guy like you." Natsu nearly screaming. "Not after what you've done."

"Maybe not the persona you see before you, but how about the man you thought I was before my seal was broken." Seyru tapped his temple. "A man who showed such remorse for killing an unborn child, a man who could have killed everyone she loved to make his job easier, a man who would save an enemy from being killed even though he was hired to destroy them, a man who enjoys peace and silence. A persona that is pretty much the exact opposite of what you are."

"Lucy would never fall for a murdering bastard like you."

"You think she could only fall for a guy who constantly gets into fights, makes some of the densest decisions ever, goes so over board on missions that he doesn't even bring back half the reward money. Someone who nearly ruined what they had for…"

"Shut the fuck up!" This time finally being able to stand up, but no more strength to take a step.

"She actually told me she was afraid of how your lives would change when she found out she was pregnant. Did you know she actual cried one time after looking over the budget the two of you had one time realizing that it would barely just get the two of you by. Now imagine her fear when she realized she would have to worry about another person with that same budget you two managed to live on. All that fear coming from her love's destructive habits. Habits one would expect from a careless child and not one from a man about to become a father."

That last comment silenced Natsu. '_Have I really made Lucy feel that way all this time?'_ Remembering back to the day before the attack

**Flashback.**

_"Why do you keep on breaking things, and here I thought you where getting better about damage control." She complained as she got off the final barrel of alcohol._

_"I know I promised you I'd try harder not to, but it's a hard habit to break."_

_"I know it is for you, but we can't keep on paying so much of the reward money for missions. Other wise we won't be able to move forward with the thing we haven't done yet." Lucy stood behind Natsu as he wrapped both of her arms around his chest._

_Natsu turned himself around, and hugged the girl back. "Don't worry." He said as he kissed her forehead "You've seen me on the last couple of missions. I didn't even have to payback more than 5% back for collateral in what we got out of the share." He gave her another kiss this time on the lips._

_"I know you've been doing better. It's just that you can't just be so reckless." She started to tear up._

"Is something else wrong Lucy?" He asked while grabbing hold of her shoulders to make the distance so he could see her more clearly.

**End Flashback.**

'_I have!_'

Seyru could see he was really starting to get to Natsu with his words. '_Right on the edge of an emotional collapse. One more nail and its all over._' "Whether you like it or not the two of us did get to know each other over the last couple years. We've even come to enjoy the others company as well as other things."

Natsu looked up trying to think of something to silence Seyru, but he couldn't think fast enough.

"Of all the things I've enjoyed the most over the last two and a half years Lucy and I had was the night we shared." Seyru smiled as he cast Living-Doll once more to create a clone of an unclothed Lucy. Once its form was taken Seyru wrapped his arms around Lucy.

Natsu felt his blood boil beyond anything he had ever felt before. What he had just heard and saw pissed him off so bad he couldn't see straight.

'_Natsu…don't…listen…to…him._' Begged Phoenix.

Its words fell on death ears though. "You lie." Teeth grinding against each other.

"Do I?" He smile only grew as he placed his hand under her chin while beginning to lean down. She moved her head so that their lips met half way.

'_Natsu…_' the phoenix tried to warn him, but she was shut down as Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic fully activated(I'm not allowing him to use both Phoenix Slayer magic, and Dragon Slayer magic at the same time.). The bright colors of the tattoo fully faded as it was only left a heavy black outline of the once glorious tattoo it was only a second ago.

Natsu's breathing became more rapid as the weakened white flames died down being replaced by an angered crimson flame. His entire upper body looked like it was covered in scales while the skin started to turn red. All of his teeth grew sharp, just like his facial features

The sight of Natsu's transformation caught Seyru attention while releasing his kiss on the doll. "Got you" Looking at Natsu's eyes that now glew crimson red like the flames surrounding him. "As much fun I had fighting your Phoenix Magic I'd rather fight something more predictable." Taking a battle stance. "And with that predictability will come your death." Charging his adversary throwing a strong straight right as the naked Lucy doll faded back into the earth.

Natsu caught the incoming punch with ease as he began to squeeze down on the caught fist like a vise.

Seyru felt his hand getting crushed under Natsu's grip. '_What raw power._' Dropping down to one knee from the pressure being applied to his hand. _'How does he have this kind of power after everything I hit him with?_' "Wind-Scar." Slapping his free left hand onto Natsu's ribcage. He felt hot blood beginning to cover his hand, but Natsu showed no signs of being hurt by the spell. "What the?" Looking up into Natsu's eyes he saw nothing but pure murderous intent.

Natsu let go of Seyru as he threw a right uppercut.

'_Fast._' Freeing his right hand now moving both hands up to block the punch. Even though he got both hand up the force of the punch sent Seyru flying backwards straight through three buildings, demolishing them in the process. With the use of several Wind-Cushions he was able to minimize the damage he would have taken otherwise, but still. "What power." Looking at his hands shaking violently. Soon his whole body began to tremble. "What's happening to my body? What is this strange thing I'm feeling right now?"

Looking at Natsu through the three destroyed buildings he saw a murderous dragon trapped in a man's body. He was hoping that by breaking Natsu mentally he would have to revert back to his dragon slayer magic in his weakened state. He was right about reverting him back to his former magic. Only it didn't weaken him, as a matter of fact it made him much stronger than he would have ever imagined. He then realized what he was feeling now still looking at the transformed Natsu "This is fear!"

**End Chapter 14.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Animal I have Become?**

* * *

><p>Three apologies I'd like to issue.<p>

1)Not getting a chapter out for this story in November

2)All spelling and grammar mistakes I missed before publishing this chapter (Should have proof read once more, but I'll come back to fix it later this time around.)

3)For making this chapter so long (14,000 + words). I promise you all I will never make a chapter this long again.

Oh Shit. Natsu just went full on Dragon mode. Truly this can't be good for anybody. I originally planned to let the fight go on longer, but I did some tweaking with the story. I'll admit most of the new phoenix powers I gave Natsu would be better suited for a villain, but I really just wanted to give him a unique set of new abilities normally not seen from fire users.

The flashback I gave for Seyru was more based on his parents than him. After all Natsu asked him how he came to Earthland, not what he did while he's been here. That will be told soon enough. So now that you've seen part of Seyru's past as well as his woken up persona what do you think about him now.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Please continue to support **Dragon's Tear**, and my other ongoing story **Child of Darkness**.

WildCard555 Out.


	15. Animal I Have Become?

Dragon's Tear Chapter 15 here presented by your friend WildCard555. Time for Natsu to go full force dragon mode on Seyru. Okay it seems that you all like the fact I do long chapters that's good as my new average appears to be around 10K. The only reason I did the apology is because I thought 15K was way to long for one chapter, but after all feedback I now know you all had no problem with that. Like I said in the previous one though I don't plan on writing a chapter that big again(Will probably do it at least two more times).

**Miss Unperfect 101**: Thank you for telling me I got the response I wanted for Seyru's past in Edolas. For his mother it may be a while before I get to her. Right now Natsu doesn't give a shit about keeping him alive, which is bad considering he doesn't even now where Lucy is being held captive.

**GoldenRoseTanya**: I will make long chapters, just not as long as 14 was. Glad to hear I got the reaction I wanted from the clone scene minus the fact that it made you hit yourself.

**Burke**: :-.( And I'm over it. Haters Gonna Hate.

**The keeper of Worlds**: Thank you for enjoying the fight. Honestly I'm hoping for this to go down as the most epic fights in fan-fiction history.

**PhoenixedDragon**: On the contrast between magic I view the Phoenix magic as a more controlled technical form of magic as opposed to Dragon Slayer magic that is pretty much designed to over power your foe. I've had that mental torture in mind for a long time. As for his plan just keep reading to find out. I also love cliffhangers, as they make the readers want to read the next chapter all that much more.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**: Biggest cliffhanger you've read so far (Jumps up) Yes. That makes me happy. Now excuse me while I go think of a way to top it.

**Leoslady4ever**: Yes yet another person I have left a loss for words. Not to bad considering I averaged a D+ - C- in English. Then again you never get too much freedom of what you get to write in English most of the time

**JakeCrusher**: You caught onto the titles of my last couple of chapters didn't you? If so I'm not mad. If you want some music to listen to just open another tab and type in x hours of epic music on youtube. Its what I do.

**Tykkimikk**: Good that's right where I want my readers to be. Thanks for that message earlier this week. It got me back in gear.

**Mudkippers**: I hope it wasn't a school night for you, but at the same time happy you got addicted to the story. I did that apology because when I thought about it some people don't even get that much typed in ten chapters let alone one. Glad these feel like full chapters to you as I'm trying to think of each chapter as an episode.

**Iscalda**: Thank you for complementing my work with this story. I think everybody is curious to see Lucy at this point just give me more time before she comes back.

**TivaKick4evs**: I can't say whether or not Lucy had the kid or not. Obviously I've left hints going both ways, but that's how it will stay until Lucy comes back into the story.

**Wolfhead**: Yes Natsu in full on Dragon Mode is scary. Literally he made a guy with over 400 years of battle experience shake with fear. Good I've gotten another person to like Phoenix.

**MissSophieTrunks**: got your review a couple of hours before getting the new one out.

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Animal I Have Become?**

**Shadow Angel**

"Ugh!" Grunted Samuel something he couldn't explain was bugging him. He was sitting in his room of Shadow Angel's flying ship. "Wonder what Kokusho is planning on right now." The guild master had called him as well as Shoka, Samara, and Saiga to the ship for a mission he didn't give them any info on. Getting up from the bed he walked into the dimly light hallway. It so lowly lit that any long time exposure to the eye would cause them a great strain on them. Quickly he made his way to the dinning room of the ship to see the guild master drinking from a silver wineglass at the aged oak table in the center of the candle lit room.

Looking up from his glass. "Ah, Samuel why aren't you in your room right now?" He remembered telling his four top Angels to rest up for what was to come when the ship landed.

Shrugging his shoulders. "Something feels weird. Something I can't explain. Its causing me unease."

"Are you worried about Seyru? After all today is the day he said he would complete his mission."

Shaking his head. "I'm not concerned for Seyru. If anything I'm concerned for the people of Hargeon."

"Because it is a mission that can not be completed without killing at least a few dozen people." Seyru and Samuel always took the jobs with the highest changes of not having to kill.

Stroking a silver cross hanging from a necklace under his cloak. "I've been praying for those people no matter the out come of how this will change their lives."

"Is there some thing else bothering you Samuel?" Motioning the man to sit down at the table.

Following Kokusho's gesture he sat down next the old man. "It's about the last time we where on his island. About when the two of you talked alone."

Letting out a sigh. "You four really need to stop ease dropping on every conversation the two of us have."

"None of us eased dropped on you that day." Samuel answering truthfully. "Well I know I didn't anyway."

"Then what is the concern?"

"You two have been like this since as long as I can remember. I guess I've only now wanted to know why do the two of you hate each other so much?" Samuel finally asked the aged guild master

"Are you sure you wish to know?" Kokusho asked.

"Yes!"

"Come out from hiding Shoka, Samara, and Saiga. If you want to hear it then come out of the shadows." At the old mans words the three angels each took a seat at the table with the two currently sitting at it.

"Does it have something to do with that plan you two had?" The gravely voice of Saiga spoke.

"It does, not that you should have heard that." Glaring at the giant man.

"Wouldn't it be easier to end your hatred of Seyru by killing him He, he, he?" Samara laughed taking a sip from a wineglass before twirling it in the hand.

"Let me tell my story and you will know why I can not kill him." Turning to Shoka. "Do you have any questions?" She shook her head. "Good then I can began. First off how old do you think Seyru is?"

"I met him when I was Seven, and have known him now for twenty-three…" Samuel beginning to run number in his head.

"Tell me has he looked to have aged one day in over two decades?"

All four mages listening to the old man thought for a moment to realize that their teacher hadn't aged since they first met him.

"He hasn't aged a day since I met him over fifty years ago."

"You meet him over fifty years ago? How?" Asked Saiga. He knew his former mentor was old, but not that old.

"I meet him on his island fifty years ago. That is when I first saw him. It is a day I will never be able to forget." Putting his hand up he commanded silence from the four. "It all began when I was looking for a island to conduct research in the dark arts of magic on this same flying ship we are riding now. Needless to say we found his. I took half of my crew out to check it out. As you all know it is a magnificent island we found. Before I even stepped foot on it I knew it was exactly what I was looking for. The only problem we found…"

"Seyru living there. He, he, he." Samara cutting into the tell.

"With his wife."

"WHAT?" Samuel, Samara, and Saiga shouted while Shoka signed the word.

"After searching the island we found two people living on it." Kokusho continued. "At first we offered to relocate them. When that didn't work we threatened them…"

"Wait Seyru. Mr. I like to live alone in silence had a wife." Saiga interrupted.

Rubbing his temples in frustration. "Yes he had a wife, and a beauty of one if I do say."

"Why hasn't he ever mentioned her?"

"Let me continue and you will find out." Staring at Saiga who stayed silent. "As I was saying I threatened him with forty skilled mages, yet still they said no. Seeing as they called my hand I had no choice but to ordered the assault. What I saw I could not believe as it unfolded before me."

"Seyru beating a group of mages should be no surprise. Especially when he has back up. He, he, he. That is assuming his wife could fight half as well as him. He, he, he." Samara laughed.

"She couldn't fight. No woman that far along could." Pointing a finger at Saiga. "Yes they were going to have a child." Now pointing at Samuel. "No more interruptions till I am done." Lowering his hands down to the table. "So he fought all of my men single handedly. Despite becoming enemies I couldn't help but admire the his fighting style. There was not one wasted movement in it as you all have seen countless times before protecting his home and family. To me it was something I had not even seen from any one except from one of the Ten Saint Wizards. Fast forward five minutes half my men were knocked out I ordered an attack from the ships main cannon to fire on his wife. He saw what was about to happen so he tried to save her, but I held him down until the cannon fired. Somehow that woman managed to get inside their house. Not that it could have save her from the blast." After his long tale the old mage took a minute before continuing, recalling memories that to this day continue to plague him.

Growing impatient Samara asked. "What happened next? He, he, he.

"After we killed her everything about him changed." Rolling up his sleeve he showed off a mechanical arm. Standing up to knock on his left leg to reveal another prosthetic limb. Lifting up his shirt he revealed four large scars over his chest and stomach. Finally he pulled out his right eye showing it to be a lacrima glass eye.

All four angels listening in had a look of horror seeing all the masters' scars/injuries he had never shown them before.

"The best way to describe it would be a lamb removing its wool to reveal it to be a lion all along. Seyru did all of this to me in less than three seconds." Now starting to put everything back in its proper place. "A killer instinct the likes I hope to never see again. He easily could have killed me on the spot, instead he simply told me 'I'm saving you for last'. After destroying my body a black aura engulfed his. What happened next I could only describe as beauty in violence."

"The beauty in violence?" All four angels questioned not understanding the four words.

"He killed everyone without one sign of mercy, no hesitation, no remorse. After he finished with them he came back to me to finish me off, or so I thought. After staring at me for what felt like an eternity staring at me with those murderous eyes he began naming off several things I can not remember. Once finished he asked me if I could get them."

"You could couldn't you?" Asked Samuel.

"If I did not I would not be alive right now."

"What did he want with those items?"

"He wanted me to help him build something I soon realized I was going after as well."

"What was it you two tried to create?"

"The thing we went to create was…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hargeon<strong>.

One word continued to run through Seyru's head. One simple word that evokes all emotions. A word who's meaning he had not felt since he was a child. That one word causing his whole body to tremble simply by looking at the man who caused him to remember this forgotten emotion. The word was Fear. Not a faked or empty fear one has, not a mask of fear he would show sparring with someone, no this was genuine fear.

Looking at the Dragon disguised as a man through three wrecked building he had been sent through with a single punch that would have killed any other mage if not for the mastery of the basic spell wind-cushion. "Looks like my plan backfired." Picking himself up from the wreckage he laid in. "No longer do I fight the Phoenix Slayer. I wouldn't even call you a Dragon Slayer in that state." Seeing nothing but pure murdering intents from Natsu's red glowing eyes and body transformed making him look draconic covered in what looked to be red scales. "What I fight now is a Dragon." His fear was beginning to turn to excitement. "Man am I glad I didn't kill you that day." Charging Natsu whom charged him at the same time. "Make me feel alive."

Both fighters connected with right hooks at the same time on the same spot on the others chins. The only difference was how the men reacted to the shot they received. For Natsu he simply ate the shot without so much as blinking. Seyru on the other hand was sent crashing into another building again leveling it in the process.

'_Unreal_!' Thought the man from Edolas looking up at the sky through the cracked ceiling in the living room of someone's destroyed house. '_When was the last time I got hit that hard?_' Now standing up looking at Natsu again. Looking closer at his adversary he saw blood dripping from the hand he got hit by. "It looks like in that form you no longer care about the damage you do to your own body knowing how hard my lacrima shell is." Clapping his hands together. "Earth-Magic: Gathering Armor." Putting his armor back just before Natsu got back into close range. For the second time in a row both men connected with vicious punches.

Seyru had his connecting to Natsu's ribcage hearing at least two ribs breaking.

Natsu hit his prey in the center of its chest sending chucks of armor flying everywhere with the blow. Destroying the armor with a single hit he watched as his prey dropped to his back before doing a backward summersault into another wall before stopping in the middle of the destroyed center of town that the fight had started in.

Before he was sent through yet another building the black-haired man heard three sets of cracking noises. First one coming from the dragon's now broken ribs. The second came from its hand as he broke it with how hard the blow was against the armor and lacrima defensive combination. The third and scariest of the cracking noises came from his own body. Not from a broken bone, no he knew it was far worse than a broken bone. "He actually cracked the black lacrima." Looking down at the bruise on his chest. "He can actually break the lacrima?"

'_Dorma Anim_.' A memory of his childhood. '_The Dragon Knight_.'

"Dragon Knight!" Feeling shards of the lacrima moving under his skin. "Dragon Slayer!" Looking at the Dragon Slayer turned Dragon putting those two names together understanding the deadly connection. "He has the ability to destroy the lacrima within me!" The fear that he had felt before came back in double, yet for some reason he let out a big grin. "So someone finally has the ability to kill me!" Looking on as the pinkette came at him with flame a lit on both hands. "Finally I finally feel alive! Twin-Cast: Water-Magic: Geyser, and Burst Stream!"

The instant the first spell was called out the streets of Hargeon once again became a flood zone. With the second spell six high pressured steams of water shot at the charging Fire Dragon who dodged four of them before getting blasted by the last two.

Lacking any concern for his own body Natsu powered through the water. In the matter of seconds he stood before the caster ready to hit him with '_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_'.

'_I can't take another hit_.' "Water-Lock!" Using the spell normally used to subdue an enemy on himself as a defensive one against the fiery attack. This trick normally would have stopped any fire spell dead in its tracks, this time however the heat coming off these flames were hot enough to evaporate the water in exchange for getting doused.

Re-igniting the fiery fists he opened them up at full extent before slamming them together creating an explosion of fire. '_Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame_!'

At the last second snapping his fingers with his gloved right hand. "Blue Flame: Fire Shield!" Using his blue fire as a defense to Natsu's dragon's fire. The collision created a second and much bigger explosion setting all the building around them on fire. If not for the water coming from the hole in the ground the explosion most likely would have set everything on fire and not just the building. Of course with the fire touching the water on the ground it created s screen of steam obscuring both fighters vision.

Taking the opportunity of surprise Seyru cast another spell. "Earth Magic: Spears!" Blindly attempting to impale Natsu. "No way!" He said after seeing what he saw once the steam cleared.

There stood Natsu. One spear cut deeply into his left side. A second one caught in his bare hand. And a third one that he had caught with his other with his broken right hand that he couldn't fully stop before it grazed his neck causing blood to flow down to his chest.

"So you do still feel pain." Seeing the grimace on Natsu's face from the two spears he had taken. Foolishly letting himself relax for a fraction of a second.

Natsu saw his prey relax for a split second, and in that small window of opportunity he did two things. Using all the speed he could muster he disappeared before re-appearing before his foe. Once he was in point blank range he lit his whole body in a golden flame. '_Dragon Slayer's Hidden Art: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!_' Delivering an earth shattering left handed punch to Seyru's chest before driving his head as hard as he could into the other man's skull. In process of hitting the first blow Natsu broke his left hand meaning he had now broken both his hands.

On the execution of the two hit combination all the burning building were no longer burning. Why is that you might ask. Simple with the addition of the golden flames exploding from the last attack they were instantly turned to ash. With nothing left to burn the ground he stood on was severely burnt and covered no longer with water, but with ash. Once the smoke cleared Natsu saw nothing but black ash around him for nearly 200 feet all around him. No longer seeing its prey he let out a primal roar declaring his victory. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO OOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR RRRR!" Only stopping its roar upon seeing a bloody mess stand up from the ashes.

'_How did I survive that one?_' Seyru asked himself not sure how the last shot didn't kill him. The cracking he felt in his chest from the breaking of the lacrima has spread throughout his entire body. '_Its completely cracked._' Feeling that he could no longer absorb magic with its use anymore. A massive cut had opened over his left eye covering it with hot blood blinding the eye. Not that he'd be able to see with it after the head-but he took that broke his left orbital bone. His body completely beaten pushed beyond the limits of pain anybody should ever be put through. '_What am I supposed to do now?_' Wondering just how he was supposed to defend himself against a beast willing to destroy its own body to kill him.

Before he could think of anything Natsu had begun to take a heavy breath as his entire upper body began to expand. Pain was visible on his face from the cut on his side as well as the two broken ribs. Yet just like the first fight he was willing to sacrifice his body to take his advisory down with him.

"The dragon's roar." Quickly stretching out his limbs to full extension despite his bodies' protest of pain he recalled the Kanji symbols he left on his body. "Tsuchi(Earth), Mizu(Water), Kaze(Wind), Kasai(Fire): Four Shield." The Kanji symbol the four basic elements appeared before him acting like a shield.

Natsu put his head forward as he opened his mouth to let out his dragon's roar. Amazingly the attack came out over twenty feet wide with such force that it pushed its caster back several yards as it was released.

The breath attack soon collided with the elemental kanji symbols absorbing the attack like it had the Exploding Dragon Blade only this time the symbols quickly began to shrink. Seyru's body began to shake struggling to keep his defenses up. _'What kind of monster did I wake up(_oh the irony_). He's actually breaking my shield. No ones ever done that before._' His whole body began to tremble once again. Before his eyes the shield shattered like glass. '_Am I going to die?_' The breath attack colliding with its victims body.

Knowing the flames would sear his flesh. He prepared himself for the pain the he would feel before it would end him. That pain never came, instead something else took the damage for him. Instead of watching his skin get scorched he saw a black cloud coming from his skin. '_The black lacrima! It's saving me from the fire. Wait if that happens then.'_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Seyru screaming his lungs out as the attack finally ended. Starring once more at the dragon in the distance. '_Impossible! How could I fall like this?'_ Those were his last thoughts before everything faded to black.

Seyru only remained out for a couple of seconds before he began to wake up. "What happened?" His body felt beyond sore and beaten to the bone, yet at the same time he felt as light as a feather. Grabbing at his bloody face he felt the memories of what his body had done since the council had interfered with his fight. "He disintegrated the lacrima in my bones." Now looking at Natsu in his pure dragon mode. Gathering all his strength and will he stood up as the beast controlling Natsu's body knew its prey was as good as dead, so it took its time stalking him before delivering the coup de grace. "After everything I've done to you Natsu I understand your desire to kill me." Thinking of Lucy and no one outside of his guild knew where she was. "But I can't die just yet." Feeling his body reached its limits long ago along with his magic from his last spell. "Not until I see her one last time." Closing his eyes he heard one of the many prayers Samuel had prayed. Even though he was not religious himself any bit of help would be welcomed right now.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever." Opening his eyes. "Amen!" Wiping blood from the laceration above his left eye with the left hand he pressed it down over one of the four circle tattoos on his chest.

Flashback

'_My son your body not only host the black lacrima, but four other very special lacrimas as well. These four are placed within your body." Placing a hand over the four black circle tattoos on the boys right half of his chest. "They are what will keep you alive when the black lacrima is unable to gather magic to keep you alive."_

"_Keep me alive when I can't absorb magic?"_

"_Basically I gave you four batteries that will store any magic you don't use. If you ever find reason to use them they can be used for an attack."_

"_So I have four special attacks." Looking at his tattoo._

"_You will only use them if you have no other choice." Zeref spoke sternly to the boy. "Once the four have been used they cannot be replaced."_

_The boy realized what his father said._

"_If those four Lacrima are lost, and the black lacrima in your body is unable to absorb magic you will die."_

End Flashback.

"I have a reason to use these, Papa. Tsuchi, Mizu, Kaze, Kasia." Writing the one of the four kanji symbols in each of the black circles. Placing one hand over Mizu, and the other over Kaze he began to pull the two batteries out of his chest. "AGGGGHHHHH!" Screaming as he painfully pulled two ball shaped lacrima batteries out of his chest. One sky blue(Kaze), and the other a deep navy blue(Mizu)

Natsu was now less than ten feet from the man he was going to kill. Preparing to pounce on his prey.

Panting heavily from the additional pain he put his body through. "Thank you for waking me up from that nightmare Natsu, but now I have to wake you up from yours." Throwing Kaze up into the air and Mizu into one of the whole in the ground connected to the sea. "Wind Wraith, and Water Hydra."

Natsu charged the man from Edolas swiping forward with his left claw aiming to take the man's head off. Before he could connect though he felt something big and wet slam into his side. What had slammed into him was a giant snake coming from a hole in the ground made up purely of water. As soon as he touched down on the ground Natsu again charged. This time at the watery snake. With a flaming kick 'Fire Dragon's Claw' he removed its head from the rest of its body. Continuing on he tried to pounce the elemental wizard again, only this time two Hydra heads came to his defense. Again he took off both head before feeling a cold hand being placed on his back.

Seyru watched as the dragon swung wildly at the second elemental creature behind him. The attack he tried to use phased though the second creature as though it was made of nothing at all. "Wind Wraith." He whispered. Following its masters command it phased straight through Natsu taking the wind right out of him.

Dropping to all fours Natsu began taking in deep breaths trying to fill his body up with the oxygen it was begging for. He only had time to take in four before four Hydra heads came after him. Managing to sever three of the four head before the final one tossed him up into the air. He tried to use his Dragon's Roar, but couldn't do it from the lack of breath he had.

"This will wake you up." Seyru said sending in the Wraith in for another attack. Like the first time if phased right through the fire wizard taking all its breath away.

"Ugh." Natsu gasped for air just like you would after waking up from a nightmare where you were about to be killed in. Only this time he was the monster from his own dreams. When tried to take in his surrounding he saw the scales on his arms begin to fade away, while the rest of his body went back to normal. '_I lost control again_.' He thought before hitting the ground hard back first. Looking straight up he saw seven massive snake heads surrounding him as they came in at him to tear him apart.

"Stop!" Seyru ordered willing the now seven headed Hydra back into the ground. "I can't let him die either." He then looked for the Wraith who was going in for a third strike on Natsu. "You stop as well!" Trying to order the Wind-Wrath off the attack, but found no avail. "I can't control both Wraith and Hydra at the same time." A tear falling down his face placing all will power to hold the Hydra off. "I'm sorry Natsu. I can't stop that Wraith. I only wanted to wake you up so I could take you to Lucy." More tears falling knowing that Natsu would soon be taken from this would. "I never wanted to kill you, I wanted…"

The Wind-Wrath began to turn around to make its next charge at him.

Hammer-fisting the sand with one of his broken hands. "Damn it, God Fucking Damn It!" Continuing to punch the sand causing him more pain to the broken limbs. "I worked so hard to suppress my inner dragon, yet it came out again." Natsu still on his back he looked at the tattoo on his arm only seeing it in its dull black form. He tried to ask Phoenix for forgiveness, but she didn't respond to him. "I don't blame you, you trusted me and I let you down." Tears started to fall down Natsu's face watching as the Wrath came in for the killing blow. "I'm so sorry Lucy. You would have been better off choosing Loke over me." Waiting for the Wrath to end his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong> (Second part of the Trilogy.)

**6 months after Natsu and Lucy became roommates**

Lucy woke up the same way she had the past six months. With Natsu's strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into his warm body. Looking at her alarm clock she saw she had about two minutes until it would wake her roommate up to begin the day. She could have gotten up, but choose to stay in his warm arms until that damn alarm clock goes off. When it did go off Lucy was quick to turn it off.

"Morning Lucy." Natsu yawned waking up.

"Morning Natsu." Feeling herself being freed from his arms feeling a lot cooler without his warm embrace.

"I'm going to take the first shower." He said grabbing his towel and a pair of clothing before closing the bathroom door.

"Ugh!" Lucy had come to enjoy living with Natsu over the six months they lived together. Sure the first couple of months were rough. But eventually he got used to cleaning up after himself and no longer lived like a pig like he did in his old place. They had become a lot closer living together. The only problem for Lucy was that it was still in the realms of friendship. To be honest she wished the man would make a move on her already.

After the way their first night together ended she was certain it would only be a matter of time before they crossed the line of friend over to boyfriend/girlfriend. She was even more sure of it when Happy moved out when all the exceeds were called to make a new home for all of them on Earthland after finding all the children they sent years prior. She thought surely with it now only being the two of them something would happen, but six months later the only thing that could be called a change was that the two of them had been going on a lot more missions with only the two of them. At first it was cute due to Natsu's denseness, but now it was just becoming a huge frustration on her part.

"I'm done." Natsu said stepping out of the bathroom.(Everyone is still wearing the year 791 get ups.)

"Alright." She said taking her turn doing her morning rituals. Once the duo finished bathing they had a good breakfast consisting of eggs sprinkled with cheese, crispy bacon, buttered toast, and milk. If there was one change about Natsu she liked the most was the he was for some reason a lot more conscious of how much he ate.

"Time to head to the guild." Natsu said after cleaning up the dishes. After trying to cook her breakfast one morning he nearly burnt down the apartment, Lucy made a new rule forbidding Natsu from cooking. Instead he would have to clean the dishes while Lucy did the cooking.

"I just need to grab my keys." She said before following her partner out the door. They walked to the guild in silence. '_Maybe I should try making a move._' Grabbing a hold of the man's rough hand intertwining their fingers.

Looking down at his hand. "What are you doing?" Not minding holding the girls' soft hand.

"Nothing." She said counting to walk to the guild holding the mans hand. Along the way she heard at least three people saying what a cute couple the make. '_If only they knew_.' Soon they stood in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"Good morning!" Natsu announced his arrival to the guild in the normal way, by kicking the door open and yelling the greeting.

"Good morning!" Lucy said in her cheerful way smiling.

"Morning!" Fairy Tail greeted them back.

Once the greeting were done the two let go of the others hand as they went their separate ways. Lucy walked over to the bar where the girls sat. Natsu went over toward the rest of the guys in the center of the hall.

Lucy made her way to the bar to talk with the girls sitting there Cana, Levy, Lisanna, and of course the barmaid. "Mira could I get an orange juice please."

"I'll have the same with some vodka in it." Said Cana.

"Apple please." Levy said.

"Cran-raspberry." Lisanna ordered

"Coming right up." Pouring the glasses of juice before handing them out in order of request. "Here you go."

"Thank you Mira." Said all the girls before taking a drink from their glass.

"No problem." She smiled back at her friends.

"So how are things going for you and the little one?" Lucy asked pointing at Mira's three-month pregnant belly. Sure the pregnancy still had yet to show on her, but Lucy was still curious.

"Except for morning sickness we're doing just fine." Rubbing her stomach gently.

"How's your husband take with the news?" Levy asked. Mira had only announced it a week ago, and Freed only got back from a mission two days ago.

"He was happy he fainted." All the girls laughed at that. "How's about things between you and Gajeel?"

"Good, then again we've only been dating now for a month now." Levy started to blush now that the attention was on her. "He still won't open up to me yet."

"Give it time." Mira giving her love advice.

"Lucky." Lucy muttered under her breath low enough so no one should have heard her.

Mira using her love senses turned to Lucy to find out her trouble on the subject. "So how are things going between you and Natsu?" She asked.

Letting out a sigh. "Things have pretty much stayed the same since he moved in."

'_I still have a chance then._' Lisanna had almost given up hope on her and Natsu after seeing the connection he had with the blonde when she asked him to move in with her.

Mira was disappointed in what she heard. "Really nothing?"

"Has he even hinted at something?" Asked Levy

"No but I keep getting a feeling that something will happen soon." Lucy said hopefully.

"Lucy you do know its okay for the girl to make the first move right?" Said Cana. She wasn't the patient type so if she saw someone she liked she would often make the first move.

"I know, it's just the way I was brought up that the man is supposed to make the first move." Placing her head on the table knowing Natsu's personality all to well by this point.

"If she does that she may be waiting for a long time." Levy said. She knew first hand, as she had to take Cana's advice otherwise her relationship with Gajeel would be in the same place as her best friend with her love life. "Dragon Slayers seem to be dense when it come to love."

"That could be said about all men." Cana pointed at Juvia who was watching Gray intently while he was caught up in the usual brawl. "At least you can get Natsu to look at you. Poor Juvia can't even get Gray to notice her.

"Not all men are like that. Freed asked me out right after the Grand Magical Games were over, and proposed to me after only dating three months."

"Six months later you to got married." Lisanna said.

"On that night you had fun doing the dance with no pants." Cana continued

"And three months later you're three months along." Lucy and Levy sung the last part.

"At least I have a love life going somewhere." Cana, Lisanna and Lucy put their heads on the bar as none of the three even had a boyfriend whereas Levy did.

After resting her head on the bar counter for long enough Lucy stood up. "Alright I'm doing it!" She said

"Doing what?" Asked Levy.

"I'm going to ask Natsu out." Lucy started to walk towards Natsu who was still brawling, but only got two feet away before coming back to the bar. "I can't do it."

"Do you want to end up like Juvia?" Asked Lisanna. '_Crap why did I say that?_' Immediately regretting that she gave her rival in love encouragement.

"Thank you Lisanna." Getting her confidence back knowing that she wanted Natsu to he hers, and didn't want to wait around any longer to know how he felt about her. "I'll ask him once the brawl is over."

'_Damn it_!' Inner Lisanna started to cry.

Over with Natsu.

After another couple of minutes the brawl ended with only Natsu and Gray left standing unable to throw anymore strikes. Silently they had agreed to call this fight a draw before falling down on their asses.

"So what are you doing?" Gray asked after a couple of moments of catching his breath.

"What do you mean?" A confused Natsu asked still panting.

"I mean what are you doing with Lucy?"

"The same thing I've been doing with her since I moved in with her."

"Why is it that it's always the idiots who get lucky when it comes to women." The ice mage complained.

"What was that stripper?"

Being a guy and somewhat frustrated from watching two of his best friends beat around the bush for so long Gray decided to just be blunt about what he was about to say. After all if he decided to beat around the bush he wouldn't be able to get anything through to the dense fire mage. "Why haven't you made a move on Lucy yet?"

"Huh?" Natsu confused from the question.

"You do care for Lucy don't you?"

"Of course I do! I care for all my Nakama."

"Not in that way." '_How did I get stuck doing this_?' Regretting getting volunteered to talk to Natsu about Lucy.

"In what way do you mean?" Still confused.

Rubbing his temples. "I mean do you love her?"

'Love! Do I love Lucy?' Never thinking of that question before.

'Why me?' "How do you feel when you are around Erza?"

"Scared!"

"Mira?"

"A motherly presence."

"Juvia?"

"Creeped out."

"Wendy?"

"Like I have a little sister."

"Lucy?"

"…" Natsu was unable to come up with an answer right away. The more he thought of it the harder he found it to bring into words. "I don't know."

'_Damn it does he not feel…_'

"I can't really bring it to words." Natsu admitted.

'_Now we're getting somewhere_.' Gray thought. "How do you feel when she's not around.

"Like a huge part of me is missing. Like a cold grip has a hold of me and wont let go. Like a part of my chest feels like something important is missing. Like nothing feels right until I see her again. It pains me not knowing if she's okay or not…" Natsu continued on until Gray cut him off.

"Now how's about when you see her again?"

Not wanting to go off on another spiel he decided to sum it up in one sentence. "Like my word is complete."

"That would be love!" Gray pointed out to him.

"Me, in love with Lucy?" Now thinking it to be true.

"Does any other person make you feel that way?"

"No!" Not even having to think of the answer.

Gray gave him a grin now knowing he got through that thick skull of Natsu to make him finally realize his feelings for Lucy. "My job here is done." Starting to walk away from his rival.

"Wait!" Grabbing Gray's attention. "How do I tell her about my feelings for her?" Natsu looking for advice.

"I don't know, but." Pointing behind Natsu. " Why don't you try talking to her about it."

Natsu turned around to see Lucy walking towards him. The second he saw her, his heart starting beating faster. '_How do I tell her_?" Feeling his cheeks starting to burn up more so than usual.

'_What if he rejects me_?' Lucy asked herself walking towards Natsu, growing more nervous with each step bringing her closer to him.

'_Why am I starting to feel like this?_' Feeling his whole body heating up like his face.

'_How can I face him or the guild again if he says no to me?_' Her hands were starting to feel sweaty.

Those and a thousand other questions ran through both fire and celestial mage's minds as they got closer. Finally they stood before each other unable to say what they wanted to say.

Little did the two know was that all eyes in the guild were watching them. They had all grown tired of watching this relationship of theirs spinning nowhere fast. Earlier that week they decided to give the two a push. Seeing the two of them within an arms reach of each other blushing madly at the other they knew it was just a matter of moments till the plan would work.

"Natsu…"

'Lucy…"

Both unable to say what they wanted to say. Tension building they both knew they had to say what they wanted to before they lost their nerves.

"Lucy…" "Natsu…" they both said at the same time. "I…" no one dared to take a breath fearing that any distraction could ruin the moment they worked so hard to make. Right when the two were about to say what they wanted someone kicked open the door.

"NATSU I JUST HEARD NEWS OF A DRAGON SIGHTIING." Erza shouted returning after a month long solo mission so she was completely out of the loop for the days plan.

Collectively the guild mentally cursed Erza.

Hearing the words dragon sighting snapped Natsu out of what he was feeling, and forgot about confessing to Lucy. "Where?" Natsu asked running towards Erza.

Lucy was stunned. She watched as Natsu ran towards Erza knowing he was about to say something important to her. "Natsu I…" Reaching out for him, but he was already out of her reach.

"The country of Sin." Erza answered.

"How long ago?" Natsu already planning the adventure.

"Less than a week ago. Apparently its been seen numerous time over the last six months."

"Thanks!" He said running out the guild to pack up for the journey he would soon embark on.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy shouted desperately running after the man.

At first Erza felt good telling Natsu of the news she had heard, but shortly after the two had run out he guild she began to feel uneasy. Turning around she saw the entire guild staring at her for ruining their plan they had nearly pulled off before she interrupted it. Feeling how she normally felt once she stared at someone she was disciplining someone. She finally asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"YES!" Everyone in unison yelled at Erza.

**At Lucy and Natsu's apartment.**

Lucy finally arrived home to see Natsu packing his bag up with supplies for the journey he was about to take. "You're really going to go to Sin aren't you?" Holding back tears knowing how he was going to answer.

"Yeah!" Natsu said latching his sleeping back to his backpack.

"It'll take you a year to get there." Normally it would take a month and a half to get there. The reason Lucy said a year was because Natsu's motion sickness would make it so he'd only use transportation when it was absolutely necessary

"That long huh?" Shoving a couple shirts in the bag.

"What will you do if Igneel isn't there?"

"I'll ask around if someone has any ideas where he's heading."

It takes a year one way to get from Fiore to Sin. It'll take Natsu another couple of months for Natsu to search the areas around the sighting. Now he was saying he'd expand the search if necessary. "You could end up being gone for over three years." Dreading the idea of not seeing the man again for that long.

Natsu stopped what he was doing. '_Three years_.' That would be the longest he ever spent searching for his foster father. "This maybe my best chance of finding him." Remembering Erza saying the sightings have been going on for months now.

"That means I won't see you again for a long time." Feeling the urge to hug the man to make him stay.

Feeling like a hole got shot through his chest_. 'I only now realized I love Lucy. Can I really spend three years away from her.'_ Looking at his pack he saw he had everything he'd need. "You can come with me." Wanting to have both Lucy and Igneel.

"I can't." Thinking of not seeing the rest of her Nakama again for years was almost as painful as losing just Natsu for three year, yet she knew she'd stay if forced to choose. "I can't leave Fairy Tail. It's my home."

"I don't want to leave either…"

"Then stay with me." Begging him to stay with her.

"I have to go find him." He said despite having strong urges to stay with Lucy.

"No you don't." Feeling tears starting to fall.

"Yes I…"

"How many wild goose chases have you gone on searching for Igneel to come up with nothing." Lucy was practically yelling at him.

"I found you when I was looking for him." Natsu spoke softly.

"You did." In truth that is how they met. "You did." Now hating the fact he was right about it.

Silence engulfed the room. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to do this." Walking towards the bedroom door backpack swung over his shoulder.

"Natsu." Lucy was having a hard time getting the words to come out that she was about to say. "I might not still be here when you return in three years." Not bothering to hold back her tears from falling.

Natsu wanted to respond to what Lucy had just said, but couldn't think of the right thing to say. As much as he wanted to see Igneel again he also didn't want to lose Lucy. Despite every fiber of his being telling him to stay with Lucy to stop those tears from falling anymore he walked out the door of their apartment saying one last thing. "Please wait for me Lucy. I will come back"

Lucy couldn't believe it. Ten minutes ago she was ready to start a real relationship with Natsu, but after hearing about Igneel he just went and walked right out of her life for at least the next three years. Falling back first on her bed the worst case scenario came running full steam into her head. "What if I never see you again?" She started to sob uncontrollable at the thought hugging her pillow to her damp face.

Sensing his mistresses' distress Loke appeared before Lucy only to see her crying. "Lucy are you okay?" The always caring spirit asked.

Looking up at the concerned spirit she knew she could tell him anything and he would help her fix it. This problem didn't need fixing in her mind. No in her mind she needed to get Natsu out of hers. "It's nothing Loke." She lied.

"But Princess…" silenced when the spirit mage's slender fingers pressed against his lips.

Using the other hand to wipe away her tears before speaking. "I'm done taking care of Natsu now." Remembering what she promised the spirit six months ago. "Now if I remember right I owe you a date." Doing her best to force a smile, and will anymore tears from falling.

Feeling the girls' pain he knew a date was the last thing she needed right now. No what she needed was a shoulder to cry on, but he couldn't disobey her. "If that's what my princess desires I shall grant it. How's about…" Trying to think of when it would be best for her.

"Tonight!" Wanting to pick up the broken pieces of her heart Natsu had smashed.

"Tonight?" Now knowing something was really wrong, but seeing all the pain on her face he couldn't deny her. Even though he knew she shouldn't rush whatever she was trying to rush. "As you wish Princess." Giving her a slight bow before going back to spirit world.

'_How could you just leave me like that?_' Getting ready for her date with Loke to get over her first love.

On a train leaving Magnolia

Natsu was quick to board the train finding an empty compartment to himself. "Found one." He said as he took a seat, now waiting for the train to take him closer to his father Igneel. After a five-minute wait the train began to move. "Ugghhhhhhhh!" His motion sickness taking effect falling into a pitiful heap.

Once all his strength was gone a man wearing a long black hooded cloak opened the door. "What do we have here?" Asked the man dressed in black looking at the pitiful state the pink haired stranger was in. "Looks like this might be an interesting train ride." Walking to the pinkette.

**End flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Hargeon.<strong>

Natsu on his back watched as the Wind Wraith got closer by the second. They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die, but all Natsu could think of was how he'd never see Lucy again to tell her how sorry he was. "Sorry Lucy. Please move on after I'm gone." Closing his eyes waiting for the Wraith to claim his life.

"Ice Make: Crystal Prison." Shouted an all too familiar male voice.

Opening his eyes Natsu saw that the Wraith had been trapped in an icy prison. "Gray!" Now looking for his former guild mate.

A figure dressed in black dress clothes jumped over the pink haired man. Running at the frozen wrath with his hand surrounded in golden light. "Regulus Impact." Shattering the ice into pieces.

"Loke." The leader of the Zodiacs jumped away as chunks of ice were sent flying everywhere.

"Roar of the…" hearing two voices this time one from a male dragon slayer, and the other from a female dragon slayer. "Sky Dragon!" Said Wendy while Gajeel shouted. "Iron Dragon!" At the same time blasting the chunks of ice into nothing.

"Wendy, Gajeel." First looking to his right side then the left seeing more of his former guild mates.

"Natsu-Kun." Said Wendy knelling down over the injured man starting to tend to his numerous injuries.

"Salamander." Said Gajeel worried for his fellow dragon slayers' condition.

"Natsu." Loke said keeping his eyes on Seyru.

"Long time no see Flame-Brain." Said Gray standing over Natsu's line of vision.

Looking up at Gray. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked with a shaky voice feeling the pain in his hands fade away first.

"Cana had a strange reading a week ago that something horrible was going to happen on this day." Said Wendy. "When she looked more into it she pinpointed the disaster happening in Hargeon."

"Although from the looks of things Hargeon still got destroyed." Gajeel taking in the surroundings seeing nothing but a destroyed town center.

"Don't forget though Cana's reading called for many deaths." Loke kept his eyes on Seyru. "Thanks to you though no one got killed today."

"You did a good job Natsu." Gray said going down to one knee to pat him on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu's voice still shaking. "I lost control again." Pointing at the destruction he had caused to Hargeon.

Resting his cold hand on Natsu's shoulder. "The important thing is that you didn't kill anyone."

Looking up at Gray. "The Magic Council sent in…"

"They knew the risk they were taking when they entered Hargeon." Gray had a guilty look in his eyes as well. "We tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to us, or Yajima."

"I couldn't save them…"

"Why did you come here today? To fight Seyru, or save Hargeon?"

"I came to save Hargeon." Knowing he could have trained another six months before fighting Seyru again.

"And that is exactly what you did."

"But the town…"

"Towns can be rebuilt." Gray said with a reassuring voice. "A life on the other hand can never be replaced."

"Gray." Natsu felt more tears ready to fall. "I still lost control, just like last time."

"And just like last time you didn't kill anyone." Helping him to sit up. "You took the precaution of not using any magic until Yajima told you Hargeon was evacuated. I'm not going to tell you that you need to learn to control yourself better, but in this case you set it up so that if you did lose control again no one would be in danger."

"Gray." The tears began to fall.

"It's okay Natsu-Kun." Wendy said moving her hands to his chest.

"Thank you Wendy." Feeling his broken rib being mended. After his rib were healed she worked on his cuts. "So you guys watched the hole fight, but only joined in now?"

"It wasn't our battle to fight." Loke said. "Although I still want to get my hand on that bastard again for taking princess."

"I have a question though." Said Gajeel. "Who's the old guy?" Pointing in Seyru's direction.

"What do you mean?" Natsu looked up to see that the man he had been fighting appeared to have aged several decades.

'_Old guy?_' Though Seyru. He then grabbed at his long hair to see that his once midnight-black hair was now a dull gray. Freaking out he looked at his refection on the water below him to see that he looked to have aged over forty years. '_Is this from pulling out two of the lacrima batteries out of my chest?_' He remembered seeing his black hair when he regained control after the black lacrima had been destroyed. '_It has to be._' Looking at the two remaining black circles on his chest_. 'So these are what kept me young for so long._'

"That's the man who attacked Fairy tail." Gray told Gajeel.

"The man who took Princess from us." Loke was gritting his teeth.

"I thought you guys said it was a guy in his thirties who attacked us?" Gajeel seeing the man behind all of Fairy Tails pain over the last two years for the first time. "This guy has to be in his seventies or eighties."

Wendy noticed something with her medical experience. "He's continuing to age." Ceasing her healing magic for if she knew she'd never be able to heal him completely with the magic she had left. She did make sure to heal up all injuries around the vitals.

Right then did Seyru begin to feel himself getting weaker as time went by.

"Wendy I'd like you to do me a favor." Natsu asked rubbing his healed hands as he began to stand up.

"What is it." The healer asked.

"I want you to heal Seyru as well." Looking at all the damage he had dealt the man when he lost control.

"WHAT?" Team Gray all shouted.

"Almost all the damage you see on him right now happened when I lost control. I don't want to fight him when he got injured that way."

"Are you insane…" Gajeel began.

"If he dies we may never be able to find Lucy." Fearing that the man was dealt a fatal blow.

Wendy started to walk towards the injured aging man.

"Wendy!" Gajeel tried to stop her but got stopped instead by both Gray and Loke.

"You can sense it right?" Gray asked getting a nod in response. "He's completely out of magic, and like Natsu said we can't let him die until we get Lucy back."

Seyru looked on as the bluenette teenager made her way towards him. "You're a healer right?" Wanting to confirm what he saw her do to Natsu.

"I am." Wendy answered when she was within an arms reach of the man. Raising her hands up she started to cast a healing spell on him.

"Do you mind answering me a couple questions?"

"Only if you'll answer mine."

"Fair enough." The two mages coming to an agreement. "My first question. Is this aging irreversible."

"It is." Knowing before he asked the question.

"Thought so." Felling all of his cuts being closed up.

"How has Lucy been these last two and half years?" Now looking for internal damages.

"She's been just fine on my island with all things considered." No longer feeling the struggle to stand on his own to feet. "Be honest with me. I can feel myself continuing to age. How much time do you think I have left?"

"…" Answering the man's question to the best of her abilities. "Don't answer my next question to loudly." Lowering her voice so neither Gajeel or Natsu could hear the next question for fear of them taking it to personal depending on the answer. "…"

"…" Seyru answered her. "Thank you for healing me." Feeling her healing abilities stop.

"You're welcome." Stepping back ten feet. When she stopped her teammates as well as Natsu stood next to her preparing for whatever was to happen next.

"Where's Princess?" Loke being the one to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Safe on my island." Seyru answered running dozens of scenarios that could end up playing out until his time ran out.

"Where is this island?" Gajeel asked.

"In an undisclosed location." Knowing with what time he had left only one way he could get there before the end.

"If you don't want to tell us then lead us there." Gray said. He saw hesitation from the man not wanting to give up the location. "You can't hope to fight us and win." He threatened knowing the deck was heavily stacked in their favor.

"Actually I can." Releasing the restraints he put on the Water Hydra. "Don't tell me you forget I still have my Water Hydra." Said Seyru. The Hydra them made its presence known as all Seven heads came out of the ground surrounding the five wizards.

"Shit!" Said Gray as his team huddled together.

"Got any plans?" Asked Gajeel.

"Yeah cut off their heads."

"That won't work." Said Loke. "If you cut off one of its head two more will take its place.

"How do you know that?" Asked Wendy.

"I once fought a beast like this a long time ago." He revealed.

"Back when you belonged to me." Said Seyru.

"What?" Asked everyone except for Loke who was shocked from what he heard.

"Like Leo just said he once fought a creature like this a long time ago. And by long time ago I mean over four hundred years ago."

"Is what he said true?" Gray asked Loke.

"No it can't be." Recalling every master he ever had. "I've never even been in the hands of a male celestial mage, only women."

"I guess when I cut my ties with your world you all forgot about me." Seyru looked saddened that his former spirit had no memory of him. "I guess that's how you were able to strike me so easily since you couldn't remember who I am. Why none of you Zodiacs recognized me that day."

"You liar. I know the name of every human who has ever signed a contract with a Zodiac and Seyru Alabaster is not one of those names." The entire team looked back and forth from Leo to Seyru as the conversation kept going.

"Tell me do you remember the first human to sign a contract with the Zodiacs was?"

"Yes I do, her name was…"

"Ceandra Talons!" Both Leo and Seyru said the name at the same time.

"How do you know her name. She died over four hundred years ago." Yelled Loke.

"She was his mother." Natsu spoke. Now all eyes were on him. "Right before we started fighting with magic he revealed to me his past. In truth the man before us is over four hundred years old. Not only that he's from Edolas."

"Edolas?" Gray, Gajeel, and Wendy remembered the time they spent while on Edolas.

"Steel, Sky. The two of you are the two Dragon Slayers who helped Natsu defeat the Drom Anim right?" Asked Seyru." The two nodded their heads. "Think of me as a living version of that mechanical dragon."

"Impossible!" Said Gajeel.

"How?" Asked Wendy.

Seyru finished what Natsu began telling them about his past in a shorter version. "That is how I came to your world." Finishing the tale for the second time that day.

"The box your mother gave you." Loke began to ask.

"Was filled with all eighty-eight keys of the heavens. I may not be the first Celestial mage, but in this world I was."

"Why can't I remember you?"

"You remember fighting beasts like my Hydra right." Loke nodded his head. "I molded it after a beast you helped me slay." Looking up at the sky. "As for why you can't remember me its because I broke every contract with the spirit world."

"Why/How?"

"Sorry, but that would be a tale for another day…" Seyru feeling the strength in his body leaving him.

"Tell me you being a former Celestial mage have anything to do with what you have planned for Lucy?" Asked Natsu thinking of when he was told that Lucy was the key to his great invention.

"Being a celestial mage is only part of what is needed to complete it. You also have to be able to sense life and magical energies to complete it. Two abilities I lost when I severed my ties with the spirit world."

Gray remembered what Erza had told him in the hospital the day after the attack. After playing a quick game of connect the dotes in his head. "You mean that at one point Lucy's and your magic was once one in the same."

"Yes! Although it goes a little deeper than that."

"What do you mean it goes deeper." Asked Natsu.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about my past." Everyone remained silent waiting for Seyru to continue. "First off my mother's hair wasn't auburn. It was blonde." This got a minor look of shock from everyone. "Secondly I left out a key part of our conversation before I was sent away to this world." A near long minute silence sans for the moving water of the seven Hydra heads slithering around the listeners. "Before she let go of me my mother told me she was expecting a second child. A child she would have to send to this world to keep safe from my father."

"Could that mean…" Wendy began.

"That child, my sibling would be the great ancestor of Lucy Heartfilia. I suppose that would make Lucy a distant niece of mine."

"What do you have planned for Lucy?" All five mages asked together.

"If you want the answer to that question you will have to defeat my hydra first." Still running scenarios in his head to figure out his best move. "And that will be no small task as it has contact with the oceans of Hargeon making it much more difficult to…"

Before the sentence could be completed there were Seven flashes happening in an instant. In the next all seven of the Hydra's head were removed from their long neck.

"That is now how you defeat a Hydra." Seyru screamed at whomever sliced them off.

"I know." Said a mysterious yet familiar male voice. "Grand-Chariot!" After hearing the voice seven beams of golden light struck all the necks of the Hydra all the way into the ground. Not even a second later there was an explosion underground causing water to erupt all around Hargeon sealing all the underground tunnels from the ocean.

Looking to his left Seyru saw a woman dressed in armor(Heart Kreuz armor year 791 design.) with long flowing scarlet hair. On his right was a man covered in bandages, cloaks, bandanas and a couple other articles of clothing leaving only his eyes exposed. "Scarlet." Acknowledging the woman first. "You might as well lose the mask I know its you under there Fernandes."

Jellal took off the mask to his Mystogan disguise. "How do you know how I am?"

"Wait a second." Natsu interrupted. "Scarlet? Fernandes? You called Erza and Jellal by there last names."

"Because they have earned my respect from a long time ago." Said Seyru

"You know us from long ago?" Asked Erza drawing two swords.

"Of course I do." Looking at Erza. "I was the one who woke up the magic within you."

"The only way you could have done that is if…" Jellal began getting angry.

"The place I meet the two of you was in the Tower of Heaven." Seyru looked ashamed at what he said.

"What's your connection to Tower of Heaven?" Jellal demanded.

Looking at Jellal running his fingers through his now gray hair. "I was the who drew the blueprints to the Tower of Heaven." Wishing he had a cigarette to calm his nerves. "I was the one who brought that monstrosity into this world."

**End Chapter 15**

**Next chapter**

**Rise of the Broken?**

* * *

><p>And the plot thickens.<p>

2/27/13 that will be my one-year anniversary on this site since I started typing fanfics. When I first planned the Natsu vs. Seyru rematch I planned it to be 5 chapters with plenty of twist, turns, story, and character development, ext. along he way. This was the 3rd chapter. I want/plan to have chapters 4 & 5 out before 2/27/13. All I'm going to say about the next chapter is that it is going to be heavily story driven.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Please continue to support **Dragon's Tear** and my other ongoing story **Child of Darkness**.

WillCard555 Out.


	16. Rise of the Broken?

Dragon's Tear chapter 16. Sorry for if this fight just doesn't seem to want to end, but most of the action for this fight is over as this one will be more story driven than the previous three chapters. Please read and enjoy.

**TykkiMikk**: Don't be too sure I've left things pretty open for anything to happen. At least I think I did.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**: I can be a pretty mean bastard when it comes to cliffhangers aren't I. Sorry about the long wait.

**The Keeper of the Worlds**: Indeed he has a lot to answer for, and he will start answering them in this chapter.

**YourmiHaru**: I must really be starting to get on peoples nerves having Lucy out for so long with her condition unknown. Yes indeed many things are connected.

**MissSophieTrunks**: Yeah there was quite a bit going on in this chapter creating questions. Suppose I'd better start answering some with this chapter

**GoldenRoseTanya**: Good love to know you love this story. Sorry it took so long to get out, but here you go. Lucy is a distant niece of Seyru. Four hundred years of generations worth so the blood line is pretty much non-existent

**Miss Unperfect 101**: Huh! I never thought of that before. I guess in a weird way he ended up bringing a good chunk of the gang together down the line.

**Leoslady4ever**: Thanks for the compliments and the review.

**Rupl19977gpt**: thanks for the compliments. I'm trying to hit all the genres I can with this story.

**Hundefrau**: thanks for finally writing one, better late than never. I have been pretty mean with my cliffhangers haven't I. One thing I like about this fight myself is that it is just as nearly story driven as it is action driven really drawing people in.

**PheonixedDragom**: what can I say I like connecting thing together whenever I can make since of it happening. Honesty I didn't really know what I wanted to do for the second part of the love trilogy until the day I published it lol. Actually Erza cut the Hydra heads off before Jellal blasted it so it was a team kill. 88 constellation = 88 keys wrapped up in one box that eventually all got scattered across Earthland + with this story the keys all came from Edolas, so there are no copied keys, I'll figure something out for duplications down the road.

**LoLu2000**: Okay I sent you a message, but you do know that if you set an alert on a story you get an email saying a new chapter came out for that story right. If not set an alert on this story and you'll get a message telling you when stories get updated.

**I Own Nothing**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Rise of the Broken?**

**Shadow Angel**

"What do you mean he gave you the blueprints to create the Tower of Heaven?" Asked Saiga in shock.

"How did he even know how to make it? He, he, he." Asked Samara curiously.

"Like I said after we killed his wife everything about him changed." Said Kokusho. "Along with that ungodly killer instincts, and magic came a brilliant mind capable on constructing the R-System, or the Tower of Heaven if you prefer. We spent the next twenty-six years building that tower."

"And ruined the lives of so many people." Said Samuel. Despite belonging to a dark guild he became disgusted by the master knowing first hand how cruel the old man can be. As for Seyru he found it hard to believe the man being responsible for all evil that came from the Tower.

"Sammy!" "Samuel. He, he, he." Both Samara and Saiga yelled at him for his soft outburst.

"Silence!" Ordered Kokusho before looking at Samuel. "Yes I will admit we ruined the lives of many during its construction, but in order to gain one must be willing to make sacrifices. I understand you being a priest/healer you have concerns for your fellow man, but simple put we did not."

Samuel knew he had to keep his cool. After all if he were to get in a fight with the master now it wouldn't go to well for him or anyone else on the ship. "How far did you two end up getting? I may not know much about the Tower of Heaven compared to you, but I do know it ended up falling into the hands of Jellal Fernandes."

"We were on the cusp of activating it. At least that is what he would tell me, but in my opinion we could have activated it to revive Zeref at the end of the twentieth year. He would simply remind me that he was the inventor and I merely the founder to his creation. I had no choice but to believe his words telling me we needed just two more components to complete the R-System."

"What were the two missing components?"

"Samuel my boy you know what one of them is already."

"The Platinum Key." He guessed due to his mentor having him keep an eye out for it for so long. "What's the second missing component?"

"A celestial mage with high level sensory magic."

'_Lucy_!' Samuel barely keeping a straight face realizing Seyru had one of the two missing components to the Tower on his island these past couple years, only to remember the tower finally fell. "To bad for you you'll never get to see it completed since its actual destruction fifteen years ago."

"What is more of a shame is that he said he knew where the two were, but wouldn't let me give him help." Anger made its presence known on the old man's face. "After twenty-six years of building waiting for him to tell me the missing pieces one day out of the blue he told me he is going to go get them as if he could have all along."

None of the four made a move not wanting to upset the master, sensing a great deal of magic coming from him.

"He left to go get it telling me he would be back within a months time. My men found him wandering around after I waited two months for him to return. But when he came back once again he changed when found."

"What happened after he came back?" Asked Samuel.

"He…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hargeon<strong>

Both Jellal's and Erza's bodies trembled with anger. Right before them stood the man who not only ruined their lives, but countless others.

"Twenty-six years! For twenty-six years I lived a nightmare unable to stop myself during the construction of that Tower." Like Erza and Jellal he began to tremble, but not of anger but of the guilt he'd been living with for over half a century.

"Cut the act." Said Jellal coldly. "There's now way the man who built the Tower of Heaven could have this kind of remorse."

"Like you've never lived a nightmare in which you were unable to stop yourself." Looking at both Jellal and Natsu when he spoke. They both broke their gazes on the aging wizard as they answered him wordlessly.

Erza began to think about what the man claiming to have awoken her inner magic. She could see his remorse was genuine from his body language. '_Did he really live a nightmare the entire time._' Thinking about it Ultear was able to take control of Jellal with her possession magic when he saved her forcing him to live a nightmare for nearly eight years. Natsu succumb to his inner dragon when Lucy was placed in danger. "What is it that pushed you into the nightmare?" Keeping the anger in her voice up

"You're too kind Scarlet. Every one of us whether we want to admit to it or not have a breaking point. Be it physical or mental. One of the easiest ways to succumb to such a thing is when your family is placed in danger." Moving his gaze to Natsu. "Or in my case when they get ripped away from you right before your eyes."

"Do you mean?" Natsu began.

"My wife and child." Tears forming in his eyes. "I did my absolute best to protect them, but it wasn't enough. If that bastard didn't hold me down I could have saved them." Tears falling down his cheek. "I saw them die right before me." Still looking at Natsu. "You know that indescribable feeling of not knowing if you can save the ones you love. The same thing that aloud your inner dragon to take over." The pinkette nodded his head. "The same thing happened to me. Only unlike you I ended up filling a river with blood when it took over." Taking a breath. "No a river would be to small. It would be an ocean of blood."

Though they knew he was telling the truth they also knew his sins could never be forgiven with mere words. Some were having a hard time holding themselves back from launching an assault on the old man. After all it looked like one serious blow would be the end of him, and that is something they couldn't allow to happen. At least not until they knew where Lucy was being held.

"Unlike you though a wild beast didn't take my place…"

"You think a man would destroy the lives of so many and be able to live with himself after everything he did to all those innocent people." Jellal yelled out in fury. "A beast describes you best."

Shaking his head. "You got it all wrong Fernandes. A wild beast would simply kill all those in its sight to satisfy its own hunger."

"Then what would you call yourself after all you've done."

"I don't know what you would call me. But a beast is not one of those names. Regardless of what you would call me I lacked all concerns for those around me. After all only a human would be capable of such cruelty."

"What snapped you out of the Nightmare?" Erza asked. Natsu pretty much gave Jellal amnesia for him to break the spell Ultear used to control him, and Natsu had to get knocked out for him to be woken up.

"Gildarts, and Layla." He answered. "Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail that is."

"Layla?" Erza began to think where she heard that name from before.

"Lucy's mother. If Gildarts hadn't come to her aid and woken me up that day I would have been able to activate the Tower. How many more lives did you unknowingly save that day Gildarts?" Looking at Erza and Jellal. "Guess it was Fairy Tail in the end who saved you two. The reason you had the chance to win your freedom."

"We won it because I lead the attack against those Zeref worshipers." Erza barked.

"Only because I awoke your latent magical abilities, and gave you knowledge of spells kings would kill to give to an army. Spells that if you had learned how to master you might actually be able to stand on the same plateau of a ten saint wizard."

"What kind of spell did you give me?"

"I gave you the knowledge of all my Gathering-Magic spells. It actually saddens me that you have only to use the most basic of the abilities I gave to you."

"You say you helped us, but why didn't you fight with us that day?" Said Jellal. "You didn't destroy the tower like you should have."

"Perhaps it would be easier if I told you the events that happened that day. You all know that the Tower fell into Jellal's hands that day, but what you don't know is the second half of what happened that day. What enabled you to win your freedom."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback twenty-six years ago.<strong>

**(A/N: Major cop-out right now.) **

**First off I am Sorry for what I'm about to type. I normally don't bitch about my life in my stories to you all, but work has been a complete bitch since I last posted. Believe me I'm thankful to have a job, but is it to much to ask to get out of work on time at least once a week. Because of that I keep losing motivation to even do this flashback. I apologize for this**

**I promise I will eventually write the Flashback this chapter was supposed to get later on, and will tell you when I do, but for now here are the bullet points to what takes place during the flashback.**

**1. After wondering around for a month after the fight with Gildarts and Layla trying to figure out what happened to him the last twenty-six years he is picked up by Kokusho's men bringing him back to the Tower of Heaven.**

**2. When he is brought back he is shown the horrors of the Tower of Heaven. During this tour his memories of the twenty-six year black out begins to synch up with his memories. Admits that everything he has seen since entering the tower was indeed his doing, or at least his bodies doing.**

**3. Brought into the room where Erza was being tortured. Tells them to stop what they are doing asking what she did. Tells the torturers she's had enough and tells them to leave them for a moment. After they leave Seyru breaks down after seeing all the pain and suffering he's caused during his blackout. Swears to Erza he'll make thing right and awakens her magic before leaving her.**

**4. On his way to destroy the tower's source of power he bumps into Jellal and all his friends on their way to save Erza. Awakens Jellal's inner magic as well telling him today will be the most important day of his life. The day him and his friend win their freedom**

**5. Gets to the source of power and is about to destroy it until Kokusho along with several mages comes in demanding to know what he's up to. Reveals that the nightmare is over and he's back in control. Kokusho asks if he thinks he can stop him again. Answers he's not sure, but is willing to die trying**

**6. Flashback ends with him beginning to fight for everyone's freedom at the exact same time Erza leads the slaves rebellion against the Zeref worshipers. He was about to destroy the Tower until he gets reminded that he'd kill everyone if he did it, instead he drove all the worshipers Jellal and Erza didn't away.**

**I hope this doesn't leave as bad a taste in your mouth as it did mine. Know that I am truly sorry about this inconvenience, and I will update this chapter with the full flashback latter on when I get the inspiration back for it..)**

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Hargeon<strong>

"We were so close to completing the tower. All we were missing were two things." Rubbing his head. "Natsu if you hadn't woken me up all I would need is one more thing in order to activate the Tower of Heaven."

"The Platinum Key!" Said Natsu.

"So Gildarts still has the key after all, but yes The Platinum Key."

"That Tower will never become complete." Said Jellal. "I know for a fact. I was inside it when it fell."

"Tell me was it blasted by the Etherion Satellite Cannon?"

"That's what it needed to become complete wasn't it?"

Seyru shook his head. "While its true that tower needed to get blasted by the ESC it could never work properly in this world. It needed tremendous amounts of magical energy to give it power, but this world is too overly abundant with it for it to work properly. The tower needs to be used in a world were magic is rare, yet it could only be built in a world rich with magic."

"Edolas." Said Natsu.

"That is where the Tower now stands."

"Like Jellal said that Tower got destroyed so how can it be in Edolas." Asked Gray.

"If you all know of Edolas then surely you know of the Anima, right?" Gray, Erza, and Natsu nodded their heads. "That same device was built into the tower to activate the moment it got hit by the ESC."

"You mean?" Asked Jellal eyes widening.

"The sheer magical power of the ESC is beyond comprehension to almost everyone in this world. But I'm not from this world. I knew its power would be to great for the tower after getting turned to Etherion itself." Scratching his head. "Twelve minutes is all it would be able to last in this world until the Ethrium would destroy itself."

"Why build something that would only last twelve minutes?" Asked Gray.

"The Anima! I built it into the tower to activate the moment it got blasted. When it got hit the Anima not only did it transport the Tower to Edolas it left a carbon copy of itself here in Earthland, turning it into Ethrium. So for these past fifteen years the Tower is in the place it needed to be all along."

"You have no way to get there." Said Erza. "Mystogan, Edo-Jallal reversed the Anima so going from Earthland to Edolas is impossible."

"Not if the platinum key was placed in Lucy Heartfilia's hands."

Natsu began to remember back to when Gildarts opened the tomb of the Phoenix.

"I consider this more of a skeleton key." Gildarts placed the key into the lock. The Key once again admitted the strange blue light it had two nights ago. "Open!"

'_If Gildarts a non-celestial mage could open such an ancient lock, then what could it be capable of in Lucy's hands._' "Could the platinum key open a gate between this world and Edolas?" Asked Natsu.

"With Lucy being a long lost descendant of my mother she could." Said Seyru.

"Then?" Everyone began to ask in a different tone.

"The Tower of Heaven still has a possibility of being used for its true purpose." His face unreadable

"I will never allow that tower to activate." Having heard enough Jellal charged the man. Every memory of the time he had in the tower sped through his mind. "Meteor!" Surrounding his body with golden magical light.

'_Fast_.' Thought Seyru seeing Jellal's movements. But just being able to see doesn't mean you can keep up with it.

"No don't!" Everyone yelled at Jellal, but nothing would stop the man's attack

In a flash Jellal drove his left arm though Seyru's chest only something was off. "Fuck!" Quickly realizing that he drove his arm into a living firebomb and not the real Seyru.

"Fool!" Grinned the living bomb as its body became engulfed in fire grabbing a hold of Jellal so he couldn't escape.

"Jellal!" Erza tried to run to save the man she loved, but was held back by Gray, Gajeel, and Loke who could all sense the bomb that was about to go off. "Let me go!" Erza pleaded as the three men held her back from the impending blast.

"Natsu-Kun!" Wendy shouted. Turning around the rest of her team saw Natsu running towards Jellal.

"The third power of the White Flame: Heat absorption." Natsu attempting to absorb the fiery bomb that attached itself to Jellal. Normally Phoenix would help him in using his Phoenix slayer magic as most of the spells take quite a bit of concentration to use, but she refused to wake up. "Crap!" He was too close to begin activating the magic himself and the bomb looked to be ready to explode at any second. As a matter of fact it began to glow. '_No choice_.' Jumping behind the bomb he began to suck in the air around it.

**BOOM!** The bomb went off causing a massive fiery explosion.

"Natsu!" Shouted team Gray.

"Jellal!" Whispered Erza dropping to her knees as she ceased her struggling against the three men. All she could do was wait for the smoke to clear and hope her love and Natsu managed to survive the blast somehow.

After a couple of painful minutes waiting the smoke finally dissipated. Soon two male silhouettes could be seen. Jellal was coughing up a lung from all the smoke he had inhaled; his left arm was severally burned. Natsu on the other hand looked as if he got his second wind from all the fire he had eaten saving Jellal. The other members of Fairy Tail began to ran towards them.

"Natsu!" Said Gray, Loke, and Gajeel.

"Jellal!" Said Erza hugging the man, while Wendy went to work on fixing his arm.

"Thank you Natsu." Coughed Jellal whose face couldn't mask the pain his arm was in.

"No problem Jellal." Said Natsu who could feel his magic was almost back to when the fight started. Even though his bones still shook from the effects of the Quake-Gauntlets.

"So it looks like your Phoenix Slayer magic isn't working for you anymore Natsu." Said Seyru. Looking up the gang saw the man nearly thirty feet in the air with a set of flaming wings coming from his back. Looking closer they saw he only had one black circle still left on his chest(Pulled out the fire lacrima battery during the flashback while everyone was engrossed in the tale).

The pink-haired man looked at the still black tattoo on his right arm. No matter what he did he couldn't get her to awaken.

"Either way after all the fighting we've done you needed something to replenish your magic." Looking at the sun he judged how much time he had left. "If you want to see Lucy again then follow me." Turning away from the seven mages he began to fly over the seas of Hargeon.

"Come back here!" all the men yelled at the man flying away.

"Crap!" Said Gajeel.

"How are we supposed to follow him?" Asked Loke

"None of us can fly." Said Gray.

"He's not going vary fast." Wendy noticed now finished healing Jellal's burnt arm.

"He wants us to follow him." Said Erza.

"Like Gray said none of us can fly." Jellal began stretching out his now healed left arm.

"Actually…" Natsu began closing his eyes. He could feel all eyes on him as he began to concentrate on his favorite ability the Phoenix had given him. The first one he mastered without any help from the fiery bird. "I can!" Using the magic he just got from eating the firebomb. "Wings of the Phoenix!" Red and white flames engulfed Natsu's arms taking the shape of a pair of bird wings.

"No way!" said all the guys while the girls said "Amazing!" Looking at the elegant flaming wings Natsu's arms had become.

"Fly!" Kicking off the ground the fire wizard soon found himself fifteen feet up in the air quickly spotting the man who would lead him to Lucy. "I'm coming Lucy." He began to follow after the man.

"Natsu wait!" Shouted Gray.

"What?" Looking down at his former guild mates who had all saved him once today.

"What about the rest of us?" This time Gajeel was the one to shout.

"I don't have enough magic to carry another person with me." Especially not knowing how far or long this flight might be.

"You can't fight him alone." Said Wendy being the only one besides Natsu himself knowing just how severe the injuries he had obtained so far truly were.

Erza began to think of all the armors she had that could fly. As quickly as she could think of them she just a quickly shot them down knowing none of them could keep her up in the air for more than a couple of minutes. That and she'd most likely run out of magic keeping each set of armor air bound for to long.

"You're not the only one who wants a piece of that guy." Said Loke_. 'Besides I need some answers from him_ _about his connection to the celestial world.'_

"He hasn't answered for what he's done." Said Jellal.

Keeping one eye on Seyru getting further away with each passing second. With his other eye he saw the determination coming from all the Fairy Tail mages below him. "Sorry guys, but I'm the only one who can follow him now." Now turning his full attention on the man flying away.

"Wait!" They all shouted in vein to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Everyone heard a voice they hadn't heard in many years.

Turning around Natsu saw his best friend flying towards him. "Happy!" Instinctively hugging the blue exceed as crashed into his chest.

Both Wendy and Gajeel soon smelled the scents of their former partners. "Carla/Lily." Both Dragon Slayers hugged their exceeds after not seeing them in nearly eight years.

After the moment of happiness after the long awaited reunion Natsu had to break away from Happy's hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Carla!" Happy said.

"She had a premonition." Lily Said.

"That you'd need us today." Carla finished.

"Thank you." The three Dragon Slayers said to their former partners.

Turning his gaze back to where he last saw Seyru Natsu could just barely see the man with his enhanced sense of seeing(from Phoenix, natural ability like his dragon's sense of smell.) "Crap!" This time turning his whole body. "Sorry, but I've got to get going before I lose sight of him. The rest of you decide who's going to follow." Now flying away.

"Natsu catch." Loke yelled as he threw a brown pouch at his master's lover.

Glancing back Natsu saw the pouch that was thrown at him and quickly caught it. Putting it to his face he immediately recognized it as Lucy's pouch used to store all of her celestial keys. '_Thank you Loke!_' He thought before he started to drop balls of fire the others could use as breadcrumbs to catch up to him once they decided who would follow him.

"So who's going to follow?" Asked Loke. After giving Natsu the keys he could use it to transport himself wherever they where once the got into his masters hands.

After keeping up a strong front for too long Wendy feel down on her rear end. "I used too much magic healing Natsu, Seyru and Jellal." She said also taking herself out of the equation.

"If Natsu fails I'll be the one to take that bastard out." Said Jellal. Everyone agreed with him feeling the killing aura coming off of him.

"If Jellal goes I'm going." Said Erza who was quick to intimidate both Gray and Gajeel before they could protest.

"Since I'm the leader of this team…" Gray began.

"Bull-shit!" Gajeel protested. "You had your chance against him and failed. So I say it's my turn."

"I swore to redeem myself after how the last fight ended." _'After I let him knock me out so I could see Juvia again and see Dusk(Gray and Juvia's son.) grow up._' Balling his fists. '_I let my Nakama down that day.'_ Giving off a dedicated look. '_I will redeem myself_.' "I'm going with Erza and Jellal." Voice oozing determination.

"Fine!" Grinned Gajeel. '_Looks like you are ready_.' Being the one who lit the fire under Gray's ass two and a half years ago he could see it in his teammates eyes that he wouldn't lose again.

"Let's go." Said Gray, Erza, and Jellal in unison

"Aye Sir!" Said Happy lifting Gray off the ground.

"I'll fly you my prince." Said Lily grabbing a hold of Jellal.

"Don't call me/him that." Both Jellal and Gajeel protesting the nickname.

"Ummmppphhh!" Carla struggled to get Erza off the ground. "Change into something lighter!"

"Sorry!" Said Erza as she requiped herself into her lightest set of armor. The robe of Yuen(The purple robe see wore when she defeated Midnight.) After changing armors she felt her feet leave the ground as Carla was finally able to lifter her up.

With the three now flying after Natsu and Seyru the three mages left behind all wished their Nakama good luck as there was now nothing anything the three could do anymore for them.

In five minutes time following the fire balls Natsu had left for them to follow the three mages being flown by the exceeds managed to catch up to him.

"Thank you for coming." Looking back at the six. "All of you." Knowing he's be dead right now if not for them.

"Don't thank us yet." Said Gray. "This isn't over yet."

"Not until we bring Lucy back home safely." Said Erza.

"…" Jellal remained silent focusing on the task at hand.

At that everyone remained silent as they followed Seyru as he led the way to his island.

Looking back the man from Edolas saw the four mages following him_. 'So I reduced them from seven to four._' Doing the math in his head he figured it would take them forty-seven minutes to get to his island at the speeds they were flying at_. 'I need to figure out how to reduce that number down to one before we get to the island. And that one needs to be either Natsu or Jellal. They're the only ones who can…_'

After flying for over forty minutes of flying in silence Natsu had had enough. "So Gray how have things been in Fairy Tail since I left?" Finally breaking the silence he'd been hating since it made its presence known.

"Besides everyone getting ready for the rematch wish shadow Angel everything has been going fine." Gray began to think of everything that Natsu had left. On second thought he'd be filling Erza in as well since she left on her mission with Jellal shortly after Jellal joined the guild and her arm finally healed up.

"So what's happened at Fairy Tail?" Asked Erza also curious as to what her Nakama have been up to since she left on her mission with Jellal.

"Juvia gave birth to our son Dusk, who by the way looks like a younger version of me."

"So he looks hideous?" Natsu joked.

Erza out of instincts tried to smack Natsu on the head, but the man was able to dodge her thanks to his training with Gildarts.

"No he looks 'adorable'." Quoting his now wife Juvia with a vein popping out of his head. "Juvia and I got married two months after he was born. By the way you all owe my son two birthday presents when we get back."

Natsu hung his head low hearing he missed his best-friend/rivals son's first two years. '_Two years_.' Doing some thinking.

Noticing Natsu becoming silent. "What's wrong Natsu." He didn't use a nickname feeling how serious the man was thinking.

"She'd be turning two in a couple more months." He said sadly.

The other three quickly knew what he was talking about. "Why do you think it would have been a girl?" Asked Erza.

"For the longest times in my dreams it's been a little girl we would have had." Cold sadness beginning to sweep through his body just thinking about it.

Having Carla fly her closer towards Gray. "Let's not talk about children anymore." Not wanting anyone to get distracted for what could be coming up once they arrived at the destination. After all most of their generation either had or were going to have a baby soon before that fate changing day.

"Alright." Gray whispered back realizing he'd be talking about all the newborn children of Fairy Tail. "So how did the mission you two went on go?" Asking both Erza and Jellal how the last couple years went for them.

"Our mission was to track down Jose Porla and get him to give us all the info he had on Shadow Angel."

"It took us over two years to find him." Said Jellal not saying anything else about what the two had done during that time.

"When we finally found him he was a quadriplegic living at a nursing home." That piece of info caught both Gray and Natsu's undivided attention. They both knew Jose was no joke, and beating him would take another Saint to beat him, or someone on that level of magic to get the job done.

"He was squeezed for all the information he had on Fairy Tail after one of his rambling at a bar about how the job he'd taken from Jude Heartfilia ended up ruining Phantom Lord." Jellal remembering what his former fellow saint wizard was reduced to such a pitiful state.

"Squeezed for info on Fairy Tail." Natsu repeated.

"He knew everything about us because Jose was forced to tell him." Said Erza.

"You mean?" Gray asked.

"Jose wasn't the one to give Shadow Angel the hit on Fairy Tail. It was Seyru who forced Jose to give Shadow Angel the hit on Fairy Tail."

"He knew everything about you guys." Said Jellal. "And I mean everything."

"So his plans were to take Lucy all along." Said Natsu. '_Hold on just a little longer Lucy. I'm coming to save you._'

Looking ahead Seyru could see the massive cliff on the far side of his island that masked the beauty of the rest of the island being hidden behind it. '_Its the only option I have that can reduce their numbers_.' He admitted to himself as he stopped flying forward waiting for his four pursuers to catch up to him.

"Why'd you stop?" Natsu demanded as he came to a stop as well as the rest of his current team.

Pointing at the island behind him. "Lucy is on that island." He saw the looks on everyone except for Jellal looking like they were excited to see the girl they hadn't for so long. "However I still have plans." '_For both of you._'

"I wont' let you do anything else to Lucy."

'_For you.'_ I have two final trials for you to pass." Using the majority of the magic he had left from the fire lacrima battery he formed a fireball in his hand. "First trial by fire." Throwing the fireball in his hand at the four mages.

"You think you can beat me with fire." Natsu flew at the fireball. In order for him to eat the fireball he had to extinguish his wings because he couldn't use both types of magic at the same time. "Thanks for the second meal." He said getting ready to devour the flames.

"Don't thank me just yet." Ceasing the illusion on the flames masking its true color, pure blackness.

"Don't eat that!" Shouted Jellal, but he was too late.

Natsu began to consume the black flame in the matter of seconds. Grinning at Seyru for his attempts to stop him with fire. "Thanks for the…" before he could finish Natsu grabbed at his throat now choking on the flames as they started to pour out of his body

"Natsu!" Yelled Happy flying himself and Gray closer to his former partner.

"Happy don't!" Warned Jellal giving Seyru a death stare for what he had just done.

"So you know of the black flame?" Asked the aging wizard.

Jellal glaring at Seyru. "You mean the Fires of Hell?"

"The ever consuming fire." At that a black flame giving off a tremendous amount of heat engulfed Natsu's body.

"Natsu!" Shouted Gray, Erza, and all three exceeds.

"What did you do to him?" Gray demanded.

"He was the one foolish enough to eat the Fires of Hell. The fire that eats away at everything." Looking though the dark flames he could see Natsu was still in one piece.

"But because of Natsu's abilities to consume fire he became one with the flames." Said Jellal still glaring at him.

"Correct." Looking down to judge how high up in the air they where. "And I'd say the three of you have two minutes to save him."

"What do you mean we have two minutes to save him?" Asked Erza.

"Since you know of the fire of Hell why don't you tell them Fernandes."

Gritting his teeth. "In two minutes Natsu will fall down into the ocean and the fires will be extinguished."

"Then he'll be safe from the fire if it goes out." Said Happy hopefully.

"With Natsu's abilities to eat fire he became one with the fire when he ate it." Everyone went wide-eyed at that. "In other words if Natsu touches the ocean he's dead."

"Correct on all points." Seyru said clapping his hands. Looking over his shoulder he saw his island. "Like I said my island is right there." Pointing at the massive cliff masking the rest of the island. "Tell Natsu I look forward to fighting him there. That is if you manage to save him." Flying towards the island with the last bits of magic he had from the fire lacrima battery.

"Come back here!" Jellal demanded wanting to follow him, but Lily stayed put. Looking back he saw a serious look on the exceeds face.

"I know you want to fight him, but right now Natsu needs our help." Said Lily.

"I know." Seeing the black flaming ball starting to make its decent to the oceans below.

"How do we put it out without killing Natsu?" Happy asked worriedly.

"I don't have any means to put out a fire like this." Jellal said.

"Neither do I!" Erza said.

"Then its up to me!" Gray said. All eyes looking at him as he slammed his hands together. "Ice-Make: Crystal Prism." Attempting to freeze the fire. Momentarily it did until its heat became too much for the ice to keep its form.

"So hot!" Erza said wiping sweat from her brow getting ready to requip into her Flame Empress Armor to give her some protection from the fire.

"Don't even think about it." Said Carla. "If you change into any of your armor I'll end up dropping you."

"Sorry." Nearly forgetting about the exceeds limits.

"Still we have a problem with that fire." Carla began

"Even if Gray manages to freeze it, it has become one with Natsu so it could end up killing him if not done right." Jellal said. "Plus with his abilities to eat the fire he's constantly regaining his magic making the fire even stronger the longer we take to put it out."

"Damn it!" Said Gray remembering time was not on his side. "Ice-Make: Crystal Prism." Putting even more magic into the spell this time. Once again the flames froze up for a couple of seconds before the ice melted away this time only leaving Natsu. "Did it." Taking a deep breath.

Only the black fires again made its presence known engulfing the fire wizard once again. This time however the fires came back raging harder than ever doubling the speed in which it was falling and growing.

"Damn it!" Said Gray somehow removing his shirt while Happy kept a hold of him. "Follow him." He ordered Happy.

"Aye Sir!" All three Exceed following the free falling fire.

Gray with Happy's help got in front of the falling fire. "Ice-Make…"

Both Erza and Jellal each grabbed one of his wrists preventing him from casting the spell.

"What are you two doing?"

Erza having sensed how much magic Gray was about to unleash. "If you had used that much magic you might have killed Natsu instead of saving him."

"And even if you did manage to freeze it without killing him the fires would only come back shortly after putting them out." Jellal informed Gray.

"But…" Before Gray could protest the fire grew four times its size in an instant. "Shit!"

"If only we had a way to drain his magic." Said Lily.

"Drain his magic?" Gray repeated. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a vile with a single red pill inside it.

Flashback"What did you make?" Asked Gray

_"A vary special potion." Answered Samuel_

_"What kind o potion?"_

_"The kind that can temporarily make a wizard into a regularly magic-less human." He opened one of the vials and poured a small amount out that quickly turned into a small red capsule. "One of these pills will render any wizard powerless for one full day."_

End Flashback

"If you want to become stronger think about how you were defeated." Gray repeated what Samuel told him before leaving.

Erza and Jellal both looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

Looking down Gray saw he had all the water he would need to pull off half of the spell all he needed was. "Do either one of you know any high level wind spells?"

"Sadly wind is one type of magic I don't know." Said Jellal.

"None of my armor can produce wind." Erza said. "At least none that Carla would be able to hold me up long enough to use properly."

"Crap!" Gray starting to think of a substitute for the wind he needed as its natural form was rushing past his face as they kept up with the falling fire. Smiling as the thought of the answer to his question. "Yes you do Erza."

"I do?" Erza asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Didn't Seyru say that he gave you the knowledge to cast the gathering magic he used to create his own armor?"

"He did."

"Then you must be able to craft your own weapons. In this case a weapon made of wind."

"But I've never even tried to do anything like this before." Erza actually began to fear not being able to help her Nakama with a power if she could have mastered is she had only known that it was already there.

"Erza when has failure ever been an option for a Fairy Tail mage." Gray speaking words of encouragement.

"Never." She said.

"Then start concentrating."

"While you two save Natsu I'll take care of Seyru." Said Jellal.

"Actually Jellal I need you to pull this off."

"What do you need me to do Gray?" Now becoming annoyed.

"I need a creator in the ocean big enough to fit half that fire ball." Pointing up at the massive black fireball over head that was now over two hundred feet wide, as it continued to grow in size.

"No problem. Then I'll…"

"Save me." Said Gray as he tossed red pill to Erza. "After the fires die make sure Natsu eats that."

"What do you mean save you?"

"For this plan to work I'm going to be putting myself in the line of fire twice." Gray revealing his plan. "First I'll be in the creator of water that will begin to fill up. That places me right below the black fire. Once I signal for it Erza will unleash her wind weapon aiming it at me."

While Gray was explaining the plane Erza was concentrating on making a weapon solely made of wind in the shape of a great-sword. As she was doing this knowledge that was always with her was starting to run through her head. Spells of how to use raw elements to create whatever the user needed. Pocketing the vile Gray had given her she stretched her hands out as if holding a great-sword. Next she used her own magic to gather up all the roaring ocean winds around her into her hands picturing it creating the blade as it took form. Even though this process was completely new to the redhead it also seemed more than familiar to her. It almost felt as if something she could have done at anytime. _'He really did awaken my inner magic by giving me this knowledge._'

"Next I'll use a spell I've been working on the last two years to freeze those fire. If it works right Erza should have an opening to get Natsu to eat that pill."

"What will that pill do?" Asked Jellal already knowing it was the key to saving Natsu.

"It will render him magicless for a whole day."

"So then the fires won't come back." The bluenette seeing the plan in full. "And after you cast the spell you'll need me to fish you out of the ocean currents."

"That means my life will be in your hands." Gray's tone completely serious. "In order for me to freeze that fire I'm going to be using every ounce of magic I have."

Jellal didn't know what to say. In all honesty except for Erza everyone in Fairy Tail is a complete stranger to him and vice versa. Yet here was a man willing to place his life in his hands.

"Let's go." Gray shouted as the Exceeds flew their partner into positions. "Do it now Erza." Wanting to see a weapon before going down.

Opening her eyes she formed the weapon in her hands. "Sword of the Storm!" Erza shouted giving form to a transparent great sword out of the ocean winds and her own magic. It wasn't beautiful or elegant like many of her other weapons, but at this moment all that mattered was that it worked the way Gray needed it to. Swinging the sword over one shoulder she could feel the wind inside it wanting to be unleashed. With on hand she made sure the red pill was where she placed it. "Tell me when you're ready." Said Erza

"Now!" Gray shouted at Jellal.

"Drop me!" Jellal told Lily with the exceed doing as it was told. "Meteor!" Surrounding his body it a golden light before slamming himself onto the oceans surface creating a wide creator in the ocean. He momentarily hovered where he made impact before gravity started to pull him down.

"I need it to be bigger."

"Bigger huh!" He said as Lily grabbed a hold of him_. 'If I make it any bigger I wont have enough magic for him._' _'That means my life will be in your hands._' Remembering what he was just told seconds ago.

Looking at his left shoulder where his black guild mark was_. 'We're guild mates. That means we have to trust each other. All of them._' Thinking of Natsu above and Lucy on the island needing him to pull his job off for them to come home safely. '_Natsu I trust you to take Seyru down after we save you_.' Knowing he couldn't hold anything back he created seven magic circles up above himself in the shape of the Big Dipper. "Grand Chariot!" Sending the seven powerful golden beams of magic into the creator he just made. On impact the water ended up dousing all three wizards and the exceeds carrying them. However the creator he made was now a half mile wide now. '_The rest of this fight will be in your hands alone._' Feeling that he left himself with vary little magic after casting the spell for the second time today. "Better?"

"Yeah!" Said Gray flying into the creator of water. "Just remember my life is in your hands now." Grinning at his new ally while he past him. "Then again if Erza trusts you then so do I." Once he was halfway down he gave Erza the order to unleash the powers of her new sword.

Focusing all of her magic into a single slash of her sword at Gray she unleashed an ungodly amount of wind from the blade sending her and Carla flying back several yards before Carla got control back. Once the wind left her blade she placed all her attention on Natsu getting ready to shove the red pill in her hand down his throat.

Looking up Gray saw the winds Erza had mad for him coming towards him. At the same time he saw the black fire was now nearly as wide as the creator he was in. "Happy drop me now!"

"Save Natsu." Happy begged as he let go of Gray making his way out of the creator before he lost his chance.

"I won't be taking a dive this time, and I won't disappoint you again Ur." Despite having the Fires of Hell above him more than willing to burn him alive and not just make his sweat profusely, the oceans beneath him getting ready to sweep him away with its all mighty currents, and the wind Erza had provided him coming at him that could cut him to ribbons if the timing is off by even a fraction of a second something else was bothering Gray. He was calm. "I guess this my eye of the storm." Enjoying the final second of calm before casting his spell to save Natsu.

Reaching one arm below to touch the oceans ready to swallow him, and the other up towards the tornado willing to shred him to pieces. Both water and wind touched his hands at the same time. "Fusion-Ice-Make: Crystal Prism!" Using the two elements he combined the two natural elements with his own magic he could now create all ice he needed(By combining water and wind to create the ice Gray is now able to focus more magic on the spell to freeze the Fires of Hell.). Now focusing everything he had on freezing the black fire to save his Nakama.

The wild motions of the flames began to slow. The heat radiating from it began to cool. Its spreading nature halted to the point of shrinking. The water of the oceans began to fill the hole Jellal had made at Gray's request now touching the flames, only the black flames weren't extinguished by the touch of the ocean. How you might ask, simple the once great roaring inferno was now a giant frozen iceberg.

'_I did it_.' Gray thought as the cold waters of the ocean engulfed him sweeping him away with its mighty currents. '_I froze the fires of hell. Everything is now in your hands Erza, Jellal, and you Natsu._' Though the ocean current were treating him like a rag-doll he heard his old teacher whisper something into his ear that he couldn't help but grin at.

"I'm proud of you Gray Fullbuster." Ur's long but not forgotten voice echoed in his mind.

Taking her eyes the now beautifully frozen black flames Erza noticed Jellal staring at the ice in amazement as well. "Jellal!" She yelled at her man reminding him of his job.

"Crap! I'm coming Gray." Jellal casting meteor again as he dove into the oceans to save Gray.

After watching him dive into the waters Erza waited for her moment as she removed the final red pill from the vile. With the ocean waters crashing into the black glacier it started to break apart. After half a minute of waiting watching the ice break apart she finally spotted her pink haired companion without a single flame radiating from his body. "Carla now."

"Max-Speed." Carla using the speed enhancing spell to get to Natsu as quickly as possible.

As she drew closer the redhead noticed the black fires were starting to reappear around Natsu quickly engulfing his body again. Feeling they weren't going to make it Erza made a last ditch effort throwing the pill at Natsu's open mouth. While the pill made its way towards Natsu the oceans threatened to touch the black fire he had become killing him if contact is made. In that brief moment time stood still for Erza, Carla, Lily and Happy. The pill landed in Natsu's mouth and was quickly swallowed before the ocean waters touched him.

"Natsu!" Shouted Happy as he went to retrieve the man who raised him.

"Happy!" Both Lily and Carla yelled in concern for their fellow Exceed.

Fortunately for both Happy and Natsu the pills effects took action immediately so the ocean water did nothing but get the fire wizard soaked to the bones. And for Happy not getting burned alive once he caught a hold of Natsu's back flying him to a small sandbar followed by the others.

Natsu was quick gathering his whereabouts now that the fire was no longer using him as fuel. "Thank you!" coughing out a mouth full of salt water.

"Natsu!" Happy hugged the man. "Don't scare me like that again."

"No promises." Patting the cats back "Where are Gray and Jellal?" Looking up he saw Erza scanning the ocean surface for any sign of the two blue haired wizards.

"Still in the ocean." Said Lily. At that they all waited anxiously for a sign of the two men.

"C'mon Jellal/Gray." They started to chant quietly. Both Erza and Natsu wanted to dive in after them, but both were currently to exhausted to attempt a rescue not knowing where to even begin looking for them.

After a couple more minutes of painful Erza began to lose her strength falling down to her knees. "Jellal." She whispered fearing for his life after being under water for so long.

Natsu walked up to Erza wrapping an arm around her to comfort the woman. "Don't worry Erza. It'll take more than an ocean to kill those two." Giving her the best grin he cold muster.

"But…"

"Sorry it took so long." Said a weary male voice.

Turning to find the voice. They all saw Jellal who lost his Mystogan costume was panting heavily. Over his shoulder was an unconscious Gray. "You made it." They all said thankful to see both men alive and well.

"When has failure ever been an option for a Fairy Tail mage." Jellal repeated Gray's words before falling to the ground face first.

"Gray/Jellal." Natsu and Erza doing their best to get both men in good safe resting position.

"Will they be okay?" Asked Happy.

"They'll be fine." Said Carla. After seeing Wendy heal so many people she knew from the breathing patterns alone both men would be fine after a good long rest.

"But we still have one major problem." Lily said pointing at the top of the cliff Seyru had watched the whole ordeal from.

"Both Gray and Jellal are in not condition to fight again anytime soon." Said Erza. "And I…"

"I know." Said Natsu standing up looking at Seyru.

"What do you…"

"I know." He repeated.

"Natsu listen to me." Said a barely conscious Jellal reaching out to Natsu. "Forgiveness is a two way street. Trust me I know. Even though I don't really know any of you people vary well from Fairy Tail I know the bond you all…no we all share as Nakama. As you've seen from our actions today we have forgiven you for what happened that day. Speaking from experience in order to obtain true forgiveness for ones sins you must be willing to forgive yourself."

"True forgiveness comes from forgiving yourself." Said Natsu looking at Phoenix_. 'Has she forgiven me for losing control and wont listen to me because I wont forgive myself_?' He then thought. '_Could that be the same case for Lucy?_'

Seeing Natsu thinking hard about what he said he gathered the last of his strength to say one last thing. "Natsu if I can find the courage to forgive myself and move on from all the sins I committed in the Tower of Heaven, surely you can forgive yourself for something you know you didn't do."

Those words pulled at Natsu's Heart. '_Is he right? If he can forgive himself for what he did why cant I do the same?_' Looking at his Nakama he saw no hatred towards him in any of their eyes. "How long ago had you forgiven me?" Natsu felt a tear building up in the corner of his eye.

"Natsu we were never angry with you in the first place." Said Erza. "Everyone in Fairy Tail knows the true you would never do anything to harm any of us."

The tear started to fall down Natsu's cheek. "You guys." Bringing his arm up to wipe away the tears.

"Don't you dare cry on us now." Said an extremely exhausted Gray doing his best to sit up.

"Gray?"

"Save those tears for when you beat Seyru's ass, and bring Lucy back like you promised you would." Those words took the last of Gray's remaining strength as he caused him to fall back onto his back.

Natsu turned to face the rocky cliffs where Seyru sat waiting for him to finish the fight they had started. "Happy lets finish this."

"Aye Sir." Cheered Happy as he took hold of Natsu's back.

"Natsu." Said a wary Gray catching Natsu's attention. "I just froze the fires of hell. Top that." Gray finally overcome by the exhaustion passed out.

"Don't worry I will." Natsu said looking at the black tattoo of Phoenix on his arm.

"Natsu how do you plan to fight him without any magic?" Asked Erza. "He still has one battery left."

Still looking at the tattoo. "Don't worry Erza. I have one last trick in my bag as well."

"Will it be enough?"

Natsu turned to look at Lily, Carla, Jellal, Erza, and Gray before taking off giving them his signature grin. "After everything I've gone through today, after everything you all did to help me get back up after knocking of deaths door there's no way I can accept losing. Not after coming this far." Looking over his shoulder to look at Happy. "Let's go partner. I'm all fired up!"

"Aye Sir." Flying the man who raised him to the top of the cliffs small sand bar a half-mile away from the cliffs Seyru sat on. In no time flat Happy had flown the both of them to the top of the cliff only stopping when they were level with Seyru.

"So you managed to survive the flames of Hell?" Asked Seyru looking at the setting sun. "You survived the first trial."

"Thanks to my friends." Natsu answered

"Good. I guess we wouldn't be able to have a proper finale if you fell to the black flames."

"Where's Lucy?" Catching a whiff of her scent coming from the island.

"She's here on this vary island. Pass my last trial and she's all yours." '_Fail and it becomes hers_.' Standing up.

Natsu wanted to ask what the trial was, but ever since his Nakama saved him every time he would take a glance at the man he was staring at the sun and not them. Almost as if he knew they'd pass his trial. "Why do you continue to stare at the sun?" He asked curiously.

"It's something my mother used to tell." Seyru began. "She told me that when the sun rises it brings new life into this world. When it sets it sends all those who died that day to the next life."

"So?"

'_You have maybe a day to live at this rate of aging._' Remembering how much time the healer said he had left before he pulled out the third battery, or the fourth one for that matter. "After over four hundred years the sun will finally sweep me away." Finally removing his gaze from the sun. "When I saw you today I had a felling I was going to see my final sunset today."

"You thought you where going to die today when you saw me?"

"After I was forced to remove two lacrima batteries from my body I unknowingly set in motion the beginning of my own end." Pulling his bangs into his view he saw his once midnight black hair had become pearl white. "Even if you don't kill me the passage of time that is aging my body will." He slapped his right hand over the last black circle over his chest. "I was never meant to be a fighter, but fate can work in funny ways. If I had to choose how I would meet my end I'd rather die in battle than wait for my bones to turn to dust. Come let's finish what we started." Pulling the last battery out of his chest.

"What are you going to do Natsu?" Asked Happy. "You don't have any magic at all, and it took everything Gray, Erza, and Jellal had to stop the last battery from killing you?" Concern for his friend evident in every word the exceed spoke.

"Tell me Natsu did Igneel ever tell you about a dragon named Ekros?" Looking at the earth lacrima battery in his hand.

"How do you know of Igneel?"

"I don't have time to explain just know that I knew him at one point of my life. Now my question."

"No Igneel never told me of any other dragons. So who is this Ekros?"

"She was the dragon that taught me how to use elemental magic after I cut my ties with the Celestial world." Looking down at the cliff he stood on.

Natsu's eyes went wide when he heard. A dragon had taught Seyru his magic. "So you're a…"

"No!" Shaking his head. "I am no dragon slayer even though I was taught by one."

Natsu got some relief from what he heard but. "Why bring it up then."

"She died protecting me a long time ago. She promised she would always protect me." Looking at the battery with tears forming in his eyes. "I hate to do this, but I'm going to ask her for one last favor from beyond the grave."

"How?"

Dropping the final battery to the ground that sunk down. "I'm going to turn her bones into a suit of armor."

"A suit of armor made of dragon bones.

"This isn't a cliff I'm standing on. It's a coffin I made for Ekros." A few seconds later the cliff began to shake as something buried under it was beginning to move. For a moment the shaking stopped. Then suddenly a giant claw emerged from the rocky cliffs as they began to fall making the once hilly island flat.

"Happy!" Natsu nearly shouting his partner's name as rocks shot out of the cliff in all directions.

"Aye Sir!" Flying away from the debris.

Before long the cliff now gone revealed the dragon skeleton it was once used to keep it buried. Once completely un-dug it began to glow white as it reached up with one massive claw around Seyru's body.

"Ultimate Gathering Armor: Dragon Bone Armor." Yelled Seyru before the light of the dragon bones enveloped him.

The light coming from the deceased dragon was so bright both Natsu and Happy had to hide their eyes from it. They did not have to keep them hidden for long as the blinding light soon faded. Once the light was gone the duo looked at the now armored Seyru.

The armor he was wearing was pure pearl white with a scaled design all over it. The limbs looked perfectly dragon like with sharpened claws at the end of each toe and finger. On the back was a set of massive wings twice as long as the arms keeping its wearer afloat. The tail of the dragon armor wrapped around the waist four times. Before Natsu could see what the helmet looked like it was taken off to reveal Seyru's face looking as four hundred years of not aging finally caught up to him, his hair matched the armor he wore

Dropping the helmet. "How appropriate. My final fight is against a Dragon Slayer while wearing a armor made of pure dragon bones." The magic energies coming from the armor put the magic aura of the black lacrimas activation to shame as it was pushing Natsu and Happy further away from him.

"Even if I still had any magic left I wouldn't fight you with my Dragons Slayer Magic." Said Natsu no longer being pushed back from the magic coming from Seyru.

"Ignoring the fact you just told me you have no magic left why not use your dragon magic when you know its stronger than your Phoenix Slayer magic?"

"Over the last two years I've been training solely to use the Phoenix Slayer magic to defeat you. Sure someday I'll have to get over my fear of my inner dragon, but today is not that day." Looking at the black tattoo on his right arm. "When I left Fairy Tail I swore I'd bring Lucy back. I'll admit at first I didn't believe my own words, but Gildarts helped me realize that I need Lucy in my life. I swore I'd beat you with something other than my Dragon Slayer magic. So Gildarts lead me to Phoenix. Once I signed the pact with her I changed my vow that I'd bring Lucy back with the power of the Phoenix. But after what my friends told me after they arrived I decided to change it one last time." Flexing his tattooed arm in front of his body

"What is that new vow." Taking a battle stance.

"That I with the power of the Phoenix I would bring Lucy back To Fairy Tail with me." At that his right arm began to glow, but not from the Tattoo. "What?" The wings of the Phoenix moved on his arms now resting on the top of his bicep and bottom of the tricep to reveal the scare he made with Erza's sword. "My scar!" Seeing not the scar he used Erza's sword to make. No he saw something he thought he'd never see again on his right arm. "My Fairy Tail mark." The red Fairy Tail insignia returning in all its glory.

"But you still have no magic to fight." Happy pointed out worriedly.

"Don't worry Happy. Like I told Erza I still have one last trick up my sleeve." Running his hand over the Phoenix Tattoo. '_I didn't intend to hurt anyone that day. I made sure no one was around if I somehow lost control again. That beast inside me is as much apart of me as you are now. I accept that fact._' Pleading to Phoenix for forgiveness as he was finally forgiving himself.

"But!"

"Happy drop me and get out of here."

"But Natsu…"

"Happy." This time Natsu spoke softly. "It's the only way I can win."

Despite all his urges not to drop his adoptive father with tears in his eyes Happy let go of Natsu. "Bring Lucy back, Natsu." Flying back to the sandbar.

Now free falling two-hundred feet to the now flattened out island below. "It is said that the Phoenix shall one day rise from its ashes, but on this day she shall rise from mine." Chanting the incantation for Phoenix's most powerful spell. However its tattoo on his right arm remained black. Glancing at the tattoo. "Phoenix!" Calling outs its name still getting no response. "Phoenix!" Hearing the roars of the ocean's tide burying the island covered in jagged rocks for the first time in many years. "Phoenix!" Fear running ramped in his mind thinking the bird was unwilling to forgive him so easily. "Phoenix!" Now feeling a wave roll under his back. "PHOENIX!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

After holding onto the door frame for dear life as the island was hit by a massive earthquake it finally ended. Lucy looked around for any damages done to the house quickly seeing nothing was out of place from where it was before the island shook. After done checking the house she felt something that grabbed all of her attention. Something she hadn't sensed in years. "Natsu?" Looking in the direction she felt him falling to the ground. "He's here." Running out of the small tropical hut searching for him.

"What happened." Seeing the once massive cliff covering the island was now gone, and had become completely flat. "And what's this massive magical force I'm sensing?" Looking at the source of the most powerful magical force she'd felt since the ESC destroyed the Tower of Heaven.

Along with sensing Natsu's life energy she soon found the life force surrounded by that tremendous magical source feeling it to be unfamiliar, but at the same time she felt all to familiar at the same time. "Seyru!" Right then realizing the two men must be reaching the end of a fight as She felt no magic at all coming from Natsu at all. "I have to stop this fight." Running towards the two men she was sensing. "If I don't someone is going to die."

**End Chapter 16**

**Next chapter**

**In the End?**

* * *

><p>Sorry if this fight feels like it's never going to end, but just as the name of the next chapter implies the fight will see it's end between Natsu and Seyru, but how will Lucy's involvement effect the outcome. Find out in the next chapter. Also I'd like to apologize for not getting that flashback done in time and only gave you bullet points on how it would go down. Know I will come back and give it the true flashback this chapter should have had later down the road. Thinking about it after a night of Sleep it does make some sense doing bullet points as time is no longer on Seyru's side so telling a story to the team wouldn't exactly be the best thing to do.<p>

This stories one year anniversary is coming up on 2/27/13. I plan on having chapter 17 out either on that date or the weekend prior to it. Luckily I already have over half of that puppy typed up so I should easily have it out on that date.

For those of you who haven't caught on to the titles of the last 4 chapters and the next one are all names of a song that I love. I don't know how well they actually matched up to the chapter, but I felt they at least made a connection to each one. Pretty sure you've all heard each of these songs at least once. The only one of the songs that doesn't really go with a fight scenes to the chapter would be Blackbird, but it goes really well with the flashback. If you have time listen to these songs and imagine what happened in each chapter they go to. Who knows you could see an AMV in your head this way.

Wake Me Up Inside- Evenecense

Blackbird- Alter Bridge (Truly and eight minute master piece I highly recommend to everyone listen to if you've never heard it before.)

Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace

Rise of the Broken- Cold Driven

In the End- Linkin Park

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter

Please continue to support **Dragon's Tear** and my other ongoing story **Child of Darkness**.

WildCard555 Out.


	17. In the End?

Happy Birthday Dragon's Tear. Feels weird posting a new chapter on a Wednesday, but a due dates a due date. Okay this is the last chapter for Natsu vs. Seyru epic. That's right it ends here and now. No more talking let's get this going

**TivaNaluKick4evs**: Yes Lucy go. As for the pill neutralizing Natsu's magic for the day just read to find out.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**: Like I said in the authors not work has been a complete bitch sense I last posted. Indeed finally so NaLu?

**YorumiHaru**: Lol! Yes Seyru made himself a PS3 to play Skyrim, and just so happened to remember he had a dragon buried in his backyard, and while he was waiting he thought 'just like in Skyrim.'

**The Keeper of Worlds**: Yeah 100 + hours of Skyrim, and half of it wearing light dragon armor will do that to a person. As for the Natsu part just scroll on down to find out what he's up to.

**Miss Unperfect 101**: Good I'm keeping my unpredictability up. That makes me happy. Now sit back and enjoy the epic conclusion.

**TykkiMikk**: After five consecutive cliffhangers I'd start to get pissed too.

**GoldenRoseTanya**: Villains aren't supposed to fight fair, and with over 400 years of battle experience there wouldn't be a lot someone could do with all that knowledge. Indeed Lucy sensed Natsu. No comment on the baby situation. Now scroll on down and see how it(the fight.) ends.

**JakeCrusher**: I have a general idea of what I want to do in each chapter all the way up to chapter 25 so far. I just have to string it all together so it makes sense.

**PhoenixedDragon**: Lets just hope I don't somehow screw this final showdown up. Like I said I'll comeback later and give it the proper flashback later on. Yes Natsu is beginning to forgive himself, but as we all know he's going to end up having a major talk with Lucy if they both pull through this chapter. For my OC being everywhere it just goes back to what you pointed out in a previous review, I just know how to exploit the FT universe. Indeed Hybrid Theory is one of the best CDs ever made, as its one of those rare albums that doesn't have one bad song on it.

**Katana Saphire**: After the cliffhanger I did at the end of chapter 10 with the possibility of the baby still being alive I've kept her out of the story up until the end of this chapter, and a flashback in chapter 15. Just keeping the mystique about the whole thing a surprise until the time comes for me to answer the question on whether or not the baby survived.

**I Own Nothing**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**In the End?**

**Shadow Angel**

"He made the distraction so the mages wouldn't be able to assist the foot soldiers in stopping the slave rebellion?" Said Samuel.

"So close." Kokusho picked up his silver wineglass. "I was so close to reviving Zeref that it is not even funny." Taking a sip from the wineglass hoping it would calm his nerves, but every time he remembered that day his blood would always boil.

"Should have killed him before." Said Saiga.

"Like you said you probably could have activated the tower without him. He, he, he." Samara laughed.

Removing his lips from the now empty wineglass he set back down on the table. "He always made sure he kept two or three things secret from me to make sure I would not slit his throat in his sleep." Reaching for a wine bottle to refill his glass. "As much work I put into the R-System my knowledge of it was elementary compared to his.

"Knowledge is a powerful thing." Samuel stated. "Especially the knowledge you don't have."

Shoka signed a question.

"I tried brining in several celestial mages in, but he would shot them down before I could tell him their names." Kokusho put the bottle of wine back on the table. "Always told me they don't have what it takes to wield that precious platinum key he was in search of."

"Why didn't you kill him later when you found him again instead of having him join your guild." Asked Saiga. "After all why have someone who works for you when he hate you as much as he does?"

"He doesn't hate me because of the tower. If anything he hates himself for the whole thing. He hates me for something else altogether."

"Why does he hate you?" Asked Samuel Hoping to finally get the answer to the questions he'd been asking for so long.

"He hates me because of the way I convinced him to join, and continue to have him serve me. How do I have control over him you may ask? I…" Kokusho became silent when he went to pick up the silver wineglass but it had somehow split down the middle getting wine all over the old mans hand and the aged oak table beneath.

Everyone else in the room became silent seeing the ominous omen that just occurred before them. Some how they all knew that Seyru was somehow linked to this omen. Samuel and Shoka being the closest to him began to worry. Saiga and Samara even though claiming to want to end their teachers life even began to worry about the man, after all no student could hate the man who taught them nearly everything they knew.

Looking up at the dimly lit chandelier in the dining room of his flying ship Kokusho spoke to the man he had created the words most diabolic structure with. "You had better not die Seyru. I still believe in that tower of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>.

Continuing to run towards where she sensed both Natsu and Seyru Lucy didn't stop until she saw the two men. First she looked up to where she felt the unbelievable amount of magic she felt to see a set of white armor resembling a dragon. "Seyru." Knowing it had to be him in the armor. Only going of her ability to sense life Lucy then spotted a pink blur speeding towards the ground shouting out the name 'Phoenix'. "Natsu!" Running again towards the falling man. "I'm not going to make it." She began to worry not sensing one once of magic coming from him. He was now less then ten feet from hitting the water and the debris from the now destroyed cliff that once towered over the rest of the island. "NATSU!" Begging him to do something.

Just when Natsu was about to hit the ground Lucy closed her eyes not wanting to see her Natsu die from hitting the ground at terminal velocity, or any other way for that matter. When she closed her eyes she felt an enormous wave of magical energy coming from Natsu all of a sudden. Opening her eyes she saw his body just floating above the water. "That circle." Looking at the magic circle coming from his body. "What is it?" Closing her eyes she saw the circle completely. It had a crimson outline with only one thing in the center of it. No words, now signs, no hieroglyphs, nothing she had ever seen inside a spell circle since she became able to read them. "A flaming bird? No something more." She saw the bird inside the crimson circle had many colors to it. Red, white, yellow, green, orange with all but he green dancing like a flame. "What is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>.

Natsu felt his body come to a complete stop only a foot above where he would have crashed down to a violent end. Upon opening his eyes everything around him was black except for the magic circle responsible for his stop(Same one Lucy saw). "Thank you Phoenix." Seeing the tattoo on his arm had returned to its bright colors just like the circle below him.

'_No problem Natsu_." The bird sung back to its master.

"What took you so long." So relieved that she didn't abandon him like he thought that he forgot about just how close he was to being a red stain on the water and earth below where he hovered to be angry at her.

'_It would appear whenever you awaken that dragon of yours up it puts me to sleep for a while_.' She started to explain. '_Before you started to shout my name I was actually having a lovely dream…_'

"Did you hear me chant the incantation?"

'_How much time do you offer me in exchange?' _Admitting she had heard him call out the most powerful spell she had given him. Now she just needed to know what he was willing to give to use it.

"TEN YEARS." Natsu shouted as he continued to hover over the rock hidden beneath the tide."

'_So be it_.' The Phoenix tattoo flew off of its owner's skin in its true form looking just like it did on his arm and the circle below. Only more breathtaking.

"So that's your true form." Admiring the bird's beauty.

"Prepare yourself." Flying straight at Natsu until they collided creating a burst of red, yellow and white flames engulfing the man.

The ball of fire began to rise until it was back up to the level it was before being dropped by Happy. **"Ultimate Phoenix Art: Living Unison Reid."**

Seyru store in amazement as the fires revealed themselves to be wings as they opened up to reveal what the fires had created.

What now hovered before him was no longer the young twenty some year old boy who had pushed him to his limit. No now what stood before him was a breathtakingly beautiful woman with flaming wings of the same colors the flame was coming out of her back. Her hair still pink from its masters natural hair color had grown to the point were it now touched the small of her back being tied up in white feathers. The once onyx black eyes changed into emerald green ones. Her body free of any damaging mark or cuts that littered Natsu's body only moments ago. The black shorts Natsu was left wearing had transformed into a short black strapless dress coming down mid-thigh.

"What are you?" Seyru asked in astonishment at the transformed Natsu.

"I've gone by many names in the past." The woman spoke in a singsong voice capable of soothing the most savage beast. "Long ago have I forgotten what I was once originally named. If you must call me something simply call me Phoenix."

"Phoenix, huh!" Still taking the sight of her in. "Tell me Phoenix what happened to Natsu?"

"We cast a Living Unison Reid making the two of us one." Now starting to look at her new form as well. "Like the incantations he used to cast the spell 'It is said that the Phoenix shall one day rise from its ashes, but on this day she shall rise from mine'."

"How could he use magic to begin with? The pill the others used to stop the black fires of Hell renders anyone who consumes it incapable of using magic for a full day." Though he didn't actually see how the fire was put out he knew it had to have been one of Samuel's potions that did the trick.

"The spell used to bring me out isn't activated by giving magic a fuel for the spell, no. What he paid with instead was years of his life instead."

"Years of his life?"

"And another thing this isn't his magic, nor body you see before you."

"Explain."

"When this spell is used the casters body is literally turned to ashes, and from those ashes I rise out of them in my true form." Seeing more questions about to be asked by looking at the aging mans face she decided to give more info. "Natsu is still alive." Pointing at the red Fairy Tail insignia on her right shoulder. "Only our roles have been reversed with me in control and him talking to me telepathically. Once my magic runs out I will burst into flame becoming ashes once more, but it will be Natsu who will rise out of my ashes taking his original body back."

(A/N: to sum it up with this spell Natsu's body transformed into a female form as Phoenix is indeed a female with their roles reversed with Natsu's mark on her being the Fairy Tail insignia. This form lasts until Phoenix runs out of magic. Once that happens she turns back to ashes and Natsu will come out of them in his original form.)

"So I am no longer fighting Natsu, but you Phoenix." Said Seyru full of disappointment with the turn of events. "I was really looking forward to fighting Natsu one last time." Taking a glance at the now half set sun.

"Twelve minutes!" Phoenix stated.

"Huh?"

"That's all you have left until your life ends." Taking a glance at the sun herself. "It also happens to be when the sun sets."

"Then you know I don't have much time to waste then." Taking a battle stance. "Like I said I'd rather die fighting than wait for my time to end."

"Relax you're going to fight the one you want to."

"How you just said you're the one in control now?"

"I can give control back over to Natsu if I chose to give it to him."

"Why would you do that?"

"This isn't my fight." Placing her hand over the FTI(Fairy Tail Insignia). "It's Natsu's to win, or lose."

"You'll still be able to help him out." Knowing she was giving Natsu advice during the fight.

"This fight is now between the two of you."

"Why butt out now after all this time."

"Because asking one man to fight everything you are capable of with the black lacrima and those four batteries is to much to ask anyone to fight alone."

"Fair point."

"From what I can sense the two of you will be fighting on equal grounds once I give Natsu control. Both of your fates now rest in your own hands. I just have one question to ask you before I go back to sleep."

"What is it?" Asked Seyru.

"Don't you think our deeds of four-hundred years are enough to balance out your sins in the creation of the tower?"

The man from Edolas was taken back from the question he just heard. "How do you know of that?

"Because one of my many reincarnations was a member of the original ten-saint wizards." She saw the disbelief in his aging face grow. "Tell me how did Zeref do after my passing?" She asked tenderly.

"Ceandra? Ceandra Harbinger(Earthland version of Ceandra Talons.)?" Now in so much disbelief that he stopped breathing for a moment. After he started to breathe again he started to turn cold. "I haven't seen him since that day, but believe me you don't want to know what he became after you died."

"My first question."

"Perhaps its enough if I wanted to believe in it being enough, but I don't want it." His breathing returned too normal. "With our past you won't be able to give me what I want so let Natsu take control, at this point he's the only one who can."

Phoenix shed a tear hearing her former teammate from long ago say what he said. "May you never be broken again Seyru Alabaster." Her body began to glow as she began to transform once more.

"Sorry Ceandra." Looking belowat the setting sun he also saw the stars beginning litter the soon to be night skies. "Sorry Mother. I came back broken beyond repairs, but I did have my years of peace." Starring at the glowing flames he waited for them to fade.

Once they did Natsu's appearance was returned to normal except for the flaming wings coming from his back, and the tattoo on his right arm now gone. "Sorry for the hold up, but Phoenix wanted to speak to you in private before we fought again." Preparing himself for the last stance.

"Two minutes spent well." Thankful to see his old friend one last time. "I hope you're ready, because once this starts I won't stop till the end."

"Ready?" Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>.

Lucy was completely perplexed over what she had felt over the last two minutes. At fight she felt Natsu completely fade out of existence only for a new life force to take his place during that time. The magic she felt coming from it felt to be equal to the amount coming from Seyru. She only stopped thinking about it when that strange life force faded away as Natsu's came back. "What's going on up there?"

After asking that she felt the magic coming from the two getting ready to be unleashed on the other. "It's about to start." Already feeling herself out of their league, but at the same time knew the outcome of the fight would some how come down to her. "Natsu, Seyru." Knowing at least one of the two would die before it was said and done.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>.

(A/N: the rest of this chapter all happens in a ten minute time span, so its meant to be slow and fast at the same time.)

Both men charged each other as fast as their wings could move. Natsu went for a right haymaker, while Seyru went with a straight right. I know what you might be thinking right now as we've seen this before early on in the fight, but lets not forget that one thing has changed drastically since then. No I'm not talking about the inhuman amounts of magic both men have at their fingertips. For Natsu everything about him physically has been enhanced since fusing with Phoenix. The same could also be said for Seyru as well. What is the difference now you might be asking. Natsu was still a young 25 year old man(series start I'm guessing is 17 + 1 year of all the current arcs in the anime + a 5 year time jump at the beginning of my story + 2 ½ years of training = Natsu being 25). Seyru on the other hand was no longer in the body of a young thirty-some year old as his actual age was still catching up to his body leaving him as a slow aged man.

With the ever-widening age gap growing between the two Natsu was not only able to land his punch first, but he was also able to easily dodge his opponents. The contact created a shock wave while sending Seyru back nearly fifty feet. Looking at where he punched the armor he saw blood on the chest plate. Feeling a stinging sensation from his right hand he looked at it to see nothing that would indicate it had bleed, yet his knuckles were covered in his own blood. "Instant healing."

"So it would seem." Said Seyru "However." Wiping the blood off his pearl white armor it was shown to be undamaged by the punch. "You don't have what it takes to crack my armor."

"We'll see about that." Natsu went on the offense at speeds he never thought possible.

Though he could see all of the Phoenix Slayers movements with all his battle experience he knew being able to see, and being able to keep up with that speed are two entirely different things. Instead of trying to counter he raised his arms to cover his head from the volume of strikes he would soon be receiving.

Punches, elbows, knees, and kicks. Natsu used all eight of them to attack his opponent from all angles only to get the same result. Pain shooting through whichever body part was used to strike the armor only for it to be heal itself up faster than it could get damaged. Once he realized he couldn't damage the armor with physical attacks he backed off to think of a new way to go about this fight.

Lowering his arm the man from Edolas began to speak. "You can't hurt me Natsu! Not without your Dragon Slayer magic."

"We'll see about that." Stretching his arms out. "Heat absorption!" Stealing all heat around the two storing it in his own body. The moisture coming from the ocean bellow froze around them

"It won't work." Covering his head up with his arms again. When saying those words he could see his own breath freezing before him.

Flying up above his target Natsu began to spin himself in a flipping motion until he decided to drop down on Seyru's arms with both heels while simultaneously letting out all the heat he had taken in. "Phoenix Art: Exploding Dragon Blade!" This attack created an enormous fireball in the sky with shock waves so big from the impact that it forced Lucy onto her knees who was over 200 feet below the two men. The smoke didn't linger at all disappearing as quickly as the fireball had been lit. "What the?" Natsu said in disbelief looking down at the man he just attacked.

"Like I said you can't hurt me." Said Seyru, whose armor showed no sign of ever being touched let alone stopping an attack that could level an entire city. "But at the same time I have to admit I can no longer keep up with you."

"So this fight will end in a draw!" Said Natsu. '_Damn I put a lot of power into that last attack_.' Combine that with the fact his magic was automatically healing his body the moment it got hurt in any way.

"Not quite. I only have eight minutes left." I only have one option. "Natsu I was hoping for an all out war, but this aging body of mine won't allow me to do such a thing."

"So what are you going to do then?" Natsu tried to fly away, only to see that Seyru had a vice like grip on his left leg.

"Put all my magic into one attack." Throwing Natsu down to the ground as hard as he could. After tossing the other man he flew up as high as he could, cocking his head back as far as it would go while taking in a deep breath.

The only thing that stopped Natsu was the hard ground he had been thrown into creating a creator on the island he didn't even want to know how deep of wide it was. "Good thing he couldn't hit me before." Thinking of that one punch he easily dodged. "He could have taken me out if it had landed." Looking straight up he saw Seyru continuing to rise up seeing him getting ready to…"The Breath Attack!" Recognizing the movements his body made.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy.<strong>

In the ninety seconds Natsu and Seyru had been fighting Lucy had been thrown around the island as the shock waves of power hit her. "What monstrous power." Lucy said right before getting thrown again as one of them was thrown onto the ground. "Natsu." Quickly realizing it was him who was in the newly formed creator on the island. "Natsu!" Now running towards the man until she was at the foot of the creator. "Natsu." Quickly spotting his pink hair she slid down the slop of the deep creator unaware of the fact she was crying. "Natsu." Kneeling down beside the man once she finally got to him as he began to sit up. Without thinking about it she hugged the man whom it felt like an entirety since the last time she had seen him. "Natsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Seyru.<strong>

Taking one last look down before unleashing all of his magic into the dragon's breath attack he saw Lucy hugging Natsu. "To think I would be doing to them what he once did to us." Imagining his wife as he was now looking at the last set of clouds in the night sky. Taking one last breath before launching his final attack. "This isn't how I wanted it to end, but this is my only option. Now focusing everything into one final devastating attack.

* * *

><p><strong>NaLu<strong>.

Though hearing Lucy call his name at least three times he still couldn't believe it was her hugging him right then and there. Natsu knew it wasn't another clone as he could go a hundred years without seeing Lucy, but he'd never forget her scent. "Lucy." Hugging the blonde back now shedding his own tears.

Seconds, days, weeks, months, seasons, years, decades, centuries, milleniums. You could have told either one of them any amount of time you'd want to, and they would've believed you in that being how long they cried in each others warm embrace. After not seeing each other for so long after everything they'd gone through to make sure one day they would see each other again. That's how timeless this moment was to the both of them. But all good things must come to an end. Upon separating from the other they looked at each other wanting to tell each other how much they had missed the other, but no words would come from the two. It took everything they had just to say the others name loud enough for the other to hear.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

"I…" Both tried to talk at the same time, but the magical energies above them had become to great for them to ignore it any longer. Looking up they saw the man suited up in the dragon bone armor charging up enough magic to not only kill the two of them, but also take the whole island they stood on along with them.

"He really is the Edolas counterpart of Acnologia." Said Natsu feeling that same overwhelming feeling of doom coming from the man just like his Earthland counterpart once did. Unlike last time though Mavis wasn't there to cast Fairy Sphere using the power of the guilds bonds as a source for the spell. This time around all they had was each other to stop the blast.

"He's really going to kill us!" Lucy said looking up at the man she had come to know well over the last two years.

"No it's meant for me." Said Natsu standing up. "You just so happen to be in the way."

"Can you fly us out of harms way?" Pushing herself up off the ground. Closing her eyes she got a better look at just of devastating the incoming blast would be. "No, you'd never be able to get us out of the danger zone of the blast."

"Lucy, don't worry. You're not going to die." Natsu spoke with absolute confidence in his voice despite the tears falling down his cheeks knowing just how this was most likely to go down.

"What about you?" Grabbing a hold of his left arm. Her eyes hadn't stopped crying since seeing Natsu.

Turning to face Lucy he gently caressed her cheek with his free hand. "You can feel that can't you?" Natsu didn't need high level sensory magic to know just how devastating the final attack was going to be. Wiping away the tears continuing to fall down her face.

"Yeah!" '_Better than you'll ever know_.'

"I'm going to stop it."

"How?"

Tears falling from both the insides of his eyes as well as the outsides knowing what he had to do. "Whatever it takes to save you Lucy." Letting go of her.

"You can't!" Holding onto his arm like it was a lifeline.

"Lucy! I'd do this every time for you." His wings spreading as he prepared to take flight once more.

"You'll die if you get hit by that." Feeling her grip on his arm weakening.

"At least I got to see you one last time before it happened." Natsu said before flying up to intercept the incoming blast.

"NATSU!" Lucy screaming out her loves name watching him fly up to what could only be his death.

'_I could be asked a million times if I'd be willing to give up my only life to save yours Lucy._' He saw Seyru push his head down towards him as he finally unleashed the breath attack_. 'Not once in those million times would I ever let yours end._' Taking one last look down below before the attack finally released. '_I love you too much to let you die before me._'

"Roar of the Dragon Bone Armor!" Seyru yelled out the name of his final attack unleashing the golden beam of magic.

Natsu's eyes widened as far as they could see the golden light approaching him. Turning his back to the blast. "White-Flame Shield!" Expanding his wings out at full length turning them into a shield.

"NATSU!" Screamed Lucy watching the two opposing forces collide

Before the breath attack collided with Natsu the man had managed to fly up 150 feet before it halted his progress. Though his wings were stopping the brunt of the assault it felt as if he was trying to stop an entire planet from colliding into another one. "Fuck!" Feeling every inch of his body straining itself to not give an inch to the attacker. All that strain was in vein though as he was losing ground and losing it fast.

Lucy watched from the ground as Natsu was drawing closer to her holding off the blast as best he could. She could feel both men losing magic drastically, but she could feel it was Natsu who would run out before Seyru. "You're not in this alone Natsu." Unleashing her magic. "I swore I'd be the one to save you." The tears on her face were getting blown away from the wind she was creating from the spell she was about to cast.

Natsu could feel all the magic he had gotten from Phoenix after their fusion was being eaten away fastly. First from maintain his shield up, and secondly from this new forms automatic need to heal itself when ever it became damaged. From all the strains his body was being put through he was literally feeling his bones and muscles being torn only to be healed right away. It was torture. Looking down he saw Lucy was only now only thirty feet below him. "No." Groaning from the immense stress. "I won't let you hurt Lucy." Willing his defenses not to give another inch. For a short while he was successful. That was until the stress became too great for his healing abilities to catch up anymore, as he felt his left arm break around the bicep area from the tenseness of his own muscles. "FUCK!" Giving over twenty feet to the attack.

Hearing her man shout out in pain Lucy unleashed her magic in the form a spell she taught herself. "Fanning the Flames!" Casting a tornado like spell shooting up from around her until it hit the underside of the man above her wings.

Feeling half of the stain being taken off him. '_How_?' Looking down again he saw Lucy standing in the center of a tornado that was strengthening his winged shield. "Lucy?" Now noticing an extreme stain now on her face.

"You're not in this alone." Feeling her magic being exhausted quickly.

"I couldn't have gotten this far without everyone's help."

"Everyone's help?"

Reaching into his pocket with is right arm he pulled out a brown pouch dropping it into Lucy's.

"My Keys." Feeling the bonds she had with her spirits give her new life.

"Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Loke, Wendy, Gildarts, Gray. They all helped get me this far"

"I'll see you to the end of it." Lucy reached out to Natsu who was now less than two feet above her.

"If only I could have written a better ending." Natsu reached out to touch her hand.

"When have you ever given up, Natsu?" interlocking her fingers with his.

"Never!" Feeling his feet touch the ground.

"Then why would you give up now?" Hugging her arms around his chest.

"I've come close several times over the last two year, but the thought of never seeing you again kept me going." Hugging the blonde back with his one good arm. "I can't stop till I get you home."

"Natsu." Lucy spoke softly looking into his onyx black eyes.

"Lucy." Natsu mirroring her action, except he lowered his head until their lips lined up and didn't stop until they meet for what they both believed to be the final time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Right when Natsu and Lucy felt their magic was about to give out all the pressure they were under for what felt like a painful eternity simply faded away. When they realized they were still alive as they still felt the others lips they broke apart for what they thought was a final kiss, but continued to keep a hold of each other fearing if they let go they'd be separated again. Looking around them they saw that nothing beside them had been damaged by the breath attack.

"We survived." Lucy said after confirming it with her sensory magic.

"We did." Natsu's body gave out for a moment, but Lucy was already there to support him. His flaming wings now only a flickering flame resting on the ground he stood on. "But what about him." Looking up to see Seyru's white armor in the early night skies.

Looking down at the ground Seyru saw Natsu and Lucy. Embracing each other for what they must have thought was there final moment. "I was right about you two." Feeling he had absolutely nothing left. Raising his hand in front of his face. "Thank you Ekros. Thank you for everything." Feeling tears falling down his wrinkled face. "You can go now." Now watching as his armor began to crumble into dust.

"He's out of magic, and time." Said Lucy. Hardly able to feel him at all with her sensory magic.

"I still have enough magic for one last attack." Said Natsu looking up at the man who tried to kill him and Lucy. Letting go of Lucy he was about to kick off the ground to launch his final attack until he felt Lucy still had a hold of him. "Lucy."

"He's already as good as dead Natsu." Feeling a new set of tears ready to fall down her face. "You don't need to deliver the killing blow."

"I'm sorry Lucy." Gently breaking the blondes hold on him.

"You're now killer Natsu." Begging him not to attack. "Just let his time expire."

"This is how he wants to go." Beginning to fly off the ground. "I'm sorry Lucy." He said before flying as fast as his wings could fly him. "I have to finish this.

"Natsu, please just stay down with me. I don't want you two get hurt anymore." Lucy shouting her plea towards Natsu.

'_This won't be anything fancy_.' Balling up the last of his magic into a flaming white fist. Only after dedicating the last of his magic did he hear Lucy's words catch up to him. He then remembered his nightmare of when he had burned all of his Nakama alive. '_What do I do?_' Now beginning to second-guess his final attack

Seyru watched as Natsu and Lucy exchanged words he couldn't hear. Still looking down he saw Natsu speeding towards him with his right hand covered in white flames. '_So this is the end_?' Only having his wings reaming of his armor now. Spreading his arms accepting his fate, only the blow never came. Looking down he saw Natsu had stopped the moment he touched his chest right over his heart. "Couldn't do it could you?"

"Lucy said it. I'm not killer." Natsu replied. "This time I'm going listen to Lucy and stand down." Remembering what Seyru had told him after the initial fight before he passed out.

Seyru could only grin as he remembered the exact same thing. "Though not by your hand directly you did lead me to my death." Looking at the nearly set sun. "It's finally coming to sweep me away." Looking back at Natsu. "Thank you for giving me what I've been searching for, for so long."

"What do you mean? What you've been searching for, for so long?" Thinking of every word the two had exchanged. "Weren't you looking for Lucy and the Platinum Key?"

Shaking his head. "I never had any intentions of using her to activate that monstrosity. The monster I became might have, but I didn't. I wanted them for something else the combination of the two could give me what I wanted." Looking down he saw Lucy staring up at them. "But my plan backfired."

"What do you mean backfired?"

"With everything I did to her I was hoping her hatred of me would inspire her to give me what I wanted without her knowing it." Letting out a sigh as he touched the scar on his neck Lucy had given him. "She had the chance to kill me without the Platinum key in her hands, but she couldn't pull the trigger.

"You mean?" Now realizing what it was that Seyru wanted all this time.

"I wanted Lucy to give me an end." This silenced Natsu. "But like I said she couldn't pull that trigger so she wouldn't be able to pull the other trigger either."

"Which would be?"

"To send me back to Edolas."

"To activate the Tower of…"

"Like I said I have no intentions of activating it. I wanted her to send me back to Edolas so I could make sure it could never be activated. And once that was done wait for my batteries to die."

Thinking of how he came to Earthland from Edolas. "That would be a slow and painful way to die."

"Before I met you I though that was the only way I could meet my end."

"Before you met me?"

"At first I thought you would be incapable of ever killing me. That was until you first succumb to your inner dragon. I just knew that if you had more time to develop you could one day kill me." Feeling his life fading away he knew he was right that day. "And I was right."

"Why would you want to die?" Asked Natsu. This thought confused him. Out of all the people he had fought not one of them wanted to lose, let alone die.

"I've lived for so long." Seyru began to think off all the people he had met over the course of his unnaturally long life span. "Created so many great memories, bonds, and other things. Some good some bad, but in the end I had to watch those I loved die only to continue to live on. Do you know how painful it is to create a bond with someone knowing before hand that you'd eventually see them all die before you? Let me tell you its an unbearable feeling."

"So you wanted to die all this time?"

"No when I still had my wife and child I wanted nothing more than to live with them forever. I know they're waiting for me on the other side. Hopefully I get to see them once again."

"After everything you have done do you really think you'll be able to enter Heaven."

"That's not up to me to decide. If it were I'd be going straight to hell."

"Then…"

"We all have to have faith in something don't we?" Thinking of what Phoenix said about his past balancing out the sins created in the Tower.

Natsu nodded his head, as he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I know I don't deserve to ask this of you, but please grant this dying man one last wish, even though you'd do it without me asking you to."

"What it is?"

"Take care of my niece." Looking down at the ground at Lucy. "Though I took her from you I had every intention of giving her back to you."

"What if she doesn't want to take me back?" Natsu asked trying to think if Lucy would really take him back. Sure she gave him the strength to pull through to the end, but that was more out of not wanting to see him die. Natsu knew that soon they would have to have a deep talk after everything that has happened to the to of them other the last two and a half years. More importantly his actions that led to the death of their unborn child.

Now smiling at Natsu. "Isn't that what you placed your faith in?"

"It is."

"Then turn that faith into a reality." At those final words both Natsu and Seyru's wings faded away, and both began to fall to the ground. Though the fall felt like it would last forever in reality they were both mere seconds away from meeting their ends as their bodies would soon slam onto the hard unforgiving ground.

Gathering the last of her magical energy Lucy cast one last spell to stop the fall from becoming fatal for both men. "Wind-Cushion." Creating a pocket of wind that aloud both men to gently land on the earth, landing shoulder to shoulder with both bodies heading in opposite directions. "Natsu!" She screamed running over to his side. She slowly leaned him forward in her arms calling out for him to wake up. "Natsu!"

"Lucy." Natsu said weakly barely able to keep his eyes open. "Lucy, I'm sorry for not listening to you that day." He said before slipping out of consciences.

"Natsu." Lucy said softly, yet worriedly. "Natsu." Shakes his shoulders. "Natsu." Shakes him harder. "NATSU." Now pleading for him to wake up.

"Relax Lucy." Said Seyru breathlessly. "He's only asleep."

Lucy looked at the aged wizard who now looked to be over a hundred years old. "How?"

"Dragneel choose not to kill me with his final attack." Looking at the nearly set sun he saw he had only a couple minutes left before it finally set. '_To think it was your child who lead me to my death._' Thinking of an old friend he hadn't seen in centuries "Lucy…"

"I have some questions before you die." Said Jellal in a demanding tone as he approached the dying man.

"Its about the tower, isn't it Fernandes?" Trying to get a look at the blue haired man.

"Yes." Stopping right in front of the dying man.

Looking at the nearly set sun. "I don't have much time left." Feeling his body getting ready to fade away.

"Which is why…"

"There's a book in my bedroom." Pointing towards the direction his house was in. "Red spin, black covers. Everything there is to know about the Tower of Heaven rests between its covers."

Jellal began to walk toward the house.

"I'd like to ask you a favor Fernandes."

Jellal turned around to look at the dying man with fury in his eyes. "After everything you've done to me, to my friends, all of my friends, to all the people you forced into slavery to construct that monstrosity you have the nerves to ask me a favor." Turning his head to spit. "What make you think I'd ever do you a favor?"

"You have every right in the world to be angry at me. You have every right to end my life right now if you choose to take it. You have every right to deny this old dying man a final request, but please listen to me at the vary least."

Jellal stayed quite to hear what Seyru had to ask of him.

"I want you to destroy that book like I should have decades ago."

"What?"

"In it lays my greatest sin. A sin you yourself have once been victim to in your young life." Taking a moment to catch his breath. "In it lays everything one would need to know to construct a second tower. Knowledge like that not only needs to be forgotten, it also needs to be erased from existence."

"What if I choose to keep the book."

"Then if a second tower were ever to be built from its knowledge then all the sins it will create will rest on your shoulders just like all the sins of the first tower fall onto mine."

Images of what he did while the tower was under his command ran though Jellal's mind. Then more of when he was a slave. Finally images of what he never saw himself, but could only imagine them happening during its existence.

"Fernandes how much does Scarlet mean to you?"

"She means the world to me."

"Is she the one who helped you get over the things you have done?"

"Yes."

"But even with her to you feel you'll ever be forgiven?" Knowing all to well the impossibility of forgiving yourself for doing something you know you had no control over while something else used your body.

"She helps, but I don't think I'll ever truly be forgiven for what I've done."

"Then do as I say and you'll get true forgiveness."

"How will destroying a book grant me forgiveness?" Jellal now asked calmly.

"Ever since the darkness of my mind was sealed and was shown what I had done during all those years I accepted every sin that ever happened in its build as my own. A burden I alone should bear, but you ended up bearing it as well. Help me help you set it right. Let the tower die with me. No! Just don't let it die with me, but allow me to take all the darkness tainting your soul with me. Live the life you know you should with Scarlet. I beg you Fernandes destroy that book, and free yourself of all the heavy guilt it has placed on you. now and forever. Let your darkness die with me." The aging man begged.

Jellal looked away as he headed for the small house not sure of what he would do with the book once he picked it up.

"Lucy." Turning his attention to the blonde. "I have a couple of things I need to tell you before I fade away."

"Go on." Said Lucy feeling his live energy growing weaker by the second.

"First things first. I'm sorry about separating you from your family. I know it wasn't easy for you, but I had to do it."

"Why did you?"

"I wanted an end." Vision starting to fade to black. "I've lived for so long, seen so many die. When I heard stories of a strong celestial mage I thought I found someone who could end it."

"You wanted me to kill you?"

"I wanted you to send me back home to Edolas." He barely saw as Lucy was getting ready to bombard him with a series of questions that he knew he'd never be able to answer before his final minute of life ended. "I don't have time to answer your questions. Ask Dragneel when he wakes up, he'll be able to answer your questions then. Just know that is what I wanted you for." Taking in a deep breath. "Do you remember when I told you how you're a great descendent of my mother?"

"Yes." Remembering him telling her of his past in Edolas. He didn't want to tell her about it, but it was the only way he could explain to her why she was able to sense him when her sensory magic was reversed. He also didn't want to tell her about them being distant relatives, but with all grief he had put on her heart by taking her away from her home and family he had to give her some comfort no matter how minor it was.

"What I told you was a lie. You and Layla aren't my nieces. At least Layla isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Layla was my sister…"

"That's not possible. You're over four hundred years old. She was only 27 years old when she died."

"I know it's hard to believe, but a mistake was made when my mother sent Layla from Edolas to Earthland. She accidentally sent Layla to the spirit world when she was only a baby, and was there for four hundred years. Tell Dragneel that's why I had to wait, and looked for Layla twenty-six years ago."

Lucy started to do the math in her head. One day in the spirit world equaled three months in the human world. (1 year equals 4 days. 400 years x 4 = 1600 days. 1600/365 = 4.4 years.). '_So in actuality his waiting of four hundred years was only four and a half years for mama._' "Wait if mama was really your sister then that means..."

"I'm your uncle. So I guess you could say you did spend the last couple years with family." Letting out a weak smile finally revealing what he'd been hiding for so long.

"This whole time here I had an uncle in you?"

The dying man simply nodded his head. Pointing towards his house until Lucy looked at it. "Under the carpet in the living room is the door to my cellar. In there is all the jewels/treasures I've collected over my life. Give the people of Hargeon what they need to rebuild its town, and keep what's remains for yourself."

"Okay." Lucy said not even concerned about money right now. After all the man she, no her uncle who she had come to bond with over the last two years was only seconds away from dying. (Spend 2 ½ years with only one other person and try not having a bond of some sort with them at the end of that time period.)

Reaching into his pocket he pulled something out and placed it into Lucy's hands. "Give that to Dragneel when he wakes up."

Looking down at the object in her hands Lucy saw it to be one of the Ten-Wizard-Saints crest. Only instead of being sapphire and silver like all the ones she has seen this one was made of gold and rubies. "Where did you get this?"

"Each of us was given one of those that day." Vision fading to black.

"Each of you?"

"The original Ten-Saint-Wizards. '_The only thing that can counter the evil I brought into this world._'

"You were a Saint!"

"Originally it was only supposed to be nine, but then I came to this world and joined them on their original quest." Seyru's vision simply went away.

Lucy felt his life force ready to cease to be in the matter of seconds. "Uncle."

The sun only seconds away from setting Seyru knew he had only time to say one last thing to his niece. "Lucy may never be broken again." With those dying words leaving his lips his body simply turned to dust just like it should have so long ago.

Lucy watched as the wind blew the dust into itself. She felt like saying something, but for some reason the words wouldn't come. Looking down at the man in her arms she knew they would end up having a discussion that would shape the future of their relationship forever once he woke up. Then she felt a warm hand gently squeeze her shoulder breaking her thoughts away from the up coming talk between Natsu and herself. Looking up she saw Erza standing over her.

"Lucy lets go home?" Erza said softly.

"Home!" Lucy began to think of home, of Fairy Tail.

**End Chapter 17**

**Next Chapter.**

**Faith?**

* * *

><p>And I'm spent. The fight is finally over and I have one more chapter for the first saga of this story. Overall what did you think of the 5 chapter war? Was it good, okay, bad, epic, ext. Next chapter is what you've all been waiting for. Natsu and Lucy finally get reunited without any interference, or a battle going on. How will the conversationreunion go? Keep reading to find out.

Just out of curiosity what do you guys/girls think about Phoenix overall? You've seen a good showing of what she can bring to the table. In the fight she easily could have decided to fight Seyru herself, but let Natsu see it to the end. I know some of you might be thinking what was going on when she asked how much time Natsu was willing to give her, just let me say be a little patient as I will explain that in a couple of chapters.

Chapter 18 might take me a while to get out. Not because I need a bit of a break from this story, but because I have two different directions I can take this story that my heart and brain can't agree on which of the two choices to take. Honestly I wish I had someone to talk to about it because no one I know is as big an anime fan as I am so they won't understand what it is I'm doing. If someone out there is willing to talk to me about it send me a PM to help me make up my mind, but be warned as you will end up getting huge spoilers in the process. I fell I really do need someone to talk to before I make this huge decision in this story.

As always I hope you enjoyed reading this story.

Thank you everyone who has supported this story over the last year. I truly appreciate all the support you've all given me over the last year.

WildCard555 Out.


	18. Faith?

(Starts singing.) A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder…(one of the voices in my head whispers something to me.) Wait is hasn't been a hundred days since my last update for this story?(awkward silence) Well anyway here's the long awaited chapter 18 of Dragon's Tear from your good ol' pal WildCard555. Now the moment you've all been waiting for. Natsu and Lucy finally get reunited without any distractions going on. Just how will this conversation go, and how will it shape their future. More importantly what was the babies fate? I'm never pushing myself to get a chapter of this story out in less than two weeks time again. One more thing, this chapter is the beginning of Dragon's Tear second saga.

Thank you once more to everyone who was willing to give me a hand in making my decision, even though I figured out what I was going to do on my own two days later. Again Thank You for being willing to talk to me.

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**: Pretty sure you have, but it never hurts to hear it again.

**The Keeper of Worlds**: Thank you for your review, and enjoying Phoenix

**GoldenRoseTanya**: What can I say I just know how to use the tools the great Hiro Mashima gave me to work with. As for the baby just keep read this chapter to find out.

**Miss Unperfect101**: two days after publishing the last chapter I decided what I was going to do in this chapter, but thank you for your willingness to help, and enjoying the story.

**Leoslady4ever**: Thank you for enjoying the epic, Phoenix, and the twist. I just know how to use the tools I'm given.

**Guest(1):** Thank you for the advice you gave me in your review. Now scroll down and enjoy the show.

**PhoenixedDragon**: I say this all the time around my buddies when we talk about movies, and I always say it's the ending that truly determines how great it was, and from all the feedback I've gotten I got the ending to the fight was right on the money. Yes this chapter is going to be vary emotional. Somewhat on Lucy being half Earthlander, half Edolian is that her grandmother (Ceandra Talons.) was capable of using magic herself which she passed onto both her children(Seyru and Layla) and grandchild(Lucy) so Gildarts being her father is still up in the air right now.

**MissSophieTrunks**: Glad you loved the last chapter. Glad I gave you the vibe of uncertainty on whether or not Natsu and Lucy were going to survive or not as that tells me I did my job right.

**Stellar-Icey-Flame**: Glad you loved the story thus far, now let's see if I can make it double digits with this chapter.

**Scythe's seranade**: Damn is that really how long it takes to read this story start to finish. Anyway glad I was able to satisfy your need for a good read. I know everyone reading these stories like the characters of FT, but I really wanted everyone to care even more on how I portray them in this story. Thanks for the compliment on the battle scenes I'll try to not let that one go to my head.

**Guest(2):** Thank you for complimenting my creativity. Indeed I think I hit on nearly every arch in the anime in exception to the guliane island arc. Just wait a couple of chapters to see just how Lucy improved. Indeed everyone(main four) all get some romantic closure.

**Kuteluver**: Thank you for loving this story, and calling it epic.

**Namelesss**: Thank you for complementing the story. As for the disappointment you've had regarding Lucy don't worry I've got something in the works coming up in a few chapters just be a little more patient.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Faith?**

Slowly a young pink haired man began to wake up as the sun hit his eyes through the blinds covering the window. There was no need for him to get up anytime soon, but something kept telling the young man he had something important to do. Opening his eyes he took in his surroundings to see he was lying down in a hospital bed connected to a heart monitor, an iv drip, and could feel most of his body was heavily covered in bandages. He tried to push himself off the bed with his left arm but couldn't due to it being in a cast that rested on his mid section. Thinking back to the fight he remembered that the bone broke under the ungodly strain he put his body through in the final stand. Using his right arm he tried to push himself into a sitting position, but his body felt to be made of lead unwilling to move for him. Giving into the soreness he fell back onto the bed now starting to feel the numerous aches and pain his body was littered with.

"God I feel beat up." He groaned. Looking at the massive tattoo of Phoenix on his arm the only part of his body not bandaged up he knew that without her he would have died in that fight. "Thank you Phoenix. Then again I owe a lot of people a thank you after surviving that fight." Thinking of how his Nakama came to save him Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, Happy, Carla, Lily, and finally Lucy. "Lucy." Trying to lift his head up again to look around for her. The last thing he remembered before passing out was resting in her arms apologizing to her about what happened that day. Before he was able to lift his head up all the way he heard the faint, yet cute snore he had become used to hearing over the years. Oh how he had missed simply hearing those snores over the last two and a half years. Finally lifting his head up enough he saw Lucy half sitting on the chair next to his bed, half laying down on it just below where his right arm rested. She was wearing a simple white summer dress with blue stripes running vertically from top to bottom.

Looking closely at her he saw she was the exact opposite of him without a single mark on her perfect body. "Good." Whispering so not to wake her up. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you." Thinking of everything he had to endure over the last two and a half years. All the lonely sleepless nights, the blood sweat and tears he'd shed, sparing toe to toe with Gildarts on a daily basis learning how to use Phoenix's magic properly, doing his best to cope with all he had lost, and finally the fight he somehow managed to win thanks to everyone's help. In his mind something whispered _'Would you do it all again for her?'_ Still looking at Lucy. "In a heart beat." That was how much he needed her back in his life, yet his stomach felt like a bottomless pit unsure if she'd take him back.

How badly he wanted to reach out to her to touch her, but sadly if he did that he'd fall hard back onto the bed. Surely the sudden shaking of the bed would wake her up something he wasn't quite ready for. As much as he loved to simply look at the woman he hadn't seen in years as she slept he knew shortly once she wakes up they would have a serious conversation about everything that's gone down since that day. "Everything we've gone through since that day."

Only knowing of how he suffered during the separation. Now he began to ponder just how did Lucy suffer during her time away from him. He had been having nightmares, as he would call them after causing the death of their unborn child. "How did you handle it?" The last he had seen of her prior to the fight was her hugging her stomach repeating that she could no longer feel the baby. In truth Natsu never had a chance to even soak in the fact he was about to become a father until Lucy had cried about losing it. Lucy on the other hand knew she was pregnant had to have had at least a week of getting the idea of becoming a mother in her head only for it to be taken away by a single kick meant for him. "How hard was this whole ordeal to you Lucy?"

As if on some Que. the woman half sleeping on the hospital bed began to stir. "Mmn." She groaned rubbing her eyes. Stretching her arms starting to sit up did she finally begin to open her eyes. When she did she saw Natsu straining himself trying to sit up on the bed. "Natsu." Sounding surprised to finally see him awake.

"Lucy." His strength giving out as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Let me help you." Pressing a button on the side of his hospital bed that would put the man in a sitting position.

"Uggggggghhhhhhhh!" groaning in pain as it felt like all of his battle wounds reopened as the bed slowly changed its form so he'd be in a sitting position.

She saw the pink haired mans face squinch up in pain the entire time it took the bed to change form. "Sorry." She apologized when it was finally done "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Voice matching the expressions on his face. His entire body reliving the pain it had during the fight. "But it was worth it." He grinned at her despite the overwhelming pain. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure?" Lucy's pain being more mental/emotional. Then again who wouldn't be staying by your lovers side for weeks unsure if he'll ever wake up again. Next losing quite possibly her last living relative who she had spent the last few years with. Finally picturing the conversation she would have with the man who's side she's been by since losing consciousness only imagining the many routes and endings it could have for the two.

"How long was I out for?" The pain running through Natsu's body slowly beginning to subside.

"Twenty days." Lucy spoke softly.

"Twenty days?" Natsu repeated feeling a lack of muscle on his frame. "Feels like I've been out longer." Looking at his right arm did he see it did look smaller. Then out a nowhere a question popped in his mind. "How close was I to dying?"

"The doctors said it was a miracle you survived after everything you went through." Her voice just audible.

"If it weren't for everyone giving me a hand I would have." Taking a quick look around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Gray, Gajeel, and Loke are helping to rebuild Hargeon. Jellal is keeping and eye out for anyone from Shadow Angel who might try to attack us off guard. Finally Erza and Wendy are resting in a hotel room."

"What about Happy?"

"The exceeds all went back home, but promised to come visit soon."

Taking a couple of sniffs Natsu could only pick up the faint smell of strawberries and vanilla that Lucy normally smells like. "How long have you been here for?" Looking at the bags under her eyes.

"I've only left the room to get something to eat in the cafeteria." Lucy said wearily. "I was beginning to worry you might not wake up." Rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." The longer he looked at Lucy the more he saw just how worn out she was. Though no injuries on her she looked to have gone through an emotional wringer. Sorrow, concern, and worry being the more dominant looks. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Both mages knew then and there that idle talk was running out. Soon they'd have to talk about what lead them to this small hospital room in Hargeon. More importantly they'd have to talk about their future. An awkward and suffocating silence began to engulf the room. Both knew the dreaded impending talk they would soon have drew closer by the second. Neither one of them knew how to get the talk started unsure themselves what to say. All they knew was that their future would forever be shaped by what they'd talk about before leaving the room.

After a few minutes of silence Lucy found something to break the ice. "What did you do to your arm?" looking at the black-inked tattoo covering Natsu's entire right arm finally asking him the question. Having lived with him for years not once did he ever mention wanting to get a tattoo.

"You mean Phoenix?" Looking at the arm. "That's right Phoenix wasn't on my arm at the time." '_We were fused together at the time.'_

"Who's Phoenix? I heard you calling out that name several times when you were falling to the ground."

Natsu began to explain to Lucy the connection he had with Phoenix. How he had lost his confidence in using Dragon Slayer magic because of the rage. How Gildarts guided him to her tomb where he signed a pact with her. How she can speak either telepathically with him, or her speaking through him. The unique fire magic she taught him. How she had an amazing singing voice he couldn't wait for Lucy to hear when Phoenix wakes up. The true beauty of the tattoo when colored.

After hearing about Phoenix something else Lucy had heard him say once it stopped him from becoming a red stain on the ground. "What was shouting ten years about?"

Natsu had a weak smile on his face as he told Lucy of his new partner in crime. Hearing her ask that question sapped the little joy he had right out of him. '_Should I tell her?_' Seeing the concerned look on her face he had sadly grown accustomed to seeing because of some bad habits. '_No, not yet_." Now he was looking for something to change the conversation. Right then did he notice that Lucy had a tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. "Looks like you got some ink as well." Pointing at her tattoo.

Lucy too was smiling as Natsu told her about Phoenix. Her smile faded too as she looked at the one on her wrist. "It's Kanji for faith." She said quietly.

"Why did you get faith tattooed on your…" Natsu stopped talking when he noticed a small trail of tears going down the side of her left cheek. He wanted so badly to wipe those tears away, but couldn't muster the strength to lift his arm up to do it. Though the happy talk was short lived he knew it was not time to get the real talk started. "I suppose we can't avoid it any longer." Knowing that the tattoo was somehow connected to their great tragedy.

Lowering her head as she let out a heavy sigh. "I guess not." Rubbing the tattoo on the inside of her wrist as the tears started to fall down both cheeks.

"Why did you get that tattoo?" Natsu asked softly. He had no right complain as his was much larger, but could tell that Lucy's had more meaning behind it.

"When Seyru kicked me it turned out he somehow reversed my sensory magic from detecting life to detecting magic." Tears continued to fall from her eyes preparing to relive what happened once again.

After a minute to process what Lucy had said did Natsu get a quick shot of hope that the baby had survived the kick after all. Only if that were the case then why was his beloved Celestial mage crying. Still unable to lift his arm up he did what he could to comfort her as he opened the hand up so she could place one of hers in his, and gave it a comforting squeeze of encouragement. "Take your time Lucy." Easily seeing just how difficult this was going to be for her to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Two and a half years ago. A few hours after Samuel performed surgery on Lucy in attempts to restore her sensory magical to what it was.<strong>

After dreaming of one of her favorite memories she and Natsu shared did the blonde begin to wake up. She felt confused for a moment wearing the same clothes she wore during her training session that day of a black skirt and purple blouse made up of her Seyru's old clothing. Quickly she remembered that the healer known as Samuel put her to sleep so he could fix her sensory problem. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Don't open them just yet." Said a male voice speaking softly to her.

Doing as she was told the Celestial mage kept her eyes shut.

"I'm going to change the color of my hands three times. Tell me the color and the spell if you can still read it." Casting one spell over his hands before changing the spell, and did it again a second time before dropping his magic.

"White: healing." Beginning to name off the spells Samuel had cast. "Green: Sleep. Black: Destruction."

"Good you retained your magic sensory magic."

"I told you I didn't care about that." Feeling betrayed. "I told you I wanted…"

"Relax." Samuel spoke in his ever-calming voice. "It took me a couple of hours, but I believe I made it so you have both."

Try as she might Lucy was unable to sense life even though she could tell that the healer was in the same room as her. "I can't feel your life presence." Tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Impossible!" Samuel not believing he had failed. He was a hundred percent certain the surgery was a success.

Opening her eyes. "I told you I didn't care about being able to sense magic." Starring angrily at the silverette dressed in black pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a silver cross over the heart.

Cupping his chin in the palm of his left hand while air writing with the other. '_I didn't miss anything._' Replaying the surgery for a second time. "I didn't miss anything."

"Well you di…" Lucy stopped what she was saying when she felt something. Two birds just outside the house. One was resting in a tree and the other flying towards the first one. "Two birds." She whispered.

"What?"

"Two birds." The celestial mage repeated with a smile growing on her face.

"Close your eyes." Samuel ordered.

Doing as she was told Lucy immediately lost track of those birds. "I can't sense them anymore." Try as she might she couldn't relocate the birds.

"Interesting." Now rubbing his chin as a grin formed on the healers' face.

"What's interesting?"

"It looks like you can only sense magic when you close your eyes. Yet you can only sense life when your eyes are opened." He went back to replaying the surgery for a third time in his mind. "Not a problem I can fix without having you lose one of those abilities. Still something that can be worked on later." Nervous about what was about to happen. "Now open your eyes to see if you can sense your baby."

"Please be alive." Lucy begged as she slowly opened her eyes. Activating her life sensory she relocated the two birds. She felt Samuel, and Seyru who was swimming in the ocean that she felt the fish swimming in. "Please be alive." She again begged focusing everything to find the baby. The smile on Lucy's face turned to a devastated frown.

The look on the woman's face told him everything he needed to know. "I'm so sorry Lucy." He tried to ease his way to her side to comfort her until.

"Stay away from me." Lucy shrieked. Her face already glistening from the falling tears. Quickly she hugged her legs to her chest burying her face in them sobbing uncontrollably.

Samuel did as he was told. Most men would feel uncomfortable just standing there while a woman was crying so close to them. Samuel was no regular man. Though few and vary far between he had to give the family of his patients the bad news that he wasn't able to save their loved ones. As a priest he had dealt with more than his fair share of grieving loved ones having been with hundreds on the worst days of their lives as he performed all the funeral rights for those lost. Slowly he tried to get closer to the grieving woman. "I know this isn't easy…"

"This is the second time I've lost my baby." Words so choked up with tears they could barely be made out.

The sorrow in the blonde's voice more powerful than the tears flowing down her eyes to her legs down to the bed she sat on. Again the priest slowly crept closer to the girl. "I can't even imagine the pain you're going through right now…"

Shooting her head up to look at the man she could barely see through the tears. "No you can't!" Readjusting from hugging her legs to hugging her stomach. "Do you have any idea how much hope you gave me when you said my sensory magic was reversed?"

From his medical experience he knew whenever he told the patients family about something he could do to increase the success rate of an operation even by a singe percent they'd always assume it was enough. That is until he had to tell them it wasn't. Normally doctors would be able to simply say he was sorry and that he did all that he could. Unfortunately being a priest he was obligated to help those going through the grieving process of losing a loved one. "I gave you too much hope." He admitted. "I'm sor…"

Lucy cut him off as she lunged at him launching her 'Lucy kick' only for it to be blocked like it had earlier. Only this time she wasn't stopped as she went past the man. Seeing the door behind him was opened she ran though it and out the door leaving a trail of tears behind as she continued to run.

Though he heard Lucy running away all Samuel did was stare at the hand used to block the kick. "Stupid reflexes." Letting out a sigh. "That kick should have hit me." He knew she only did it to let out some of her frustrations no matter how little it would have made her feel better. Turning around he saw the tears Lucy had shed running out the door. "Give me strength to help this grieving soul." He said before following the breadcrumbs of tears to find the blonde. Having lived on the island for a good part of his life it didn't take long for him to figure out where Lucy had run off to.

After a couple of minutes of running Samuel found Lucy standing on the edge of the two hundred-foot cliff that was giving a magnificent view of the setting sun. A scene he oh so enjoyed, but on this night no joy would be known to anyone on this island. '_Give me strength._' Taking a deep breath he started to approach Lucy. Once behind the troubled woman he was about to gently grab her shoulder to attempt to comfort her.

"Don't touch me." Lucy sobbed.

Doing as she said the man lowered his hand. Having seen this type of situation many times in his life already Samuel knew he had to be ready to potentially catch the grieving woman if she decided to jump off the cliff like Seyru said she did on her first day on the island. Instead of standing close to her he took a seat down on the edge of the cliff with his legs dangling over the edge staring at the early nights skies.

Not knowing how long the two stayed just how they were the Celestial mage continued to cry going through what she had thought gotten over the worst of over the last three weeks. After a while she noticed that the silver haired man had yet to say a word since he had approached her. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Hoping for him to say something to help ease her pain no matter how small the relief may be.

"I wanted to tell you, you weren't pregnant, before I performed the operation." Samuel spoke softly. "I didn't want you're hopes to get so high hoping to sense your baby only to find out it wasn't there."

Slowly did Lucy take in the apology not grasping everything said or the tenses used. "You checked that out when I was still asleep?"

"I knew before discovering your sensory magic was altered."

Now starting to think when he could have figured it out. The only time they had contact was when he caught her kick after he redirected a flaming bullet at her face. "You could tell just from touching my foot?"

Shaking his head. "I'm good, but not that good."

"Then how?"

"When I healed you after I stopped your first attempt to kick me." Revealing how he knew she wasn't pregnant. "I always do a full body scan before healing someone." Just then did he remember being told that he missed healing Seyru's arm that ended up breaking shortly after he had passed out. "Most of the time." Whispering so low only he could hear the last part. "That's when I found out." Now back to normal speaking levels.

"Then why did you act like I still had a chance of being pregnant?"

Letting out a guilty sigh. "I was so fascinated with your ability to read my spells it somehow got pushed to the back of my mind." The healer admitted. "The two of you got so wrapped up in the possibility that I couldn't say you weren't until after you woke up." Looking away from the skies and towards Lucy. "I'm sorry I let your hopes get so high."

"Do you know what it feels like to lose someone?" Lucy wondered if he even had the foggiest idea of how she felt because in her state she felt him to be lacking in emotions.

Shaking his head. "I admit I'm lucky in that I never lost anyone close to me." Looking away from her now. "I've only ever helped people with their own process of moving on after the death of a loved one."

"It feels like I lost my baby twice now." Rubbing her stomach knowing there should be a baby growing inside her as she dropped down to her knees that just landed on the edge of the cliff. "Just when I thought I'd gotten over the worst part of losing it." Wiping away tears in vein as they refused to stop falling.

"No one truly gets over losing someone they loved." Samuel said in matter of fact tone.

Samuel's tone of voice threw Lucy off. After all the entire time since waking up he'd been speaking in a sympathetic voice only for it now to change to a more serious one.

"In your case its the fact you lost a child you never so much as got to hold, even once."

"Never getting to see it grow up, or the infinite possibilities it would have growing up." Imaging what the baby would have looked like between all the combinations between herself and Natsu.

"The unconditioned love a mother feels holding her baby for the first time after going through all the pains of child birth."

"Hearing the father saying how proud he is of you and the baby."

"All the heart ache and joy it will give both mother and father growing up."

"But knowing even after everything is said and done, whether good or bad it was all worth it." Said Lucy imagining the next twenty years unfolding in front of her as she and Natsu raised the baby. After saying it would all be worth it there was a long silence between the two mages.

Letting the younger mage cry in silence for a stretch of time he felt her ease up just a little. Feeling the time was right he wrapped one arm over her shoulders pulling her closer in to comfort and keep her warm fromthis cooling night air. "Let it out Lucy."

Hearing those words Lucy wrapped her arms around Samuel as she cried into his chest.

"Don't be afraid to let it all out." Patting her back gently as she continued to cry. They stayed that way long after the sun had set.

Feeling she had nothing left to produce anymore tears Lucy lifted her head up and away from Samuel. "Thank you." She said with her voice completely spent.

"I wish I could say you're welcome, but we both know you're going to need a lot more time to heal." Samuel slowly let go of the woman who drenched his shirt. Once again silence took over, but this time only for a small portion of time. Rubbing the back of his neck. "I hate to do this so soon, but we need to talk about your future Lucy."

Wiping her face dry she looked at the healer. "Samuel he already talked to me about my future on this island for the next three year. I really don't need another failure is not an option speeches right now." Just like her voice was spent she felt emotionally drained as well. Lucy was about to say that she wanted more time to once again grieve. That was until she heard the man say something that threw her completely off guard.

"Failure is always an option."

Lucy was surprised by what she just heard. "What do you mean failure is always an option?"

"Everyone you've ever known has probably always told you failure is not an option. That is one of the biggest lies in existence. Failure is always an option. As much as everyone will argue it you always have the option to fail. Failure is the most readily available option at all times. It's always there, but it's a choice." Looking her in the eye. "We were both given the same choice, and we took it."

"It's a choice?" Soaking in what Samuel had just said.

"Although as much as we try to make ourselves successful the possibility of failing is always there." Turning his head back towards the horizon "Something you yourself learned the hard way."

Nodding her head once. "Yeah." Thinking of when she chose to fight only to come up short.

"You have a choice to make Lucy." Turning his back to the edge of the cliff leaning back until gravity started to pull him down the massive ledge.

"Samuel." Watching as his body slowly begins to fall.

"You can either give into the depression of losing a child you never got to see." Letting out a smile. His body now below the edge where he just stood. "However in doing that you may seal the fate of everyone you hold dear."

"What are you doing?" Leaning over to see the man free falling as she did only a few weeks ago.

Reaching at the cliff he was falling down after forty-some feet he grabbed a hold of the jagged rocks stopping his fall. Once he stopped he stomped his feet into the rocky cliff as though standing on a wall. Looking up at Lucy he saw the worry on her face. "Or."

"Or?"

Reaching out he grabbed a hold of the rocks again before using them to catapult his jump landing just behind the blonde.

Lucy felt Samuel land right behind her so their backs were to each other. "You can attempt to rise up and conquer those demons, and never let what happened to you ever happen again." Both mages looked up at the night skies as the stars began to littler the ocean sky. "Even if you must dance with the devil in order to do so."

"So it comes down to two choices then?" Replaying what the healer had said to her. "Rise or fall."

Turning so now the woman's back was only to him now. He placed his hand on her shoulders gently. "No one will fault you for either choice you make Lucy. But know the choice you make here and now will shape not only shape your fate, but the fate of everyone you love."

Trapped in her own mind thinking of what she should do, as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. After several minutes she turned to the man wiping away her tears. "I want to rise." Looking at the healer with confidant yet teary eyes. "I never want what happened to me to ever happen again."

Smiling at the choice Lucy had made. "Before you can rise we have to heal your soul. And in order to heal your soul there are two things you must do."

"What are they?"

**End Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Lucy was quiet for a few moments after finishing telling how Samuel had given her hope only to end up helping her deal with her tragedy.<p>

Gently Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand. "What are the two things Samuel had you do?"

"First he told me the best way to heal was to have a funeral for the baby." Her breathing became shallower as she gathered the will power to say the second part.

"What was the second part?"

"You could say it was the actual first part as I had to do it before he could finish the funeral rights."

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "What did you have to do before he could finish."

"I had to give the baby a name."

Natsu thought of all his dreams over the better part of two years. "A girls name?"

Lucy nodded her head, as she also believed it to be a girl as well from the dreams for she had were the same dreams Natsu had dreamt over the hardest two and a half years of their lives.

Right when he was about to ask what the name was did he realize that he already knew it. "Faith?" Looking at Lucy's tattoo.

"The daughter we'll never get to know or love." Putting her head on the bed so she could sob into it.

With the bed now in a sitting position Lucy's head was now an easy reach for him. Slowly he moved the pained arm until it rested on the woman's head that he slowly and gently began to rub. He did this for a couple of minutes until he broke the silent sobs. "I'm sorry for not being there for you after losing the… our baby."

"Natsu…"

"I should have been the one there for you in dealing with our loss." Tears now beginning to escape his eyes. "I'll admit I need help getting over it as well, but we both should have gone through it together."

"Aren't we going through it right now?" Starting to feel like she was burying Faith for a third time now.

Shaking his head. "I guess we finally are." At that moment of time he felt he needed to admit what he knew to be true. "It's my fault Faith isn't with us right now." Natsu said with a shaky voice.

"Natsu it wasn't your…"

"It was my fault." Cutting her off. The feeling of guilt Natsu had been living with was now at the highest its ever been, and having Lucy within arms reach only made it worse because deep down they both knew it to be true. "It was all my fault." For some reason he didn't feel he had the right to look at her turning his head away from her. "If I had only listened to you that day our baby…Faith would be with us right now." By this point the duel slayer had admitted to the whole thing being his fault thousands of times, but not one time saying it did it get any easier. "I should have listened to you."

"I would have been taken that day no matter what?" Lucy said somewhat hoping the man would look back at her. "Seyru told me so."

"At least we/you would still have had Faith."

Lowering her had she couldn't deny that he was right. If Natsu had stayed down, and Seyru had taken her instead of Samuel helping her bury Faith he would have ended up delivering her instead.

The Duel Slayer waited for the Celestial mage to respond to his last statement. After a few minutes of silence he knew she knew he was right. Even though it was truthful it still hurt as more tears feel down his cheeks.

During the silent standstill Lucy kept her eyes on the floor. That was until she broke the silence by after playing a hard game of mental connect the dots with all the information she had about the whole situation. "You might have actually saved the guild by not listening to me."

Natsu was about to yell at her saying 'how could you say that?' if he hadn't turned his head so fast to look at her that he was hit by a massive flash of pain in his neck from the fast act. Instead all he could do was look at her until she either continued on, or for the pain in his neck to fade away.

"The original plan was to beat Fairy Tail down, and kidnap me to use as a hostage for a rematch in three years time."

"In hopes either one of us could become strong enough to kill Seyru."

"In the end we did become strong enough to give him what he wanted."

"That still doesn't…"

"Do you think we could have gotten strong enough to beat him in three years without walking down the paths we did." The Celestial mage was nearly shouting at the Duel Slayer." Do you think you would have signed that pact with Phoenix if you hadn't lost faith in your Dragon Slayer magic? I know I wouldn't have gotten strong enough to help save you if I had to go through the pregnancy, give birth to, and raise Faith with the time I had on the island."

"Are you saying…" Natsu started to get infuriated by what Lucy was saying, but before he could finish she had covered his mouth with her shaky left hand. Had he had the strength to remover her hand from his lips he would have done so. That is until he saw the devastated look of sorrow on her face as more tears slowly fell down her face.

"I can't think that sacrificing Faith was for nothing." Lucy began to sob once again. "If it weren't for that extra motivation we would have ended up getting killed." Sobbing between every third or forth word. "Not just you and me, but anyone who would have fought in the rematch." Over the course of her years on the island she got a first hand look of just how strong both Seyru and Samuel are. She also knew the gap between their powers and Fairy Tail was vast. "There's no way any of us would have been able to beat any member of Shadow Angel if I didn't block that kick to save you Natsu." Grabbing at the sheets on the bed she wiped the tears away only for more to flow. "Don't make our sacrifice be for nothing."

After listening to what Lucy had to say did he stop struggling to remove her hand over his lips. Taking a look at Phoenix did he start to think if he could have won that fight without her at all. '_No I wouldn't have_!' Even looking past her healing abilities keeping him in the fight as long as it went on there was simply no way he could have gotten past one of the four elemental batteries without the living-unison-raid at the end.

Feeling he was no longer fighting her did she let her hand down. "I guess in a way you could say it was Faith who saved Fairy Tail!"

"That still doesn't change the fact I lost our first child being so reckless."

(A/N: "_Anything in Italics is something Seyru said to Natsu during Chapter 14."_)

_"Your child died still in the womb due to your actions, and Lucy hates you because of it."_ Seyru's taunts echoed in Natsu's mind.

"Do you hate me because of what I did?" Natsu asked.

The question took Lucy by surprise. She had to admit for a while she did hate him for what he did. For causing her all the pain she went though since being abducted. At the same time like she said without that extra motivation they would have lost more than a baby if the rematch went through like plan. Another part of her began to wonder if she could ever truly hate Natsu.

After not getting an answer another thing the Edolian had said popped into his mind.

_"I want to talk about the time we've spent together."_

"What did you do on the island?"

"He trained me." Lucy answered immediately. Soon giving him a look asking '_Where'd that come from?_'

_"You can't just train for two years without doing something to relax your mind and body along the way." _

"Was that all you did?" Natsu unaware of how insensitive the question was especially during this particular conversation.

"Are you trying to ask me if I…" Lucy outraged by the question was silenced when out of no where Natsu covered her mouth with his right hand thinking of what was said next.

Finally realizing that with his last two questions he had essentially asked Lucy if she had cheated on him like Seyru had implied. Only to remember that he saw them as an end, plus the two had a faint blood relation so for now Natsu would just have to hope for now that it was all a lie until the time comes where he could ask the question. "I'm sorry about those last couple questions." He apologized softly.

_"You think she could only fall for a guy who constantly gets into fights, makes some of the densest decisions ever, goes so over board on missions that he doesn't even bring back half the reward money. Someone who nearly ruined what they had for…"_

"But still I was so reckless."

Unlike Natsu Lucy's body wasn't worn out so she easily removed his hand from her lips. "You've always been reckless."

"But it never cost a life before." Silence. "Only buildings and reward money." Another short moment of silence. "Not the behavior of someone who was about to become a father."

"Natsu you didn't know I was pregnant. I only figured it out a week prior..." Lucy tried to say more, but perhaps the biggest verbal blow sans the hint of an affair silenced her words.

_"She actually told me she was afraid of how your lives would change when she found out she was pregnant. Did you know she actual cried one time after looking over the budget the two of you had one time realizing that it would barely just get the two of you by. Now imagine her fear when she realized she would have to worry about another person with that same budget you two managed to live on. All that fear coming from her love's destructive habits. Habits one would expect from a careless child and not one from a man about to become a father."_

"Weren't you afraid when you found out?"

"Of course I was." Lucy answered honestly. "What woman wouldn't be afraid after finding out she was pregnant?"

"Lucy, Seyru told me the fears you had about my recklessness when you found out. How you feared how we'd get by with another when we could barely get by with it just being the two of us." Natsu sounding ashamed to admit he'd be afraid if he was in her shoes having him as a partner.

The Celestial Mage once again became silent.

"So he was telling the truth." Even more guilt stacked on his conscious seeing parts of the trash talk was true. "We would have been fine. I was getting a lot better on damage control before you were taken." Taking a look out the window was he reminded of the destruction he caused Hargeon. "We would have found a way."

"I know we would have." She said quietly. "You wouldn't let me down."

"I wouldn't let you down?" Repeating the blondes words. That fact was obvious that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, but it was more so the way she said it.

"Once I would have revealed my pregnancy there'd be no way Master of Mira would have let me go on a job." Taking a quick glance out the window before looking back at the dual slayer. "It would have been up to you to get us by."

Thinking back to how he was before this whole ordeal did the fire wizard think of all the things he'd destroyed over the years. It took Lucy nearly four years before he got it in his head to be more conservative in his fighting style. At that point Erza and Gray only came with them on the longer, harder, or higher paying jobs. '_Would I have been able to support Lucy and Faith on my own back the?_' Now recalling most of the damage done to Hargeon was when his inner dragon woke up and destroyed half the town. Before that using his Phoenix Slaying magic he had caused little damage to the town prior to losing control. Somehow finding the strength to lift up his right arm to look at the Phoenix tattoo. "Would I have been able to do that with how I was." Lost in thought he didn't notice Lucy taking hold of his hand in her two gentle hands.

"You would have found a way." Repeating her words.

Thinking back a few minutes ago to when Lucy said that if she hadn't sacrificed Faith they would have been killed without that extra motivation. Tears now falling freely down Natsu's face knowing that what he was about to say was true. "Maybe losing Faith the way we did was a blessing in disguise."

"Natsu." Lucy said with a voice full of shock hearing what she just did. Letting go of the mans hand.

Before his arms could fall to the mattress Natsu was able to grab hold of the woman's hand, but just barely. "You said we wouldn't have become strong enough to survive the fight against Seyru without walking the paths we did." Taking deep breaths between his sentences. "I'll accept that fact to be true, I also accept the fact that our daughters death is on my hands, but I also have to accept one more fact as well."

Lightly squeezing on his hand. "What fact would that be?"

Never before had tears run down Natsu face as freely and heavily as they did at this moment. "I had to lose a child to mature enough to become a father."

"To become a father?" Repeating his last few words.

Looking into Lucy's worried brown orbs with his guilt ridden onyx orbs. "I can find a way to get over everything that has happened over these last few years, but the one thing I'll never be able to get over is if you were no longer a part of my life Lucy."

"Natsu."

"After everything I've done to you no one would blame you if you do decide to leave me." Now looking at her with pleading eyes. "But that is the one thing that would end me." somehow finding the will to pull Lucy off her chair, and onto the bed with him as he pulled her into a hug feeling the warmth of her body for the first time in what felt like a hundred years. "So Lucy, Please don't leave me."

The shock of Natsu being able to pull her onto the bed was short lived. Just like the man Lucy too missed his embrace. However this was short lived as she felt him shaking under her. His whole body quivering. Not from pain, not from anger like she'd seen many times, not even from his sobs or tears. Natsu was quivering in fear. Never before had Lucy seen or felt Natsu be this vulnerable. This was truly a side of him he had never shown anyone before, not even her the woman he would always love. "Natsu." Carefully wrapping one arms around his neck and the other around his bandaged covered chest.

"Even if I don't deserve you…" The fire mage started to talk again only to be silenced when the celestial mage pressed her gentle lips against his dried ones giving.

Lucy continued the loving kiss on Natsu for this timeless moment that answered both their fears. "Natsu." She whispered after ending the kiss. "Never say you don't deserve me again."

"But…"

"I would never leave you, not after everything we went through these last few years." Wiping away at one eye only for more liquids to come from her eye. "I sacrificed Faith to save you. We both went through hell and back to see each other again. Against all odd, and an enemy who in all rights should have killed us both we managed to survive thanks to each other. Its true you were beyond reckless, but you've learned from your sins, just as I learned from mine." While Lucy was saying all this her face was buried in the crook of Natsu's neck. Pulling her head out so the two could see each others eyes. "But the biggest sin would be if we didn't stick together after everything we sacrificed to make it through these hard times, and find our way back in each others arms."

"Lucy."

"I won't let our love die."

"So you won't leave me?" finally feeling some relief.

Instead of answering his question she asked her own. "Would you leave me?" Looking at him with pleading eyes as he had done to her moments ago.

"Never!" Answering the others question at the same time. "You're the only one I have in this world." Sure they had their Nakama at Fairy Tail, but in the end you only have one true love. And for these two lovers their worlds would never be complete without the other.

Though only be awake for roughly a half an hour Natsu was being called by sleep. Relaxing his body his head hit the pillow.

Much like Natsu Lucy too was being called by sleeps inescapable call, as she hasn't really gotten any sleep since seeing her love again. Carefully she snuggled herself right up next to Natsu wrapping her arms around his injured chest while he wrapped his one good arms around her back resting his hand on her waist.

Although the two still had more issues that would need to be addressed latter down the road there was only one more thing Natsu wanted to ask before falling asleep with his love finally by his side.

"Hey, Lucy." Gently nudging her.

"Yes Natsu."

"I know this may be a little too soon, but do you still see the two of us having a family don't you?"

"I do." Lucy answered. "I see us eventually having a second baby." For she would always see Faith as her first even though she never got to see her once.

Natsu knew exactly what she meant by second baby as he shared the same feelings she did on Faith. "Then when we have the second baby we're make sure it gets all the love we have and more."

Only then did Lucy think of a new possibility. "What if that kick took away my ability to have children?" Now beginning to wonder if she can even get pregnant again.

Not caring if he opened new injuries Natsu bent down to give her a short but loving kiss on the lips. "Don't worry about it for now."

"How can I not think…"

"Because we have to have faith we can over come everything we've gone through the last couple year."

Resting her head on his bandaged chest. "Or else everything we've done will have been for nothing."

Without another word from either man or woman they both fell asleep in each others arms. Even if they still had a few unresolved problems they didn't let that wake them. After all they both knew that if their relationship could survive what it had over the last two and a half years it could now survive anything. After all sometimes the only way to strengthen an already strong bond is to have that bond nearly get destroyed only for it to rebuild and make itself stronger so it can continue to survive. After all this is their tale. Their Fairy Tail!

**End Chapter 18**

**Next chapter**

**What Was Lost?**

* * *

><p>This chapter marks the beginning of the Faith saga. For those of you wondering yes my original plan was for Lucy to have had Faith and introduce her in this chapter. That was my plan for nearly a year, However halfway though writing chapter 17 I had a change of plans, and you just got done reading them. This change has caused me to re-write my whole story outline in major ways. I know a lot of you out there are probably pissed by this change, but in the end i had to go with the choice that better fits the story. Again I know most of you are mad by the decision, but I beg you please don't give up on this story as this change may end up taking this story to a higher level than if I simply let Lucy have Faith. Next chapter will have Natsu and Lucy finally returning home to Fairy Tail.<p>

One more thing: I know I probably missed a couple of things that needed to be talked about during Natsu and Lucy's conversation. As you can tell they plan on picking up on the conversation later. Also there might be something I simply overlooked all together. If that's the case don't be shy to tell me so I can get it addressed in the next heart to heart talk the two will be having in a few chapter.

By the way I've got to give credit to the speech about failing to Cheal P. Sonnen. If you have time check it out on youtube. Just type in Cheal Sonnen talks about failure. Its just over thirty seconds long, but is a powerful short speech.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Please continue to support **Dragon's Tear**(on my knees begging you not to leave me after this chapter) and my other ongoing story **Child of Darkness**.

WildCard555 out.


	19. What was lost?

Dragon's Tear Chapter 19. Something just as long overdue as Natsu and Lucy finally reuniting. Its time for the duo to return to Fairy Tail. Only what have Natsu and Lucy missed in the time they were separated from their Nakama?

**Lrdhollow**: Indeed it was a sad, sad chapter that honestly had me in tears typing it.

**Hundefrau**: Thanks for telling me I did my job right on this chapter. On being emotionally crippled when reading others stories I sometimes feel other authors tend to rush things so they don't get the real effect they are trying to get. I like to take my time so I can build up to these type of moments/chatpers.

**Wasabi-kun**: throws a blanket around you, and hands you a big mug of hot cocoa while you are in the corner crying. "It's alright. Everything happens for a reason. Its gonna be alright." keeps repeating these words while comforting you in the corner.

**Guest(1):** Thank you for your kind words.

**Lucy Ahsely from Fairy Tail**: Glad you loved it girl. What can I say that was a really difficult chapter for me to write.

**Native-Soul**: Indeed it does in force that they went though hell for each other. Glad you liked the tragic twist into a blessing. I won't forget this story, its just that he last chapter I had to decide which direction to take, and then getting the mood/setting right through out the chapter.

**Scythe's seranade**: Thank you for your kind words. One thing about throwing twist out there is eventually tying them up. Really tough chapter to write that last one was.

**Venadrill**: Glad you loved it:

**PhoenixedDragoon**: Thank you for all your kind words. Like I said previously I wasn't publishing that last chapter till everything had a proper flow to it. I hate saying this but their ordeal is not done yet even with some of the unaddressed issues still in the air.

**Guest(2):** If you don't like the fact she lost the baby then how the hell did you get past chapter three when it actually happened? I hope you reconsider and come back to reading this story again.

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**What Was Lost?**

Over a month had passed since Natsu finally woke up. A month had passed since learning of Faith ultimate fate. A month of lying in the hospital bed recovering from his brutal rematch with Seyru. A month of Lucy getting used to being around people again. Making herself sick eating foods she hadn't eaten in a long time. So much more was needed to be talked about between the two, yet neither one knew were to begin especially with how the last went. All they knew was that they'd be there for the other.

After two weeks of Natsu waking up he and Lucy insisted that their friends head back home. At first they refused to go home. That was until Team Gray was reminded they all had family waiting for them at Fairy Tail. Because Erza and Jellal had each other they almost didn't leave. Then Lucy brought up Mira's strawberry cake and then pretty much instantly she dragged Jellal with her back home. One by one Lucy took her time to say hello to her faithful spirits who all gave her big hugs after not seeing her in so long. Surpassingly the biggest one came from Aquarius.

Though injuries far from being fully healed it was decided it was finally time to return home. Time to go back to Magnolia and the guild filled with their Nakama they hadn't seen in nearly three years. It was time to see how much has changed for everyone else in their time of absence.

"Are you sure?" Asked a concerned doctor watching as his pink haired patient signed his release papers for the hospital.

"I'm sure." Natsu answered writing his signature and date at the bottom of the papers.

"But you're…" The doctor stopped talking when the blonde handed him the papers after the man finished singing them.

"We've been away from home for so long." Lucy started. "Its time we went back." She walked over towards Natsu side to support him as he walked out with a crutch on his other side for support as well.

"Wait!"

The duo looked back to see the doctor bowing at them.

"Thank you for saving our town."

"But I'm responsible for half its destruction." Natsu pointed out buildings still being rebuilt in place of the wrecked ones.

"It's because of you no one died that day." Raising up from the bow to look at the man dubbed the Hero of Hargeon. "It's because of you we still have our town. For that Hargeon will always be grateful to you Natsu Dragneel."

Grinning at the doctor. "Make sure Hargeon is back in one piece next time we come back." At that he and Lucy started to head towards the train stations. On the way nearly everyone showed the duel slayer his or her gratitude.

"Looks like you just became famous." Lucy said ignoring everyone else.

"If only they knew the whole story behind that fight." Natsu replied.

The rest of the walk to the train station pretty much stayed the same as the beginning. The lady in charge of the tickets refused to take money, simply giving them the tickets. After thanking and one final look at the people of Hargeon Natsu and Lucy stepped onto the train heading towards Magnolia looking for a private compartment to rest in which they found quickly.

Finally inside a private compartment the celestial mage carefully sat down the fire mage right next to her so they could rest on each other on the long train ride home. "I wonder how much has changed at the guild." Lucy asked looking out the window.

"I don't know." Natsu answered. "It's been nearly three years." Now starting to think what all could have changed. "I just hope I'm welcomed back." Looking at his guild mark that had reappeared on his arm right before the final stand.

Brushing the mans face with her hand. "Erza told you they were never mad at you in the first place."

"I know." Images of his Nakama burning still haunt his nightmares. "They're be happy to see you again."

"This may be tougher on me than the training I went through." She murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She lied. "Lets get some sleep. After all its going to be a long day once we get back to the guild."

"Alright." Already giving into the temptations of sleep. In the matter of seconds he fell asleep snuggling into Lucy's warmth.

Never taking her eyes off the window. "Give me strength." Those were her final words before falling asleep once the train started to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Hours Later.<strong>

The train arrived at Magnolia waking the two sleeping mages up when it came to a stop. Once again Lucy helped Natsu to stand up and leaned against her for support walking off the train. Before they could even get off they saw Gray and Erza standing on the platform waiting for them.

"Long time no see." Gray greeted the two.

Looking around they saw that nothing had really changed.

"Its good to be back." The two said together soaking in the sight of the town they thought they'd never see again.

"Are you ready to see everyone again?" Erza asked getting nods back. "Then follow us."

The four mages began to walk to the guild. Half of the walk was done is silence. So many questions wanted to be asked by all, but knew it would be better to wait till everyone was together in the guild before talking. Only someone wasn't as patient.

"So Erza how did it feel returning to the guild after so long?" Lucy asked. "I mean you and Jell…I mean Mystogan must have been over whelmed when you got back a couple weeks ago."

"We only got back yesterday so I'm in the same boat as you two."(Erza and Jellal spent the 2 ½ years searching for Jose, as well as some other stuff.)

"What were you two doing if you didn't return home?" Natsu asked.

"…"

Looking over did Gray see that Erza's face was now the same color as her hair. "I don't think she wants to share." Looking back did Gray see the tattoo on Lucy's wrist. "What's with the tattoo?"

Lucy came to a halt nearly letting go of Natsu in the process. Neither of the two told anyone else the significance of the tattoo, nor did they intend to share it anytime soon. Maybe when the wounds have more time to heal they'd share, but for now no one else needs to know about Faith.

"Lucy told me her time with Seyru was a complete hell." Natsu began to cover for Lucy's silence. "She knew what she was doing it for, but needed something she could see everyday to keep her going."

"I see." Gray letting the subject go. Only there was one more tattoo he wanted to discuss. However he'd have to wait a bit longer as he the Fairy Tail guildhall was now in sight. After a couple moments of walking the four stood in front of the swinging doors. "You three ready?" Looking back at his teammates before reintroducing them.

"Yeah." The three said nodding their heads.

At that Gray kicked the door off the hinges, after all that's what Natsu would have done if he could stand on his own. This act caught everyone off guard quickly drawing in everyone's attention to the door to see Gray standing there with a giant grin on his face. "Guess whose back?" Pointing his thumb back at Natsu, Lucy and Erza as he stepped out of the way.

In the doorway right behind Gray were the three members they hadn't seen in a long time. A pink haired man dressed in baggy black short with a crimson red waist coat hanging around them, a short sleeved beige jacket that was unzipped revealing the mans bandaged chest, and his scaled scarf now wrapped around his right arms instead of his neck. "I brought Lucy back." Lifting up the blonde woman's arm up

The blonde woman beside the man was wearing a yellow halter-top tank-top, but no longer was she wearing her tight skirts, instead now she wore a pair of tight jean shorts stopping mid thigh. "We're finally home." Lucy said holding back her tears finally seeing the rest of her family she was torn away from.

Finally the redhead wearing a sky blue v-neck dress stopping just above her knees. Her new appearance was the strangest simple because she wasn't wearing any armor. Sure the sight had become more common before leaving, but she pretty much always stuck to a white blouse, and a different colored skirt. Never a dress.

"Natsu! Lucy! Erza! Welcome back home!" The guild greeted their Nakama they haven't seen in years.

Before anything else could be done Natsu walked in front of the group giving as the crutch supporting him would allow. "I'm so sorry everyone." He didn't even get two words out before tearing up. "I'm so sorry for everything I did before I left. I kept my word in bringing Lucy back." Taking a deep breath before continuing. "I know I told you all I don't deserve to be a part of this guild anymore, but please." Dropping down on all fours. Please let me back in."

"Stand up Natsu." An old voice ordered.

"Master!" Looking at the owner of the voice.

"Show me your right arm."

Doing as he was told the dual slayer pushed the scarf down revealing the tips of the Phoenix wings, but more importantly he was showing off his red Fairy Tail insignia that came back to him.

"When I removed your guild mark I placed a special seal on your arm that once you managed to find a way to forgive yourself that it would come back." Makarov saw the younger mans face slowly brighten up. "I knew one day you would come back to us Natsu. Only after you found a way to forgive yourself that is. Seeing as the mark is back you can rejoin your Nakama."

"Really?" Unable to stop his tears from falling.

"Seeing that you brought Lucy back with you like you promised…" pausing for a dramatic affect. "I hear by allow Natsu Dragneel back into Fairy Tail as a full-time member." Cheers erupted inside the guildhall.

"So you're not mad at me?" Looking at all his Nakama. Feeling a cold hand and a soft hand on each of his shoulders did he look back to see Gray and Erza who helped him back to his feet.

"Like I told you before we were never mad at you to begin with." Erza smiled.

"Just don't lose control like you did again." Gray grinned.

"You guys!" Futilely wiping the tears away.

Looking at the scene Lucy couldn't help but feel indifferent about the situation. Sure she was happy about Natsu being let back into the guild. She was happy they didn't hold a grudge against Natsu for nearly burning them all alive. She was happy to be back with him. For some reason though she didn't know if she was fully ready to forgive him for what he had cost both of them. Looking at her hands she felt her new magic flowing inside her. A power she would need for the upcoming fight with Shadow Angel. Still she couldn't help but feel…she didn't know what to call it but even though this new power was necessary for what was to come. She knew she'd rather would have been able to introduce Faith to everyone right now instead of feeling coming back with new found abilities. Lucy was so trapped in her trail of thought she didn't see the golden light appearing behind her.

"Aren't you going to join in?" Loke asked his master.

Finally snapping out of her thoughts did she see everyone smiling as Natsu and Erza said hello to everyone. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Well you better be." He whispered into her ear. "Hey everyone don't forget about Lucy now." The lion spirit shouted gently pushing the girl forward.

Soon enough Lucy was surrounded by her Nakama just like Natsu and Erza. Many hugs and kind words were exchanged over the next couple of minutes. For a while all of her depression disappeared hugging the people she thought she'd never get to see again. She wished the day could just keep on going on like this. Sadly she knew the hardest thing about coming back was coming. And right on Que.

"Auntie Lucy, Uncle Natsu, Auntie Erza." Said a teenage girl's voice along with a young boy's voice coming from the edge of the crowd.

Looking around did Lucy see a now fourteen year old Asuka, along with Freed and Mira's six-year-old son Zander. "Asuka its good to see you again." Hugging her first before bending down to hug the little boy. "Zander you remembered me." Lucy said as she hugged the little boy.

Natsu walked up behind Lucy and proceeded to ruffle up the boy's long green hair. "You've grown quite a bit Zander." Grinning at the boy. Looking at Asuka he noticed she had a pistol latched to her belt. "Finally shooting like your parents now?"

Pulling the gun out of the holster Asuka threw a coin in the air shooting the center of it, and quickly put the gun back in its holster before catching the coin. "Just like mama." She said proudly.

"Birthday present?" Erza asked pointing at gun.

"Paid for it myself." The teenager said proudly. "All the baby siting I've done."

"Where have you been?" Asked Zander worriedly.

That one simple question made the couple think about the hell they went through the last couple years. A thought that zapped them of their happiness of seeing their loved ones again, but they didn't allow that to show. Fortunately someone said something before either one could respond.

"That's right you two left before most of the new babies were born." Mira smiled brightly standing behind her son.

Indeed what she said was right. Before the whole hellacious ordeal began Fairy Tail was beginning to have a baby boom. The only children born before it was Zander just over three years prior. His little sister Alexis who was born nearly four months before Shadow Angel attacked. Finally their cousin from Elfman and Evergreen, Erica who was born one month before that day.

"Follow me. I'll show you all the new babies." Starting to the three towards the now sectioned off section part of the guild meant for the children to play in and keep them safe should the adults get rowdy. The section for the kids blocked off by a giant baby gate with Freed's runes inscribed on it. In there were five small children playing with the wide variety of toys in the play pin. "I know you only say her as a baby but the little girl in the blue dress is Alexis." Mira smiled as she waved at her daughter who looked exactly like a miniature version of her mother waved back. Alexis then went on to play dolls with a brunette who looked to be the same age as her who also had blue eyes.

Looking over at Evergreen. "Yours and Elfman's daughter?" Erza asked.

Evergreen nodded her head. "My sweet little Erica."

"Manly." The little girl giggled with a doll in her hands.

Everyone sweat dropped hearing the little girl repeat her fathers catch phrase. Everyone that is except for Elfman who appeared out of nowhere gave her a big thumbs up. That was until Evergreen smacked him in the back of the head with her fan. "Out of all the things she could pick up from you it was your idiotic catchphrase." Again smacking her husband with her fan.

"Those are my twins." Said Lisanna pointing at a pair of white-haired boys playing with a ball. "The one with spiky hair is Virgil, and the one with combed down hair is Dante."

"Who's the father." Lucy asked. Both Dante and Virgil had taken on most of their mothers' traits.

"Laxus." She said irritably. "Who once again is on a three-month mission leaving me once again to take care of the boys by myself."

"You knew what you were getting into when you married him Lisanna." Said Mira whose husband went along with Laxus on said mission.

"At least Freed stays home for a couple of weeks with you and your kids after a mission. I'm lucky if I can get Laxus to stay home three days after a mission to help with the boys."

"You know why he's doing that." Mira whispered to her little sister.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa." Natsu waved one arm before standing in front of Lisanna. "You and Laxus got married?" He couldn't really complain as whatever romantic feeling he had for her died when she went to Edolas, but still he never saw her hooking up with Laxus.

"It was kind of a forced wedding." Lisanna sweat dropped. "After secretly dating for a few months Laxus and I did the deed, and I got pregnant with Dante and Virgil." Looking over to smile at her sons before continuing. "When master learned of this he forced Laxus to propose to me. He tried to argue we didn't need to get married just because of the pregnancy, but master told him if he ever wanted to be the guild master he better marry the mother of his great-grandchildren."

"You should have seen the look on masters face after Laxus stormed off to get the engagement ring." Mira chirped in. "He was so happy he was going to see he grandson get married and start a family he almost died of happiness." Looking at her sister. "Don't tell me you weren't happy to get married."

"I was happy. That was until 'that' happened and he started distancing himself from the three of us."

Natsu was about ask what ;that' was until Erza popped in asking a different question.

"Who's the little girl playing by herself?" Erza pointed at a toddler with dark blue hair, brown eyes and a bit darker complexion than the other children.

"That's my daughter." Cana said from a nearby table keeping an eye on her little girl. "Cornelia."

"Cornelia huh?" Thinking for a moment about the girls' name.

"After your mother?" Lucy asked.

Nodding her head as she picked up a bottle of beer to take a swig of it.

"Who's the father?" Natsu asked. Much like Lisanna no one was going steady with Cana either, or at least not that anyone knew about.

Lowering her head so her long bangs masked her face. "Bickslow." She answered in a mono toned voice.

Looking around the room the Dual Slayer didn't see Bickslow around either. "Is he on the mission Laxus and Freed are on?"

The guildhall became dead silent sans the five children playing in the play pin.

Elfman placed his giant hand on both Natsu and Lucy's shoulders. Once they turned to look at him did they see a look on his face that could only mean they were about to hear bad news. "Bickslow is no longer with us?" Speaking with a grim look on his face.

"What happened?" The returning mages asked.

"The mission we took on was too much for us to handle." Laxus said from the entrance of the guild with Freed standing by his side.

Before anything else could be said Cana stormed over to the play pin to pick up Cornelia and then proceeded to leave the guild. A couple people tried to stop her, but she wouldn't allow them to. On her way out Laxus stepped out of her way not even attempting to make eye contact.

"What was all that about?" Lucy asked Mira.

Shaking her head. "You'd have to ask Cana for more details, but like Laxus said they took a mission on that was more difficult than anyone thought it would be."

"Laxus and Freed told us it took everything they had to get Bickslow's body off the mountain so we could give him proper burial." Elfman said.

"It was shortly after Shadow Angel attacked so I wasn't with them on the mission." Evergreen continued. "I was still recovering from having Erica." The feeling of guilt swept over her just like it had when she heard what happened. Not a day has passed where she thinks things would have been different had she gone with her team.

Before the conversation could get any deeper on some Que. All four children in the play pin either started crying or calling out for their parents to get them something causing a much needed distraction.

Lucy watched as the parents tended to their children with a look of longing. A look that didn't go unnoticed.

Natsu knew how hard it was for his love to see all the new additions to the family was on Lucy because of how things unrolled for the two of them. Deep down he had those same feelings, but for her sake he would keep a strong front up for her. "I'm sorry Lucy." Wrapping an arm around her comfortingly. "It must be hard seeing all these new babies knowing…"

Lucy reached back patting Natsu's hair. "It's alright. I'd have to see them all eventually anyway." Turning towards him she gave him one of her bright smile. "Besides look at how cute they are all." Looking on as the toddlers got taken care of by their parents.

One thing that Natsu loved most about Lucy was also one of the things he disliked the most. Her smile that could light up the darkest room. He'd become so accustomed to seeing it he'd always recognize whenever it was a fake smile. He sensed the pain in his loves heart similar to his own after seeing all the children knowing Faith should be in the play area with them.

"Slow down Dusk." A distant female voice said near the front door.

Gray quickly looked over the door to see Juvia walking in with their son in hand. Looking at Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. "My turn to introduce you to someone." Bending down with his arms stretched out. "Come here Dusk. Come to papa."

"Papa!" The little boy let go of his mother's hand so he could run to his father.

Once the boy was close enough Gray scooped him up ruffling up his hair with one hand. Turning around he began to show the boy off to the three. "This is my son Dusk." In Gray's arms was his two year old son Dusk. The little guy was pretty much a carbon copy of his father in every way.

Dusk looked at the three new people he had never seen before curiously. "ho ar de Papa?" Pointing at the trio.

Before Gray could introduce the new people to Dusk Juvia tackled Lucy and Erza with a great big hug. "Erza-Sama, Lucy-Sama." Squeezing down harder on the hug. "Juvia is so happy to see you two again."

"Juvia I can't breathe." Lucy said gasping for air.

"You've gotten stronger Juvia." Erza complemented also gasping for air.

"The lady with blonde hair mama is hugging is your auntie Lucy, and the one with red hair is your auntie Erza." Gray stated. "This guy here is your uncle Natsu."

Natsu looked at Dusk for a few moments. He truly looked just like a mini-Gray. On instincts he nearly called the boy one of the many nicknames he'd given his father other the years. Instead he reached out to ruffle the boys raven hair up. "Nice to meet you Dusk. I'm uncle Natsu."

Dusk looked at Natsu for a few seconds. "Pinky." Pointing at the man's hair.

"Squinty Eyes." Minor annoyance escaped him before realizing it wasn't Gray he just insulted.

"Don't call my son Squinty Eyes, Droopy Eyes." Gray scolding his life long rival.

"Popsicle!" Now directing he insults at the right person.

"Flame Brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Pyro-maniac!"

Both men going at it like old times, but this time the regular brawl never came. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Both men started to laugh. "Good times." Patting each other on the shoulder.

Unbeknownst to Gray Juvia had grabbed Dusk before sitting down at a table with Lucy, while Erza went off to get a piece of her precious strawberry cake she hadn't had in a long time. For a split second before sitting down did the Water-Woman saw that the Celestial mage had dropped her happy façade. "Why don't you go play with the Dante and Virgil." Setting her son down, but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Otay Mama." Walking over to the play area where all the children are once again playing.

Juvia didn't take her eyes off the boy until he started to play with his friends. Turning her head towards Lucy. "Juvia is sorry Lucy."

"What are you…" Lucy tried to wave off the concern, but the other woman wasn't going to let up.

"Lucy doesn't have to act in front of Juvia. Juvia can see this isn't easy for Lucy. After all Juvia was afraid Juvia would have to give up Dusk while Juvia was having complications, but fortunately Juvia didn't have to."

Quickly did she realize Juvia was able to somewhat sympathize with her, but unlike the water-mage she really did lose her baby. "How did the rest of your pregnancy go?" The last she saw of Juvia her complications were bad enough she was forced into bed rest. How bad it hurt Gray to be away from her, but had no choice but to go to support his family.

"Shortly after Lucy was taken a healer named Samuel figured out what was wrong with Juvia."

"Samuel Stonewall?"

Nodding her head. "Juvia was told he originally came to Fairy Tail to issue the rematch. Gray recognized his healing powers, and had Samuel check Juvia's condition out." The Water-Woman went on to explain that the complication came from the contrast of magic between mother and son, and how the red pill rendered her magic-less allowing her to get off of bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. "So it's safe to say Dusk will end up possessing Gray's magic when Dusk starts to develop magic."

"I'm happy things turned out good for you Juvia." Lucy said.

"The only thing that makes Juvia sad is Juvia won't be able to have another baby."

"What?"

"Juvia no longer has any red pills. So if Juvia and Gray have another boy my complications will come back." Taking a quick look to check on Dusk. "If there was an absolute guarantee to have a girl then Juvia would have no problems." Only after finishing saying what she did did she realize how insensitive she was towards Lucy. Bowing her head. "Juvia is sorry Lucy for saying what Juvia said."

'_This must be what Erza felt like before that day_.' She thought watching the redhead walk towards them with cake in hand. Feeling the pain of seeing all your friends further along in their lives when you want so desperately to be right were they are at. "Its alright Juvia." Trying to fake yet another smile, but his time no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it.

"Lucy you don't have too…" The Water-Woman tried to say until both Erza and Wendy joined them.

"What'cha talking about." Erza asked before taking a bite of her strawberry cake.

"Nothing important." Lucy thankful for Erza's lack of being able to read a situation. Now she wouldn't have to continue on with what Juvia tried to talk about. "So how are things going between Romeo and yourself Wendy?"

"Nearly the same as when you left." Wendy said scratching the back of her head.

"Really?"

"Well." Slowly bringing the hand behind her head to the center of the table. "Romeo proposed to me a months ago." The Sky Dragon Slayer smiled brightly(Wendy is 19, and Romeo is 20).

'_Even Wendy is ahead of me and Natsu now._' Taking a quick look down at both of her bare hands. "Congratulations Wendy." Sounding excited for her friend, able to get her smile back.

"Indeed Congratulations Wendy." Erza said between bites.

**Over with Natsu and Gray. This started the same time Juvia and Lucy talked to each other.**

Both men continued to laugh for a couple more moments.

"You know if it weren't for your injuries we might have had to reset how long its been since our last fight." Gray laughed.

"I just didn't want your son to see his dad lose." Natsu continued to laugh as well. "Besides it would be taking a giant step back for me if we did brawl." His tone and facial expressions went straight from laughing and joyful to serious and stern.

The ice mage stopped laughing seeing the other man get so serious. '_It looks like he aged almost a decade._' He thought for the first time not seeing the goofy side of his life long rival. '_Then again he didn't really destroy anything during the fight with Seyru until he lost control._' "You've really grown these last few years haven't you Natsu."

"And I see you've finally learned to keep your clothes on." The fire mage pointing out that the other man still had his brown pants and white T-shirt with blue sleeves on, only taking off his white winter coat.

Shrugging his shoulders. "Helps when everyone threatens to kill you if you ruin their children's innocence." Basically no stripping around children, but when it's no children around he'll start stripping again unconsciously.

"Feels weird talking about what we used to do instead of just doing it."

"Yeah it does." Thinking back to all the pointless fight they had for the fun of it.

Both men feeling a lot of eyes on them expecting a brawl to break out at any moment between the two.

"So I guess this means we're done then?" Gajeel asked with a strong hint of sadness in his voice sneaking up behind Gray.

Quickly did the ice mage turn to see the man he'd been teaming up with the last couple of years. "We both knew what this was before it began." Breaking eye contact halfway through his sentence.

"Doesn't make things any easier." The Iron Dragon Slayer said looking away from his teammate.

"I guess it doesn't." Just then realizing how close the two had become since teaming with Wendy and Loke a few years ago.

Natsu not sure of what was going on in front of him…Well he did understand what was going on. He just wished he didn't have to watch this awkward conversation thinking one thing. '_This may be the gayest thing I've ever seen._' Only looking back and forth at his two rivals much like the rest of the guild was now doing as well.

"This doesn't have to be the end of us." Gray said looking back at the other man.

"I know but it might make thinks awkward for your returning teammates." Gajeel now looking back as well.

"That doesn't mean we can still team up every now and then."

"It just won't be the same." Gajeel shaking his head knowing it would be a bad idea to have Natsu, Gray, and himself on the same team.

"I guess you are right on that." Just now thinking the same thing.

"Besides after I become an S-Class mage after the next exam I should start my own team." Turning his back to the other man.

"Don't make it sound like it's the end of us." Gray said. "We can still hang out after missions."

"When you look at the big picture it kind of is."

During the conversation Loke stood next to Natsu watching the awkward moment Gray and Gajeel were having.

Natsu turned to Loke. "Have they been like that the entire time I was gone?"

Shaking their heads. "This is new to me." Wanting to look away from the scene, but couldn't.

"How's about once a year we go on a mission." Gray started. "You, me, Wendy, and Loke. What do you say?"

"I'd like that."

"Good I was worried I might loss my best-man." Reaching out his right hand to shake on the agreement with the Slayer who was the best-man at his and Juvia's wedding.

Gajeel smacked Gray's hand away. "Friends don't shake hands." Taking a step forward. "Friends gotta hug." Hugging the man he had become a close friend with over the last two years.

"You just better name me your best man when you and Levy get married." The ice mage hugged the iron-mage back.

Collectively the whole guild thought 'gay' even though it looked to be a quick friendly hug. That was until the hug reached the ten second mark with no sign of it ending. At that point everyone turned his or her back to the scene. "I'm done with this." Wiping their hands of what they had just heard and saw even though the image refused to leave with the two mean still hugging.

"GAJEEL." Shouted an angered Levy who walked through the destroyed doors of Fairy Tail seeing her Gajeel hugging someone so passionately who wasn't her.

'_Crap!_' Gajeel dropped his arms to his sides with a grimaced look on his face.

Over at the girls' table just after Wendy showed off her engagement ring did the four of them look over to see what the shouting was all about. After turning around did they see that Gray was hugging Gajeel who had a look of horror on his face with his arms to his side.

"GRAY!" Juvia yelled eyes turning red ready to kill whomever her man was hugging.

'_Shit!_' Gray mimicking what the other man did only seconds ago.

Two minutes later Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and Loke were all sitting at the same table. That was after both Gray and Gajeel got scolded by their girls both earning a black eye and a lump on their heads. The only sound being made was Erza's fork hitting the plat after cutting through the strawberry cake she was eating.

"So Levy how have you been?" Lucy asked breaking the silence.

"I haven't been feeling vary well the past couple of days." Levy said.

"Would you like me to do a check up on you?" Wendy asked pointing towards the infirmary.

"Thanks, but I already figured out what was wrong with me."

"What was it?"

Turning towards Gajeel. "Looks like you're going to be a papa." Rubbing her belly.

Gajeel was at a loss for words. Sure Levy and himself have been doing it regularly for a long time now, but they always took precautions. "Are you sure?"

"I took three pregnancy tests before coming in. They all came up positive."

Again Gajeel was at a loss for words.

"Congratulations." Wendy cheered being the first one to do so quickly followed by everyone else at he table.

Gray started to wave his hand in front of Gajeel's face. "You awake in there?" Now snapping his fingers.

"Maybe that hug made him realize he likes men over women." Loke teased only to get harsh glares from Levy and Juvia. "Or not." Cowering down from the two bluenettes.

"Gajeel did you warn her." Asked Lucy.

"About what Bunny girl?" Asked Gajeel still soaking in what Levy just told him.

"What are you two talking about?" Levy asked worriedly.

"About Dragon Slayer babies." Said Lucy

"What about them?" Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu all asked together.

"Looks like the dragons didn't warn any of you about this part." Looking at the three dragon slayers sitting at the table. "It takes babies of dragon slayer a little longer to develop."

"How much longer?" This time only Wendy and Levy asked.

"Samuel told me Dragon Slayer babies take an extra two months to develop."

"WHAT?"

"Simply put it's an eleven month pregnancy for the mother of a future Dragon Slayer."

Natsu looked at Lucy. '_Eleven months?_' "Sorry Lucy. Igneel never told me about that."

"It's not like it would…will stop me from having a baby with you eventually." Blushing madly at what she said.

Under the table did he take her hand in his reassuring his fear will never come true of his love leaving him.

"I'm so sorry." Gajeel said in the most apologetic voice previously only heard by Levy.

Levy on the other hand wasn't so forgiving. Grabbing her man by the collar across the table. "You see this." Showing him the engagement ring he had given her over five years ago on her ring finger. Gajeel nodded his head knowing better not to speak at the moment. "If I don't get the wedding band before I start to show I will leave you." Levy threatened. Gajeel nodded his head again before thinking about everything that he needed to go to get ready for not only the baby, but also the wedding he'd been putting off for years.

Everyone at the table stared at the petite mage, as she never really acts like that.

Her angry frown turned to a weak smile. "I guess Cana was right. The only way Gajeel would pull trigger is if I either got pregnant, or if I threatened to leave him." Only saying those words with her man so close because of how lost in thought he looked. "I just didn't think it would have to be both." Now looking at her best friend. "Is it really eleven months?"

Letting out a sigh. "With all the abilities Dragon Slayers pass down to their offspring. Because of how many benefits humans get from becoming Dragon Slayers it take the babies longer to develop inside mommy." Lucy said while unconsciously rubbing her belly under the table as she talked. "So in other words." Looking at Levy, Wendy and Natsu. "Any children you have will be future Dragon Slayers."

There was a long minute of silence at the table

"Speaking of pregnancies how far along are you Erza?" Lucy asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Erza's face full of shock as her eye widened dropping the piece of strawberry cake in her hand on the floor. This made everyone else not sitting at the table run away, as they knew what happens when someone messes with Erza's strawberry cake.

"That's why she couldn't fight." Said Natsu remembering what he told her before Happy flew him to the final part of the fight.

"You knew too?" Now a little more depressed that two of her best friends revealed her pregnancy before she could tell anyone herself.

Just by the look on her face Erza clearly hadn't told anyone yet. "I am so sorry Erza." Both Natsu and Lucy bowed their head at the swordswoman for forgiveness.

"How did you even…" Erza remembered the last conversation she had with Lucy before the incident. Snapping her fingers which made Lucy flinch. "That's right you can sense life." Now looking at Natsu. "How did you find out?"

"One My nose could smell the second scent on you. Secondly Phoenix here." Pointing at his wrapped up right arm. "Allows me to sense temperatures, and you're putting off a lot more heat than normal.

Nodding her head. "Makes sense." She then came back to the same thought she had a moment ago. "You two just ruined my surprise." Pulling at her long scarlet hair. "I haven't even told Jellal yet that I'm pregnant, but you two just went and said it so the whole guild knows now." Knowing pretty much everyone was eavesdropping on them.

Everyone gave Erza the look that simple said someone's standing right behind you.

Erza turned around to see Jellal standing right behind her wearing his Mystogan costume minus the mask(Everyone in Fairy Tail has sworn to keep Jellal's secret.). "Jellal." Erza whispered

"Erza." Jellal said looking at her with shocked yet gentle eyes. "Is it true?"

Erza could feel her heart beat speed up looking at the man she loved. Out of all the ways she thought of telling him the news this was not one of them, and she most certainly didn't want him to be anyone but the first one to know they were going to have a baby. Placing her hand over her abdomen. "Yes!" Happy tears escaped her eyes. "KYA!" Before she knew it Jellal had picked her up bridal style and quickly exited the guild to 'celebrate' the wonderful news.

"Looks like we have another bastard joining the ranks." Said Gray.

"Didn't you see the ring on Erza?" Asked Mira setting down a tray of drinks.

"What?" Said Gray and Natsu.

"I did." Said Juvia with Levy, Wendy, and Lucy raising their hands.

"So you mean…" Natsu started.

"That Jellal and Erza got married during their mission." Lucy said sounding happy for her friend even though it meant that everyone was now ahead of her and Natsu.

"They could have just had sex one night in a hotel room." Gray said picking up one of the mugs.

"No." She said softly. "Erza has told me several times that she was saving herself for her wedding night. That ring on her finger was the wedding ring."

"We might have interrupted their honeymoon."

"That's why they just got back." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Looks like we need to throw those two a celebration for getting married, and starting a family." Mira said already planning the party.

Still holding onto Lucy's hand Natsu felt her grip loosen. Sure he was sad to about everyone leapfrogging over them when they were positioned to be the next couple to get married and start a family. To be honest he was more so saddened by all the sorrow he was feeling coming from Lucy still doing her best to mask all her emotions.

"After watching the fight you had with Seyru it's obvious what you've been up to these last couple years Natsu." Said Wendy. "So what did you do these last few years Lucy?"

How badly Natsu wished he had done more than train under Gildarts learning how to use his new found Phoenix Slayer magic. Sadly though that was all he did. He wished he could tell them a bunch of stories about what he did to distract them away from Lucy, but he simply couldn't. Sure after the trash talking Seyru had done he was curious about what she had done on the island. All he could do was look at Lucy like everyone else waiting for her to talk.

Lowering her face so her long bangs could mask her face. "Like Natsu all I did was train for the up coming fight with Shadow Angel." 'That's all you need to know.'

"Really that's all?" Levy said.

"That doesn't sound like you." Gray said. "Sounds more like something Natsu would do."

"How did you even do any training if you didn't have your keys?" Loke asked. Ever since his key came back into his masters possession he felt a larger source of power coming from her than he thought possible for her. He was just curious how she got so much stronger.

"You all saw the island I was on." Lucy said. "There wasn't really anything else to do but allow my captor to train me.".

"He must have taught you a lot of things." Gray said. Thinking about that wind sword Erza had created using the knowledge he had given to Erza, and in turn gave him the wind needed to freeze the flames of hell threatening to kill Natsu.

"He did."

"Yeah he must have taught you a lot of new things." Gajeel said in sexual tone unaware he had said the words out loud until he saw everyone glaring at him.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled at him as she smacked the back of his head.

'_Crap!_' Looking around he saw everyone still glaring at him. '_Fuck it._' He knew he wasn't going to be let off the hook no matter what he said so he decided to just go for it, and be the man calling out the pink elephant in the room. "What I can't be the only person here thinking it." Looking around the room.

Hearing Gajeel's words pissed Natsu off, as he was still uncertain himself if anything truly did happen between Lucy and Seyru. A dark aura surrounded him wishing he could teach the other Slayer a lesson. '_I would so kick your ass right now if I weren't so injured._'

"You spent two and a half years on that island with him alone didn't you?" Now questioning Lucy.

"Except for an occasional visit from Samuel it was just the two of us." Lucy said wanting nothing more than to disappear right then and there.

"What are you implying?" Natsu badly wanting to rip out Gajeel's throat.

"I don't know about you, but if I was stranded on an island with only a woman as good looking as Lucy here I assure you one of two things would happen." Raising one finger up. "We'd either kill each other." Lifting up a second finger with the same hand. "We'd fuck each other." Shrugging his shoulders. "Hell who knows you could end up doing both of them. "

"You wanna see what Seyru taught me on the island." Lucy stood up throwing the gauntlet down.

"Getting a little defensive are we?"

"Everyone's been looking at me weird since coming back." Looking around at everyone. "I know you all want to see what I learned these last three years." Focusing on Gajeel. "What do you say Gajeel. Do you want to learn first hand?"

"Gi hi hi!" The Iron Dragon Slayer grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Bring it one Bunny-Girl."

"Then lets take this outside." Walking toward the back exit of the guild that was connected to a good sized clearing surrounded by trees.

"Why not here in the guild like we always do?"

"I don't want to destroy the guild."

The man didn't say anything as he followed the woman out of the guild.

Natsu was about to follow until Gray told him to stop. "Why?" He asked.

Gray pointed to the stairs. "Something tells me the fight is going to be intense." Having teamed with the Iron Dragon Slayer for a while now he knew what he was capable of. Lucy on the other hand no one knew what she was capable of now. "This might not be a fight anyone wants to be caught in the middle of." Now pointing at the bandages on Natsu's chest.

"Things really have changed around here." Looking at the play pin where Mira was starting to put the babies down for a nap. At that nearly everyone else started to head up the stairs to balcony to overlook the fight that would be going down momentarily. Once up on the balcony there was a good size clearing with forty feet between the guild hall, and the cliffs leading down to the beach covered in grass except for five feet before the edge which was rocky. In the center of the clearing stood the two mages about to fight with the blonde doing something to her hair.

"You sure you want to do this Bunny Girl?" Asked Gajeel stretching his arms out. "I won't go easy on."

Tying her hair in a braid. "You afraid you can't beat me without my arms tied behind my back like last time Gajeel."

The iron mage remembered the beating he had given the her when he was still a member of Phantom Lord. "I already told you I'm sorry about that." Sounding guilty.

"And I forgave you long ago." Lucy finished braiding her hair. "Natsu catch." Throwing a pouch at where he sensed he was standing.

Natsu looked at the pouch he had just caught. "Lucy are you serious?" He was holding her key chain that held all of her celestial keys.

"Everyone here is curious to see what I've learned. Using my spirits would defeat the purpose." Turning her attention to Loke. "Loke don't you dare interfere with this fight."

Loke nodded his head. "If that is what my princess desires I will stand down. But I should warn you Gajeel is a lot stronger than he was three years ago. Then again I could sense you've become a lot stronger when my key was placed back in your hand after so many years."

"This should be good." Said Erza who appeared right between Natsu and Gray.

"When did you get here?" asked Gray.

"Just a second ago." Answered Jellal standing between Gray and Loke

Loke looked at Erza and noticed her hair was messy, her dress was ruffled at the bottom, the zipper in the back unzipped, and only one of her straps was over the shoulder. Next he looked at Jellal. Like Erza's dress his jacket was ruffled up hanging on only one shoulder, pants were loosely belted and unzipped, his collar was up but failed to hide lipstick on his neck. The two now expecting parents faces were red and flush, plus they seemed short on breath. "Looks like you two just had…"

Gray was just quick enough to duck before Loke got hit on both checks by the red and blue haired couple with more than enough force to shut him up.

Down in the soon to be battle field.

"I should warn you I'm the favorite to become the next S-Class wizard." Gajeel bragged.

"Don't underestimate me." Focusing only on the task at hand. "I'm not the same person I was back then."

"We'll see about that. I got to say I was disappointed that I didn't get to fight that Seyru guy, but getting to fight a student of his should make for a nice consolation."

"You would have lost that fight."

"Says you."

"It's a fact." Staring daggers at the man except for when she took a quick look up at Natsu. "Natsu is the only one who could have beaten him." Knowing a month before the fight she never would have been able to deal a killing blow if she ever managed to get one in.

"Anything Salamander can do so can I." At that Gajeel charged Lucy starting the fight. Once in range he fired a quick straight left.

Training kicking in Lucy grabbed the underside of Gajeel's left arm he threw the punch with her right hand, and grabbed a hold of the collar of his black shirt with the left arm. After getting the two grips she raised her left leg up so that her knee was just above his stomach with the rest of the leg going down his rib cage to just above his waist. Looking into his eyes she knew he had now idea what she was doing as she brought her right leg up off the ground sweeping it over his arm with the back off her knee over his face while her body weight dragged him to the ground. Once her back was on the ground she let go of the collar taking hold of left wrist quickly moving her left let under his chest. Using her leg strength she forced Gajeel onto his back as she grabbed the same wrist with her right hand as well. 'Got it!" Lucy thought arching her hips straitening out the mans arm whose elbow was right above her groin area.(If this confused any of you type in **how to do a flying armbar **on youtube. I went a step further and turned the armbar into and armbreaker)

"UGGHHH!" Gajeel groaned in pain feeling his left arm getting hyper extended at the elbow feeling it being bent the opposite way. Try as he might he couldn't over power Lucy by either his captured arm, or forcing his way up due to her legs forcing him back onto the ground.

Up on the balcony.

"What the hell did Lucy just do?" Everyone but Makarov asked someone else standing close to them. Not knowing what it was they knew it had to be painful from the noises and the look on Gajeel's face struggling to escape from the hold he was placed in.

"Looks like Lucy was taught how to do submissions." Makarov said.

"What's a submission?"

"The basic concept is to either break a limb, or choke someone unconscious. That is if your opponent is foolish enough to not give up. And right now Lucy is in a perfect position to break Gajeel's arm is he doesn't give up."

"There's no way he'll give up." Said Gray. "He has too much pride to give up."

Natsu nodded his head. Despite how both Dragon Slayers would deny any similarities between the two of them he knew his fellow Slayer would rather die than surrender. Still he couldn't imagine Lucy purposly breaking one of her Nakama's arms.

"Gajeel Give Up!" Levy shouted at her man not wanting to see him get hurt.

"Think She'll do it?" Freed asked Laxus.

"If this were the old Lucy, no." Laxus answered. "This isn't the old Lucy though so its hard to say."

"Well if he's going to give up he better do it soon." Erza said.

"Looks like that arm could become broken at any second." Jellal said.

Back on the battlefield.

"You'd better give up before I brake your arm." Lucy warned applying as much pressure she could without breaking the arm as he continued franticly to escape.

Gajeel stopped his struggling when her heard what the woman said.. Still feeling the pressure building up in his elbow. "I know you won't break my arms so just let me goOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," **SNAP!** "OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Iron Dragon Slayer yelled out in pain as his arm was broken at the elbow by Lucy.

All the guild members became silent from what had unfolded before their eyes. In less than a minute time Lucy Heartphilia one of the physically weakest mages a few short years ago just broke the arms of a soon to be S-Class mage without using any magic, or even throwing a single strike.

After hearing the Dragon Slayer's arms break Lucy immediately let go of it and quickly got back to her feet. "Sorry Gajeel." Looking down at the man screaming in pain. "But you didn't give me a choice." Feeling guilty about breaking his arm. Turning her back to walk away from what was her fastest fight ever.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gajeel asked with a voice racked with pain as he stood up hugging his right arms to his chest feeling infinitely heavy. "We're not done yet."

"You only have one arm Gajeel." Looking back at the man. "And I haven't even begun to show what I've learned yet."

"I underestimated you." Lifting up his left shoulder as he pressed the left arm in as hard to his body as he could with the broken arm. "Something I won't do again." **SNAP!** Gajeel popping the bones back in place with a sickening snap echoing in the air, but no sound came from the man despite the pain showing heavily on his face as cold sweat ran down it from the breaking and forced realigning of the arm. "Now lets do this for real now." Shaking his left arm trying to get the feeling back in it.

Sighing as she looked at her opponent. The reason she used the amrbar in the first place was so she could end the fight quickly without hurting him. "Alright." Taking a battle stance. If there was one thing she learned it was never leave a fight unless your opponent gives up, they get separated from their consciousness, or you kill them. Obviously she had no intention of killing him, and watching him snap his arm back into place he also wasn't going to give up leaving only one option. "Once we begin I won't stop."

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard those words. After all that's what Seyru said each time before he would fight. Taking a closer look he noticed that Lucy's stance and demeanor was identical to his. "Gajeel is about to get his wish." Feeling all eyes on him. "That stance Lucy is in is the exact same stance as his." The only question now was what and how much did she learn from him.

**End Chapter 19**

**Next chapter**

**What Was Gained?**

* * *

><p>Sorry about any error. I was a little rushed by my ride going to a birthday party. Comeback to edit later.<p>

How was that for a return? Kind of bitter sweet considering how they returned, and what they returned to. Obviously this was originally planned to be Faiths happy Introduction to FT, but without her it turned out the way it did. I know some of you might be thinking 'oh god another fight, we just finished a five chapter one not to long ago'. Relax this fight will be done and over in the next chapter as well as getting the story further along. One more note. That scene between Gajeel and Gray is the closest to yaoi as you will get from me.

Here's a quick list of the children of Fairy Tail that I have created in this story with some basic descriptions. JeZra and GaLe's kids aren't born yet but will be added in later along with any other children I decide to add to the FT family.

Zander(M)- Freed x Mira. 6 years old, green hair, blue eyes

Alexis(F)- Freed x Mira, 3 years old, white hair, blue eyes

Erica(F) – Elfman x Evergreen, 2 ¾ years old, brown hair, blue eyes

Dusk(M) – Gray x Juvia. 2 ½ years old, black hair, blue eyes

Dante(M) & Virgil(M)– Laxus x Lisanna 1 ¾ years old, white hair, blue eyed twins

Cornelia(F) – Bickslow x Cana. 1 ¾ years old, Green/blue hair, brown eyes

Hope you all enjoyed.

Please continue to support **Dragon's Tear** and my other ongoing story **Child of Darkness**.

WildCard555 out.


	20. What Was Gained?

Dragon's Tear Chapter 20 in now up for your viewing pleasure by WildCard555. Now its time to see what Lucy learned during the time she spent away from Fairy Tail. First part of this fight might seem confusing because of the ground fighting. Also I appologize for the over long delay between chapter. I really had to get my life back in order, Being an adult sucks.

**Lrdhollow**: Don't be afraid to ask. Although the main thing for a good fight scene is some psychology. Fight psychology that is.

**Dog's Paw Burning in Hot Ash**: I make no guarantees.

**PhoenixedDragon**: Like I said in the foot note originally the last chapter was supposed to be Faiths introduction to FT, but without her the return ended up the way it did. Indeed Bickslow and Cana did have a drunken night, as for that story it will unravel in time. For the Lucy vs Gajeel scroll on down to see how much has changed. If not for what he went through Natsu probably would have said what Loke said, but not as straight as the spirit.

**Hundefrau**: Thanks for telling me I got the mood right. On the handling of brawls you can't do those when you have babies and toddlers around so the back yard of Fairy Tail is now the designated area for fighting. For the rest just scroll down and keep on reading.

**GoldenRoseTanya**: I'm fine with either LaCa and BiLi as I am with LaLi and BiCa(even though I killed Bickslow off screen in this story). Yes the Bromance was good. Yeah lets find out how this fight goes down.

**AhVy1920**: Yeah I wish I could somehow animate these fights somehow, but sadly I can't. Don't forget Gajeel has probably learned some new trick, but the big question is how much did Lucy learn.

**Lizzysakura21, Guest(1), Holy Angemon, Flaming keys25, hg:** here is your update.

**RinaSmileFT**: here is your update, and it will be another chapter of two until we get the answer on weather or not Lucy and Seyru did anything.

**LovesLullaby**: Damn this story does take a long time to read doesn't it. Actually I've borrowed a couple of characters from an original story of mine and put them in. Yes you heard that people I do have my own original story, sadly I'm really lazy about working on it -_-.

**Prettykitty280**: Scroll on down to read the fight. Nice to know I got someone who doesn't know anything about Fairy Tail/Anime addicted to this story.

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20.<strong>

**What I Gained?**

(A/N: One thing I hate that tends to happen in animes is when a fight has spectators and have to do commentary while the fight is going on. This means there are going to some transitions from the fight to the spectators.

* when you see the star that means I'm switching from fight to spectators. *

ex

* Gajeel vs Lucy. *

blah blah blah

* Fairy Tail members watching. *

blah blah blah.

* Back to the fight. *

A/N: end)

"What do you mean the same stance as his?" Gray Questioned.

"Seyru's." Natsu answered. "That's the same exact stance he used." Looking at Lucy's normally gentle brown eyes, but only saw cold calculating eyes. "Even the look in her eyes are the same as his."

"Makes sense to me." Master Makarov said getting stares from everyone. "In order to learn a new form of art you must first start with the art of imitation." Now starting to see the same things Natsu was seeing. Sure he didn't see what the younger man had seen, but it was clear to him the changes Lucy had made in her fighting approach, like the rest of the guild still shocked seeing that she broke Gajeel's arm in seconds.

"We should stop this." Levy said concerned for her fiancée. "He already has a broken arm." Not wanting to see him get hurt any further.

"Gajeel wants to continue." Laxus said looking at the fight as a typical Fairy Tail brawl.

"We don't break bones in our brawls." Somehow reading the hulking man's mind.

"Lucy isn't fighting like its a brawl." Jellal said. "She's was trained by that bastard. There is no way in hell she doesn't take any fight other than life or death from here on out."

*** Fight ***

Gajeel looked at his left hand as he painfully opened and closed the hand trying to get the feeling back in his relocated left arm.

"Still want to continue?" Lucy asked hoping the man would say no.

"I ain't quittin." Looking up at the blonde. '_No way am I losing a fight to Bunny-girl in front of the whole guild._' Besides I've got some new tricks up my sleeve as well."

Without saying a word Lucy charged in. She saw the Iron-Mage taking a few steps back trying to catch her timing and see how she would attack. Once she was a in range did she throw a right head kick at the man.

Out of natural instincts did he raise his left arm up to block the head kick, only his head wasn't the real target of the attack.

Seeing the response she was looking for did the blonde aim to drive her shin into the mans elbow where she previously broken it.

_'Mother Fucker!'_ What normally would have been a successful block turned out to be several times more painful than he anticipated. The pain he felt when the arm first broke came back forcing him to hug the injured arm back to his chest.

'_Perfect_.' Stepping down onto her right leg she began to swing her left hand overhead before hitting the dragon slayer square on the jaw.

'_What the Fuck!_' Even though he had been hit by much harder shots and kept going, on this strike he felt his body collapsing to the ground against his will.

As soon as he landed on the ground Lucy continued the attack as she jumped onto the man sitting just below his chest(full mount), and his left arm unintentionally. With her left hand she placed it on his throat guiding his head where she wanted it to be. With her right arm she lifted it up to eye level before arching it driving her elbow down onto the man's head.

The first punch he took his balance the elbow he just took didn't hurt much either, but if they kept adding up they would. Barely seeing a second elbow about to be thrown down he quickly lifted his right arm and used his raw strength to reverse the position so he was onto between the her legs with him now on top(inside Lucy's guard).

During the transition Lucy had thrown her left leg over Gajeel's right shoulder. Once she was on her back did she pull the man's head down as she threw her right leg over her left ankle trapping the his head and right arm between her legs(**Triangle Choke**). Once the legs had contact with the other did she begin to squeeze her long slender legs together tightening the hold she had on Gajeel.

Though he felt no pain the Iron Dragon Slayer knew he was once again in trouble. Whatever the woman was doing he felt himself losing strength and was unable to breath. His left arm was stuck on the ground unable to pick it up to do anything, and his good arm was caught up in this new hold. '_I'm not losing this fight. If Salamander could beat him then I can beat whoever he trained._' He told himself as he struggled to fight his way out before passing out.

*** Guild ***

Both Natsu and Levy found themselves glaring at the position their respective lover were in. Because from the angle they were looking at it looked like Gajeel was going to town on Lucy's nether region. The majority of the guild looked on in confusion like Gajeel not fully understanding what was going on in the fight.

"Triangle Choke." Master Makarov said with everyone listening. "It's a technique in which the user uses their legs to trap the head and an arm while choking the victim to sleep if they don't surrender."

After hearing that did they see that the man's face was starting to turn a darker shade of red as the hold stayed on.

"Another submission hold then?" Laxus asked his grandfather wondering why if he knew such techniques that he never taught him any of them.

Nodding his head to the question.

Tapping Natsu's shoulder. "Did Seyru do that to you during your fight." Gray asked.

Shaking his head. "He threw me a couple of times, but he never did anything like that during the fight." Natsu answered. He then remembered something the Edolian said during the fight. "Technique beats power nine times out of ten."

"And the way this fight has been going so far Lucy has the technique." Freed said.

"But Gajeel has the power." Laxus added in knowing how hard his fellow Dragon Slayer hits. "All it takes is one hit to end a fight."

"He has more than that." Gray said gaining everyone's attention. "We both have some tricks up our sleeves." Now looking at Natsu. "You two aren't the only ones to improve these last couple years."

*** Fight ***

"Give up Gajeel." Lucy said to the man continuing to tighten her squeeze. She knew what she asked him to do would never happen. That's why she went for the choke instead of a second armbar not wanting to injure him further than needed.

"Fuck you Bunny Girl." Gajeel managed to gurgle out before gathering up a burst of energy. First he activated his Iron Scale to coat his injured left arm in iron, next using it to elevate himself until he had the woman stacked up on her neck and shoulder placing him in a near standing position. Once that was done he locked his hands together to fight the choke, but more importantly so he could lift the woman off the ground till she was over head again using his raw strength to get out of the bad position. Finally using all the might he could muster he slammed her several inches into the ground breaking the hold she had on him.

During the couple of seconds she was lifted up the blonde couldn't believe that the man had dead lifted her with a broken arm. _'Then again he wouldn't be in this guild if you didn't defy the impossible.'_ She thought before being driven back first into the ground losing the choke as her whole body was submerged in pain feeling the ground crack around her.

Able to breathe again the man slowly sat up removing his face from the crouch area of his fellow Dragon Slayer's mate. Now looking at her she wasn't moving except for her large chest going up and down as she breathed. Now slowly standing back up before backing away. "I know you're not out Bunny Girl."

Opening her eyes at his words she too slowly got up to her feet rubbing the parts of her back that took the worst of the slam. "You still want more." She grinned seeing the Iron-mage hugging his arm to his chest again.

"Tough talk comin from someone who just got slammed."

"Says the guy with a broken arm." Getting back into her fighting stance.

"I'll make sure its the arm that will knock you out!" stretching out both arms to show he could still use the broken arm.

Raising her right hand in front she signaled him to bring it on.

At his opponents request did he charge in putting bad intentions behind everything he threw whether it be a punch, knee, kick or elbow.

upon seeing the charge did Lucy drop her hands down to her side.

*** Guild ***

Upon seeing his love drop her hands down did Natsu get a flashback of what happened to him when Seyru did the same to him.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Erza asked. by the look on the man's face you'd think he saw a ghost.

Jellal saw the concern on his wife's face looking at Natsu. Without the other man saying a word he knew he was reliving the fight that nearly claimed his life.

*** Fight ***

Each strike that was thrown by the Iron Mage was being dodged. At first he was only aiming at her face wanting to knock her out and end the fight as quickly as possible, but eventually found it to troublesome after missing the tenth shot. That's when he started to throw shots at her body. only now instead of just moving her head out of the way she started to use her feet to move herself out of harms way and continued to back walk as the attempted assault continued.

"Hold Still!" Gajeel shouted growing more annoyed and furious as his opponent was avoiding fighting him.

"Sure." Avoiding a body kick. "All you have to do is catch me." Lucy taunted.

"Iron Dragon's Club." first one to use magic he used it to extend his arm.

Ducking underneath the iron fist for the first time the blonde charged in ready to reveal her new magic to the guild. Once in front of him did she slap her left palm on his chest. "Breathless!" Once contact was made wind burst from around her hand.

Before he knew it the Dragon Slayer felt nearly all the wind in his chest leave him in an instant. "Ugh!" Starting to fall backwards.

*** Guild ***

This time it was Gray who got a flashback replaying in his head. Touching one of the two scares he acquired the first time he encountered Seyru. "Wind-Scar!" Remembering how he was taken out of the first fight.

Erza was taken back as well. Even though she was caught in a Water-Lock at the time she saw the damage Gray took on that attack.

"She learned Wind-Magic in her time away from us as well as submission fighting." Makarov said stroking his mustache. Looking over he saw Gray rubbing at his chest. "What's wrong."

"Wind-Scar." The Ice-Mage answered shaking.

"No Gray it was Breathless that Lucy used." Juvia trying to calm her husband down.

"It's nearly the same way he got taken out three years ago during the fight." Erza answered the others question why Gray was acting this way.

"So it looks like Lucy used the non-lethal version." Laxus said getting more intrigued by the fight he was watching. "Hey Gajeel Quit Fucking Around." He yelled not liking how his fellow slayer was fighting to this point.

**Smack**. That was the sound made when Lisanna smacked the back of her husband's head.

"What?" looking at his wife.

"What if Dante or Virgil heard you cursing." Scolding her husband

Pouting he mouthed sorry to his wife.

*** Fight ***

_'Hey Gajeel Quit Fucking Around_!' He heard still falling to the ground as his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. _'I ain't losing this fight_.' Willing his legs to get back underneath him he took in as much air as he could. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Aiming the roar at the Wind-Mage standing before him.

_'Too Close!'_ Knowing full well she couldn't dodge at this range. Jumping back she cast the first spell she learned. "Wind-cushion." Creating a wind pocket in hopes of stopping the attack, but to no avail as the metal shard tore through it and hit her hard. "AGGGHHHH!" she screamed as she was sent flying backwards

Straightening his right arm out like a cannon he pointed his fingers at Lucy. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs" Firing numerous iron arrowheads continuing his attack.

Seeing the second spell heading her was she swiped her hands at the ground "Wind-Scar." Cutting at the earth sending up chunks to stop the second attack. Looking down at her right arm she saw several cuts on her arm, with none of them being too deep. thinking back to the roar she was unable to fully stop she was at least able to focus the damage on her arm. "So tired of playing around then Gajeel?" Lucy said looking at the man.

"Play time is over." Gajeel claimed coating the rest of his body in Iron-Scale. "Tell me Lucy do you really think you can beat me with wind magic now." Knowing Iron was a bad match for wind with all the time he spend sparring with Aria back in Phantom Lord.

"Do I think I can beat you." closing her eyes. "I know I can beat you." smiling.

*** Guild ***

"What the..." Everyone watching asked seeing Lucy close her eyes. Before anyone could question further the fight started up again.

*** Fight ***

Both mages charged each other, but when she got close enough Lucy let Gajeel be the aggressor dodging his first few attack with her eyes still shut.

_'How?_' Gajeel questioned still hitting nothing but air. _'How is she dodging me with her eyes closed?_' This time with a sense of fear. Why fear you might ask after all she was doing this already. For starters like he stated her eyes are fully closed so she shouldn't be able to see anything. Secondly despite what you might think of his Iron Scales the slayer actually moves much quicker with it on than without. Finally from what he saw in the initial attack she was having a hard time reading him. This time however her movement appeared to be a lot more fluid, and her face matched her ease growing each time he failed to hit. _'Something's not right.'_ "Iron Dragon's Sword" Turning his right arm into a buzz-saw like sword letting out screeching noises.

"What's the matter Gajeel? Can't hit me?" His sword never getting close enough to touch her. "Even with my eyes closed I can see your frustration." Lucy said even though she didn't like how she was saying it. But with her teachings she knew getting into your opponents head was vital to the style she was trained to fight.

Deciding to change his approach he jumped back a few feet. _'Attack from a distance_.' Before he even cast the spell he saw the blonde jump back a couple yards. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs" Knowing she knew how to stop the attack already he was preparing a second roar. That was until he saw she responded differently.

What everyone saw blew their minds. with elaborate foot work, balance, speed, and head movement Lucy began dodging every single shred of iron heading her way until the attack ended.

Once his attack was over he took a step back not believing what he just witnessed. "Are you really Bunny-Girl?"

"What's the matter Gajeel? You wanted to see what I learned. Well this is what I've learned." She spoke in a calm voice waiting for his next move.

"Dodge this." Two long curved poled started to come out of his right arm with an iron string connecting the two poles.

"So you learned how to use a bow and arrow?"

Touching his right wrist with his left hand he started to form an arrow as he connected it with the string now pulling it back with the arrow tension growing

"It won't work." Lucy said standing still.

Bow and arrow at full tension Gajeel took aim. As soon as he had the shot something unexpected happened. His left arm gave out as the his Iron brace couldn't hold the pain back any longer. "Fuck!" releasing the arrow that missed its mark by only and inch. causing an explosion on impact creating a twenty foot creator fifty feet behind the wind mage. _'Great I can't use anything I leaned the last two years now._'

"Looks like..."

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" recklessly using his breath attack for a second time.

Unlike the first roar used on her this time Lucy had the distance between the two to counter it. "Wind-Scar!" Casting the spell to cut the one powerful stream of metal shards into two streams. "Wind-Cushion!" Using the defensive spell as a wedge to spread the two steams coming at her so neither one touched her.

He couldn't believe it. Everything he was throwing at the woman was being neutralized. Each time he failed both frustration grew, and his moral dropped. _'I can't lose this fight._' Not starting to wonder if he even can beat Lucy as he charged in once again only to get the same results.

*** Guild ***

"Gajeel can't touch her." Laxus said seeing Gajeel slowly break down. "For some reason she's fighting better with her eyes closed."

"Fighting better with her eyes shut." Half he guild repeated watching as the blonde gracefully avoid all the attacks thrown at her.

Remembering what his love told her when she told him about Samuel helping heal her magic. "When she closes her eyes she can see all things magic." Natsu said.

"What?" Asked Gray.

"Lucy told me that her sensory magic was reversed when she got kicked so she sensed magic instead of life. Samuel made it so she could have both, but can only use one at a time depending on whether her eyes are closed or shut."

Everyone let the info sink in.

"Gajeel coating himself in Iron Scale was the worst thing he could've done." Makarov said never taking his eyes of the action even to blink.

"Odin's Eye?" Levy said silently.

"Odin's Eye?" Juvia asked her fellow bluenette.

Nodding her head. "I only know parts of it. How a great man named Odin who most called a god forever looked for knowledge. On his journeys he was offered a choice. If he gave up one eye he'd be granted either all the words wisdom, or the ability to see all things depending on how you interpret the tale."

"So what you're saying is, is that Lucy is sacrificing the use of her eyes to see the magic flowing over Gajeel's body?" Freed asked.

Master chimed in once again. "If you can see what spell is being used you can quickly learn how to counter it, or know how it attacks. In this case she can see every move Gajeel makes before he can move his body."

"It looks like she's dancing right now." Mira pointed out who finally managed to get the toddlers settled down for their naps.

Everyone took a closer look to see that Lucy was indeed dancing around the man.

"To put things more correctly she's moving to Gajeel's every movement at point blank range." Freed pointed out.

"This won't last much longer." Gray said.

"Gajeel is slowing down." Natsu said. He also noticed his love wasn't even breathing hard.

"He's about to change his rhythm."

Thinking back to the tag match he had with Gajeel against Sting and Rouge the two of them aloud Sting to beat them down so they could find out his rhythm before the counter attack. "Lucy." Concerned on how this fight could change.

*** Fight ***

"Time to stop playing around." Gajeel claimed, and just like Gray said he learned Lucy's movements/reaction time/speed. Making the readjustments Gajeel started his new attack with a straight left. Only...

"As you say." Lucy said responding to the man's new attack by beating him to the punch. However knowing she wouldn't be able to hurt Gajeel with Iron Scale still active she used her a variation of Wind Cushion to push him back.

The Dragon Slayer didn't know what happened. Whatever hit him didn't hurt, but it stunned him making him question what just happened. Seeing the woman now charging him did he try to attack first only to get countered and pushed back again by the same strange magic.

Now the guild watched even more astonished by what was happening. Only seconds ago Lucy was avoiding everything Gajeel was throwing. Now she was beating him to every punch confusing him each time not allowing him to gather his wits.

She could see everything. His movements, flow of magic, any spell he could cast as he was about to use it, even where the armor was about to crack. countering a right hook she hit him with the palm of her hand using her wind magic cracking the armor covering his face.

In that instant he saw the iron protecting his face com flying off. _'Unreal. It hasn't even been three years._' Thinking back to all the times he saw her getting saved. _'He turned her into a monster._' "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Desperate to create some distance.

Like all his other spells the Wind mage saw it coming, but was too close to avoid the attack this time. '_Can't dodge, so defend and attack._' First casing WC to stop part of the roar. Once it was close she then cast Wind-Scar to cancel out the rest of the roar. "Nice Try…UUUGGGHHH!" Getting hit right in the middle of her gut she got launched back nearly ten feet. '_How?_' Wondering how she didn't see the attack coming as she hit the ground. Still with her eyes shut she could no longer see Gajeel. Opening her eyes as she got up she saw Gajeel was no longer covered in armor.

"I'm not losing to you Lucy." The Dragon Slayer charged in reactivating the iron scale.

Upon seeing him armoring up again did she close her eyes. Seeing his path she readied a counter only half of his body disappeared. _'What the?_' Completely thrown off guard. Before she could respond did she receive a kick to the body and two punches to the face knocking her hard to the ground. Opening her eyes did she see only the right half of the Slayers body was covered while the other half was exposed skin.

"Hard to fight back when you can't fully see me. Gi Hi Hi!" He laughed feeling the advantage was coming back to him. Seeing his opponent getting up he decided to not to giver her a chance to recover kicking her ribs while she pushed up off the ground.

"Uggghhh!" Lucy groaned in pain getting kicked back several feet wondering how none of her rips snapped from the iron-coated kick. Sadly she knew now it was her turn to be on the losing end.

*** Guild ***

At that Fairy Tail saw the tide of the entire fight change. Where Lucy was being technical about her dissection of Gajeel, he was using sheer brutality as he began to pound away at her.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed watching as Gajeel kept his offensive flurry continue on his mate. Sure she had done the same to him, but the Slayer had already dealt way more damage in the few shots he's landed compared to what she had done to him...besides breaking the arm.

Levy watched silently being conflicted. On one side her man was now winning a fight after being on the losing end of the majority of the fight, but now she had to watch as her best friend was being battered up now. _'Please let this end soon._' She prayed neither would take much more punishment.

"This is what happens when power gets that one shot in." Laxus said.

Freed nodded his head. "Its going to be much harder now for Lucy to move the way she was earlier now." Seeing the woman slowing down drastically.

"Gajeel won't be able to keep this up much longer." Jellal added in.

"He's slowing down." Erza noticing the blows looking more labored than the last.

"Lucy!" Natsu again screamed attempting to jump down to end the fight, but felt two hands stopping him. Turning around he saw they belonged to Gray and Loke.

"We didn't end the fight when Gajeel was losing so we won't stop it now." Gray said flinching when he heard the slayer drive his leg into his 'little sister's leg'.

Loke remained silent using his will power to stay up on the balcony, and not save his mistress like her lover was trying right now. Although if this lasted any longer he'd either have to jump in, or go back to spirit world.

With how injured he was he couldn't fight off the duo. Instead. "Wendy once this is over get to healing right away!" He ordered the youngest slayer.

"Be ready to give me a hand." Wendy looked at both Lisanna and Mira for assistance not knowing how damaged either would be once the fight was over.

*** Fight ***

"Huh, huh, hug!" Lucy was breathing heavily from the strikes she was taking. over the last couple of minutes she went from fighting the perfect fight to being right back where she was when she defied Gajeel back during the war they had with Phantom Lord.

"Wanna give up?" Gajeel mocked as he stocked the blonde.

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing." She replied defiantly.

Her word intensifying his anger. He'd hate to admit it but right now he was feeling the same way when he was back in Phantom. Not caring about anything. _'I need to end this soon.'_ Not liking this old nearly forgotten feeling. Looking at the woman did he see just how much damage he had done to her.

Lucy was covered in cuts and bruises all across her limbs. she had a black right eye. Her legs were struggling to keep her standing. Three of her ribs on both sides felt like they would break under one more of those heavy kicks. Her clothing ripped showing off parts of her underwear. Finally she knew there was some internal damage feeling blood dripping from the left side of her mouth.

Gajeel wasn't in much better condition despite being on the winning end the last few minutes. His left arm still broken. Was having troubles breathing properly ever since the being hit by that Breathless spell. His entire body was off balance from the wind spell that was cracking his armor otherwise he would have finished her by now. He also felt his magic and cardio nearing their peak.

Even though their stubbornness was on full display during the fight they could both agree on one thing. This fight was nearing its end, and one of them was going down hard.

_'I can't use a hidden technique otherwise I'd end up killing her.'_ Gajeel deciding how he was going to finish this fight.

_'I'll have to use that if I want to win._' Lucy decided on what she was going to do. "Thanks Gajeel." She grinned as she slowly got back up to her feet.

Having already underestimated the blonde several times already and paying for it each time Gajeel upped his defenses before asking. "Thanks for what Bunny-Girl."

"For teaching me a new spell." Taking a quick look at Wendy. "Sorry Wendy I was hoping to learn this from you."

"The hell are you talking about?" Gajeel demanded.

"The Dragons' roar!"

Everyone who heard what the wind-mage just said eyes widened at what she just claimed.

"Impossible." The Iron Dragon Slayer claimed. "Only a Dragons Slayer can use the breath attack."

"When my eyes are closed I can see all things magical, including the magic circles used to create each spell. Seyru told me if I could read the spell then surely I can write them as well. All I have to do is substitute the element with wind instead." At that Lucy took in a huge breath of air before gathering her magic up into her first breath attack.

"No way will a Dragon Slayer lose to a Non-Slayers' breath attack." Now preparing to execute his fourth breath attack.

The guild continued to look on in amazement as the fight grew more intriguing by the second.

"Roar of the…" Both started.

"Wind…" Lucy said.

Iron…" Gajeel said at the same time

"Dragon!" Both mages casting their respective breath attacks against the other. Both colliding against the other half way between mages. For a few moments it looked like both would cancel the other out. That was until the iron roar began to tear through the wind roar and then hit the woman hard knocking her back over twelve feet before skidding on the ground another ten.

"Lucy!" Nearly every guild member yelled out the blonde's name believing the fight to be over.

"I win this fight Bunny-Girl." Gajeel grinned raising his right arm up in triumph.

*** Guild ***

"Gajeel below You!" Levy screamed.

"Huh?" Everyone and I mean everyone looked at what Levy just noticed. "No Way!" not believing what they just now noticed.

*** Fight ***

"Huh?" Doing as his mate told him to do he looked down, and what he saw nearly made his jaw hit the ground. He was standing in the middle of a giant magic circle that had to have a twenty-foot radius. "When did she…" He tried to question, but knew he had to get out of the circle before it was to late. Try as he might after the hard fought fight his body wasn't responding to his command to go full speed. Knowing he couldn't escape he put what little magic he had left into using his Iron Scale one last time.

Harsh winds began to blow all around the battle field and into the balcony "Fūjin God of Wind, I Lucy a master of your domain call upon the power of your eye." Lucy began to chant the incantations of her most powerful spell she learned from her uncle as she stood up. "Give warning to my enemies that soon your wrath shall strike them down." Opening her eyes did only the Slayers and the Master notice her eyes had turned from chocolate brown to azure blue. "Eye of Fūjin, Open!"

*** Guild ***

(A/N: Everyone is yelling over the roaring winds in this part.)

"GAJEEL GET OUT OF THERE!" Levy shouted at the top of her lungs

Natsu, Gray, and Erza all froze up feeling those cold deadly winds again. Lucy not only learned the spell that they fought so hard to stop in the first encounter with Seyru, but was about to use it on one of her Nakama.

"When did she?" Laxus asked trying to figure out when the hell he even got that much magic to create such a large spell circle.

"Her foot work." Mira answered "She was dragging her feet when ever she moved."

"So she drew the circle without using magic meaning no one without an overhead view could see it." Freed knew such a thing was possible working with rune magic most of his life, but never knew it could be done at that scale by one person is such a short time frame.

"That may be, but when did she feed it magic?" Evergreen questioned.

"Manly!" Elfman said unsure.

"When she got slammed into the ground." Makarov said seeing where the ground cracked was the dead center of the spell. "She was charging up for the spell the whole time."

"That's why all her spell weren't doing much to Gajeel." Wendy said knowing her own wind spells could crack the man's armor, and with the training she received from the man from Edolas she should have been able to crack it much easier than her. "She's been feeding it each time she used magic."

"And in the process Lucy has been wearing him down the entire time." Lisanna added in.

"She planned this whole thing out?" Jellal said just then noticing something that nearly froze him up like his wife. "She's been using wind-cushion every time she took a hit." Seeing none of the bruises were deep and all the blood looked smeared on.

"She played him the whole time?" Gray now seeing what Jellal was, and that being Lucy feinted all the hits she took.

"Did she see this whole fight playing out this way?" Erza wondered.

"They really are related." Natsu said remembering how Seyru planned out so many things during their fight with only the passage of time that aloud him to finally win.

*** Fight ***

Exhausted from using several high costing spells, and throwing several powerful strikes whether or not they hit Gajeel was unable to get out the circle before he found himself standing in the middle of a giant tornado never expanding outside the circle. All the debris around him soon began to hit his metal armor doing next to no damage. That was until the winds began growing stronger by the second so now the debris around him was striking him like bullets. Except for his Iron Shell Gajeel was next to defenseless against the spell. Thinking he'd be able to weather the storm he found some ease. That was until the Tornado once again picked up in speed to were the rocks and his own shards of iron began to tear his armor apart. In seconds he was stripped of all his iron getting hit everywhere until out of nowhere the devastating winds simply ceased.

Nearly everyone in the guild looked on in horror seeing what the last spell Lucy cast did to Gajeel. The man was covered head to toe in deep cuts and large bruises, his clothing torn beyond repair, and despite the lights being out the unconscious Dragon Slayer was still on his feet for a few seconds before finally falling to the ground.

"Gajeel!" Everyone yelled out in concerns as they rushed toward their defeated Nakama. Fortunately Wendy was the first to get to the man, and immediately began to heal him.

"Gajeel." Levy sobbed looking on as her fiancée was being healed. She was the first to take a look as Lucy who stood where she got up from starring at her handiwork without any emotions on her face. "Why did you go that far Lucy?" Yelling at her best friend.

"You all wanted to see what I learned while I was gone." Lucy began lowering her head so her bangs hid her eyes. "This is what I learned." Voice oozing with guilt from what she did.

"You still didn't have to go that far!"

"That's the way I was taught!" Yelling back. "Keep going until someone goes down or gives up. Gajeel refused to give up each time I had him in trouble so he left me no choice." Not really wanting to use the Eye in the first place

"You know we never go full out like…"

"I don't play games like the rest of you." Anger now in her voice feeling a tear going down her cheek. "I learned the hard way its kill or be killed." Pointing at the dragon slayer as he was still being healed. "You say you leaned some new techniques, but to me it felt like you barely did anything to increase your power." Looking up showing off her face with tears drenching it. "Tell me how seriously did any of you take this rematch? Because to be honest it feels like Natsu was the only other person here who did."

A couple of her Nakama tried to protest, but she didn't let them.

"How much did any of you suffer since I was taken?"

Deep down everyone knew that compared to Natsu and Lucy no one suffered nearly as much as the duo. Its not that they didn't want to, but they had to take care of their families.

"You all took it easy." Sorrow taking over her words not instead of anger. "Eight-hundred and fifty-three days." Falling to all fours.

"?"

"That's how many consecutive days I trained under Seyru." Thinking off all the hell she was put through during that time. "The man who knocked nearly all of you out."

Right then the new image of the almighty Lucy faded as all the years of separation began to show not a strong woman, but a broken child.

"The man who tried to tear down our guild." Pointing at the guild. "The man who nearly killed my two best friends and the love of my life right before me. Then took me away from all of you." Hugging herself around the abdomen placing her head on the ground about to reveal to them what only a few knew. "The vary man who killed my unborn baby." Tears falling heavily down her face straight onto the ground.

The last statement shook nearly the entire guild to their vary souls. In truth only Natsu, Gray, Erza, Makarov, Jellal, Loke, and Mira knew about the baby lost that day. Under Master's strict orders none of them were to breathe a word to anyone else. Those who didn't know quickly learned who did just by looking at their knowing faces.

"Gray why didn't you tell Juvia?" Juvia asked her husband.

"Or me?" Wendy asked.

"Mira?" Freed looking at his wife who in return looked away from him.

After a bunch of questions being asked to those who did know the Master decided to say it. "In the heat of battle Seyru went for a killing blow on Natsu. Somehow Lucy intercepted a kick meant to take his head off. That blow was taken to Lucy's stomach." Over coming a wave of guilt knowing he could have made the save if he arrived sooner. "That kick ended the life of Natsu and Lucy's unborn child."

Right then did everyone understand the duel slayers overwhelming guilt before quitting the guild.

Lucy raised her right arm up showing off the tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. "Faith." Telling them what it meant. "That's the name of the daughter Natsu and I lost that day." She sobbed. "You all got to start your families off while I lost mine."

Now not only were their souls shaken, but now felt hollow having most of them begun to raise a family, or getting ready to start one soon. They all then imagined what it would be like to lose their children, or if they had a miscarriage like the blonde never even getting to hold them once. The answer was universal. Everyone of them would be broken as well if they had to endure what Lucy and Natsu did.

Before she even said it she knew she broke her uncles final request. "Why is it that Natsu and I were the only one who suffered?" She asked one final question before breaking out into a full on cry. 'I'd gladly trade all this power so I could be holding Faith right now.' Wishing they could have heard that thought.

Right then did they slowly look at Natsu who was completely unreadable. If Lucy felt the way she did then they could only imagine what it felt like to be Natsu knowing he was the one who put Lucy in the situation to loss her baby. How had the guilt not destroyed his vary soul? Only the men knew that the only thing keeping Natsu the way he was right now was the fact Lucy was so close and she needed him to be strong for her. If not for that he'd have broken down as soon as she revealed Faith's fate to the guild.

Makarov was the only one to move as he approached his broken daughter. He didn't want to look at her with pity, but couldn't stop himself from doing it. "Lucy." Not even sure where to start. That was until he heard a nearly inaudible couple of word thankful he was the only one to hear them. "Go to Porlyusica." he said helping her to her feet

"I'll take her." Loke offered as Natsu was still standing where he was unresponsive.

As soon as she was to her feet did she cling to her loyal spirit as he began to guide her to the old healer's home. They didn't walk twenty seconds until she drenched the entire right arm of the spirits suit jacket.

"One more thing." he said before the two could escape earshot. "..." Soon enough the dual mage was gone. Turning around he watched as Gajeel was being carried off to the infirmary with Levy in toe. "One more thing while everyone is here." Waiting until he had everyone's attention. "As many of you all know the S-Class promotion test starts tomorrow, and as I announced three weeks ago the eight participants. With his injuries sustained moments ago I cannot allow Gajeel to compete. Also. With her pregnancy I cannot allow Levy to participate in the test either for obvious safety reasons." No one questioned either decision.

"So its going to be a six-person test this year Gramps?" Laxus asked.

"No!" The old man shook his head. "With how much I was impressed by her fight I'm allowing Lucy to take Gajeel's spot."

Though no one said anything they all doubted whether on not she'd mentally be able to compete for the promotional test in less than a days time.

"Then who's getting Levy's spot?"

"The eighth person who will be competing with Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy, Alzack, Juvia, Lisanna, and Lucy is." pausing for a dramatic effect. "Natsu Dragneel."

"What?" Nearly the whole guild asked.

"Huh?" Natsu questioning the old man's decision to add him as the eighth man, snapping out of his solemn state.

Looking at the pink-haired man. "Not only has you magical abilities grown since last time we saw each other." _'Or should I say with how young you still are?'_ "And with how much you have grown mentally you have made yourself worthy of taking the test."

Unlike Lucy who mentally might not be able to compete Natsu was the exact opposite not knowing if he could physically compete. The Dual Slayer tried to say something but the old man beat him to the punch.

"The boat heading for Tenrou Island leaves tomorrow at nine O' clock sharp." At that he turned his back to the guild as he made his way to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

Lucy knocked on the door of the elderly healers home. Loke was no longer beside him as she begged and ordered him to leave before speaking to the healer. He only agreed to leave after Virgo gave her a new set of cloths(The blue and white dress she wore during the fight with Hades).

Opening the door. "Get off my…" Porlyusica stopped with broom in hand as she saw Lucy standing on her porch with tears running down her face like a running faucet. '_So much pain._' Wondering how the broken girl still stood up without collapsing "What can I do for you child." Opening the door so her guest could come in.

Making her way inside. "You're and expert in all tests that can be done on the human body right?" The blonde asked with a barely audible whisper.

"There are only a few I can't do without a mages help…"

"Because like him and my mother you aren't from Earthland."

The old healer ears caught every word the younger woman had just spoken. "What do you mean like him and your mother aren't from Earthland."

Rubbing her arms nervously. "It turns out I'm half Edolian." Over the next couple of minutes Lucy did her best to explain her newfound origins to the woman fully from Edolas with how emotional she was.

Never before had Porlyusica felt so connected to anyone from the younger generation of her old friends' guild. "What did you come to my house for." Knowing in her current state she shouldn't be left alone even for a second.

"I want you to run a test for me." Fear ran through the Celestial mage's veins fearing her hunch might be correct about the test she wanted Pory to run on her. "Its something I should have done in Hargeon, but there was no way of me taking it with Natsu around." If she was right about this then there would be no recovering for her. "..." Whispering what she wanted tested.

Porlyusica nodded her head looking at what Lucy showed her before letting her in. "Just be prepared for the worst." Heading towards her herbs to concoct a potion that would tell her the results of the test she would soon be running.

Lucy didn't do or say anything as she waited patiently for the potion Pory would have her drink. She thought the wait would feel like a long drawn out eternity, but in reality it only took the Edolian a minute and a half to whip up the potion.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu.<strong>

Like Lucy Natsu left the guild shortly after the fight. He wanted to follow her, but his gut told him not to as she needed to do something important. He also didn't want to stay at the guild for obvious reasons. So he found himself mindlessly wondering around Magnolia seeing all that had changed in his time away physically there really wasn't all that much. Not until he smelt smoke coming from fire placed did he even notice it was now night time.

Eventually he found himself standing outside the apartment he'd called home with his love for over four years. Before he jumped up to the window on the second floor he saw that it was inhabited by a couple he had never seen before. Only taking in a glance of the happy couple as the man was kneeling in front of the woman with his head resting on her growing stomach. "That should be me and Lucy." Turning away from what he saw. Once turned around he saw Gray standing behind him.

"Sorry Natsu." The Ice-Mage quickly apologized. "We wanted to keep it ready for you and Lucy, but…"

"It's fine." Interrupting his rival. "It doesn't even look like home anymore." Referring to more than just the apartment.

"Where is Lucy?"

"I don't know. I thought she'd be here."

"She's probably staying at someone's house for the night then."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"You two can stay with me and Juvia till you find a new place to live."

"Thanks but I don't want to burden you guys."

Raising his left hand up. "Don't…"

"Its too soon." His mask broke showing how much pain he was in.

"Huh?"

"Lucy made me realize just how far we fell behind you all." Never once thinking what life would be like when they returned home only to get a slap of reality like he did earlier today. "I'm still getting used to the idea of you being a dad." For once jealous of his life long frenemy.

Looking away when he saw the look in Natsu's eye. "You going to be ready for the next couple of days." Changing the subject.

Pain still flooding his body even after months of recovering in the hospital. "Yeah." Faking his grin weakly.

"Sure about that." Reaching out to tap the fire wizards heavily bandaged chest.

Even though it was only a friendly tap it felt like a hard punch to the chest. Grabbing the area as his face grimaced with pain.

"Standard for the first test of the S-Class promotion is a fight between another candidate or an S-Class wizard." Gray warned. "Even if you get the free pass do you really think your body can handle a fight?"

"Don't worry about me Gray." Natsu said trying to mask the exposed pain. Before Gray could say anything else he started to walk away not wanting to talk about the future except if it was with Lucy, even if it was only tomorrow.

"By the way Lucy was wrong."

"What?"

"While its true most of the other members aren't taking this fight seriously I was." Forming ice in his left hand. "When I wasn't at home with Juvia and Dusk I was pushing myself as hard as I could." Thinking of Samuel the man he promised to fight. "I know I can't take that man lightly."

"Thank you." Were Natsu's final words to Gray before walking away. Instead of mindlessly walking around he now knew where he needed to go. Once he to there he simple said. "I've put this off for long enough." Those were his final word that painful day reminding both him and Lucy just how much Hell they still have to go through in order to get back to where they once were. If it was even possible to get there again.

* * *

><p><strong>Boat ride to Tenrou Island.<strong>

"Ugggghhhhh!" Yawned Natsu waking up from his sleep only to notice he was on a boat with all the other nominees for the S-Class test. _'Someone must of carried me here_.' Not even remembering falling asleep last night. Looking around the deck. "Has anyone seen Lucy?" He asked seeing she was the only one of the eight not there.

"Lucy told Juvia she wasn't feeling so well so Lucy went below deck to rest." Juvia answered.

"Oh!" Sounding disappointed, but could understand not wanting to be around Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy, Alzack, Juvia, or Lisanna seeing as they all had what she wanted.

"Why aren't you suffering from motion sickness?" Wendy asked half hanging over the railing as her own motion sickness from being a dragon slayer started to kick in a few years ago, but due to her sky magic she didn't get it nearly as bad as her fellow Dragon slayers.

Tapping his bandaged arm. "Phoenix's healing powers have healed my motion sickness, or at least while I'm not using Dragon Slayer magic." Saying the last part to himself. He almost laughed at the situation as this was the first time seeing her suffer from the sickness why he now had a cure only for himself.

"Lucky...UGGGGHHHHHHH!" Throwing up over the edge(Before anyone asks no Wendy is not pregnant she actually is just suffering from motion sickness)

"At least you don't have it as bad as the rest of us."

"You should see Laxus when he has to travel." Lisanna laughed. "He tries so hard to fake it, but I can tell." She smiled thinking of all the times she helped ease him during travels together.

"At least Dante and Virgil won't suffer from it since he's only a second generation." Saying that pained his heart, yet he forced a smile. "Your pregnancy was only nine months right." Thinking back to yesterday when Lucy revealed children of Dragon Slayer take an additional two months to develop.

"Yup! Guess I dodged that extra two month bullet if we had gotten married." thinking back to when they were kids.

_'As well as a couple other bullets_.' Now thinking of Lisanna going through what the blonde did because of him. Then again Seyru targeted Lucy for a reason so Lisanna the fight might not have happened at all. Then again that also means that Lucy might have had to defend herself against that man all by herself. He cringed at the thought.

Lisanna noticed Natsu change in demeanor realizing this probably wasn't the best topic to be talking about. "Natsu I'm..."

"Attention all you brats." the Master called out. "The first test of this years exams will be similar to the last time the test on Tenrou Island." Everyone on board having a flash back of the war they had with Grimiour Hearts. "The only difference is that there will be 5 S-Class wizards blocking 5 of the paths." Nerves rising up. "I would have made it eight this year, but Mira officially retired last year, Gildarts has yet to show back up, and even though she is on the boat Erza won't be an opponent either due to her pregnancy. That means that if you fight an S-Class wizard it will be Laxus, 'Mystogan(Jellal)', Cana, Freed, or Gray."

"That's a tough line up." Said Alzack nervously wondering if he could best any of them.

"Manly" Elfman agreed.

SMACK! Evergreen smacking her husband with a fan. "Cana is not a man."

"Is there still a free pass?" Lisanna asked the master.

Nodding his head. "There is one free pass." Makarov confirmed.

_'I hope that's me._' Natsu thought for the first time in his life not wanting to fight.

"What about the last two?" Wendy asked before throwing up again.

"Those two will fight each other with the winner advancing to the next round of testing."

"As long as Juvia doesn't have to fight Gray Juvia will be fine no matter what." Juvia spoke with confidence.

Looking at the Horizon Makarov could see the island was less than a mile away. "And just like last time." He grinned. "You all have to make it to the island from right here." At that the boat came to a complete halt.

At those words everyone except for Natsu made there way off the boat before any funny business could be made. As he heard everyone else screaming and swimming he found himself staring at the door to the lower deck for a couple of minutes before deciding to go down there. He only got as far as touching the handle.

"Why are you still on the boat?"

"Because Lucy is still here and I want to talk to her." About to turn the handle. "I wanted to..."

"She'll come out once you're off the boat." Grin fading into a frown. "She said she'd be fine taking the last route."

How badly he wanted to open that door and talk to her like they needed to. _'Screw this test Lucy is more important._' Giving even less shits about the test than he did yesterday.

"Give her some time."

Stopping what he was about to do.

"You both have much to talk about I know, but don't force until both of you are ready." The old man advised.

He was right. The last heart to heart talk they had nearly killed him, and he knew the next one just might finish what it didn't. "Alright." At that Natsu activated Phoenix Wings to fly to the island. When he got to the rocky shores he saw only to routes remained. B and E. Not caring which one he took he just stepped through the route leaving Lucy only one option. After several minutes of walking through the tight dark cavern he soon came to an opening, quickly recognizing it as the room where Gildartz taught him that fear wasn't evil. "Anyone here?" Believing there to be an S-Class mage in the room with him. No one answered him. "No S-Class mage." Soon he saw the only path leading out was sealed off with runes he knew he didn't get the free pass. "So I'm fighting a candidate." After saying that did he hear a set of foot steps drawing closer to him. "My opponent." Waiting for whoever it was to show themself to him. Only they somehow noticed him first.

"Natsu?" Lucy said completely shocked on who she would have to face in order to move onto the next stage of the S-Class promotional test.

He couldn't believe it turning around to see that fate had brought them together in such a way. "Lucy?" Seeing the shocked look on her face as well as the same broken look she had yesterday.

_'Why is fate so cruel to us?_' The two thought at the exact same moment.

**End Chapter 20**

**Next Chapter**

**Inevitable?**

* * *

><p>Do I know how to set up a cliffhanger or what? I'm only going to say 2 things about the next chapter.<p>

1.) The trilogy will be completed.

2.) It will most likely be a LONG chapter, or possibly be broken into two part.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter

Please continue to support **Dragon's Tear** and my other ongoing stories **Child of Darkness** and **My Turn**.

WildCard555 Out.


End file.
